Angel or Devil
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: The Chunin Exam was more than he could take and in desperation, something broke in his body. He wasn't a 'Rock', the one thing he thought he had from the family he couldn't remember. He was...Seishin Lee?
1. Chapter 1

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee choked on a scream as his leg and arm were crushed. He could _feel_ his bones shatter and agony coursed through him. For once, he was scared, and he was scared of _sand_. Sand that was still trying to crawl up his body, sand that was trying to take away his reason to live.

no

No

NO

 _NO_

Darkness clouded his vision and with that, he passed out, pain overtaking him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Lee woke up again, he found that he couldn't move. He tried, but his limbs just _wouldn't_ move… He tried to flex his hands but he couldn't do that either. Strangely, he felt no pain…

But…he'd been fighting Gaara…?

How long had he been asleep, to feel no pain?

Lee opened his eyes and made a sound of confusion. He was in the hospital but…he was wearing shackles. Overly thick iron ones that he could barely move even when he put all his strength into it. He didn't feel any pain whatsoever and he had no I.V. either so he did try but it lifted maybe an inch before Lee had to relax his straining muscles. The bed creaked when the iron hit it and when he looked, Lee noticed chakra enforcing the entire frame of the bed.

What…what was going on?

Why was he shackled like a criminal?

Did he get drunk?

That was impossible considering the last thing he remembered was the battle. Even he knew he wouldn't have been able to get up after that –though he would try, no doubt about that.-. That battle…Lee had never been in such a situation before. His heart gave a frightened skip before he pushed the feeling down. He would not be scared of such things, he was alive and…well…healed.

How was he completely healed?

 _How long had he been asleep?!_

Lee looked at his hands and saw that even they were shackled, wrapped in circular iron so he couldn't put his hands together. His door suddenly opened and Lee's head snapped towards the sound. The nurse looked up and when she saw Lee staring at her, she _squeaked_ …in _fear_. Lee's brows furrowed in great concern and he opened his mouth but the girl dashed out of the room. Lee's heart dropped to his stomach and his brow pushed together in worry.

What…what just _happened_?

That had never happened before! Sure, others have walked away _quickly_ but that was after he was showing his youth! He'd never had someone run from him in fear!

Lee didn't know how long it was before his door opened again but this time it was the last person he expected to see.

"Hokage-sama?!" Lee stuttered and tried to get up, realizing too late that he was still strapped to the bed.

"…H-Hokage-sama?" Lee's voice was small and hesitant. He was slightly ashamed of that yet, he couldn't stop himself.

"Hello Lee-kun." Sarutobi said before his expression went sad, "I'm truly sorry for how you've woken up… It is merely a precaution."

Sarutobi noticed the deepening confusion and worry on Lee's face and sighed.

"D-…did I get drunk, sir?" Lee asked quietly. It was the only reason his mind could come up with, "I-…I know that I cannot handle alcohol at all! I am sorry if I accidentally partook in some!"

A smile spread over Sarutobi's lips and he shook his head, "No Lee-kun, that did not happen. Instead…" He paused then looked Lee in the eye, "Lee-kun, you know what Kekkei Genkai's are correct?" at Lee's nod, Sarutobi settled on the chair next to Lee's bed and said

"You have a Kekkei Genkai. It manifested after your fight in the Chunin Exams after Subaku no Gaara crushed your arm and leg."

"W-what…?" Lee gaped at him, his mind not comprehending, "b-but…what could I possibly do? I do not have functioning chakra coils! I am not even part of a clan!" he didn't even think about how he was interrupting the _Hokage._

"I understand your concern, Lee-kun. But this is the truth. You have a Kekkei Genkai that we thought had died out in…Mist. Your parents must have come from there during the Mizukage's reign when he called for Genkai users to be disposed of, and changed their name."

Lee made a sound similar to a whimper. This…this was frightening. What could he have possibly done then? He had no choice but to accept the Hokage's words but…he was shackled…what was his 'special' power?

"Hokage-sama...what did I do?" Lee asked.

"You gave your injuries to another shinobi. What you have…it's called Enjerutatchi though more commonly known as Debirutatchi."

' _Angel's touch or Devil's touch?_ ' Lee thought to himself and he felt his heart thump hard in his chest.

Sarutobi suddenly stood and he unlocked only one of Lee's hands and wrist, careful not to touch him.

"I must apologize again, Lee-kun, but until you learn to control your ability, you must not touch anyone. I will leave this book here for you. We do not have much information on the subject but you deserve to know about your own clan." He said, stepping back and taking a book out of his robe to place on the bed.

Then, he left.

Lee stared at the door then slowly turned his gaze to the book. He sat up the best he could, slightly tilting to the left thanks to the heavy iron keeping his hand down. He lifted his right hand then froze, staring at it in horror. It was _black_. Lee blinked hard, hoping that when he opened them again, his hand would be the normal pale color it usually was, but it didn't. Black covered his entire hand until his wrist then it quickly tapered to his normal color. His hand began to shake and suddenly, everything seemed more… _real_ , and that meant he really did- Lee forced himself to take deep breaths so he wouldn't panic. He shook his head and grabbed the book, immediately opening it and trying to find his _Kekkei Genkai_.

And…and there it was…

 **Seishin Clan:**

 **The Seishin Clan, holder of the Enjerutatchi (Angels Touch) also known as Debirutatchi (Devils touch). Having this Bloodline allows the user to transfer Illness or Injuries onto another. An exchange must be made, swapping bad health for good or good health for bad. Intention is the defining factor. The Seishin clan had been known as healers and warriors, taking the wounds of their allies and giving then to their enemies.**

 **The Devils touch is defined by the black skin that appears when the holder is injured. When injured, the hands turn black. The larger area it occupies, the worse the injury. Their skin has been known to be grey but no one outside the clan knows why.**

 **The Angels Touch is defined by the lack of color on the Seishin Clan; the user taking in the other person's injury or illness, willingly taking in the black color.**

 **Bare touch through the holders' hands is the only known way of transfer.**

Lee slammed the book shut and stared at his black hand again. Distantly, he realized that he was beginning to hyperventilate. His eyes blurred with tears as he remembered the pain he'd went through when sand encased his limbs.

Who had he _hurt_?!

Lee suddenly moved, clawing his way off the bed and falling to the ground. He just barely avoided breaking his limbs by dragging the iron shackles with him, they cracked the floor as the fell and Lee immediately realized that he was on the first floor. If he hadn't, the heavy iron would have sent him through the floor.

He immediately strained to crawl towards the door. He was desperate to know, to find who he gave his injuries to. He didn't know why his hands –was it both or just his right- were still black, he didn't know where he was injured but he would make sure that black spread then.

He got to the door and was already beginning to sweat. If he thought about it, he would have said that the was wonderful training, but that was the last thing in his mind. Lee slid the door open with a loud clang, the nurse walking by jumped and Lee quickly spoke,

"Please! You must tell me who I injured!" Lee begged and the nurse backed away quickly, his eyes on Lee's black hand.

"Please, I will beg if I must! I need to know who came in with a broken arm and leg!" Lee continued, his expression twisted with shame.

"U-um…the w-worst one is Gekko Hayate. Gekko-san was b-brought in here with you." He stuttered, clutching his clipboard, "His right arm and leg are shattered and his muscles are…it's not good."

"T-then!" Lee tried to get up but the iron wouldn't let him. He remembered that man, he was the referee for the Chunin matches, the one with the concerning cough, "Will you release me?! I wish to take it back; I want to take it back!"

"I- I'm not meant to-…" The guy stuttered then he paused, "R-really? You'll heal him?"

"Yes! I would not lie, it is unyouthful!" Lee said, eager and almost crying with hope.

"…o-okay just…hold on." He said and did a few hand signs. He unlocked Lee's legs first then, looking at Lee's incredibly thankful expression, he felt better about undoing Lee's locked hand. He didn't exactly know why Lee was shackled but he seemed very kind and reminded him of Gai-san.

"Thank you Nurse-san! You are incredibly youthful!" Lee said, his whole body slumping with relief. He quickly stood up and almost hugged the man but quickly aborted the movement and wrapped his arms around himself just in case.

"Now, will you please take me to Hayate-san's room?" Lee asked, less frantic now.

"Yes, just follow me." The nurse smiled and began walking at a quick pace, "You…you will heal him, right?"

"Yes! If I cannot then I will run around Konoha 1000 times as punishment before coming back to try again!"

The nurse looked back at him with confusion before shaking his head and stopping in front of a room.

"Okay, here he is." He said, opening the door.

Lee shot in and immediately looked for Hayate. There was a man there with a senbon in his mouth but he seemed to be asleep. Lee's heart jumped in his chest and he quietly went to Hayate's other side. He was scared again but…he wouldn't let anyone else suffer through what he had brought upon himself.

Lee didn't know how this would work but he hoped and prayed that he could undo the damage he caused. He took a breath and gripped Hayate's hand. Something clicked in his head and for a moment, he felt like he was taking a breath of air after suffocating then-

Lee _screamed_.

All at once, black shot up his arm, covering both in inky darkness and Lee could _feel_ it. His right leg shattered again as did his right arm and it hurt just as bad as the first time. Tears streamed down his cheeks as he felt his muscles tear and rip under his skin. Hands were suddenly on him, trying to pull him away but Lee automatically clamped his left hand around Hayate's as if letting go would mean letting his friends die. He could feel each thing he was taking back and his _power_ searched Hayate's body. It found something that Lee hadn't given, something Hayate was born with instead and before Lee could think better –not that he would-, Lee took that as well.

Lee hacked and felt blackness darken begin to darken over his shoulders. His throat felt raw and he realized that he'd been screaming the entire time. Finally, the black stopped spreading and Lee's damaged body began trembling. He looked down at the man with almost sightless eyes and saw him staring back with wide ones.

"I-…sorry…" Lee coughed out then everything went black again and he fell backwards, unknowingly landing safely in the previously sleeping man's arms.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The Hokage was immediately informed of what had happened. While he was glad of Lee's will to help, he felt a pain in his chest at a 'child' going through that pain again. He closed his eyes and heaved a great sigh before straightening and issuing an order.

Lee would be taken to Ibiki, there, Ibiki will choose the correct prisoners to give the injuries to then...he will keep Lee there and train him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee woke in spurts, pain radiated each time and he heard voices from time to time but it was so muffled. It was the fifteenth time –maybe, he couldn't count how many times he woke in pain- when the voice finally said words he could understand.

"Give it. Let go of the pain."

Just that, over and over. But there was something telling him to keep it in. Still, it kept coming, over and over. Until he finally obeyed. Something released inside of him and he clutched whatever he was gripping. A sharp sound began and Lee whimpered. Lee didn't like the sound and he wanted to make it stop but something wouldn't let him, like when he let go the gates wouldn't be closed until he got rid of at least one thing.

Finally, his body felt better. Pain still radiated in some of his limbs but he no longer felt delirious with pain everywhere. His lungs itched and ached too and he coughed roughly until he fell asleep again.

It happened again and again until one day he just…woke up, feeling no pain or irritation whatsoever.

It took him a while but suddenly, he remembered what happened. The fight with Gaara, waking up in the hospital, his Kekkei Genkai, then taking back his injuries from Hayate. Lee inhaled sharply, wondering why he wasn't in pain anymore. Did he give it away again?! Oh no, oh no, oh no…

That wasn't all that was different either. His body, it felt…different too. Lighter? Heavier? He didn't know, he felt a soft tingling under his skin and it felt odd.

Lee looked at his clear hands and his heart squeezed in his chest. What did he give away?!

Lee made himself take a deep breath then he finally looked up.

Actually…where was he?

He was in a dark room, dark walls, dark floor, even a dark bed. His brows furrowed in worry and he jolted when the door opened. Lee's eyes widened,

"Morino-san?" Lee said. It was Ibiki from the first test in the Chunin exams; the head of the T & I department, the one who told them without telling them to cheat; the man with so many scars.

"Rock Lee." Ibiki said, "The Hokage has assigned me as your new sensei. I will be teaching you control and the ability to endure. We will be working together to expand on your Bloodline ability and make sure that you don't crack under it."

Lee stared wide eyed, his heart suddenly beating too fast in his chest. He swallowed hard then slowly raised his hand.

Ibiki raised an eyebrow then nodded.

"Morino-san…what about my team? I am…I am apart of Team Gai and…and…why am I not injured anymore?" Lee asked, controlling his voice so it wouldn't shake.

"You will be able to take missions with them once again when you have control over the Debirutatchi." Ibiki said and Lee couldn't help but to flinch when Ibiki called it the Devils Touch. He bit his lip and kept quiet, listening, "As for your injuries. You gave them to prisoners I had personally selected, including a surprise one."

"S-surprise?" Lee questioned, looking back up.

"Yes, you gave away your damaged chakra coils. I will be training you with that as well."

Lee swallowed roughly then nodded. He gripped the blankets tightly and said, "I will…I will do my best to be a worthy student."

"You're telling the truth. Good. We begin now."


	2. Chapter 2

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Weeks passed by until the continuation of the Chunin exams. He spent every day with Ibiki…learning more than he ever wanted to know about the Torture and Interrogation department. He learned his first Jutsu's quickly through sheer willpower and determination and he did enjoy that but…he didn't enjoy when he was mastering his bloodline. The Devils Touch indeed. It hurt equal to the original pain when Lee would take an injury or illness so Ibiki had him starting small as to not break his mind. They would go to the hospital at night –everything was done at night so Lee wouldn't accidentally hurt any civilians- and Lee would take simple breaks or sprains that still needed the person to stay overnight.

Lee was used to those though and they had escalated quickly.

The worst was when a Konoha ninja came back from a mission, bleeding too much and too fast. Lee reacted without thinking and took away the worst injury. Ibiki had rushed him back to the T&I department, making him give it to a prisoner scheduled for death. Then he punished Lee with extra training inside and less time outside –that made Lee incredibly sad, he loved the outdoors and not being able to go out dampened his youthful energy-.

There was one 'good' thing about that though. They learned that Lee truly did have a high tolerance for pain. So they upgraded to having Lee take multiple injuries from ninja in one night and holding onto it for longer periods of time. Ibiki would have Lee 'interrogate' a prisoner and use his power to try and break the person.

In the beginning it was just Lee asking very kindly and he'd gotten laughed at often. Now, he still asks kindly then just looks sad when he has to stop being nice and give pain for his own health. He wished that he was like Ibiki who didn't even need to give physical pain to get information.

Another interesting thing that happened was when Lee was rewarded and he was able to go outside _by himself_! Sure, it was night but he loved that too. Only, a few things had happened…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Lee practically ran through the streets of Konoha. Everything was dark as it was well after midnight and the moon was full and bright. He giggled and laughed for what seemed like the first time in_ ages _, though it had really only been almost a month. T &I wasn't the best place for being cheerful…though Ibiki was really funny at times! He was sadistic but also a very good man._

 _Lee jumped in the air just because he could, ignoring the too hot, painful feeling of the burns covering most of his body under his clothes. It hurt immensely but thanks to his bloodline, he wasn't going into shock -was that good or bad, Lee still didn't know emotionally. Logically, he knew it was good but he was forcing his mind to accept this amount of horrible pain... Would he really crack if he wasn't careful?-. His unlocked chakra was even slowly -very slowly- healing him from the inside out. It was strange though, the better he got at handling pain, the less the black traveled up his arms and to his body._

 _He quickly jumped up to a roof and immediately ran the way to Kikyo castle so he could get higher and higher until it felt like he could touch the moon. Lee laughed just because he could and felt_ free _. It was wonderful!_

" _You…" A rough voice suddenly came from behind him and Lee squeaked in surprise, whipping around to see a familiar person._

" _Gaara-san?" Lee said, eyes wide with surprise. Then, he smiled, "Hello, Gaara-san! It is a lovely night, yes?"_

 _Gaara stared at Lee then he was suddenly in front of the boy, "What are you…?"_

 _Lee yelped and quickly backed up, making sure not to touch Gaara. Gaara's pupils shrunk to pinpoints and his sand rustled in his gourd, it had been satisfied earlier but how Lee was acting made him want blood again._

 _Lee sighed in relief and said, "Please do not touch me Gaara-san. I do not wish to hurt you."_

 _That made Gaara pause, even his sand stilled for a moment, "…hurt…me?" Gaara almost wanted to chuckle._

" _Yes, I do not want to do that. I am afraid I am carrying rather painful burns right now. I do not wish to transfer it onto you." Lee said with a bright smile, happy that Gaara understood him._

 _Gaara stared again and he remembered the fight from before. How Lee had stood up again after Gai had protected him. The surprise Gaara had felt when Lee began walking on his shattered leg then the vague sense of unease and even fear when Lee just disappeared. Luckily, Lee had slowed just enough for Gaara's sand to block his outstretched arm. The Procter had jumped in to stop Lee but the moment Lee's hand touched the man's skin, the guy screamed a hoarse bellow. Jounin jumped from the stands, trying to get Lee away but he never let go, only making Hayate's body crumple with pain._

 _It was intoxicating. Gaara had felt something hot in his veins and he wanted to see more. He wanted to join in, in causing that man_ pain _._

 _Now here he was, in front of the same Lee whom just told him that he didn't want to_ hurt _him._

 _"It really is such a nice night..." Lee said, closing his eyes and just inhaling for a moment. He turned a bright smile onto Gaara again and asked, "Would you like to take a walk with me?"_

 _"..." Gaara just stared at Lee with interest, not saying anything. The moment Lee moved on a guess, the boy smiled again when Gaara walked beside him. That smile...it made Gaara feel odd._

 _Lee began talking of everything and anything. He talked about the flowers, which were his favorites, how they smelled and how different they looked at night. He talked about food, getting Gaara to answer with what his favorites were -broiled beef tongue?- then telling Gaara that he would love to try some if it truly is Gaara's favorite. He told Gaara that he liked spicy curry then whispered as if it were a secret, that he really liked medium spice the most, not the spiciest._

 _Oddly...Gaara felt calm. There was no lingering bloodlust in his and the whispered in his head seemed quiet. He couldn't really take his eyes off Lee and how animated yet subtle he was. He kept his hands to himself but gave him these_ smiles _as if trying to make up for the lack of touch._

 _Suddenly, Lee stopped and looked down an alley before taking off down it. Gaara felt angry for a moment -more enraged- and followed if only to_ hurt _Lee for giving him such a feeling. Until he saw Baki and that Proctor Hayate engaged in a battle._

 _Lee didn't think when he saw Hayate and the Suna ninja. His instincts told him that something was wrong and Lee just took off towards them. He reached out without thinking and gripped the Suna-nin's bare skin._

 _"Do not hurt him!" Lee shouted, angry and releasing the pain that he'd kept with him this whole time._

 _Baki shouted in pain, body writhing as if he was on fire then he collapsed to the ground. His body going into shock. Lee turned his gaze onto Hayate and full of worry, he asked, "Are you alright? Do I need to take your pain?"_

 _Hayate blinked in surprise then smiled, slightly relaxing. He shook his head, "No, thank you. You saved me again. Thanks."_

 _"Again? But I-" Lee choked off in pain and he saw Hayate's eyes dart down and widen then he seemed to pale. Lee whined softly as the pain grew and he slowly looked down. His body...it was detaching. Baki used the sword that had been stuck in his flak jacket and shoved it into Lee's stomach before ripping it to the side._

 _Lee saw blood just pour from his opened side and the only thing he could think of was '_ Oh...it stops me from dying immediately as well... _' then his mind started clouding with_ pain.

 _"Gaara! Dispose of them!" Baki said, voice stiff with almost consuming pain but Gaara did nothing besides stare._

 _He was staring at Lee, his eyes alight with interest and fascination. It made Baki turn just in time to see, not enough time to get away. The boy he cut, the one who should be_ dead _, he was right in front of him, face shadowed in the 'darkness' to the point that Baki could only see the pin points of those black eyes._

 _"U-Unworthy..." Lee whispered and before Baki could get away, he gripped bare skin._

 _Baki's mouth opened in a silent scream as his stomach and side opened as if an invisible sword was cutting him through. Lee's own injury sealed as Baki's opened and the black on his hands faded._

 _Baki dropped to the ground, dead._

 _Lee closed his eyes and took a deep breath void of pain. He sighed with bliss then slowly opened his eyes again, feeling as if slightly drunk. That happened when he wasn't expecting injury; the bliss of release, of gaining new life through another. It was terrifying only in the way that it wasn't._

 _He looked around and smiled at Gaara, saying, "Thank you for not obeying him. I am sorry for killing your Team Leader...you must not like me anymore..." Lee's smile turned sad until Gaara spoke._

 _"He was worthless." Gaara said, still looking at Lee, his pulse racing. His sand already slithering its way to Baki's corpse to 'eat' it. Blood that Lee had spilt, blood that had spilt from_ Lee _, it would join his sand._

 _"Oh good." Lee breathed then looked at Hayate, "Are you really okay?"_

 _"Y-yeah. Are you? You gave it all away right?"_

 _"Yes! Do not worry! I am completely healed!" Lee giggled with a bright smile, "I am glad that I could help you! If you need any help, please do not hesitate to ask. I simply must repay you."_

 _"For what?"_

 _"I hurt you! Unnecessarily too! Conscious or not, I should have not given you all my pain at the Chunin exams, and for that I am extremely sorry!" Lee bowed low then jumped in surprise when Hayate put a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Don't worry. You took it back in the end..." Hayate wouldn't say that he didn't approve of that even if he was grateful, "and now you saved me from what was sure to be my death. If you need my help, don't hesitate to ask."_

 _Lee blinked then smiled widely. He nodded and that was when Hayate bid him farewell and jumped away towards the Hokage Tower._

 _"He touched you..." Gaara's voice slightly surprised Lee._

 _Lee turned around, about to voice his confusion at Gaara's random statement until he realized that he really wasn't in pain anymore. Lee smiled brightly and jumped in place excitedly before practically hopping over to Gaara._

 _"Yes! He did! And now I can touch you!" Lee said then he wrapped his arms around Gaara,_ hugging _him._

 _Oh...this was...something in Lee seemed to release, different from how Lee gave away his pain. Lee had to bite back a gasp as his cheek lightly pressed against Gaara's and he felt the incredible urge to just cling to the boy and never let go._

 _Gaara's eyes widened and he tensed up completely. Sand writhed around them, shooting up before suddenly collapsing to the ground over and over again. His breath hitched as he felt_ heat _press against his cheek and his brain finally caught up to what Lee was doing. Lee was_ hugging _him, wrapping his arms around Gaara in the same way that Gaara had always seen but never experienced for himself._

 _"You..." Gaara rasped then growled when Lee began to pull away. Sand shot up and pressed Lee back against Gaara. The heat from his body sunk into Gaara's front and the muscles in Gaara's torso and arms twitched._

 _"Why are you...hugging me?" Gaara said, head slowly turning and his breath hitched again as it made their cheeks rub together again._

 _"Because I want to? You are my friend now, yes? Friends hug! And I also really love hugs!" Lee chirped and he had to fight the urge to just slump against Gaara. He used to get hugs from Gai-sensei almost daily and now...he was barely able to touch someone without taking or giving pain let alone getting a hug. It was so lovely that Lee truly didn't want to leave. It was almost too much but not enough, never enough._

 _"Friend...I don't need_ friends _." Gaara said, his voice hard even though the sand kept Lee pressed against him, "You will be like the others…" the sand started pressing harder almost hurting Lee._

 _"Everyone needs friends. True friends. Without those...life is incredibly lonely. With no one to hug you or cheer you up when you are down...no one to surprise you with a visit out of nowhere, or remember what you like so they could surprise you with it..." Lee felt ready to cry, remembering the one person who really, truly cared for him, "Yes...life is really lonely without someone to share it with."_

 _The sand really was starting to hurt but Lee didn't try to break away. Something about this made Lee's heart hurt and he didn't know how to heal whatever made Gaara say that he didn't need friends._

 _Gaara stayed silent, breathing slightly fast. The muscles in his arms felt like they were aching and he finally let them do as they wanted. Gaara's arms raised and squeezed Lee_ tightly _, blunt nails dug into the material of Lee's ripped shirt -black just like his pants, different from his green spandex- and he was practically crushing Lee._

 _Lee almost whined but it didn't actually hurt, more like, it was uncomfortable that he could barely breathe -even if it did hurt the pain felt like it didn't even matter at this point-. He allowed it though, thinking that Gaara must not get hugs often either. He wrapped his arms around Gaara a little more and sighed in bliss. Yes, touching and being touched like this, it was the best. Lee was also completely selfish in his want to keep hugging. He softly brushed his cheek against Gaara's again, an almost breathless sound leaving him as he tried not to shiver. He forced his mind back to their conversation._

" _But…Gaara-kun?" Lee asked, a little hesitant about the honorific. When Gaara merely shifted, Lee smiled and continued, "What do you mean…that I will be like the others?"_

" _You will try to kill me then-"_

" _No!" Lee interrupted and he was suddenly hugging Gaara tighter, pressing as close as he could as if this would make Gaara believe, "You are my friend now, I have claimed it so it is real! I do not hurt my friends like that!"_

" _ **Lies**_ _." Gaara growled but he didn't let go of Lee.  
_

" _No, I do not lie, I dislike it and I cannot get away with it anyway." Lee said, voice blunt and unyielding. He suddenly yanked himself back enough so he could cup Gaara's face -he had to fight back another shiver as he felt heat sink into his hands- and make sure that the red head was listening to him. Sand dug past his shirt and bit painfully into his skin. He ignored it and stared determination into Gaara's eyes as he promised,_

" _I swear to you, I will never harm you like that. I will never willingly give you that pain of betrayal and I will fight anyone who tries. I swear on my life!"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Now, it was time for the final part of the Chunin Exams. Lee felt excited and terrified at the same time. Ibiki was going to be mad but Lee just couldn't stay in when Gaara was going to fight! So he snuck out -he was supposed to be asleep in his room in the T&I department- _and_ he wasn't in any pain either! Though…feeling some sort of pain so often, it felt odd to feel so light and…healthy. Still! Lee was excited! and still terrified!

He practically bounced his way to the arena with nervous energy, habit having him avoid even brushing shoulders with others. His slight –and new- fear of crowds was pushed to the back as he ran to the large building. Would he get to see Gaara again? They now had the habit of meeting up whenever Lee was able to go outside at night. Lee loved their conversations. Gaara didn't speak as much as Lee but he still replied to him. Though, Lee knew if he let it happen, Gaara would just stare at him the whole night until Lee had to go back -He tested the theory-. He loved that Gaara would accept and even encourage Lee hugging him too! When they'd meet, Gaara's sand would pull him closer if Lee didn't move to hug him. It almost felt like the hugs were reaffirmation's of Lee's promise. Lee didn't mind though, he'd grown -shamefully- dependent on those hugs…

The feeling of heat sinking in through clothes, being encased in arms and being close enough to even smell that persons personal scent. Lee never knew how much he'd gotten that from others before he was suddenly not allowed. Even worse, he couldn't touch bare skin. The chance of giving pain away was too high. Hand contact was too risky, and he was too scared to find out if he could transfer from any part of him so he only hugged Gaara when he was sure that he wouldn't touch bare skin. It was blissful but not enough at the same time. He always wanted _more_.

Lee sighed, trying not to think of that as he pushed a lock of his now longer hair behind his ear. It reached the base of his neck and his bangs hung low over his eyes, hiding at least the upper half of his eyes. It was gaining its natural wave again towards the ends and Lee didn't really do anything to fix it. He…he didn't think he was worthy to imitate Gai anymore…

He wasn't even wearing the green spandex anymore. Instead, he had on a dark gray long-sleeve and black pants. White bandages now wrapped around his wrists until his elbows and gray legwarmers hid his weights. Though, he still wore his hiate-ate around his waist. He was sure that Gai would cry if he saw him now, not just because of how he dressed but for how his personality had changed too. One didn't feel very youthful when kept in the T&I department for so long…

Lee shook his head and quickly entered the building.

Maybe he could finally see Gaara again but in the daytime now?

That made him feel excited!

Lee quickly dashed up the stairs to the stands but when he came through the doors, his heart suddenly felt cold. There were so many people…

No, no, he wasn't carrying any pain, it should be okay. He wouldn't hurt anyone! And, and-…there were a lot of shinobi here? Yes, when Lee looked around, he didn't actually feel any civilians. Thanks to finally 'healing' his chakra coils, he was sensitive to it. Ibiki called him a chakra sensor. It was a good thing to have as Ibiki said that it didn't seem that Lee would be able to learn any jutsu outside the E-rank ones, his coils too underdeveloped. Lee was just happy for that! He didn't really need them thanks to his speed but the Transformation Jutsu would be useful just as the Clone Jutsu, and he could easily stick himself to walls with chakra now.

But he was thinking on how strange it was that there were no civilian's in the stands…

Later, he would just keep his eyes open for now.

He looked for a seat but instead as noticed Sakura. He smiled, happy to see her again. When she looked up, he waved a bit shyly and saw her eyes widen.

"Lee-san?!" Sakura called out, standing from her seat.

He felt hesitant but he walked over anyway. He smiled calmly at her and said, "Good morning, Sakura-chan. How are you?"

"M-me? I'm good but, what about you? I haven't seen you since the preliminaries! I tried to visit you at the hospital but they said you were checked out."

Lee's eyes widened in surprise then his smile turned warm. She tried to visit him? Could he consider her a…a friend then? Could he _touch_ her? No, no...that wasn't what he was supposed to do.

Where was _Gaara_?

"I am sorry. I am so glad that you tried though, it makes me happy to hear that!" Lee said, nothing giving away his personal thoughts.

Sakura stared at Lee for a moment. He was acting different, not as loud and 'youthful' as before. He looked different, even his outfit was different, no longer that green eyesore but…he seemed…sadder.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked and Lee blinked.

He tilted his head in confusion then gave Sakura another smile, "I am fine. It is daytime and I can feel the sun, how could I not be happy?" he giggled softly then their conversation was interrupted by the Proctor which was Hayate.

Lee sat down next to Sakura and watched until Naruto finally came running in. Lee giggled softly and the exam finally begun, starting off with Neji fighting Naruto while the others went to the waiting area. Though Lee did slightly want to watch, it mattered less to him now. He just wanted to see Gaara.

So Lee got up, smiling apologetically at Sakura when she looked at him. He left through the back and when he looked down the stairs he saw the Genin slip into another room. Lee smiled a little more brightly and quickly hopped down. He saw the guards and shifted hesitantly when they looked at them. He looked past them and down the hall, perking when he saw Gaara.

"Gaara-kun!" Lee called out quickly, raising both of his arms to wave when he stopped and looked back. Strangely, his teammates froze and stared at him in shock. Lee tilted his head then yelped in surprise when sand shot towards him and wrapped around him surprisingly gently before yanking him to the red head. The guards startled and began to shout before just sighing and stopping; it wasn't necessarily against the rules after all, just not talked about because no one would do this.

Lee laughed and smiled brightly at Gaara from his floating position in the sand, "Good morning Gaara-kun! I am very happy to see you in the daylight! Well-" Lee looked around at the dark hall that they were leaving. Gaara brought him into the waiting room and Lee smiled as he saw the open area that let them see the arena, "Oh! Now the daylight!"

Gaara nodded and stood by the railing, looking out at the battle just beginning. His sand gently put Lee back on the ground then slithered back into his gourd. He uncrossed his arms and shifted his stance to receive the hug he'd grown to expect –and covet- from Lee.

Lee's heart started beating too fast with excitement and anticipation when he saw Gaara shift, angling towards him. He reached and was once again reminded of his lack of pain to give when he spotted his rarely glove-less _clear_ hands. He gasped softly as he said, "Gaara-kun...I am not carrying any pain."

Then Lee's cheeks pinked and he shyly asked -forcing the desperation to not come through-, "May I...touch?"

Gaara's eyes widened a fraction then something inside him practically purred. He faced Lee head on, waiting. That possessive feeling inside him grew when Lee touched his face and whispered that he had missed him, because it was true. Lee didn't lie.

Lee bit his lip against an embarrassing sound and made a happy one instead. His eyes fluttered shut as he hugged Gaara, wrapping both arms around Gaara's strong shoulders and lightly running his hands over skin and hair. He pressed his cheek against Gaara's and _purred_. He knew he was holding onto the boy for too long but he couldn't stop himself. Never could, but Gaara never stopped him. He held onto Gaara for a little longer before slowly pulling away. Still, he stuck close, not really paying attention to anyone else as he talked quietly with Gaara.

He felt a bit ashamed with how he constantly reached for Gaara, even if it was to brush his uncovered fingertips to Gaara's skin or curl them around Gaara's hand so he could feel heat against his palm. Yet Gaara never seemed against it so Lee forced himself to not think about it and just enjoyed until Gaara said something –he never did and Lee almost wanted to cry for that-. He even brushed his palm over Gaara's cheek, brushing away short blood red hair -not that he really realized that he was doing it-. Though he kept all of his attention on Gaara, the feeling of being stared at did make him nervous. His gaze darted away and he saw the two Suna-nin just _staring_ at him. Lee felt himself tense and the stray thought and making them feel pain just so they'd _stop_ crossed his mind. Immediately, he felt horrified and he bit his lip painfully hard, shuffling a little closer to Gaara.

"Gaara-kun…do you mind?" Lee asked softly as he touched Gaara's arm. He needed it, so much and too much.

Gaara stared at him and said nothing, instead, sand reached up, reacting to Gaara's desires and pulled Lee almost impossibly close. Lee smiled in relief and curled both of his arms around Gaara's. He felt Gaara's warmth searing through his bandages and sighed in soft bliss as he wrapped his fingers around Gaara's bare arms. It did concern him, how quickly he'd become touch-deprived. He knew he was, going from absent touches and hugs every single day to suddenly being unable to even brushing against someone except when inflicting or taking away pain.

He was starting to look forward to the interrogations just because it meant he could touch someone, even if it was just with his fingertips.

How shameful…

Gai would hate him…

Lee hugged Gaara's arm a little tighter and ducked his head down, brushing his nose and cheek against Gaara's jawline.

"Lee…" Gaara rasped, staring at the leaf-nin. Lee's head snapped up, making his hair slightly bounce then sway.

"…You need…touch. You…depend on me for it." Gaara said and Lee blushed in shame.

"S-sorry, Gaara-kun. I am putting you in a very uncomfortable position am I not?" Lee said, beginning to pull away when a slightly painful –it would actually be painful to anyone else- grip stopped him. He looked up at Gaara from under his bangs and bit his lip, stopping.

"You depend on me for it. Me alone…?" Gaara's voice got lower and it was the barely there inflection that told Lee that it was a question.

"…You are the only one I talk to or touch like this outside the department." Lee said in answer then bit his lip harder and said, "…Yes."

Gaara didn't say anything else but his sand slipped out of his gourd, curling around Lee's legs as if forcing him to stay there. It made Lee's heart skip. Gaara looked back at the fight that just ended with Naruto as the winner. He heard his name be called and stared for a moment before saying

"Stay here." Then disappearing in sand.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	3. Chapter 3

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee felt oddly flustered when he looked down at Gaara who was waiting for Sasuke to show up. The red head was staring straight at him the entire time –he was, wasn't he? It was slightly far but Lee could _feel_ Gaara's intense gaze-.

He shifted nervously, his stomach felt a little strange...

Oh, but he should be leaving soon. He hoped that Sasuke would come quickly! Lee didn't want to get into too much trouble -Ibiki either knew he'd snuck out or he would very soon. No one could hide anything from his sensei...- but the sound of Hayate suddenly saying that Gaara's fight would be postponed made Lee's heart sink.

Gaara was suddenly back, glaring like death at someone behind Lee. Lee turned and saw that Suna girl, Temari, the same one who defeated Tenten. Lee tilted his head but she only paled and backed off. Lee frowned softly and looked back at Gaara before absently taking his hand and entwining their fingers.

"Gaara-kun." Lee said, his voice and expression sad and guilty, "I must leave soon. I snuck out without getting permission..."

"...Why?"

"Because I wanted to see you!" Lee said, surprised that Gaara would even ask. He stepped closer, absently pressing his hand and Gaara's against his stomach. He didn't even realize beyond _warmth_ that Gaara's hand had twitched then unfolded to feel more.

"I am your friend Gaara-kun! I wanted to cheer you on in your fight!"

"Then stay."

"But...Sensei probably knows that I am here..."

"Then stay. He has not come to get you yet and if he does I will keep him away." Gaara said in his normal raspy but blunt tone. Lee's eyes widened then he _smiled_ , feeling a little like his old self.

"Yosh! I will stay no matter what then! It is my willing duty to be the best cheerleader for you Gaara-kun!" Lee laughed freely and hugged Gaara, pressing close in happiness and practically nuzzling Gaara's revealed skin. Then he pulled back and thrust both of his hands into the air in excitement, "Gaara-kun is the best, he will win no matter what!" he chirped

Gaara stared at Lee and he had the sudden -though if he was being honest, and he always was, it wasn't sudden at all- urge to take Lee away and lock him up so no one could reach the boy but him. It was a unique feeling that made Gaara want to _grin_. Grin and just take, take Lee away from Konoha and back to Suna. Lock him up in his bedroom where no one ever dared to go and just _keep_ him. He would have to feed Lee of course; it would be like owning a pet. A Lee shaped pet that would _smile_ at him and _hug_ him and allow Gaara to _touch_. Lee would even _welcome_ his _touch_.

Yes, he could do that very easily...

"Gaara-kun?" Lee said in a happy curious tone, "You look very happy right now! What are you thinking about?" Lee smiled, leaning in close.

"...Later." Gaara said

"Hm?" Lee hummed then nodded. He could wait to hear what thoughts made Gaara look so happy -or maybe excited? both?-.

Lee leaned against Gaara, shoulder against shoulder and holding his hand once more as they watched Temari and Shikamaru's match.

Shikamaru won and it was meant to be Kankuro vs Shino but Kankuro forfeited.

Now Gaara had to go back down. This time he walked and when he showed up on the ground of the arena, Lee called out encouragements.

Sasuke finally showed up and Lee cheered Gaara while the ones in the stands cheered Sasuke. Gaara looked up at Lee in the waiting area then looked back at Sasuke.

The battle commenced and Lee watched with a pounding heart. He thought Gaara would win until he heard the sharp chirping of birds and _lightening_ encased his hand. Lee just about screamed when Sasuke's hand broke into Gaara's sand barrier. He prayed that the attack didn't hit but Gaara's _voice_ , how he screamed... Lee's heart _hurt_. He immediately wanted to jump into the arena and heal Gaara, take his pain, and Lee _cried_ because he couldn't. He shouted Gaara's name when his friend was revealed again.

Then...Lee felt really...sleepy.

Were those feathers?

Darkness.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee awoke with a gasp and whipped around, trying to find Gaara immediately. He made a disconcerted sound when he saw that he wasn't even in the arena. Instead, he was in a bed in an unfamiliar room. The room was dark and Lee quickly tried to get up but stumbled, feeling strangely weak. He fell to the ground with a gasp then tensed as the door suddenly burst open. Then, his eyes widened.

"Ibiki-sensei!" Lee cried in surprise, "W-what...what happened?"

"Idiot! The invasion happened!" Ibiki barked and Lee shot up, his eyes widening further.

"I-Invasion?" Lee stuttered

"Yes! And you somehow got the attention of the damn Jinchuriki!"

"H-huh?" Lee sounded so confused and concerned that Ibiki just sighed. He grabbed the boy and put him back on _his_ bed. Then Ibiki leaned down, looming over Lee and caging him between his arms to make him look and _listen_.

"You gained the attention of the Ichibi demon holder. He tried to take you with him in the attack, luckily he was stopped but it was almost not enough." Ibiki said, his low voice almost a growl, "What the hell were you thinking, going out when I told you not to!"

"I-I..." Lee felt himself begin to tear up. He _hated_ disappointing his important people! "I just wanted to cheer Gaara-kun on! I do not know any Jinchuriki, I promise! I was just going to watch Gaara-kun's match then come straight back to the department!"

Ibiki closed his eyes and sighed. He reached and grabbed Lee's face to make the boy look at him. His hand covering the right side of Lee's face and his fingers curled behind Lee's head, " _Gaara-kun_ is the Jinchuriki Lee. He's the one who tried to take you with him in the confusion."

Lee felt like his heart stopped, but not at the new information. Heat seared into the flesh on his face and without thinking, he was pressing closer. The information finally processed and he stared at Ibiki with wide glassy eyes as it clicked to what that meant.

 _Oh Gaara..._

Lee didn't know if he was sad or betrayed. Why didn't Gaara tell him? Why did Gaara try to...kidnap him? Lee had never felt so confused before! He opened his mouth to speak only to close it. He did it again and again until Ibiki put his thumb over Lee's lips. Lee had to bite back a gasp.

"It's a lot to take in but you should know. Just take this time to recover and think." Ibiki said. He then stood up but his eyes flashed sadistically, "Of course, once you have healed, we will be going straight back to training. I have some new techniques I want you to try."

Lee shuddered in slight fear -and disappointment but he wouldn't think of how much he wanted Ibiki's hand back on his face-.

"Y-yes, Ibiki-sensei." Lee said then as Ibiki walked to the door, he called out his Sensei's name. Ibiki turned his head towards Lee and Lee gave the older man a _warm_ smile.

"Thank you Ibiki-sensei."

Ibiki's lips quirked and he said, "Get some sleep. You're going to have a long and hard night tomorrow."

Lee slumped though he still felt happy, "Please be gentle with me..." he said though he knew Ibiki wouldn't.

"Not a chance."

Called it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ibiki hadn't lied -could he lie? Most likely, but the true question is would he lie- and Lee was strained by the end of the night. His body hurt with phantom pains as he learned to control his power more and more. Nights passed with Ibiki teaching Lee more and more in interrogation and torture.

He was in the middle of one when he was actually called away.

"I promise you...you want to talk to Ibiki-kun." Lee whispered, a too peaceful smile on his lips -Lee didn't want to be used against his sensei on the extremely rare chance of their prisoners escaping. So they had agreed to change the suffix he used-. He gently brushed his black fingers against his prisoners bare cheek and sighed softly in happiness from the warmth, ignoring the mans' jolt of pain.

Lee slowly gave the man pain, controlling it viciously so it was transferred slowly. The mans' ribs slowly broke in too many places to count, then, Ibiki was walking in.

"Ibiki-kun?" Lee said, standing straight. His brows furrowed in confusion and his sensei nodded towards the door.

"I'll take care of him for now. There's someone here to see you." He said then turned amused eyes onto the prisoner.

Lee nodded and stepped out of the room, glad that his ribs were at least half healed. He felt a flash of irritation that his session was cut short but he pushed the shameful feeling down. To actually find him when it was so late, this person must have something important to say.

When he got to the front room, entering through the fake entrance. He paused and stared in shock as he saw Naruto.

"Naruto-kun?" Lee whispered, his eyes wide under his too long bangs.

"Hey BB! You know you're one tough guy to find!" Naruto said cheerfully then his grin slightly faded and his gaze turned concerned, "I came cause I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Okay...? Oh! That is right, you were the one who fought Gaara-kun, yes?" Lee gave a small smile and came close to Naruto. He raised his black hands and just before he could touch Naruto's face, he pushed his hands past Naruto's head and hugged him instead. He breathed slowly, subconsciously trailing his hands over Naruto's back before forcing himself to pull back. He ran his hands over Naruto's shoulders and smiled brightly at the boy.

"Thank you very much, Naruto-kun. I would have been very sad to no longer be in Konoha." He said then noticed how red Naruto's face was. He tilted his head then pressed his cheek against Naruto's trying to feel if he had a fever. He recently learned that his bloodline was only activated through his hands, Ibiki had made him try on him.

"Are you alright, Naruto-kun...?" He breathed in question, "You are very red. You do not have a fever do you?"

Lee hummed in concern then pulled back. He looked at Naruto's redder face and stuttering expression. It made him frown and he cupped Naruto's face, thinking that he could take the illness away. He closed his eyes as his power reached but there was no illness to take -though there was something strange there instead but he couldn't grab it. It felt like it was just at the edge of his reach and if he could only go just a bit further...-. Lee's brows furrowed in confusion and he pressed closer as if that could help and Naruto finally spoke.

"W-what are you doing?!" Naruto's voice cracked.

Lee opened his eyes and through his hair, he stared into Naruto's blue gaze, "I am trying to take your fever...but I cannot find it..."

Naruto laughed nervously and quickly pulled away. He froze as disappointment flashed over Lee's face and he didn't know what to do.

Lee slowly let his hands fall from Naruto's face, his blackened fingers trailing down his whiskers. He smiled hesitantly at Naruto, a question in the turn of his lips.

Naruto shivered then laughed nervously. He pulled at the collar of his jacket. He shook his head and quickly said, "Nah, it's just a bit hot in here!" he laughed again, "A-anyway, I just wanted to see if you were okay. I mean, that must have been pretty scary and-...wait, how could you take my fever?"

Lee giggled, putting his fingers up to his lips as his smile grew, "I am okay, I was asleep for the entire time, and...well, I suppose you would not really know." Lee licked his lips and said, "The Chunin Exams, my fight with Gaara-kun unlocked my Kekkei Genkai. I can take others pain and heal them."

"Oh! That's awesome!" Naruto said, grinning widely, "I bet you help a lot then! Are you gonna be a medic?"

"Ah...I do not know. Most likely I will be kept here or sent onto the field once I have better control." Lee answered.

"Yeah, why are you here anyway, BB? I mean, I couldn't find you anywhere! I even found Bushier brows! But he just started crying." Naruto said, slightly grimacing in guilt, rubbing the back of his head.

"I...I do not actually know if I can tell you. Once I get permission, I will tell you immediately." Lee said and Naruto's hurt expression quickly cleared up. Naruto nodded quickly then grinned.

"Okay! I gotta get going though. I'll see you soon?"

"Yes!"

"Great! Bye Lee!" Naruto said, running out with a wave.

Lee waved back with a pleasant smile then he turned to go back to his prisoner and Ibiki.

Lee walked in and saw Ibiki just staring at a sweating shinobi. Lee couldn't stop his giggle. He just knew that Ibiki had been sitting there silently the whole time.

"Will you be watching Ibiki-kun?" Lee asked in a sweet tone.

"Yes." Ibiki said with a dangerous smile.

Lee laughed and stepped close to the prisoner once more, eagerly reaching out for bare flesh, "Now where were we...?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee didn't know how long he'd been in the department this time. He'd gotten permission to speak with Naruto but when he searched for the boy at night, he found that he'd left. So with a heavy feeling in his chest, Lee spent his isolated days in T&I with only his prisoners to touch and Ibiki to speak to.

How much time had passed?

He didn't know.

His life was in sections of interesting happenings like-

He saw Kakashi in the hospital on one of his runs to gain more pain. The sight had frozen him. Kakashi was Gai-sensei's eternal rival and he was in a _coma_. The thought made him swallow dryly and he just _couldn't_. He had to leave Gai but- Kakashi wasn't allowed to! He didn't want Gai to lose anyone else!

.

Lee had moved without thinking, ripping off his black gloves and climbing onto the bed. He straddled Kakashi, slightly afraid of what could happen then took a deep breath and yanked the blanket down along with that mask. He stared at Kakashi's bare -and very handsome- features for just a moment before he cupped his face with beautifully clear hands. His power raced through his fingertips and reached in. It grabbed onto _something_ and then Lee felt something click in his head and it felt like he was taking a breath of fresh air after almost suffocating. Then he choked on a scream as his mind _strained_ , like someone just gripped his brain and wrung it out like a wet rag. He stared with wide blind eyes. He panted harshly and phantom pains erupted all over his body before fading and did his hands seem paler?

Lee swallowed roughly and he felt _tired_. He slowly let go and he crumbled against Kakashi's still form. He trembled, his _mind_ hurting. He closed his eyes tightly and took too many deep breaths to try and center himself.

When he finally felt at least slightly okay, Lee sat up and fixed Kakashi up before looking at him. Kakashi suddenly shifted and his eyes opened for just a moment and he stared at Lee.

Lee stared right back, frozen. Kakashi's hand rose and suddenly, he was looking at Kakashi without the black haze of his bangs. Lee's eyes fluttered shut as he felt the heat of Kakashi's hand. He sighed softly and slowly began leaning back unto the older man. When Lee opened his eyes again, he saw that Kakashi was sleeping again, his hand still in Lee's hair. Lee _smiled_ and slowly got up. He leaned down, brushing his nose against Kakashi's revealed skin above the mask and whispered,

"Please keep Gai-sensei company as I cannot. Make him happy where I cannot. You are his greatest friend and rival...I am merely a disappointment. I entrust him to you, Kakashi-san."

Then Lee pulled away, gently putting Kakashi's hand to the side and left.

He went back to his home which was right next to Ibiki's and just started crying. He startled at the suddenness of the tears but then he started sobbing and he just couldn't stop himself.

He only barely made it back to the department for more training, doing all he could to hide how tired and emotionally twisted he felt.

Of course, Ibiki noticed and he sent Lee home with instructions to take better care of himself and come back better tomorrow. Lee didn't know if he felt ashamed or not when he swiped Ibiki's hanging coat that he was known for on his way out. That night, he slept with the coat wrapped around him, constantly inhaling Ibiki's scent that clung to it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next night, Lee went back to the hospital and found out that there was another in a coma. Unease filled him when he saw that it was Sasuke. Naruto's face flashed in his mind and how the boy had actually made the effort to find him just to see if he was okay.

For the second time in as many nights, Lee found himself making the same decision. He mindlessly moved to Sasuke's bed and climbed in, straddling the boy just in case. Lee instincts were warning him away but...but _Naruto_...

Lee took off his gloves and cupped Sasuke's face, exhaling just in time. When his power reached and _pulled_ , Lee had no air to scream with. His body locked up and he felt that same click and feeling of relief but it was only a short blissful respite before his mind _fractured_ under the damage of two Tsukiyomi's.

-He hadn't _known_ , he still didn't _know_.-

Lee inhaled desperately and immediately began sobbing. He looked down and saw that his skin was _grey-tinted_ , like someone sucked out his color. His hands trembled and he fell against Sasuke with a whine. His whine cracked into desperate giggles as the tears came faster.

It hurts

It _hurts_

 _It hurts_.

Why did it _hurt_?!

It didn't hurt last time, what was-

Lee sobbed brokenly and he pressed his face into Sasuke's chest as he couldn't let go of the boy's face. Cracking, tearing, he couldn't- He couldn't!

Finally, Lee was able to rip his grey tinted hands away and it took too long for him to be able to push himself into a sitting position. His sobs turned into hiccuping laughs and that was what Sasuke woke to.

"L-Lee?" Sasuke's voice was hoarse as his mind felt strangely light. Sleep robbed him of his memories and just where he was.

"Sasuke-kun...!" Lee gasped, trying to breathe through his cracked laughter, "You are awake! What happened? It hurts a lot-" Lee suddenly pressed down, bracketing Sasuke with his arms and Sasuke jolted as he realized that Lee was sitting on him. Sasuke stared wide eyes into Lee's eyes, hair falling to actually reveal those black pearl orbs.

"Invading, tearing, my mind is wrong now. It hurts...hurts, hurts, hurts-" Lee whispered in a detached tone before he suddenly cut off and sweetly asked, "Are you okay? I did not miss anything did I?"

"W-what?"

"Oh, your wrist..." Lee said, his eyes traveling to the brace around Sasuke's wrist. He took Sasuke's arm and suddenly pressed his lips there, "A kiss to make it better..." he said before he took that injury as well.

A sob broke from Lee's lips as his wrist broke with a sharp sound. There were tears in his eyes again as it was too much for his already cracked mind. His hands turned black and Lee suddenly laughed.

"What?" Sasuke actually yelped, staring at Lee with wider eyes, "W-what did you just do?!"

"I took!" Lee chirped, "You see, _Sasuke-kun_ , with your pretty eyes~. I do not _see_ , I _take_!" Lee purred and sung in different tones.

He suddenly cupped Sasuke's face and pressed his forehead against the other boys', "I took your pain. I took it and healed you~ I am good at that!" then his tone turned sad as he said, "Not emotional though...Sowwy..." Lee mumbled the last word like a child, tilting his face and rubbing his nose against Sasuke's.

Sasuke froze under Lee, almost choking as he felt Lee's breath over his mouth. He stared into Lee's eyes, his heart beating fast and his mind drawing a blank even as he absorbed the information Lee was giving him. He could feel his ears burn and he forced himself to wet his dry mouth as he tried to talk but then Lee continued.

"Please do not do what you did. I do not think I could take taking it again..." Lee sniffled and pulled away, tucking a slightly long lock of hair behind his ear and wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I feel violated...I really want a hug, I do not get them anymore." Lee said in a soft whimper. He started crying again and got up off of Sasuke so he could leave.

Sasuke just stared at where Lee had been, stunned and still flustered. His eyes suddenly snapped to the door but Lee was already gone and uncertainty filled Sasuke as he wondered what he should do. Or what he should have done.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	4. Chapter 4

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee walked with his tears blurring his sight. The nighttime darkness around him felt like it was protecting him but it was so _cold_. He hiccuped and cried in little whines. His legs lead him to the one place he felt safe now and before he knew it, he was in front of Ibiki's door. He mindlessly opened it and stepped into the hallway before making his way further in.

Ibiki's bedroom door opened, the same one he'd stayed in after the Chunin Exams, and Ibiki stepped out, shirtless and not even wearing his headband. His scars were on proud display and his expression was frightening until he realize who was in his home. His eyes widened a fraction as he took in Lee's too pale and gray tinted skin and the tears trailing down his face. Ibiki frowned, _worried_.

"Lee..."

"Ibiki-kun...I miss hugs." Lee hiccuped again, trying to wipe his eyes but the tears kept coming, "I am lonely and my head hurts and my heart hurts too. I really miss hugs!"

Ibiki sighed and suddenly, Lee was being picked up and carried. Lee clung to Ibiki automatically, heat from Ibiki's bare chest sinking into his gloved hands and covered body. He made a slightly desperate sound and immediately pressed his face hard against the scarred skin, holding on like his life depended on it. He didn't feel Ibiki pause but he felt the mans' arms tighten around him and Lee made a sound of happiness and content.

Gravity shifted but those arms didn't let go of him. Ibiki got Lee's shoes off and his headband before lying down on his bed and shifting Lee until he was laying length wise on his torso. Lee looked up, still sniffling as Ibiki pulled the blankets over them both. He began crying again wrapped his arms around the older man tightly, afraid that Ibiki would change his mind and not let him stay.

Ibiki sighed again and curled one arm around Lee's body while the other lay on Lee's head, "I'm sorry." He said, his tone gruff, "I...didn't realize what was happening. I'll fix this...you can come to me when you need...touch." of course it would click -at least part of it-, what was happening, and Ibiki hated the fact that he hadn't noticed sooner.

This must have been it, what made Lee's mind crack, and it was because of his error. Ibiki's hidden guilt grew as Lee sobbed, saying thank you over and over again.

"Shh, just...sleep." Ibiki said, holding Lee tighter. He closed his eyes and swore to himself that he would fix this the best he could.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next night, Lee still felt off and not right, like everything was suddenly pushed five inches to the right and nothing really fit anymore. He found himself giggling at nothing and almost crying at other points. Ibiki gave him the night off but Lee didn't want to be _alone_. So he went back to the hospital, _hoping_.

Lee smiled too happily when he saw Sasuke still in the same room as the night before. He climbed into bed with the boy without a thought, waking him. Sasuke startled and Lee looked up at the Uchiha with a childish smile but then it turned into a guilty pout.

"I am sorry for leaving last night. I did not want to bother you with my crying..." Lee said then his smile came back and he said, "I am alright now though! Sensei helped me!"

Lee wiggled slightly then reached and held Sasuke's hand under the covers. He felt Sasuke tense and Lee tilted his head, "Are you okay?"

"...Y-yeah." Sasuke finally said, he shifted uneasily, ears burning once again before he suddenly asked, "You have a Bloodline Limit?"

"Yep!" Lee popped the 'p' in the word, "I found out during the Chunin Exams!"

"and it...takes pain?" Sasuke asked, then suddenly shivered hard as he felt Lee's fingers trail over his hand and wrist. What was he doing?! But when Sasuke looked, Lee's expression was _innocent_. It made Sasuke feel something twist in his stomach.

"Correct and incorrect! I take pain but I give it too!" Lee said and then purred softly as he was finally feeling warm again. He'd felt warm when he woke up that night, still laying on Ibiki but then Ibiki had to leave and he was left feeling _cold_.

"Give?"

"Mmhm~ I take pain from others and it heals them but the pain has to go somewhere. I can either keep it and heal over time or give it to someone else!"

"U-useful." Sasuke stuttered, starting to feel hot under his clothes as he felt Lee's leg curl over his.

"Yes...but...it hurts, really bad." Lee said and his voice was sad then he smiled softly, "But I suppose it is good too. It stops me from dying at least and I do not go into shock either!"

Sasuke's eyes widened, "So, as long as you can give it away, you're a constant medic that can't die?"

"Sure!" Lee chirped, though he didn't know if he _couldn't_ die necessarily. Maybe it just took longer? Hmm...

Lee nuzzled Sasuke's shoulder as he thought. Then he tilted his head up and smiled at the boy, "Would you mind if I stayed here tonight? Sensei gave me the night off and I do not think I should be alone."

Sasuke jolted slightly then he frowned before giving a slight nod of acceptance. He inhaled sharply as Lee made a happy noise and gave him a full body hug, his lithe body rubbing against his in a way that made his heart start to pound. Sasuke choked as he felt Lee nuzzle him and he suddenly blurted, "Are you doing this on purpose?"

Lee stopped his subconscious touches and looked at Sasuke with a confused expression, "What do you mean?"

"T-the... _touches_!" Sasuke said, his face slowly turning red.

"Touches?" Lee repeated then looked at just what he was doing. His heart stuttered in his chest and he _yanked_ himself away, "O-Oh! I-I am so sorry! I did not realize what I was doing!"

Lee's expression crumbled and his eyes began to water. Just how bad was he that he didn't even notice what he was doing? Oh Kami-sama...he _hated_ this!

"M-maybe I should not stay here..." Lee said, already moving away. If he was doing _this_ , maybe it was just better that he stayed alone.

Lee was out of Sasuke's bed and out of the room before Sasuke could even try to say something. Sasuke was left reaching out towards nothing. Sasuke curled his outstretched fingers and slammed his fist against his pillow.

"Dammit!" He whispered angrily. His skin still tingled where Lee was touching, even with the gloves. His fingers went up to his jaw where he had felt Lee's lips brush and his face went red.

"...Dammit." Sasuke whispered, "I...I'll just have to find him when I get out."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee trembled as he stood on the roof of the hospital. He wrapped his arms around himself, feeling too cold. He sniffled and dug his fingers into his arms, easily creating bruises on himself from how hard he was pressing.

He had to...he had to...

He didn't know, he just wanted someone to _hold_ him. He wanted to _scream_ but he forced the sound to catch in his throat. There were people sleeping under his feet! Lee took in a shuddering breath and just ran towards the forest, deep enough where no one could hear him. He ripped off his weights to get there faster as tears blurred his vision.

He stopped right next to a lake and for a second he caught his refection. Lee froze and stared at the boy he didn't even _recognize_ anymore.

When did _this_ become him?! When did the one he was so proud of and happy with _disappear_? He wasn't the same anymore! He was just a _stranger_ now! There was NOTHING of his old self now!

He didn't want this! He NEVER WANTED THIS!

His ability to happily _torture_ someone just because it meant he could _touch_ someone with his bare hands. Being happy when he hears someone give in to the pain because it meant that he made Ibiki proud. No longer training with his old team because he was _dangerous_ now and his mind, oh kami-sama, his _mind_! He could feel how wrong it was and there was _nothing he could do_!

Something crawled up his throat and Lee _screamed_. He bent forward with the force, holding himself as he let out his desperate sound. Tears streamed down his cheeks and he screamed again and again. Anger, agony, sadness, desolation, every horrible emotion released itself out of his mouth in ragged screams that tore his throat.

But he kept doing it, louder and louder until out of nowhere, his voice cut out.

Lee fell to his knees, panting raggedly. He tried to scream again but no sound came out. He gripped a rock and threw it at the water in rage. The splash felt slightly good so he grabbed another rock and did the same until there were no more to throw. He shot to his feet and turned to a tree instead, slamming his fist into the bark. a huge chunk of the tree was ripped out thanks to the blow and the cracking sound of his destruction sounded even better. Lee hit that tree again and grabbed it before it could fall and lifted it with a silent yell. He threw it into another tree and it was a loud crash that sounded like music to Lee's ears.

Hour after hour, Lee caused more and more destruction. By the time the sun began rising, Lee felt a little better. His limbs trembled from all of the emotion he tried to get through and he fell to his backside. He hiccuped with silent cries and he wiped his face before realizing that he had destroyed his gloves. His hands were bloody and raw under the torn wool.

Lee stared then began silently laughing. He dragged his nails down his face, laughing harder and harder with no actual sound. His body shook violently then he suddenly slammed his fist into the ground, creating a small earthquake just from the strength of his lithe body.

He took a few deep breaths then slowly stood up, he needed to get back home...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He woke up the next night and his throat was still mangled and throbbing fiercely. He got up and showered like he was just going through the motions. When he brushed his teeth, he looked up and staring back at him through his hair was _empty_ black eyes set on light grey tinted skin. He paused and just stared before he began silently _laughing_ again. He curled over the sink and almost choked on his toothpaste before he calmed and was able to finish brushing. He spit out the paste then went to change into his new outfit.

Grey and black with only some white, no green at all. His dark grey shirt hanging off one shoulder and his white wrappings still going from his wrists to his elbows. His grey tinted hands were bare thanks to not having gloves anymore and he could see his blackened fingers. Standard black ninja pants and dark grey leggings to hide the weights he still wore.

No, he didn't look a thing like his old self.

He left his home and went to the T&I department, even knowing Ibiki wouldn't be there yet.

The first thing he did was find a pair of leather gloved that fit his hands and he pulled them on, once again cutting off his sense of touch. His lips curled into a slightly too wide smile and he went to a prisoner he'd been working on for a few days now. He entered the room and the man looked up with forced disinterest. Lee smiled wider and shut the door behind him.

He hated himself already...why not just go all the way?

Lee kept silent as slowly tilted the man's head up with a gloved hand.

"Heh, what are you going to do now _kid_? Break my arm again? My ribs? That's nothing. I'm not talking." He said and Lee didn't say anything in reply.

Lee bit the tip of his glove and slowly pulled it off, staring into the man's eyes as he slowly put his bare black fingers to his face. He gave his torn throat first and the man's eyes widened as he jerked in pain. Confusion and unease flashed in the man's eyes before he could hide it and Lee smiled unnaturally wide.

"Feel my pain." Lee whispered then slowly gave the man his pain of his torn mind. Unknowingly giving him the damage of the Tsukiyomi. Something clicked in his mind but it was different from the other times. He felt a rush of _power_. Dark, dangerous, _addictive_.

Lee _giggled_ as the man jerked, his mouth opening in a silent scream.

"Will you tell me now~?" Lee asked in a purring tone as he stared.

The man spasmed and writhed under his hand in pain, his eyes looking like they were going to pop out of his head.

"Come now, all you need to do is nod~" Lee continued and pulled his hand away, cutting the connection. The man was crying now, his body jerking, and gasping raggedly.

"So will you? I will take the pain back if you do~" Lee purred then smiled as the man nodded desperately. Lee touched him again and only jerked slightly as his mind re-tore and his throat wrecked itself again. Funny...it didn't hurt as much this time. Actually, if felt like it barely made a difference.

The man began talking and Lee grabbed a recorder to get everything. He smiled proudly and patted the man's head before putting his glove back on and leaving.

He walked to Ibiki's office and set the recorder on his desk before turning to leave when the door opened. Ibiki stepped in then stopped when he saw Lee.

"Lee, how long have you been in?" He asked.

Lee pouted and looked around before just signing that he'd only been there for a few minutes. Of course Ibiki would understand as they were the signs every shinobi used when they needed to be silent. One was taught after becoming a Genin.

"Ah..." Ibiki said then paused before subtly taking off his finger-less glove and putting his hand on Lee's head, "Good job."

Lee's eyes widened at the touch then he closed them. He silently moaned as Ibiki ran his large hand over his hair then cupped his face with that so warm palm.

"Did you damage your throat or did you take it from someone else?" Ibiki asked, stroking Lee's cheek when the boy pressed into his hand. He tried to make every move natural but he wasn't used to showing...affection to anyone. Still, this was his fault and he'd be damned if he damaged the previously bright and happy boy anymore. Life already dealt him a shitty card by giving him a Bloodline that was good for torture, this was the _least_ he could do. Truthfully, Ibiki didn't mind though.

Lee held up one finger, signaling that it was the first option. He subconsciously turned his face further against Ibiki's hand and shivered in pleasure. His lips brushed against Ibiki's bare palm and he slowly began to reach up to hold the limb.

Ibiki almost pulled his hand back as he felt his arm prickle from the feeling. He stared and knew that Lee was mostly likely not even thinking let alone actually controlling what he was doing. Ibiki shivered minutely as he felt Lee suddenly exhale hotly against his wrist and those slender fingers began to curl around the back of his wrist. He slowly stroked Lee's cheek again, dragging the pad of his thumb over the bridge of Lee's button nose then over the high part of Lee's cheek bones.

Lee shivered again and silently moaned once more as the heat sunk into his skin. His lips brushed against that large palm again before he lazily opened his eyes. He felt practically drunk off the touch and silently whined when Ibiki finally took his hand away. He began to follow but he was stopped by Ibiki's voice.

"Have you gotten to any of the prisoners yet?"

Lee blinked then suddenly perked up as he remembered the recorder. He snatched it off the desk and held it up before clicking it on. The prisoner's voice came out, spilling all of his secrets. Lee saw pride flash in Ibiki's eyes for just a second and Lee blushed in pleasure.

"Good Job, Lee." Ibiki said and what he did next stole Lee's breath away.

Ibiki didn't let himself think as he pulled Lee against his body and _hugged_ him. A second passed and Lee suddenly slumped against him, clinging tightly and pressing closer as if he wanted to merge. It was...certainly something, to see how much his body dwarfed Lee's. Was Lee really that small? Dammit...

Ibiki sighed and closed his eyes as he knelt to give Lee more touch. Then Lee's arms wrapped around his shoulders and he suddenly found himself with a lap full of the young man. He had to quickly shift so he could keep his balance and keep Lee on him.

No one better come in while they were in this position.

Lee eyes fluttered shut and he sighed breathily as heat seared into his cheek as he nuzzled any bare skin that he could. He mindlessly ran his hands over Ibiki's back, not even thinking as he slipped one under Ibiki's coat -not the same one that he'd stolen but one that looked the same-. He turned his nose against Ibiki's skin, not even realizing that he was trailing his nose up Ibiki's neck. His lips brushed against skin and Lee smiled in happiness, a constant chant of ' _so warm_ ' echoing in his mind over and over again.

Ibiki swallowed roughly and subtly tensed as he felt himself shiver lightly. His brows turned down at the traitorous reactions his body was giving. He made himself ignore it and just let Lee do what he wished. He shifted then paused as Lee's fingers dug into his back. Lee pressed harder against his neck and were it anyone else, Ibiki would have shoved them off long before this point. He sighed, forcing it to come out steadily before he slowly pressed his cheek against Lee's.

Lee mewled silently then tried to verbally show his disappointment when Ibiki pulled away but his throat twinged and Lee was brought back thanks to the pain. He opened his eyes and blinked, touching his throat with a slight grimace.

Ibiki stood and cleared his throat.

"Come on, we'll give that to a prisoner Anko has." Ibiki said, putting his hand on Lee's back. When Lee looked at him in confusion, Ibiki smirked, "She's been a brat lately."

Lee giggled silently and followed Ibiki too closely to be normal.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	5. Chapter 5

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nights passed like the one before. Lee used his cracked mind to inflict pain, always damaging their vocal box beforehand then taking away the pain before recording them then giving their damaged vocal cords back. Ibiki would touch him as a reward and Lee barely even thought about how he was getting more vicious just for those hugs. He'd also felt another click in his mind during one of his sessions and had been flooded with the feeling of dark power again.

Another week passed before something new happened again.

Lee had just opened his front door and had to come to a sharp stop before he hit Sasuke. Lee blinked and stared from under his too long bangs.

-They completely covered his eyes now and half his face but...it felt better that way. No one stared if he was out while others were. It felt like protection. He was able to use his hair as a shield now, since it reached just past the top of his shoulder-blades and he found that he enjoyed his soft wavy hair. It felt nice to run his fingers through, comforting.-

"Sasuke-kun?" Lee said, his voice quiet now. He slowly tilted his head in question and Sasuke shifted in place.

"Thank you." Sasuke said, quickly. Then, when Lee didn't say anything, only frowned, he continued, "You took my pain from me. I think you took something else too...so thanks, and...I'm...sorry."

Lee smiled, "You do not need to thank me, Sasuke-kun." then he frowned a little again, "but...why are you sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about."

Sasuke shifted. He looked away for a moment then changed the subject, "Why aren't you in a coma though? That's what you...took from me."

"Oh, my Kekkei Genkai will not let me." Lee said, "I think it ties in with me not being able to go into shock."

Sasuke nodded then he stepped a little closer to Lee, "Why did you anyway? Why did you...help me?"

Lee tilted his head then ran his fingers over a lock of his hair, "Why?" well, it was because of Naruto. Without the bright boy being kind to him, he probably wouldn't have risked it, "I did it-"

The door next to his opened and Ibiki stepped out. Lee paused and looked at the older man. Ibiki glance at him then to Sasuke with a raised eyebrow. Lee smiled.

"Sasuke-kun was thanking me for healing him." Lee answered Ibiki's silent question. The man nodded then turned.

"Don't be late." He said before turning to leave and Lee's eyes widened.

Lee turned to Sasuke and reached forward without thinking. He held Sasuke's hands, stepping too close for it not to feel intimate and said, "I am sorry, I must be going now."

Sasuke froze, his ears going red as his eyes widened. He nodded quickly then opened his mouth but the words refused to come out as he felt Lee's gloved hands stroke his inner wrists. It made his skin prickle pleasantly and his fingers twitched to grab Lee's hands and pull him closer. Then Lee let go and Sasuke was left reaching out for Lee's retreating form again. Sasuke swallowed roughly and found himself touching his inner wrist.

When did Lee get so...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Weeks passed with Lee doing the same as ever. The difference this time was that every few days, Sasuke would find him. The Uchiha figured out the time he was most likely walking home from his job/training and though Lee was tired, he would go with Sasuke to where ever the boy wished to take him.

Usually it would be breakfast -for Sasuke- and dinner -for Lee-. It was...odd, but very welcome. Lee enjoyed the time and through Sasuke, he was able to learn more about what was happening during the day.

-When would he be able to join daylight again? How long must he stay in darkness? Even if it were a few days, he would be so very grateful...was he not worthy of true sunlight? He was trying, he was getting better at controlling.-

Sasuke always sat right next to him as they ate but Lee didn't mind. He was happy that Sasuke enjoyed his company so often. What he didn't realize was how often he touched the Uchiha.

-One time Lee had subconsciously placed his hand on Sasuke's thigh and Sasuke froze, not saying anything. All of his senses were on Lee's hand which kept slowly touching him. He swore that he was going crazy with how much Lee was _teasing_ him. Then a worker came to their table to ask if they were enjoying their food and Lee pulled away. The next moment, Lee was asking him if he truly didn't like the food because he was glaring at it.-

A full month passed together before Lee was suddenly called from one of his sessions in the T&I Department. His lips twitched into a smile and he wondered if Sasuke had finally found him -it had become a sort of joke with Sasuke guessing where he went to train. So far, Sasuke still hadn't come close to saying the T&I Department but he had named every single department that involved medics.-

Lee went up through the fake entrance and his smile slipped only a little when he didn't see black hair. Then it came back and he said, "Naruto-kun. What a surprise!"

"Hey, Lee!" Naruto turned, grinning, "It's been a long time! I heard that you were the one who helped Sasuke!"

"Oh, that. Yes." Lee smiled again. He went to Naruto's side and said, "I saw him in the hospital and remembered that you two were on the same team. So I healed him."

"Huh? What's us being on the same team got to do with it?" Naruto asked, a confused frown on his face.

"You saved me, remember? Then you went through the trouble to find me just to see if I was alright. I took away Sasuke's damage for you." Lee said shamelessly, subconsciously reaching out and touching Naruto's arm.

Naruto jolted slightly then nervously laughed as his cheeks pinked, "Thanks, Lee. You're a really good guy!"

Lee smiled widely, happy to hear that. It was nice to be called that though he knew he wasn't good at all.

"You are sweet, Naruto-kun." Lee said with his sweet smile.

Naruto blushed again. He'd forgotten the last time he'd been here when Lee got really touchy. He didn't mind it, not really, actually, he kind of really liked it. Getting hugged wasn't something that happened a lot to Naruto so it felt really nice, and feeling Lee press their cheeks together -even if it had been to check if he had a fever- had been really nice too.

"Hehe, nah. I'm only saying what I think." Naruto said and his stomach felt strange as Lee giggled _sweetly_.

"I like you Naruto-kun." Lee said, his smile turning into a grin, "You do not lie and you are always so happy. I do not see that much anymore."

Of course Ibiki never lied and when that man was happy it _meant_ something. Lee loved that, it always felt so much better. But Naruto was nice in his simplicity.

"I hope I get to see you around more often." Lee said in a quiet voice, almost like he was whispering an intimate secret.

Naruto swallowed then nodded, "Sure! Of course I'll visit. And you can come see me too! Then you can hang out with Sakura-chan and Sasuke too!"

"That sounds wonderful." Lee said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Almost like Naruto's visit had been a turning point, Lee was told the next night that he would be able to train during the daytime again. When morning came, Lee stepped out into real sunlight for the first time in too long. He went to the ceremony for their new Hokage with Ibiki and that was where Tsunade introduced herself and claimed the title. Lee clapped with Ibiki while others cheered then Ibiki placed his hand on Lee's shoulder, speaking just loud enough for him to hear.

"This will be a free day for you. Be sure to come back tomorrow morning."

Lee's eyes widened then he began to smile brilliantly, "I have improved enough to join the day?"

Ibiki's hand squeezed his shoulder, "Yes,...you've made me proud."

Lee's heart skipped and he had to tense to not tackle Ibiki in a hug. That didn't stop him from saying it though, "I really wish to hug you right now, Ibiki-kun..."

"...You destroy my image." Ibiki sighed and barely stumbled when Lee whipped around and somehow tackled him from that small distance.

Lee made a happy noise and pressed against Ibiki as hard as he could. He smothered himself in Ibiki's warmth and scent, practically purring with his little sounds of happiness. He felt Ibiki's large hand slip under his hair and grip the back of his neck. Lee subconsciously mewled and shuddered when Ibiki's grip tightened pleasantly. Lee had to count how long he was holding on and forced himself to let go when he reached ten.

-He was supposed to let go when he reached five but Lee just couldn't help himself.-

Lee looked up at Ibiki and smiled when that large hand pushed his bangs back so they were looking eye to eye.

"Enjoy yourself, Lee. That's an order." Ibiki said then smirked, feeling a bit fond -more than fond really- of the bright emotions that practically danced in Lee's eyes. He let go of Lee's hair, letting the glossy strands fall back in front of Lee's eyes then patted his head before turning to leave.

Lee clamped his hands over his mouth to stop himself from giggling. He looked around then cupped his own cheeks as they began to ache from smiling so wide.

He could play in the sun!

Oh, what should he do first?!

Park? Food? Stores?!

Toy store?!

He could do anything now since it was day time! He could _talk_ to people!

...Oh kami-sama, he could _talk_ to people.

Lee felt a little scared at that. It had been so long. He only spoke with Ibiki on a regular basis, Sasuke too but less than his sensei-

Sensei.

He could visit Gai-sensei and Neji and Tenten.

Could he?

What if they didn't want to see him? What if when he got there, they were disgusted by how much he'd changed? What if they _hated_ him for not personally telling them that he had to leave? What if-

What if they liked his replacement more than they did him?

Lee felt himself begin to tremble with emotion. Anger, fear, it writhed together to make him feel nauseous. He grit his teeth and slowly dropped his hands to his sides. His eyes were narrow under his bangs, glaring into the distance with his hate for a person he hadn't even met yet.

"Lee!" A voice suddenly shouted and Lee whipped around to see Naruto running over, behind him was both Sakura and Sasuke.

"Lee-san?" Sakura said in surprise. She hadn't recognized him at all. Even with seeing him at the third part of the exam those months ago, he'd changed a _lot_.

Was it just her or did his hair seem _lighter_? More like...really dark grey instead of the glossy black she remembered... It was probably just her.

"...Lee." Sasuke said, taking a step towards the boy, "You're out."

Lee nodded, his hate and anger dimming with the pleasant surprise at seeing Team Seven, "Sensei 'ordered' me to enjoy myself. He gave me the _day_ off!" just like that, Lee was giggling again.

"Does that mean you're not going on nights anymore?" Sasuke said and he stayed as still as possible as Lee began shifting closer to him. He knew Lee was doing it subconsciously and though it should make him feel guilty for taking advantage of it, it didn't. Instead, he practically encouraged it.

"Yes! Is that not wonderful! I can play in the sun again!" Lee said, his voice filled with only good emotions. He didn't notice when his fingers curled around Sasuke's arm. He never felt anything besides heat through the gloves, that's why he never realized that he'd stroke and trail his fingers over skin.

Sasuke only relaxed -not that anyone could tell- when Lee grabbed his arm. His skin prickled pleasantly and he nodded, "Good."

"Cool! That means you can hang out with us some time!" Naruto said, grinning widely and Lee couldn't help but to echo that grin.

"If you allow me then I would be ecstatic to join you-"

"Lee?" Another familiar voice came and Lee tensed. His eyes widened under his bangs and he slowly turned around.

"N-neji?" Lee said as he saw his old teammate, then he saw Tenten just behind him, both staring at him with wide eyes, "Tenten...Hello again."

"Lee! Oh my gosh, where have you been?!" Tenten said, stepping up to him immediately, "All we get is Gai-sensei saying you've transferred then nothing! What the hell! I've been worried, idiot!"

She said all of this while pulling Lee into a hug then pulling back and shaking him. Lee's hair swished with each movement, flashing his wide eyes from time to time. Then his brows slanted as he tried not to cry. She let go and put her hands on her hips, brows furrowed as she waited for an explanation.

"You have been worried? But...what about my replacement?" He asked, voice slightly shaky

"What replacement?" Neji said, crossing his arms and looking away, "Like we'd accept someone else in our team."

Lee sniffled and Neji only had time to widen his eyes and drop his arms before he was hitting the ground. Lee was on top of him, _hugging_ him. His face turned red as his old -not old dammit, they were still teammates, Neji wouldn't accept anyone else- teammate pressed them together. He could feel Lee's cheek against his own and Lee's breath against his ear.

" _Thank you_ , Neji." Lee whispered, voice light and soft as he was still trying not to cry, "You do not know how much that means to me. How much _you_ mean to me." of course, Lee meant all of Team Gai when he said that.

Neji choked, his face darkening to an even redder color. He jolted when he felt lips brush against his ear and he gripped Lee's ribs, pushing him until he was sitting up. He realized his error immediately when Lee settled, _sitting on his lap_. Neji shot up and got the taijutsu user to stand with him. The rapid movements made Lee's bangs shift enough for Neji to see at least one eye and Neji had to close his own.

-Lee had look at him with such _innocent_ confusion. What the hell, didn't he realize what position they were in!? And Lee hadn't even had the courtesy to stay still! No, Neji felt exactly how lithe Lee's body was from his wiggling-

Then Tenten was laughing, "Come on, don't be so embarrassed Neji. Where's my show of affection Lee? I'm feeling left out now." she said, holding out her arms.

Lee perked up immediately and didn't waste any time in hugging her as well. He made sure not to outright tackle her and only made a happy sound when she hugged him. She began laughing when Lee nuzzled her and said, "What are you, a cat now?" but her tone was teasing.

Lee blushed and nuzzled her once more before pulling away.

"Sorry, I am just really happy right now. I was worried that you two were going to hate me or enjoy my replacement more than me." He said, his tone slightly sad.

Tenten smiled and messed up Lee's hair before saying, "Idiot, of course we wouldn't. We are Team Gai, no one else."

Lee sniffled again and wiped his eyes, "Thank you so very much...I do not know what I did to deserve you two as teammates."

"Well, good or bad, you're stuck with us." She said

"Yosh!" Lee's voice was softer than it would be in the past but the word made both Tenten and Neji smile.

Lee looked back at Team Seven and saw that they were still there. Naruto was standing with a huge grin and his hands behind his head. Sakura was smiling, but Sasuke looked irritated. Lee guessed it was from all of the noise.

"Hey, why don't we all hang out?" Naruto said, "Let's go eat!"

"I am a bit hungry..." Lee said, touching his stomach. He hadn't had time to eat yet.

"I could eat." Tenten said and Neji shrugged, red still tinting his ears.

"We're not eating ramen." Sakura said

"But Sakura-chaaan!" Naruto whined

"No." She said as they already began to walk.

Lee found himself between Neji and Sasuke while walking and when they reached a food shop that they all could agree on, he still found himself between the two boys. He smiled at them both then looked down at the table. He shifted and fiddled with his gloved hands. He ordered when it was time and mostly just enjoyed everyone speaking around him.

"What have you been doing?" Neji suddenly asked

Lee looked at his teammate in surprise then he let himself smile softly again, "I have been learning control."

"Control?"

"Yes, I- well, you remember the preliminaries, correct?"

"Yes, are you speaking of your fight with Gaara?"

"Yes, my fight unlocked something within me and now I have a Kekkei Genkai. I have been learning how to control it so I will not accidentally hurt anyone." Lee said, fiddling more with his hands under the table.

Then, he felt a hand over his own and Lee froze, his breath catching in his chest. He slowly untangled his fingers and the hand over his slowly curled. Lee shivered, feeling the heat seep through his glove. He slowly turned his gaze to the side, to Sasuke who was _holding his hand_. Lee's eyes fluttered shut and he sighed, his cheeks pinking softly.

This felt so nice...

Lee subconsciously began stroking Sasuke's hand, his fingers trailing up and under his armbands. He entwined his fingers with Sasuke's while his other hand traveled for more heat. He began leaning towards Sasuke until Neji called his attention. Lee blinked then turned his head back to Neji, leaning towards him this time.

"Are you going to be training with us again, now that you have control?" He asked and Lee bit his lip in thought.

He honestly didn't know, and if he had the choice...would he? His first thought was yes but...if that meant never being under Ibiki again...Lee didn't know. He liked where he was now. It took him some time but he was happy with what he had. Ibiki was a kind man to him and Lee didn't think he'd be able to take not seeing him again.

"I do not know...I can ask my sensei if I may train with you a few times at least." Lee answered.

"Who is your new sensei anyway?"

Lee giggled, "Oh, I cannot say that right here." He shot a teasing smile at Sasuke and squeezed his hand under the table, "Sasuke-kun has been trying to guess my department for a month now. If I say Sensei's name then I will give it away."

Neji frowned slightly but did not say anything more. Their food came and as Sasuke didn't release his hand, he just began eating. Lee felt warm from it and there was a vague fluttering sensation in his stomach that he pushed away.

It was daytime and he was hanging out with his precious _friends_.

Yes, Lee was happy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	6. Chapter 6

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee was glad to be on days now, waking in the morning and going to Ibiki. Lunch in the actual afternoon -he usually met up with Sasuke but he'd told him that Team Seven was going on a mission. It has been a week and a half already and Lee hoped that he came back soon-, where he successfully got Ibiki to eat with him -that was...interesting, and if Lee was being honest, it felt like a _date_ -.

Really, it felt just like his nights working in T&I as light didn't shine down in the building. The only real difference was when he went out to eat and after he was done with his 'shift' if he could call it that. Ibiki still trained him, and Lee was more proficient with sneaking and attacking from the shadows now than he was straight out. He thankfully still had the strength he'd gained with Gai but thanks to Ibiki, he could do e-rank jutsu like he was breathing and his Kekkei Genkai felt like it was obeying him. He could probably take off his gloves now but there was a slight fear that if someone saw black hands then they would never touch him. He was lucky that his grey tinted skin was accepted as not odd considering it was actually a sign of his broken mind.

His broken mind...he was glad that no one watched him _interrogating_ the prisoners. He didn't do so much interrogation anymore, he just couldn't do what Ibiki did with his _suggestions_. Lee knew he was torturing his prisoners, breaking their minds and healing them to allow them to fess up and re-breaking them if it didn't work the first time. He never went to far, only little tears. Of course, there was one that he...well...

It still made Lee giggle _dementedly_ when he thought back to it.

Lee smiled to himself as he walked out of the building for lunch. He got Ibiki to promise that if he got lunch then the man would eat with him. Lee was practically skipping towards their favorite place and placed their order when he got there. He reached for his money and paused when he felt that his coin purse was gone, instead, there was a small wad of cash.

Lee pouted.

Sneaky Ibiki.

He sighed and pulled out Ibiki's money, paying with it. He would get that man back, darn it! Each time they had went out -count three wonderful times- Ibiki had payed, and when he would go to pick up -this was the second-, Ibiki would steal his purse and replace it with his own money!

He wanted to do something nice for Ibiki! He couldn't if the one stopping him was Ibiki himself!

"I will buy him something." Lee muttered, crossing his arms. Then he hummed to himself and mumbled, "Or I can make him something..."

"Hey, Lee-san!"

"Sakura-chan?" Lee turned and gave her a small smile, "What are you doing here? Are you not meant to be on a mission?"

"A mission? No, we haven't gotten another one yet." She said with a little confused look on her face as she walked over.

"Yet?...When did you get back?" Lee slowly asked, his heart sinking.

"A few days ago. Why?"

"O-oh...nothing, no important reason." Lee said with another smile. If she was able to see his eyes, it would have been too obvious that it wasn't real. His name was suddenly called and Lee turned to grab his food.

"How have you three been?" Lee asked as he began walking and Sakura walked beside him.

"We've been good. Naruto is the same." Sakura paused then said, "Sasuke-kun is okay."

Lee heard her hesitance and the lie was too obvious to him. Working in T&I meant that not many could lie to him anymore without him noticing and Sakura wasn't even close to being able to get one past him.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked

"W-what? No, no, nothing's wrong!" She said, voice quick as she waved her hands but then she paused and sighed, "Okay...I don't really know if something is wrong. Just...I feel like there is something wrong with Sasuke-kun."

"And what makes you say that?" Lee asked, eyes intent on her from under his bangs

Sakura looked hesitant and Lee stepped closer to her. He raised a hand and trailed it over her shoulder with a 'soft' smile, tilting his head just slightly, "I just want to help you, Sakura-chan. I promise..."

She looked at him then slowly began, "He's...not been acting right lately. Strange...more standoffish than normal. I...I feel like something bad is going to happen. Two days ago, he and Naruto fought and...it looked like they were going to kill each other."

Lee squeezed her shoulder then said, "Okay, if he is still the same by tomorrow, I will tell my sensei. He can see what is wrong with Sasuke-kun, okay?"

Sakura looked up and nodded with a relieved smile, "Okay. It's a promise."

"Yes, now, I will see you tomorrow. This same place, alright."

She nodded and with a happier wave, they parted ways.

Lee stared off after her and felt a low current of irritation, apathy, and worry. Part of him was irritated that Sasuke never came back to say hello, another just didn't care or didn't want to care. The last part did, he worried for what could be happening to his friend.

Lee sighed and walked back to T&I, pushing it out of his mind so he could properly enjoy his time eating with Ibiki.

He slipped into the building and took the real entrance straight to Ibiki's office. He gave a single knock before sliding the door opened and smiled brightly when he saw Ibiki already there with his desk cleared.

"Ibiki-kun!" Lee said then immediately pouted, "It seems that I had mysteriously lost my coin purse, but apparently I still have good enough luck to have found enough money to pay for food. I wonder how that happened." he crossed his arms and subconsciously puffed out his cheeks.

"I wonder as well. You do have incredible luck." Ibiki said with a straight face.

"Ibiki-kun! I demand my coin purse back!" He held out his hand, glaring with no actual hate in his eyes even as the older man chuckled.

Ibiki produced the stolen coin purse and tossed it to Lee who grabbed it from the air. A grin stretched his lips as he heard the boy grumble. He leaned back in his seat as Lee scurried around, setting up the food for their consumption. He would never admit it out loud but Lee was cute. When Lee finished and turned to him with that happy eager smile that just said ' _I did good, praise me?_ ', Ibiki had to get up and do just what Lee asked.

Lee mewled happily when Ibiki pulled him into a hug. He tried to burrow deeper into Ibiki's arms and sighed in content when Ibiki closed his coat around him. He shivered hard then inhaled sharply when he felt Ibiki's large hand on his back. He practically purred then made a sound of disappointment when Ibiki pulled away. The man chuckled and said,

"Come on, let's eat." then he grinned in a teasing manner, "I'll even let you sit on my lap."

His tease backfired as Lee looked up at him with eager eyes showing through his messed up bangs. Ibiki sighed, inwardly damming the now familiar feeling of arousal and interest rising inside him. He already said it though, so he sat down and resigned himself to the unavoidable feeling that he'd have to shove down as Lee squirmed in his lap.

"Come on then." He said and though he knew it would be a torture on its own ground, he didn't regret making Lee smile that brightly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, Lee heard knocking at his door. He whined softly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He got up, shifting the strap on his tank top back onto his shoulder and absently putting his gloves on before going to his door. He opened it mid yawn then subtly frowned,

"Sasuke-kun?" Lee said, voice echoing his confusion, "What are you doing here? Come in, it is cold."

Lee reached out and took Sasuke's hand, pulling him inside. He lead Sasuke to his kitchen and set him down in a chair before puttering around, making hot chocolate. Sasuke stayed silent the entire time, watching Lee. Lee put the cup of hot chocolate in front of Sasuke after finishing and smiled at the boy.

Sasuke slowly gripped the cup then looked up at Lee. He stared at the _warm_ smile on Lee's face and something loosened in his chest yet at the same time, something else tightened. He took a few drinks from the cup, the warmth of the beverage seeping into his body.

"Lee..." Sasuke murmured slowly, hesitantly.

"Hm?" Lee tilted his head in question, his free hand going to Sasuke shoulder then traveling to the back of his neck to gently rub.

Sasuke closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the soothing touch. He hadn't noticed how calming Lee's touch was, calming the strain in his mind, the strain the curse mark was making. Only, now he had made his decision...

"Would you...hate me, if I did something...bad?" He asked, unable to come up with better words.

"Hm...depends on what you consider bad I suppose." Lee said, gently massaging Sasuke's neck, "Are you planning to kill me?"

"No!" Sasuke immediately, gripping his cup tightly.

"Do you plan to kill my sensei?"

"I don't even know who your sensei is."

"Question still stands." Lee shrugged almost flippantly.

"No Lee." Sasuke said

"Do you...plan to kill yourself?"

"Wha-no!"

"Then no."

"No?"

"Nope!" Lee giggled then he smiled warmly at Sasuke, "Sasuke-kun...you are...a special person to me. I would forgive you for just about anything. If you do something bad then...I will be there, making sure you get out of it safe."

Sasuke stared at Lee then his head dropped and he began chuckling roughly, as if he was trying not to cry. He stifled a sharp inhale as he felt arms drape over his shoulders then closed his eyes, leaning into Lee's hug.

"...Thank you." Sasuke whispered then sighed as he felt Lee nuzzle him, lips brushing against his ear.

Was it arousing? Yes. Was it comforting? Yes. Was it confusing to have those two emotions warring with each other? Yes. Sasuke simultaneously wanted to just hold Lee and sleep like he was a love teddy bear or turn and just kiss him like it was the only thing keeping him alive.

"Of course." Lee said, not really knowing why Sasuke was thanking him. Still, he smiled and held Sasuke closer, "No matter what, you have a place with me...Sasuke. I will always welcome you."

Sasuke smiled and slowly nodded.

Then, Lee slowly pulled away and rubbed Sasuke's shoulders as he came up, "Do you want to sleep here tonight? It is late."

"...Okay." Sasuke said and let himself be lead to the bedroom. He was glad that he left his pack outside. For now...at least for a little while, he could enjoy this. Sasuke got into bed with Lee and his eyes slid shut as Lee pulled him to rest on the boys' soft chest. He felt a little like a child again, before everything went to hell.

Lee sighed in content as he cradled Sasuke to him, his covered hands running over Sasuke's back before one went up and played with Sasuke's hair. he had closed his eyes to just enjoy the heat that sunk into his skin, his bones.

"Good night, Sasuke."

"Good night, Lee..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Lee woke up, Sasuke was gone. He figured it was because he had early training or something and went about his normal morning. He showered, dressed, and ate breakfast before leaving. He was halfway to T&I when he heard someone shout his name.

"LEE!" Naruto's voice was clear and loud.

Lee paused and saw Naruto, along with Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Kiba. He blinked and tilted his head in confusion before turning to face them as they came closer.

"Sasuke left!" Naruto said, not bothering to ease Lee into the information.

"...Left?" Lee repeated

"He's made himself into a missing-nin. Haruno was the one to report it, apparently she tried to stop him." Shikamaru said.

Lee blinked and his mind flashed to last night -it must have been before he left, before he met with Sakura.- when Sasuke asked him, _"Would you...hate me, if I did something...bad?"_.

"Oh..." Lee suddenly gasped then he gripped his own hips in irritation, "That silly little boy! I am going to drag his butt back to Konoha!"

He turned to go back to his apartment to grab his weapons, barely hearing Shikamaru say, "That's another then."

"Lee's good to have at your back." Neji said, following after his teammate.

Lee grabbed everything he could fit in his pack then wrote a quick note for Ibiki and slipped it under the older man's door. He couldn't leave with a good conscious unless he left something to inform the man. He liked Ibiki too much to do anything different.

When he turned to leave, he was surprised to see the others there. Oh, he was joining them then...good idea, Lee didn't want to be delayed too much if they met with obstacles.

When they got to the gate, Lee had to hold back his angry hissing as Sakura delayed them to get a promise from Naruto. Lee sighed in irritation and tried to keep his hair back. He knew he should have bought a hair-tie.

"Here." Neji's voice came from his side and Lee saw the boy holding a spare hair-tie out for him.

Lee's tension relaxed slightly and he smiled at the Hyuuga. He took the hair-tie with a soft thanks and tied his hair up into a high ponytail, his bangs still falling over his eyes. He looked at his gloves then squeezed his hands before removing them and placing them in his pack.

As they ran, Lee said loud enough for them to hear, "If any of you get injured, come to me. I will take your pain and use it to our advantage."

"Take our pain?" Shikamaru questioned, briefly looking back at Lee.

"Kekkei Genkai. I can remove your injuries and illness and give it to our enemies instead. Poison included." Lee said, trying to give the bare necessities as quick as possible.

"Got it. You heard him. Injured or poisoned, go to Lee."

"But wouldn't that incapacitate you?" Neji asked and Lee shook his head

"No, my bloodline stops me from going into shock or dying immediately."

Shikamaru looked back at Lee and there was a question in his gaze but he didn't ask. There would be time later. Now...now they had to bring back a member of Konoha.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They had to leave behind Neji, Chouji, Kiba, and they just left Shikamaru. It was supposed to be Sound _Four_ but there was a fifth member now -Kimimaro as he called himself- and Sasuke had broken out of his container. The Uchiha had barely looked at Naruto, his eyes focusing on Lee for a long moment before he turned and took off.

"Sasuke!" Both Lee and Naruto shouted and they tried to go but Kimimaro stopped them, or really, he stopped Lee.

Lee grit his teeth in fury then yelled out, "You better knock some sense into that boy, Naruto-kun! Make sure to hit him extra hard for me!"

Naruto looked back then grinned, "Don't worry, I will! Believe it!" then he took off as well.

"You're not allowed to go." Kimimaro moved to try and stop Naruto but Lee gripped his arm and a deep cut suddenly appeared on the white haired man.

Kimimaro gasped and yanked himself away, touching his new wound, "How...?"

"Do not make the assumption that you can take your eyes off me." Lee said, raising his black hands into a fighting position.

"...You have an Illness, Kimimaro-san...Deny Sound and join us to bring Sasuke back to Konoha and I can remove it."

"...You lie." He said, tonelessly, "Not even Orochimaru-sama can remove my curse."

"I can, it is my power. Just like I gave you that wound." Lee said, "I am willing to accept you, to talk on your behalf, if you refuse Orochimaru and help us now."

"...I owe my everything to Orochimaru-sama. He is kind and a good ruler. Here is my counter offer. Join me instead, I am sure that Orochimaru-sama will welcome you." Kimimaro said, staring.

Lee sighed, and shook his head, "If it were not for my special people, I might give it more thought...but those whom I love reside in Konoha, and I cannot betray them. Thank you for your offer but I must decline."

"And I must decline yours."

"Then we must fight...how disappointing..."

"My sentiments as well." Kimimaro said, nodding briefly before launching himself at Lee.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	7. Chapter 7

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee and Kimimaro fought with all they had. Lee holding the upper hand because of his Kekkei Genkai. Every wound Kimimaro gave him, he was able to transfer half back to the white haired man. His training had helped him to endure through the pain and Lee found himself even more thankful to Ibiki.

Lee flipped through the air to avoid the bone projectiles. By now, Kimimaro had achieved version two of his 'curse mark' and looked a bit like a gray dinosaur. He'd also spoke of his Kekkei Genkai and out of politeness, Lee told of his own -he fibbed a little and said that he couldn't die from injuries. Though, he didn't actually know if he could or couldn't and he didn't want to check.-

Kimimaro attacked again and his bone tail was aiming straight at Lee. He brought up his arms to protect himself at least a little but something wrapped around his waist and yanked him away. Lee gasped and snapped his head around to see someone achingly familiar.

"G-Gaara-kun!" Lee stuttered in surprise then his lips stretched into a wide smile.

"Lee..." Gaara said, standing there with his arms crossed. He had a new outfit and Lee had the brief thought that the Jinchuriki looked _regal_.

"Who are you?" Kimimaro asked, taking a fighting stance again.

"I am Subaku no Gaara, ally of the leaf." Gaara intoned, voice deep and still raspy.

Lee made a happy noise and if it were the time, he would have tackled Gaara in a hug, "Truly? You are our ally now? That is wonderful and amazing Gaara-kun! We can fight together then!"

A tiny smile formed on Gaara's lips, made only thanks to Lee. His eyes roamed over his _friend_ and though he still felt the urge to take the boy with him back to Suna, he pushed it down. With how Lee was acting, the boy had _forgiven_ him again. This...he would not disappoint his only _friend_.

"Yes. I will protect you." Gaara said and Lee felt his cheeks pink.

Lee giggled, feeling a strange flutter in his stomach and nodded, "Please, watch my back." he agreed then when Gaara released him, he ran.

It was amazing to Lee, the way he could fight and how Gaara's sand followed him loyally. The sand slowed or blocked Kimimaro's hits, even slowing the other man down to give Lee enough time to touch and transfer. Broken bones didn't bother Kimimaro so Lee did his best to avoid those. The only thing that made him stagger was the gouges made in Lee's skin, transferred to him.

Lee unknowingly bought enough time for Gaara to do a full scale jutsu. Sand wrapped around Lee again, pulling him back to Gaara's side as the other commanded newly formed sand to rise from the ground and cover the entire clearing. He knelt down and spoke his jutsu name

Massive Sand Burial.

Lee held his breath, shifting closer to Gaara as he kept his eyes on the changed terrain.

"Did it...?"

"Damn..." Gaara sighed and forced his sand to crush Kimimaro again just as a hand came out.

Only, Kimimaro came bursting out, skin torn and showing a bone defense under it. He raced towards them, dodging every swipe of sand. Lee ran to meet him, to keep him away from Gaara. Bones came out of Kimimaro, forming a drill and he had an insane look in his eye as he caught Lee by surprise. Sand tried to protect him but it wasn't Gaara's ultimate defense and Kimimaro's attack broke through.

The bone drill went straight through Lee's body and through the pain, Lee felt something frightening behind him. Sand tore at Kimimaro and Lee gripped the arm going through him. Bone pulled out but before Kimimaro could get away, sand latched onto him, harder than diamonds. Lee coughed out blood and the lower half of his body was almost completely separated from his torso, his entire body from the neck down rapidly becoming black.

He mindlessly reached out and the second his hand touched Kimimaro, it was like he was glued to the man. His insides began mending just as Kimimaro's began rotting. Kimimaro mouth opened in a silent scream of pain. Bone protected his insides from falling out but did nothing to stop them from tearing. His skin separated but bone kept him together.

The moment Lee was healed, sand pulled him away and diamond sand yanked Kimimaro underground.

" **I'll sink and confine you 200 meters into the ground. By the pressure of the sand stuck to your body, you'll soon be unable to move, not even a finger**." Gaara growled, his voice demonic just before the sand went over Kimimaro's head.

Gaara's personal sand brought Lee close and Lee just slumped in it. He was _tired_. They waited for a moment then sand suddenly hardened under Gaara and Lee was brought onto the same sand cloud as it rose them into the air just in time to avoid the bones shooting out of the sand.

A bone forest appeared but nothing else happened.

Kimimaro was dead.

Lee sighed and slumped against Gaara as the red head brought them back to the ground. Lee smiled and looked at Gaara tiredly, pushing his bangs from his face for once.

"Gaara-kun..." Lee said, making Gaara look at him.

Gaara stared at Lee's revealed face intently, memorizing every centimeter of it. His breath caught in his chest as Lee suddenly fell against him, those slender arms wrapping around his shoulders and soft cheek pressing against his own. His hands twitched and though he'd never _hugged_ Lee back before, his arms rose and slowly wrapped around Lee's waist.

"Gaara-kun, Gaara-kun, Gaara-kun!" Lee chanted happily, "You do not know how wonderful it feels to see you again!"

Lee pressed harder against the red head, actually making Gaara have to lean back from the force. Then Gaara just laid down -his gourd dissolving into loose sand- and Lee never let go. Lee wiggled until they were pressed completely together, his bare hands trailing over every part of Gaara that he could reach. He rubbed their cheeks together then mewled happily when Gaara slowly nuzzled him back.

"...It is good...to see you again." Gaara mumbled lowly and Lee made an even happier sound in his throat.

"You have...missed me?" Gaara slowly asked, as if he wasn't sure of his words and Lee lifted himself sharply, just enough to look Gaara in the eye -he couldn't even move any further as Gaara's hands had tightened on his hips.-

"Of course! You are my friend, Gaara-kun! I felt sad that I could not see you anymore!" Lee said, staring at Gaara almost desperately.

Gaara stared back, seeming to be searching for _something_ before he slowly pulled Lee back down. Lee followed without a thought and gasped softly as _Gaara_ hugged him first for the first time. Lee mewled happily again and wiggled to get impossibly closer and moaned softly as Gaara's arms tightened around him like steel bands. Body heat searing into him so very nicely.

Gaara's breath hitched and he slowly copied what Lee was doing subconsciously. As Lee's bare hands had slipped under the collar of his shirt, Gaara slowly slipped his hands under the hem of Lee's to run his hands over bare skin.

Lee's breath hitched this time and he went to putty in Gaara's arms. He giggled after a moment and shook his head at Gaara's questioning sound. He pressed his cheek against Gaara's then consciously turned his head and kissed Gaara's cheek.

"Thank you, Gaara-kun...for coming here, for saving me, for being my friend...for so many things." Lee whispered, pulling away just enough so he could speak clearly.

Gaara body slowly loosened from its frozen state and he could feel his heart pounding. Warmth rushed under his skin and his cheek tingled where Lee's lips touched. He felt greedy for this feeling. Gaara slowly turned his head and brushed his lips over Lee's cheek before pressing a 'kiss' against it as well.

Lee didn't ask why Gaara kissed his cheek, he only smiled and slowly got up, saying that he needed to catch up with Naruto and hopefully Sasuke. Gaara stared at Lee for a long moment before nodding and he stood as well, silently signalling that he would go with Lee.

They made their way towards where Sasuke and Naruto took off. By the time they got close, it was the sound of battle that told them where to go.

And the sight they came upon...

Oh Kami...what _happened_?

There were gouges in the cliff-sides and Naruto was just _laying_ there. Lee's breath caught in his throat as he couldn't see Sasuke anywhere. He then steeled himself and ran over to Naruto. The damage was...bad, really bad.

Lee bit his lip then-

"You're going to take his pain aren't you..." Gaara said and Lee looked at him.

Lee just gave Gaara a sad smile and said, "Well...now we will see just how much pain my mind can take. It should not be too bad though, I have already broken myself." Lee's smile brightened just for Gaara then he cupped Naruto's face with his bare hands and for the first time in so long, he felt the click that gave him the feeling of being able to _breathe_...then he was _taking_.

 _Oh kami_ , there was so much more than Lee thought. All at once, his grey toned skin began darkening as his skin felt it was burning. His skin split or just rotted open depending on how bad some of the injuries were and Lee whimpered in pain. It wracked through him and blinded his eyes with tears. Then the pain stopped increasing and Lee was able to let go.

But...he felt something else, only, he hurt too much to see what it was.

Lee blinked, just trying not to _breathe_ as he was pretty sure there was now a hole in his chest, just missing everything vital. The knowledge made him smile as Sasuke had given Naruto the chance to live. He blinked hard, getting rid of his tears and he suddenly heard a gasp from below him. Lee looked down to see waking up and Lee kept his closed mouth smile.

Oh he was so _tired_...

"L-lee? Gaara?" Naruto said, confused as he began sitting up, "W-where's Sasuke?"

"The Uchiha is gone. We need to start moving." Gaara said

"Yeah! He couldn't have gotten far!" Naruto said, getting to his feet and looking around.

"No." Gaara said then went to Lee. He physically picked his _friend_ up and said, "Lee took your injuries. Now he is suffering a hurt that can be healed, but only if we get him back to Konoha. I will be taking him back."

Naruto's eyes widened and he looked at Lee, he was confused by how _dark_ his skin was but knew it couldn't be anything good. He looked off to where Sasuke could have gone then grit his teeth. This was...more important. Naruto couldn't have any of his friends dying if he could help it.

"Alright, let's go!" Naruto said.

Everything was a blur for Lee as his body refused to go into shock. Pain radiated but he shoved his hands under his shirt to refrain from touching anyone. He knew if he did, he'd give the pain away.

Something shifted inside him but Lee couldn't pay attention.

Suddenly, he heard a familiar voice and Lee blindly looked up. His eyes were blurred with tears but he could vaguely see different colors now, no longer just brown and green, and that voice...

"I-Ibi-Ibiki-kun?" Lee stuttered in short breaths, blood dripping from his now open mouth.

Everything sounded like it was underwater and...oh, yes, this was Ibiki. He would recognize the feeling of those arms anywhere. But why was he taking him away from Gaara? He had missed his friend...well, if Ibiki was doing it, it must be for a good reason.

A hand gripped his arm and pulled it out from under his shirt, making him whine. Didn't Ibiki know he was injured?

His black hand touched skin and something unlocked again as he gave away his pain in a rush. He sighed in bliss and blinked suddenly clear eyes. Lee looked up and smiled at Ibiki.

"Ibiki-kun! I hope this means I will wake in your bed again..." Lee said before suddenly passing out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee slowly woke, taking in a deep breath as he opened his eyes. He blinked and the room he was in was familiar. It was dark, suitable for his sensitive feeling eyes, and when he looked around, his eyes settled on the only other person in the room.

Ibiki.

And he looked _mad_.

Lee tensed and he pressed himself a little harder against the bed as Ibiki stood from the seat he'd most likely dragged into his bedroom.

"You little brat!" Ibiki barked and Lee flinched slightly, "First you leave me a _note_ saying you're going to rescue the Uchiha, then you come back barely _alive_?!"

Lee ducked his head down, hating this. He whimpered softly, subconsciously. He hadn't meant to make Ibiki so upset!

Ibiki looked down at Lee -who was resembling a kicked puppy now- and growled to himself before suddenly grabbing the boy and yanking him into his arms.

"Congratulations...you survived." Ibiki said, hugging Lee _tightly_ , " _Never_ just leave me a _note_ again."

Lee's eyes widened then he sniffled and hugged Ibiki back hard. It felt so good to be hugged by Ibiki, it was like the breath of fresh air again but for his entire body. Lee grew bold and pulled Ibiki just enough for the man to fall onto the bed. He heard the man grunt and a thud next to his ear as Ibiki had to practically slam his fore-arm down to stop himself from crushing Lee.

Ibiki looked down at Lee and felt his muscles tighten as the movement had revealed Lee's face. The boy looked up at him with pleading eyes and the sadistic part of him liked it too much, having Lee practically pinned under him, looking at him with those big eyes. Ibiki closed his eyes for a moment then sighed and gave Lee what he wanted. He laid down next to Lee then pulled the pretty boy onto his body.

Lee mewled softly, curling up on Ibiki's torso. He shamelessly nuzzled against Ibiki as he closed his eyes and sighed in bliss, feeling sleepy once again.

"'m sorry Ibiki-kun...I will knock and tell you face to face next time..." Lee said, yawning softly.

He didn't hear any reply as he'd fallen back asleep.

A few hours passed before Lee woke up fully refreshed. He turned his face into his 'pillow' and yawned widely then slowly uncurled his body to stretch. His knees slipped and Lee let out a slight yelp in surprise before looking up.

He was still on Ibiki.

Ibiki stared at Lee and Lee stared back with wide eyes. Then Ibiki just closed his eyes again. Lee blinked then slowly laid back down onto the man, still staring at his face. Ibiki sighed and spoke.

"You wouldn't let me go." He said, and Lee frowned softly.

"Sorry..." He said, beginning to get up but arms fell onto his back and he was once again laying on Ibiki's body.

"Don't worry about it."

Lee blushed softly then smiled and pressed his face against Ibiki's chest.

A few minutes passed in comfortable silence before Lee said, "Ibiki-kun...?...I do not think I can die. Or at least, not quickly."

Ibiki's eyes shot open and he stared at Lee incredulously. Then he sighed hard, letting his head fall against his pillow again, "Of course...only you, Lee...only you."

Lee pouted, not knowing what his Sensei meant by that.

"We'll figure it out later. I don't want you running off, thinking you're invincible."

"Yes, Ibiki-kun." Lee smiled again and cuddled the man once more, practically purring.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was the next day that Lee left Ibiki's apartment. He left before Ibiki and changed in his own apartment before making his way to T&I. Ibiki had told him what happened to his team on the mission.

Both Neji and Chouji were in the hospital.

Tonight...

Tonight he would go and heal them completely. They were still in critical condition but stable, as long as he could get there with no one seeing, he'd be happy.

Lee closed his eyes and inhaled a large breath, holding it in his lungs before slowly letting it out. He felt himself relax and smiled tiredly. His smile grew a little more real as he felt a familiar chakra signature.

"Good morning, Gaara-kun." Lee said, turning to face the red head.

"Lee." Gaara said, stepping close. Sand came up and pulled Lee closer to the demon holder and Lee giggled softly, wrapping his arms around the boy in a hug.

"I did not know that you were still here. I would have searched for you." Lee whispered, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Gaara's shoulder.

"I will be leaving today." Gaara said, his own arms coming up to wrap around Lee's small waist, "I stayed to talk to you one last time."

Lee smiled, feeling something warm form inside of him. He hugged Gaara a little tighter and shamelessly turned his head to press a kiss to Gaara's cheek, "Thank you, my dear friend. You do not know how much that means to me."

Gaara's breath hitched for a second but then he slowly copied the soft affection, touching his lips to Lee's soft warm cheek, "...I will be busy for a long time as I am going to become Kazekage." Gaara said

"You are?" Lee asked, pulling back just enough to look into Gaara's eyes. Then he _smiled_ and said, "Oh, Gaara-kun! You will be a fantastic Kazekage! I just know it!"

Pleasure and pride flashed in Gaara's eyes and he nodded, "You will keep me informed of your life." it was more a demand than a question but Lee nodded anyway.

"I will send you letters whenever I can, I promise. At least once a week!" Lee said with a wide teeth shinning grin, his first in a long time.

Gaara nodded then turned and made Lee walk with him.

"Hm? Where are we going Gaara-kun?"

"Breakfast. You must eat and I wish to dine with you." Gaara said, "Then I will pay for you."

"You do not need to do that, Gaara-kun. I am capable of buying for myself." Lee said but Gaara subtly shook his head.

"It must be me who pays." He said and Lee conceded with a soft laugh.

"Fine, fine, whatever you wish Gaara-kun."

Gaara and Lee did eat together and though Gaara did pay for him, Lee bought extra for Ibiki and paid for that himself. After, Lee looked at Gaara sadly and said that he would miss the boy before kissing his cheek once again.

Gaara stared at him with darkened eyes and gripped Lee's chin before pressing his lips almost against the corner of Lee's lips, making the taijutsu user blush.

"I will see you again. I expect your letters soon." Gaara said before leaving and Lee giggled, flustered.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	8. Chapter 8

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee had brought the breakfast to Ibiki who'd been surprised that Lee had been on time instead of early until Lee gave him breakfast. He looked at Lee amused and ate the bought food. Lee enjoyed his time with Ibiki and worked beside the man until lunch where he was able to go out again.

It was on the way to a curry house when he saw Shikamaru.

Lee's eyes widened under his too long bangs and he made his way to the shadow user without another thought.

"Shikamaru-kun!" Lee called out and smiled happily when the boy stopped.

"I was hoping to run into you soon." Lee said as he stopped in front of him, "I would like to treat you to lunch as a thank you."

"Thank you for what?" Shikamaru asked, slightly frowning in confusion.

"For being our leader on the rescue mission of course. For your first time, it was incredible!" Lee said.

Shikamaru shifted, feeling half happy yet mostly doubtful, "Lee, we didn't even complete the mission objective...and two people almost died..."

Lee reached out and took Shikamaru's hands within his gloved ones, "But they did not. We all survived against people like the Sound Four and Kimimaro. All of them were extremely above our level. You gave us all tasks that kept us at the advantage, and if we were not, we figured it out together."

Lee smiled at Shikamaru, "If given the chance, I would willingly go with you as my leader again. You are someone special Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru blinked and his ears were slightly red from the praise. He cleared his throat, mumbling "T-troublesome...let's go eat."

Lee's smile grew and he nodded enthusiastically. They both went to a shop and though Lee said he would treat Shikamaru, Shikamaru tried to pay. Having this happen _often_ , Lee quickly hugged onto Shikamaru to stop him and somehow got his coin purse out at the same time. By the time he was able to pay, Shikamaru was snickering and trying to cover it up.

They took the food to go as Shikamaru said that it was a nice day outside and Lee found himself in the park, sitting next to Shikamaru on a small hill with a perfect view of the sky. Lee hummed happily, subconsciously sitting too close to Shikamaru so their shoulders kept brushing together.

They talked about their days after the Chunin exams and Lee congratulated Shikamaru on making Chunin as well. Shikamaru smiled crookedly and said that it was a drag. Lee puffed out his cheeks and pressed closer against Shikamaru saying that Shikamaru was such a 'mean person' but then giggled and smiled brightly at the boy, subconsciously curling his arm around Shikamaru's.

Shikamaru finally paused and his ears were slightly pink as he turned his head to Lee and seriously asked, "Are you flirting with me?"

Lee paused as well and his brows turned in confusion under his hair. Then he looked down and finally saw what he'd been doing. He had been practically hugging onto Shikamaru's arm and his -for once- bare fingers were slowly going towards Shikamaru's hand. Lee yanked himself back as if burned.

"I-I am sorry! I did not- I mean- I just-!" Lee bit his lips visibly hard and his eyes teared up under his bangs.

Shikamaru's brows turned down and he said, "Hey...it's no problem."

"No, it is! I am not-" Lee's breath hitched then he found himself confessing to what he never dared to say out loud before, "I am very...touch-deprived. I used-...I used to be very affectionate with...anyone that allowed me. Then I suddenly was not able for so _long_."

Put like that, it didn't say everything he _needed_ it to say. Lee whined in his throat, "It is- I cannot say how much- To go from touch to suddenly not being _allowed_ -" Lee cut himself and grabbed Shikamaru's large hand in his bare ones, _wishing_ that he could make Shikamaru _understand_. If only he could _see_ -

They both gasped and froze.

Shikamaru eyes were wide and _blind_ as he wasn't staring at the scenery around him but _something else._

It started, and Shikamaru was suddenly looking at the past through _Lee's_ eyes.

 _Gai hugging him, calling out to him, patting him on the back, showing him affection and pride day after day._

Flash

 _Suddenly he is waking in the hospital, the_ _ **Hokage**_ _telling him that he has a Kekkei Genkai._

Flash, this time just words

 _"Rock Lee. The Hokage has assigned me as your new sensei. I will be teaching you control and the ability to endure. We will be working together to expand on your Bloodline ability and make sure that you don't crack under it."_

 _"Morino-san…what about my team? I am…I am apart of Team Gai and…and…why am I not injured anymore?"_

 _"You will be able to take missions with them once again when you have control"_

 _"I will…I will do my best to be a worthy student"_

Flash

 _A wounded ninja is in front of him, Lee's bare hands touch the man's practically gutted torso and Lee gives a sharp cry of_ _ **pain**_. _The wound closes on the man and he see's his hands turn black and blood pour out of himself._

Flash

 _He's in front of a prisoner, sobbing and whispering "I am sorry, I am so sorry!" over and over again in choked breaths as his black hands touch the man and the fatal wound transfers. A death on his hands._

More flashes, over and over again of the same thing. Him - _Lee_ \- taking pain and giving it, the only time when he actually gets touch anymore. Shikamaru can hear the subtle strain and fear in Lee's voice each time he talks...then...

Flash

 _It's himself -Lee-. He looks up into his bathroom mirror and just stares. His bangs are parted so he has a clear view and his expression is so_ _ **blank**_ _. He looks ill to say the least and his skin has taken on a grey tone, different from the earlier memories, more recent to now._

 _Then his blank expression twists and he's_ _ **giggling**_ _. There is no sound but Lee's face says it all. He looks so angry, so delirious, so out of his mind, and so_ _ **disgusted**_ _. Shikamaru watches through Lee's eyes as the boy tugs at his hair and claws at his own face before it's suddenly over and in the darkness he can hear an echo of an agonized_ _ **scream**_ _._

Shikamaru jerked as he was suddenly looking at the park around them again, not Lee's bathroom. He let out a shuddery exhale and slowly blinked. Then, his hand suddenly felt cold and Shikamaru had to force himself to turn his head.

Lee was slowly backing away and without even needing to see Lee's face, he knew the boy was horrified.

Shikamaru reacted without thinking and grabbed Lee's arm but thanks to Lee moving, he was pulled along and landed on top of the boy. He used it to his advantage and quickly pinned Lee with his body though he knew Lee could get out too easily if he wanted. He was counting on Lee's touch-deprivation to keep him there instead.

He was correct and Lee made a wounded sound as he practically melted under him.

They were silent until Lee spoke in a shaky tone, "I-...I did not know...I could do that..."

Lee's breath hitched as if he was about to cry and Shikamaru felt his heart squeeze.

"I...I s-swear...I did not mean to- Just how much- Did you see-?" Lee's sentences were disjointed and Shikamaru sighed.

Shikamaru remembered the last vision coupled with that scream in the darkness and he swallowed roughly before determinedly wrapping his arms around Lee's small body and pushing his hands under Lee's shirt so he could have bare touch. It didn't matter that he felt none of Lee's emotions during the first person memories, everything he saw was enough to _know_.

Lee gasped and Shikamaru felt Lee's hands tangle in his own shirt.

"...I saw." Shikamaru whispered a little roughly, the image hitting him hard, "...It's...It's okay. I know now so..." Shikamaru swallowed hard again and tightened his arms around Lee, pressing them tighter together.

Lee began to shake and he felt tears flood his eyes. He felt so ashamed that Shikamaru _saw_ -how _did_ he see?- yet he felt happy too, happy that someone _knew_.

Then Shikamaru turned while still holding Lee so he could lay on his back, "...You can stay as long as you want." he said and he felt Lee's fingers dig harder into his shirt.

Lee hid his face in Shikamaru's chest and cried.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two weeks had passed since that day. Lee had already written to Gaara but he didn't mention anything about it as he'd rambled about his days. Those moments of weakness, he didn't want to red head to know...

He'd spent more time with Shikamaru since then. It was like the shadow user had replaced Sasuke because Lee spent almost every lunch with him. It was...really nice. Shikamaru was kind and really smart, plus, with him _knowing_ , Lee felt like he could talk about anything with the boy.

Something he hadn't felt since he'd been a true member of Team Gai.

Lee pressed himself against Shikamaru in a full body hug as they said goodbye, with Lee needing to get back to T&I.

When Lee got back to the department, Ibiki met up with him and told him that it was time.

"We are going to test the limits of how long you can stay alive." Ibiki said, leading Lee to a back room, "I've secured a prisoner scheduled for death and a few medics to monitor your status."

Lee made a sound and it must have seemed agreeable enough as Ibiki just glanced at him but didn't actually say hid his shaking hands as they entered the room and Lee saw a man strapped to the chair, gagged, blindfolded, and unconscious. There were four medics and Lee felt vaguely ill.

How were they going to test his ability...

Soon, Lee was set down so he was sitting next to the tied man, close enough that he could reach out and touch bare skin. Then Ibiki stepped in front of him.

"Remember, we will not let you die." Ibiki said

Lee nodded, glad for his too long bangs as it hid how truely scared he was. Then, faster than he expected, Ibiki chose the fastest way and _slit his throat_.

Lee choked and immediately tried to gasp for air. It _hurt_ and if he was normal, he'd already be dead in just a few seconds. His blood poured out, staining his off the shoulder long-sleeve all the way down to his pants. He trembled and tried to breath but it wheezed and Lee felt air going down his throat and when he exhaled, it made blood bubbles come from the gaping slit in his neck.

Besides the _pain_ Lee felt _tired_ , like he was nearing the end of one of Gai's extreme youth training sessions that usually lasted three days. His body trembled and he began to mindlessly stand but special chains wrapped around him to keep his to the chair.

"One hour..." Ibiki said

The sound was too loud yet so quiet like he was there yet not. He felt touch to his neck and another voice came, saying that his heart beat was extremely fast but he somehow still seemed healthy despite the wound. There was more blood than there should be for his body mass.

"Two hours..." Ibiki's voice came again after what felt like longer.

"I-Ibi-" Lee tried to talk but blood came out of his mouth and the blood still pouring from his neck bubbled again. Suddenly, everything went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Lee woke again, he felt like he was _starving,_ like he hadn't eaten in forty days and he was too close to dying.

Dying...

Lee flinched harshly and whipped his head around to see where he was. He was in Ibiki's room and the sun was barely starting to rise. How long had he been asleep? No, that didn't matter right now, food mattered, he _needed_ to eat.

Lee got up and mindlessly went to the kitchen, the fact it wasn't even his own mattered little. He ate _everything_ there and if it had to be cooked, his cooked it until it was just barely edible and devoured it. When the kitchen was empty, Lee was still hungry.

He went to his own apartment and did the same, finally stopping when he finished off half of his entire kitchen. Then he collapsed. He still felt tired but more like he just woke up instead of like he was death warmed over. He looked around then crawled to his clock and checked the date that it revealed along with the time.

A couple days had passed, luckily he woke up in time to give Gaara another letter, only...what could he say? That Ibiki... _Ibiki_ had almost killed him. That he felt so scared and he honestly didn't feel like he was right in the head. Before, it was like everything had been moved five inches but Lee could still navigate his way. Now it felt like some things had just been removed or changed all together.

He couldn't answer any letter like this.

Lee left his apartment without thinking or even changing out of the too large shirt he was wearing. He walked and walked until he was gazing upon an only slightly familiar house. He spread his senses and caught Shikamaru's chakra in a second floor room and climbed up with no other thought.

He slipped into the room and was only a step away from the bed where Shikamaru was sleeping when the door opened with barely a sound.

Lee slowly looked up and saw Nara Shikaku, Shikamaru's father.

Lee didn't say anything. He couldn't really think of anything beside how tired he was and how much he needed Shikamaru. He was trembling softly and his breath was coming out in soft hitches. He stared at Shikaku as the man stared back then Lee looked back down at Shikamaru's sleeping form and just climbed onto the bed. He curled up into a tiny ball on the covers then softly held onto Shikamaru's shirt before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Shikamaru woke a little while later, feeling eyes on him. He grunted and turned his head, seeing his father sitting on a chair next to his bed.

"...What?" Shikamaru muttered in a sleep roughened voice.

"I see you've made a close friend." Shikaku said, his eyes darting to Shikamaru then going back to the boy who'd _climbed_ into his sons' room then proceeded to fall asleep next to him as if it was normal. Shikaku didn't really mind though, as long as this was actually someone his boy knew and not a creepy person.

Shikamaru furrowed his brows then turned to the other side. He stifled a surprised breath as he saw who it was and quickly sat up. His eyes roamed Lee's tightly curled body, taking in his literally _grey_ skin and dark grey hair.

"Lee..." He mumbled, brows turning in concern.

"I see you do know him." Shikaku said then stood. He looked at the worry that was actually showing on his sons face then put his hands in his pockets, "Both of you come down when you're ready. I expect an introduction."

Then he left, closing the door behind him.

Shikamaru glanced at the closed door but couldn't keep his attention off of Lee. He frowned in concern then grit his teeth, blushing softly as he removed his shirt. He then got the covers out from under Lee and turned him -he was surprised and even more concerned as Lee didn't wake at all-. Pulling the covers over them both, Shikamaru wrapped his arms around Lee from behind and spooned the lithe boy, slipping his arms under Lee's shirt so their bare skin touched.

He stayed like that until Lee woke up.

Lee woke with a small jerk as if coming from a nightmare. Shikamaru pressed a little tighter against him and whispered his name.

"Shika...?" Lee whispered in a small voice and though his concern was still high, Shikamaru's heart skipped at the nickname.

"I'm here." Shikamaru said, "Lee...what happened?"

"I-..." Lee's throat closed and when Shikamaru asked if he wanted to _show_ him, Lee frantically shook his head.

"No!" Lee whisper yelled, "I cannot. I...I cannot do that...to you."

Shikamaru's arms tightened around Lee and he scowled against Lee's back, "Lee...have you even seen how you look? I...I don't _know_ how to _help_." The words tasted sour and Shikamaru was angry with himself.

"How I look...?" Lee repeated, "W-...what do you mean?" he was slightly too scared to know.

"Your skin is _grey_. Like someone took the literal color and dyed you in it. Your hair is the same but it's a couple shades darker." Shikamaru said and he heard Lee whimper and shake.

"S-shika...I- I do not know what is _happening_!" Lee cried, "I almost _died_. Sensei slit my throat and I know it was meant as a test to see how long I could survive but I was so _scared_."

"He _what_?!" Shikamaru let go of Lee and loomed over him instead, caging Lee between his arms, "What do you mean he slit your _throat_?!"

Lee stared in surprise then slowly, his expression broke and he hiccuped. The movement made his bangs fall, revealing his face to the boy. Shikamaru's eyes widened as the changes to Lee hadn't stopped at his skin color and hair. His eyes were the same dark grey as his hair and what was meant to be the whites of his eyes were _off_ like they were beginning to turn grey as well. Then stark against his darkened skin, white lines like soft overlapping branches came from Lee's temple and continued in a slant, curling under his eyes and stopping just under the middle of Lee's eyes. It was strangely beautiful on Lee and everything gave Lee an otherworldly feel.

"H-he...he just did it." Lee whispered, his expression heartrendingly sad, "Why did it have to be Sensei!?" Lee cried and tears fell from his changed eyes.

Shikamaru's own expression twisted and he did the only thing he could think of. He pulled Lee's shirt up then hugged him tightly, pressing their bare skin together, knowing Lee loved bare contact. Lee clung to him, _sobbing_.

Shikamaru held Lee until his sobs finally began to die down but he didn't let go even then.

"S-shikamaru?" Lee whispered softly and Shikamaru felt a brief pang of loss at not hearing the shortened version of his name.

"Hm?" Shikamaru hummed anyway, turning his head. His heart skipped as Lee did the same and they were breathing each others air. Then he felt his ears warm as Lee smiled _sweetly_ at him. He had a sudden thought on ' _Beautiful..._ ' even with Lee's eyes and nose darkened from crying.

"Thank you so much...for _everything_." Lee said and he kissed Shikamaru's cheek, "You make everything better and...I am _so glad_ to have been able to meet you."

For the first time, Shikamaru hid his _burning_ face in Lee's neck, just hugging the boy tightly again. He swallowed hard and joked, "You won't feel that way soon. My dad expects us downstairs. You're going to have to meet my mother."

"I would _love_ to." Lee said with a smile, feeling so much lighter thanks to Shikamaru.

Shikamaru would mention later how Lee's skin seemed lighter than before and his hair darker again, saying how maybe they were good signs.

Lee would agree.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A month passed with Lee slowly getting better. The first few days, Lee couldn't be near Ibiki but the older man had shown a surprisingly soft side and had shown up in Lee's appartment each morning, doing something different each time. It always ended in Ibiki treating Lee to breakfast and it helped to make Lee comfortable again.

But something was still broken and it would take time to heal.

Lee found himself spending more and more time with Shikamaru instead, bringing him lunch when on break and seeking him out at the end of his day too. The shadow user made him feel safe and cared for and that was something _rare_ now.

Then, Lee got a mission.

A mission to Suna.

Lee kept a poker face through the debriefing but as soon as he was home he _squeal_ e _d_ like a child. He was going to be able to see Gaara! After writing to him every week without fail, he was glad that it was finally happening, so he cheated a bit and sent an early mail telling Gaara that when the red head got this letter, he would be a few hours away from Suna at the most.

Lee sent out the letter, packed up, then ran to tell Shikamaru that he would be gone for a week, merely a escort mission for a merchant caravan. Lee hugged Shikamaru as long as he could and because he wouldn't see his friend any time soon, he kissed Shikamaru's cheek.

Shikamaru made a funny noise and his cheeks turned red.

Lee looked at him in concern but Shikamaru quickly shook his head and just told Lee to be careful.

Lee smiled and kissed Shikamaru's cheek once more, saying that he would miss him dearly before running off, giggling at Shikamaru's funny noise.

Then he had to tell Ibiki as he promised before.

That was...a little more awkward. When he got his words out, he was hesitant in giving his sensei a hug. Then Ibiki opened his arms and Lee found himself moving automatically. He hugged Ibiki, sighing softly in content as something felt right again. Lee pressed himself closer and inhaled the scent Ibiki carried around that he'd missed. The arms around him tightened and Lee made a pleased sound before he slowly pulled back. A warm smile curled his lips and he told Ibiki that he would be back in a week and not to torture Anko too much.

Ibiki called him a brat but his arms wrapped around him a little more so Lee knew it was meant as an odd endearment. Then again, Ibiki was an odd man but Lee loved him either way.

When Lee met up with his team an hour later, Lee felt…happy. Like today would be a good day.

It was a good day.

It was the next when things took a turn for the worst.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sound ninja attacked them, much too strong for the Genin team he was on with only one Jonin.

"Everyone run!" Lee called out frantically; their leader was already down, taken out within the first few minutes of cunning planning, "I will hold them off! Get to Suna!"

"We can't leave you!" Mako cried, her tear stricken face looking ashen with fear but she stayed anyway.

"Do it! That is an order as your senior!" Lee yelled, fighting off projectiles to create a path for them.

Mako, Taki, and Yun all looked scared as this had been their first out of Konoha mission but they nodded and ran as fast as they could. The caravan was destroyed and with any luck -not that Lee felt like they had any- their contractor had made it out safely.

One of the sound ninja chuckled and it made something cold run up Lee's spine.

"You left yourself to the wolves boy." One said, and three more came up behind him.

Lee did his best to fight them off but there was something cold gripping his heart as he realized that none of them were even _trying_ to go after the others. They only focused on _him_.

Just as he realized who their target really was, one of them landed a lucky blow to the back of his neck and Lee's world went dark.

.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.

When Lee woke up again, he felt sore and uncomfortable. He took in a slow breath, feigning sleep and slowly opened his eyes from under his too long bangs.

He was in a cell.

His breath hitched for a second but he forced himself to keep breathing steadily. He took stock of himself and noticed that he was strapped to a table with only his pants on. His heart slowly started speeding in his chest but he continued to look around. There were no windows so Lee guessed that he was underground.

Strapped to a table in an underground cell.

This made him think uncomfortably about the darker rooms of the T&I department...

The door suddenly opened and in came in the last person he expected.

Orochimaru.

"Hm...Look at who's awake..." Orochimaru said in his snake-like voice, "You know, I thought it odd that Sasuke-kun would mention someone like you so often but when he told me what you could do, it sparked my memory. I saw what you did to that Jonin at the exams...how interesting would it be if you could use that power for us."

Lee's throat closed in on itself and he couldn't say anything even if he wanted to.

"Of course, you're not like Sasuke-kun at all, you _love_ Konoha...well, that will be easy enough to remove once you realize no one will be searching for you." Orochimaru smiled and Lee felt _slimy_.

"I'll see you again soon Lee-kun. After all, Sasuke-kun is so looking forward to you joining us." Orochimaru said before suddenly making a sharp movement and three sound ninja came in.

"Have fun..." He said the _left_.

Lee tried not to tremble but the thought that _Sasuke_ was behind this seemed...too cruel to be real. Lee looked at the three Sound Ninja and forced himself not to shake at their _evil_ expressions.

' _Oh Kami-sama...please give me strength._ ' Lee mentally pleaded as they came closer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So much time had passed, not even Lee really knew what day or even what month he was. He was in a constant state of tired and hungry from each...session.

 _"Rise and shine!" A voice broke through the blackness of his sleep and Lee opened his eyes to see a man standing above him. Lee choked down a whimper and he knew he wouldn't have the bliss of falling unconscious at all. He envied normal people._

 _Pain pain pain_

 _Knives cutting into his skin and his hands were covered so there was no relief in sight. They stopped with the small stuff days ago and went wild on his body, giving him wounds that were almost fatal each time, testing his resistance and trying to break him at the same time._

 _They had no use for someone who was willful._

The door opened and Lee just stared at the ceiling with uncovered eyes. They had cut off most of his bangs in the beginning but so much time had passed that they were the same length as before. They never covered his eyes anymore as his pained jerking always made them fall.

"Good morning Lee-kun~" _Kabuto's_ voice came.

 _"Oh Lee, this would be easier if you just gave in." Kabuto said, stroking his cheek almost like a lover would but the grin on his face was demented. He had come in just to talk -something that happened rarely but it did...Lee_ hated _it- and Lee wished that the silver haired man would just hurt him instead._

 _After finding out how much pain he could handle, Kabuto became the only one to break him._

 _"Don't you want all of this to stop? We could work so well together too, just think about it. You liked being friendly, I remember that...we could be friends and you would have Sasuke as well. He's been mentioning you more and more lately. It is because of him that you're here anyway..." Kabuto chuckled and though it wasn't a physical pain, Lee swore that this was the worst thing they could have done to him._

 _This really was all because of Sasuke? He truly had been speaking of him, telling his secrets to get him there...? He...he was the reason?_

 _Lee closed his eyes and for the first time, he began to cry._

 _Kabuto shushed him gently, having the gall to actually wipe his tears away in such a gentle manner._

 _"That's it, Lee-kun. The sooner you realize it, the better. We are all waiting for you."_

Lee didn't say anything or even move as Kabuto came closer. He continued his silence even as Kabuto caressed his cheek.

"You've grown very beautiful Lee-kun..." Kabuto said, a twisted tone in his voice, "And now Sasuke-kun wants to see you. It is our sixth month anniversary after all. We need to get you all dolled up for Orochimaru-sama's future vessel."

Suddenly, three sound ninja's came in and Lee was being unstrapped from his table. The three ninja took him away into a different room, still keeping his hands covered. Kabuto stayed behind, grinning.

Lee was bathed and his mid-back length hair washed. He was put into new clothes and he would have stayed like a living doll until one of them spoke.

"How much do you bet, once the Uchiha's has his way with this one, he'll let others have a go?" The man's grin was slimy and for the first time in so long, Lee felt _angry_.

Lee slowly turned his head and his lips turned up into a wide smile before he was suddenly on the man, _biting_ into his flesh and tearing it _off_. Desperate hunger and _instinct_ had him swallow the bit of flesh with no thought and he felt three rapid clicks in his mind. Triple the rush of dark power flowed through him, giving him the strength to continue. He attacked the other two and used his teeth like weapons.

He _ate_ them all, tearing out their throats and swallowing flesh like it was natural. By the time he was done, there was no way to tell who the men used to be. Lee felt revitalized, stomach full for the first time in months and body flowing with more chakra than he'd ever remembered. Though he was covered in blood, he was _laughing_.

He quieted himself abruptly and when back to the bathroom to clean himself off like nothing happened. He forcefully removed the coverings on his hands and ran his freed hands through his hair, looking at himself in the mirror for the first time in six months.

What he saw was so radically different that he froze.

His hair and eyes were a whitish grey color. What was meant to be the whites of his eyes was stark grey and his skin was _dark_ grey, maybe ten shades from black. It was like he was completely introverted in color from how a human was meant to be. There were white markings starting from his temple and continuing under his eyes almost to the inner corners of his eyes. They looked like soft overlapping branches...

It made Lee _giggle_.

He let his bangs go and the light grey strands covered his light grey eyes once again.

Now...now he just had to leave. If he met with Sasuke then Lee _knew_ he would _kill_ him.

Lee left the room in his new and bloodied clothes. He used his chakra sense -that'd he'd used for so long now just so he wouldn't be surprised when someone came into his cell. Just so he would know what was coming because knowing was better than not knowing- to sense his way around. He dodged the people walking around and slowly made his way to the outside.

When he felt the sun, he had to close his eyes from the brightness. He shuddered at the warmth and felt strangely at peace, like a lull in the crashing waves of his mind. He took a deep breath and just began walking. He never opened his eyes, just using his senses to dodge the trees and rocks around him.

... He walked for fifteen days in a mindless and lost haze before finally stumbling upon someone.

A man in a black coat with red clouds on it sat at the base of a tree. He had black hair and tired lines on his face.

The man opened his eyes and they were red with black markings on the inside.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It didn't register that he was looking into Sharingan eyes. Nothing really registered in his mind anymore. He just...wandered. He had no goal, no purpose. He simply couldn't think of one in his almost completely broken mind.

He didn't even remember anything past being in that cell. It was all a blur with just some flashes. All the flashes were about Sasuke though -but even those were vague and he barely remembered what he looked like. He mostly remembered the name and it sent a rush of rage/fear/betrayal through him so hard that his eyes burned and he wanted to _scream_ -; he didn't want to think of the boy who was the reason for his loss of _everything_.

Lee blinked and stared just like the man did to him.

...He looked oddly familiar.

Then Lee walked over to him.

Itachi did nothing but stare as the bloodied boy slowly sat on his knees next to him. The oddly colored boy -which wasn't really odd when you take Kisame into consideration- didn't exclude any harmful intent. In fact, he didn't exclude any intent at all and even his movements reminded him more of a doll than anything. Something…lifeless. It was that that made Itachi stay still, just to see.

Lee took a deep breath and he could practically taste the damage inside of the relaxing man.

How nice would it be...to just take that damage and sleep forever.

Lee slowly reached forward and just touched the man's hand with one finger. His power activated and suddenly, Lee felt a click and he felt like he could _breathe_ , then...just _pain_. His organs felt like they were trying to shut down and a little blood dribbled out of his mouth from his convulsing lungs but he didn't cough. His eyesight dimmed to blackness and he sighed hoarsely.

"What did you do...?" Itachi's voice was deep and monotone except for the hint of surprise, awe, and confusion that he couldn't hide.

He could...he could _see_. His Sharingan had shut off for a second then he kept it off as he could actually see the scenery like he used to when he was younger. The constant pain that crippled him no matter what he did was gone and he felt like he could _breathe_.

He could _breathe_.

"You were meant to die a very long time ago...You must have an incredibly strong will..." Lee said in an almost too soft whisper. If he was a normal person with what the man had, he would have died years ago. Now, he was going to -hopefully- die in a few hours.

He knew that. He _remembered_ that at least.

He couldn't see the man look at him, but Lee felt it. But Lee felt so _tired_ now; his body trying to keep him alive long enough to transfer the damage to someone else, something he wasn't going to do. So, Lee began to lie down and by coincidence, he laid his head on the man's lap.

"...Will you listen to me? …If you wish, you can think of it as payment for healing you." Lee whispered and after a long moment, the man made a noise Lee took as an agreement.

So Lee talked.

"I cannot really remember anything past my cell anymore. The memories are vague and faded like disturbed water. I was from a ninja village...I think. I can almost remember them taking away a headband from me, but I do not remember what the symbol was anymore. All I have is Oto's flashing in my brain...mocking me..." Lee said in a soft whisper. His lungs seized for a moment and he began coughing. It felt like it'd go on forever but when it did fade, he felt even more tired than before but...he wanted someone, anyone, to know his story.

He forgot so many things; he didn't want to be another thing forgotten.

"How I got there...on that cold table...a person I considered a friend gave me up. They always said just how eager he was and that I should not keep him waiting. They said that he wanted me by his side but they did not need the willful... I did not even know that six months had passed until they said that they were going to doll me up for him..."

A friend, a _friend_ made him go through that torture. One he called a _friend_ tried to break him- no...his friend broke him.

He could feel it and he just wanted to die now.

"I do not know what I did to deserve it. What did I do to go through all of that? Was I truly such a horrid person? I do not even know anymore...he stole that away from me too."

"Then one bet that once Sasuke-kun _used_ me, he would toss me to others." Lee said his voice achingly hollow as he said his 'friends' name for the first time. The taste of it sick on his tongue.

He felt the man's leg tense for just a second under his head but it relaxed again.

"We were _friends_ and he is the reason I was _hurt_ so often and so much...I am not me anymore. I do not know who I am, only I _hate_ the me I see." Lee whispered, voice still hollow even as tears fell from his blind eyes, "Everything is so very _wrong_."

Then he felt himself falling asleep.

"Stranger-kun..."

"...Itachi."

Lee almost smiled and he corrected himself, "Itachi-kun...please do not let me..."

Lee fell asleep before he could finish his plea.

Hopefully, he wouldn't wake up again

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee woke despite not wanting to. His grey-white pupils shrunk to pinpoints at the bright light shining through his too long grey-white bangs. His blindness was gone, so was the pain of his organs trying to shut down. He looked around then felt something warm against his bare hand.

Lee looked to the side and saw a woman, a nurse, collapsed on the ground. He shifted his fingers and felt for a pulse but there was none. He let go of her hand and it made a soft thud against the ground. He looked around and saw that he was in a hospital room. He felt people coming close and got out of bed without another thought. He opened the window and jumped out of the third floor, holding his hospital gown down so it wouldn't fly up as he distantly realized he was nude under it.

He landed on his feet and would have crumbled to the ground starvation and exhaustion if an arm hadn't wrapped around his waist and pulled him back up. Lee tensed up and felt a harsh response of fight and panic before the feeling suddenly clicked and he realized that the chakra belonged to the stranger, to the one named Itachi.

Lee relaxed and slowly looked up at the black eyed man, subconsciously gripping the sleeve of Itachi's odd coat tightly.

Itachi seemed to look him over and then Lee got the feeling that he was asking a question when he somehow locked eyes with Lee even through his bangs.

"Wow kid, those civilian docs must be something if you're already jumping around." A rough amused voice came and Lee turned his head to see a man who sharply reminded him of a shark.

"You looked like you were at death's door!" The shark-man chuckled.

Lee blinked and whispered, "Death spared me and took the nurse instead..."

The shark-man blinked and his nose twitched as if he was smelling something but Lee turned back to Itachi and stepped a little closer, still holding onto Itachi's sleeve though the man had let him go.

"...I am hungry..." Lee said and his whispering voice was strained. He slumped against Itachi weakly, feeling the strain on his body from trying to keep him alive for so long. There was only so much that taking health could do when so close to death. He needed nutrients.

"Why did the nurse die?" The shark-man mumbled but Lee looked up at Itachi.

Itachi stared down at Lee then softly sighed. He began walking and Lee followed him like a lost puppy.

Kisame stared and sighed as well, "Does this mean we are gaining a pet?"

Itachi didn't even bother to answer him so neither did Lee.

A little bit later, Lee was eating and eating and eating. Itachi stared with barely widened eyes and Kisame only laughed.

"Damn kid, you can pack it away!" Kisame snickered and Lee paused in eating.

"I have to." Lee said then went back to eating.

"...Why is that?" Itachi spoke, voice slow and monotone but Lee paused again, shutting his eyes for a moment as he _liked_ it.

Despite how emotionless Itachi sounded, Lee somehow felt safe.

"I was really close to dying. My body strained itself trying to keep me alive until I transferred the damage. Now I am weak and in need of sustenance. It helps me recover much faster than if I just left it alone." Lee answered. He wasn't lying. He knew it now from how long he'd been in that cell. Barely surviving and feeling like each one of his organs were being carved out from how _hungry_ he was.

Sometimes they fed him good things.

Sometimes they...

Kisame hummed.

"Kid's not lying..." He said, "What do you mean, transfer?"

"It is how the nurse died. She touched my hand." Lee's lips turned down for a moment, "That is what I was going to say, Itachi-kun. Please do not let me touch anyone."

"Touching meant you lived. You did not want to live?"

"...no...I am broken Itachi-kun. I am someone I hate...I believe I said that before." Lee's voice was still a whisper, still hollow, but he was polite with his words.

"Damn, this shit is depressing." Kisame mumbled before saying, "Look kid, you're young. You can be whatever makes you happy. You got time."

Lee paused and looked at Kisame, quiet for a long moment before whispering sadly, hopefully, "Really...?...How?"

Kisame blinked in surprise then pushed down the urge to grimace at being asked for _advice_ ; it really wasn't his strong point. He rubbed the back of his head in thought. This kid did heal Itachi so...

"Uh...travel. It'll help get an idea of what you want?" He said, slowly.

Lee continued to stare then slowly went back to eating. Travel...? It sounded nice but...lonely.

Lee finally finished eating after twenty more plates and Itachi paid without a word. Lee stared at the dark haired man and held onto his sleeve again, pressing close. Itachi looked down at him then began walking again.

Itachi lead him into a clothing store.

Lee blinked and looked down at his hospital gown. He softly frowned and said, "But...I do not have any money."

Itachi looked at him and Lee got the feeling the man was saying 'I know, but I do. So choose something.'...Lee looked down,

"But...You paid for all of my food." Lee whispered then there was a gentle pressure against his back, pushing him towards the clothes. Then Kisame groaned and said,

"Just do it kid. Apparently Itachi has a soft spot for pups."

Lee frowned softly in confusion; not knowing what puppies had to do with anything but finally went anyway. He looked around and slowly picked out some clothes. He pulled out a light grey sweater that interested him and some black spandex pants. When he tried them on, the sweater was more like a dress on his small and slightly malnourished frame, going down to mid-thigh. It hung off both of his shoulders but the stretchy material stopped from going past his mid bicep. The sleeves covered his hands completely. The spandex pants clung to his legs comfortably and Lee liked how the outfit felt.

But when he looked in the mirror, he was sharply reminded of how different he looked, as if seeing through light grey hair and always seeing his dark grey hands wasn't enough. He looked at his hair again and thought of putting it in a braid since it went to the middle of his back but decided not to. He...he liked being hidden by his hair.

Lee walked out of the changing room and showed Itachi, wanting his opinion.

Itachi's lips quirked up for just a second and Lee felt warmth rush through him for the first time in months. Lee sighed happily.

Itachi took the tags off the clothing and gave Lee some shoes too before taking the tags off those too and giving it to the seller to pay for everything.

Kisame looked Lee over and said, "You look cute pup." putting his hand on Lee's head.

Lee blinked then closed his eyes and pressed into Kisame's touch even as he said, "My name is Lee, stranger-kun."

"And I'm Kisame." Kisame answered before grinning and saying, "Pup."

Lee's lips vaguely formed a pout and Kisame laughed. Itachi came back and Lee immediately latched onto his sleeve again.

"...Lee." Itachi said, having heard their conversation.

Lee looked up at the man.

"Your friend...what was his full name?" Itachi finally spoke the question though deep down, he feared the answer. If his Otouto really went down that path...

"I...I do not really remember..." Lee said, "But..." Lee was silent for a few moments before nodding and saying, "The man who called the bet said Uchiha so maybe that is his full name?"

"Uchiha?" Kisame asked, frowning, "Hey, is he talking about-"

"Yes." Itachi said, answering Kisame's interrupted question and Kisame sighed, knowing that it was something Itachi oddly wanted to keep secret. Kisame shrugged.

"I told Itachi-kun my story." Lee said, "My friend is the reason I was hurt really bad for a really long time."

"Something tells me that it's a lot worse than that sounds." Kisame sighed, "Great, nothing is ever easy."

"What do you plan on doing now, Lee." Itachi said, looking down at the dark boy.

"I-...May I...travel with you?" Lee slowly asked, feeling like the answer could make or break him.

Itachi stared and he was tempted to say no. The path he traveled was dangerous and wasn't suited for someone like Lee. Lee who needed somewhere stable and kind to heal from his mental and emotional scars. Itachi slowly lifted his hand and moved Lee's grey-white bangs so he could see Lee's eyes.

Grey-white orbs stared back at him from a stark grey background and even with the coloring making it hard to read Lee, it was too easy to know from the subtle slant of light grey brows. Lee needed him to say yes.

For what Sasuke had done to this boy, Itachi felt like it was his fault. He was the one who pushed his Otouto down that path.

Itachi closed his black eyes for a moment then lightly tapped his two fingers against Lee's forehead and said,

"You will always listen to me."

Lee's eyes widened and slowly, his lips formed a very tiny smile. He nodded and suddenly pressed against Itachi in a hug. He heard a rough chuckle come from Kisame but he only really paid attention to Itachi's hand resting on his bare shoulder.

Lee sighed in bliss.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee traveled with the two quietly. He acted like Itachi's shadow, just holding onto the older man's sleeve as they walked. It was a quiet first day and when night came around, Lee followed Itachi's orders.

The only actual order was him to stay in the camp though.

He was offered fish as food and ate it slowly, savoring the gift. Kisame went to sleep first, lying near the fire opposite of Itachi and him. Itachi leaned against a tree, still close enough to feel the fires' warmth. Lee stared at the older man then crawled over.

He rested his head on Itachi's lap just like he did that morning but this time on purpose. He sighed in content, closing his eyes. Itachi's leg had tensed under him but then relaxed after a moment. Lee could feel Itachi's gaze on him and far from unnerving him, it made him feel better.

Then, he felt a large warm hand rest on his head.

Lee practically purred as he felt Itachi slowly stroke his hair and the moment he felt Itachi pause, he gave a little whine and pressed into Itachi's hand.

The stroking slowly began again.

Lee mewled happily and curled up, hands tangled into the bottom of Itachi's cloak. Like this, he barely even felt cold, even though his skin prickled with it. Still, he fell asleep.

When he woke, he was still on Itachi's leg but now he had a cloak acting as his blanket. He blinked under his bangs and looked up in confusion.

Itachi was still wearing his cloak so...

Lee got up and whispered good morning to Itachi who was staring at him then looked around. He saw Kisame step through the bushes, holding a line of fish for them to eat and not wearing a cloak. Lee held the much too large cloak around his body and had to lift the hem so he wouldn't step on it or trip as he walked.

Kisame raised an eyebrow at him, an amused smirk on his face as he said, "Ah, sleeping beauty is finally awake."

Then Kisame froze as Lee fell against him in a hug.

"Thank you..." Lee whispered, nuzzling Kisame's upper stomach as that was as high as he reached.

Kisame cleared his throat, "...Well, couldn't just let you freeze cause you didn't grab a jacket." He said, sniffing slightly.

Running through Kisame's mind was the entire story Itachi told him last night. Everything that Lee had told Itachi was repeated and damn if Kisame didn't feel like Lee got the shittiest luck on the draw. Kid couldn't even _remember_ anything past being...yeah.

Usually Kisame couldn't give two shits for ninja in those situations but...this was a kid dammit. Even he still had morals, as loose as they were.

Unless it came to a mission, then well...a mission is a mission. But Lee wasn't a mission, and the kid did heal up Itachi.

"Okay, okay, that's enough hugging." Kisame said, pushing Lee away, "Making me look soft." he grumbled and went about cooking the fish.

Lee's lips quirked into a tiny smile then he went over to Itachi and did as he pleased, which was to curl up and press against Itachi's side.

They ate and after, they left with the clearing looking like no one had slept there.

Their days went like that often, traveling, making camp -the odd times when they stayed at an Inn, Lee slept beside Itachi-, and repeat. Lee always meant to get a jacket for the cold nights but he kept forgetting during the day. When he started feeling guilty, Kisame said to not feel so full of himself, someone as tough as him didn't care about the cold.

It was the first time Lee had giggled so freely in a long time.

A few months passed before it clicked that Itachi and Kisame were actually gathering information. Then again, the first time they were attacked, Lee had no idea what was going on. His body reacted without him thinking in the slightest and he stepped in front of Itachi, arms spread to protect.

An arm wrapped around him like a steel band and Lee was yanked away and quickly flying through the air. He was set onto a high branch on a tree and Itachi pinned him with pretty red eyes.

"Stay." He said, voice hard and Lee nodded, expression turning down in sadness.

The battle was over quickly and Lee stayed in the tree like a good child.

When it was time for him to come back down, Itachi got him once more. The moment his feet touched the ground, Itachi turned him and said in a strict tone, "Never do that again."

Lee frowned and his brows slanted in worry, "...But..."

" _Never_ do that again." Itachi repeated

"...I do not want you hurt..." Lee whispered in a small voice, looking down

Itachi sighed hard yet it was subtle and carefully kept his expression blank. He glanced at Kisame who was leaning against a tree, body tense, and decided that he was far enough for a whisper not to be heard.

Itachi leaned in and whispered into Lee's ear, "From now on, you will stay behind me. You can watch my back as _I_ protect _you_."

Lee's head snapped up and his heart felt strange in his chest, beating too fast. His cheeks felt warm too and he had the sudden -though not uncommon- urge to hug Itachi and never let go. Slowly, he nodded and his lips slowly formed an actual smile, not the tiny quirks that he was in the habit of forming.

Itachi's lips quirked up for only a second but Lee saw it and it meant the _world_ to him.

He lunged at Itachi and hugged him tightly, feeling a strange but so _warm_ feeling enveloping his insides.

"Itachi-kun..." Lee whispered and his smile grew, making his cheeks ache, "Itachi-kun, Itachi-kun, Itachi-kun..."

"Hm?" Itachi hummed in answer and Lee shook his head

"I think...I feel so _happy_ ," Lee said. It was the only thing he could think of with his limited memory.

"Hm," Itachi hummed again but this time it sounded just a tiny bit happy as well.

Lee sighed in pure happiness. It was settled; he didn't mind that he couldn't remember past what was now nine months ago. As long as he had Itachi and even Kisame, he could face anything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	11. Chapter 11

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A year passed completely since his capture. Six months stuck in that cell but Lee was thinking that it was worth it for the six he spent traveling with Itachi and Kisame. Of course, there were times when they would leave him in this same strange village. They would be gone for a few days before coming back, but it only happened about six times so it wasn't too bad.

They were heading to the same village though and Lee felt that same sinking depression that came with it. But then they walked past the village without Itachi saying anything. Lee blinked and looked at the older man, noticing how tense he seemed -something that only Lee could tell since he spent so much time staring at the man-.

"Ita-kun?" Lee said, reaching out and holding onto Itachi's arm.

"...You've been requested. Leader wants to meet you." Itachi said, voice blank.

Lee frowned and _knew_ that Itachi didn't want that to happen, "I will stay in the village." Lee said, letting go to head back.

Itachi sighed and his body loosened just slightly. He took Lee's hand and said, "No, come. We cannot disobey an order."

Lee got the now familiar flash of Itachi's body, the powers and any damages Itachi could be carrying ran through his head in less than a split second. Everything from the level of his Kekkei Genkai to the smallest detail of his actual organs and features.

Everything that he could take if he felt the want.

It was something he hadn't actually revealed, not because he was hiding it but because with them, Lee never really needed to use his power unless he was healing them, and they rarely got hurt.

"...Okay." Lee said, holding onto Itachi's hand for as long as he could. He reached out with his other one and he heard Kisame sigh in mock reluctance then Kisame took his free hand in his much larger one.

It was only when they were in front of the 'entrance' that they let go.

They did something that Lee couldn't see and suddenly, Lee was inside a hallway. He looked around curiously then followed Itachi with Kisame bringing up the back. They reached a larger room and Itachi gave Kisame a look before leaving. Lee tried to follow but Kisame put a hand on his shoulder saying,

"Nope, you stay right here Pup. Itachi's gone to talk to Leader."

Lee looked up and pouted slightly. Then he sighed and sat down on a couch in what looked like a lounge and quietly sulked.

Suddenly, they heard arguing and Kisame sighed, plopping beside Lee on the couch.

"Blondie is Deidara, red head is Sasori." Kisame grumbled.

Lee made a confused sound then turned around, peaking over the back of the couch. Just like Kisame said, a blond came in with a red head. They were arguing about art as far as Lee could tell. The one called Deidara saying that art was fleeting and Sasori said it was eternal. Then Deidara stopped as he locked 'eyes' with Lee -figuratively since only one of Deidara's showed while Lee's were both covered by his bangs-.

"Who the hell is that, un?" He said, face scrunching in confusion.

Lee waved then looked at Kisame who was giving him a look. He quickly jumped over the back of the couch, Kisame's hand just barely missing him. He heard Kisame growl a short 'dammit!' while he ran over to the two.

Lee looked back and smiled cutely at Kisame in victory then turned back to the two.

"Hello, I am Lee." He said, waving again.

Deidara blinked and Sasori just looked bored.

"Deidara, un." Deidara finally said, "You a new member?"

"Member? Not that I know of." Lee said, shrugging his bare shoulders, "I have never met your Leader before. I have just been traveling with Itachi-kun and Kisame-kun for a long time."

Deidara's face scrunched at Itachi's name and he grumbled. Sasori suddenly leaned in close to Lee and Lee froze slightly but Sasori didn't touch him.

"Your coloring...are you by any chance, a Seishin?" He asked, voice vaguely curious.

"Seishin...? What is that?" Lee asked

"Is that a no?" Sasori said instead

"I do not know. I have no memories of anything past a year ago. I just know my name is Lee." Lee answered, "What is a Seishin?"

"It is a clan that was wiped out of the Mist. A pity...I wanted to add one to my collection..." Sasori spoke as his eyes roamed Lee's body, "...do you have a Kekkei Genkai that allows you to give damage you have received?"

Lee gasped, his eyes going wide under his light grey bangs. He nodded quickly, "Y-yes! How did you know?!"

"So you are a Seishin..." Sasori said, and then he slowly _smiled_.

Lee felt his heart suddenly pound in his chest and he shifted nervously as Sasori got _closer_. His breath caught and he couldn't look away from those eyes as Sasori reached to _touch_ him.

"Would you like to-" Sasori began but then Kisame was there, picking Lee up and away from the puppet master.

"Nope!" Kisame said, slightly growling, "There is no way in hell this kid is going to join your damn collection."

Sasori's eyes narrowed and he stood straight again.

Lee tried to look over Kisame's shoulder but each time he did, Kisame would shift him and make him fall against his back again. Lee whined slightly then just stayed there, dangling.

"Now that's just sad, un." Lee heard and he lifted his head to see Deidara staring at him.

Lee pouted, "Do you pity me enough to-" Lee paused and stared.

Deidara frowned, "What?"

Lee didn't say anything; he just reached out and tried to touch Deidara's hands. Deidara stepped back out of habit and Lee whined.

"Noo, I wish to touch!" Lee said, straining to reach, "Those look interesting! Are those actual mouths? I wish to feel, please?"

Deidara looked vaguely hesitant but it was the first time someone was actually interested in his hands instead of automatically disgusted or creeped out. So he slowly held out one hand and he jolted slightly at how fast Lee took his hand. Then Lee giggled and felt his hand with a _smile_.

Deidara quickly pulled his hand away, ears feeling warm, "Okay, easy on the merchandise."

Lee whined softly then said, "S-sorry..." looking honestly sad.

Deidara made a sound then sighed and held out his hand again, looking away. His ears burned again when he heard Lee's happy gasp and felt those dark grey hands touch his own normal colored one.

That was what Itachi walked in to. Sasori and Kisame glaring at each other and Lee 'playing' with Deidara's hand while the blond _allowed_ it.

Itachi subtly frowned.

"Kisame." He said, making the shark man look at him, "Leader wants all three of us."

"Got it." Kisame said and began walking with Lee still on his shoulder.

"Ah, l-let me feel your hands again later, okay Deidara-kun!?" Lee called out as Kisame walked, being forced to let go.

"S-sure, un..." Deidara said in a slight mumble as they left.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Why are you carrying Lee?" Itachi said as soon as they were in the hallway.

"Sasori found out where Pup's power came from. He's from the Seishin clan." Kisame said and thought about it. It had been a while but the clan name did sound vaguely familiar. Too bad he didn't really pay attention to what each clan could do. The mist had the biggest 'collection' of Kekkei Genkai users at one point until The Mizukage Yagura ordered their murder.

"The puppet wanted to add Lee to his _collection_." Kisame scowled.

Itachi's eyes narrowed.

Lee was confused about what 'collection' they were talking about but stayed silent. Soon, they were in front of large double doors and Itachi knocked once before the doors opened. Kisame set Lee on the ground and all three of them walked inside.

Lee noticed a woman with dark blue hair standing to the side. He liked the paper flower in her hair. Then he turned his attention to the man sitting behind a desk. He had orange hair and multiple piercings, more than Lee had ever seen before. He also had the oddest eyes but Lee liked them, they slightly reminded him of his own even if it was only because they were grey.

"Itachi, Kisame..." The man trailed off and looked at Lee.

Lee smiled and waved, "I am Lee! I might be Seishin Lee though. That is what Sasori-san thinks."

Pein looked at Itachi and Kisame and Kisame was the one to answer, "It's a clan that was wiped out during Yagura's reign. Sasori wanted one for his collection, that's how he knew."

Pein hummed then turned his eyes back to Lee, "Konan."

The woman straightened and left in a flurry of paper. Just a moment later, she returned the same way but was now holding a book. She handed the book to Pein and he turned it to the correct page after a moment. After another moment, he closed it with a snap then turned his ringed eyes back onto Lee.

"Interesting." He said, "Your skin is not quite black though..."

"Oh! I do not know why my skin is like this. I cannot remember..." Lee trailed off but then smiled again.

"Hm..." Pein stared for a little while longer then finally said, "Would you like to become an Akatsuki member?"

Lee tilted his head then looked at Itachi and Kisame. His smile grew and he nodded happily.

"You will not be receiving a ring unless a core member dies and you're able to take the ring." Pein said, "I am Pein, but you will refer to me as Leader."

"Yes, Leader-kun!" Lee said with a bright smile and Pein stared at him. Then Pein looked at Konan and she vanished again before suddenly returning with a coat.

"It's a little big." She said, voice oddly gentle, "You will have to fix it yourself or pay Kakuzu."

Lee smiled brightly at her and said, "Thank you Konan-chan. I will treasure your gift."

Konan blinked then something flashed in her eyes before it disappeared to fast for Lee to see. She went back to Pein's side and Lee put on the coat. It was big but not as big as Kisame's had been. It went over the entirety of his hands by about ten inches and the hem dragged on the floor as well. He bundled it to keep it off the ground then smiled at Kisame and Itachi.

Kisame sighed and Itachi stared.

Then they were dismissed and Lee found himself in front of Itachi and Kisame as they walked out. When the doors closed, Kisame groaned.

"Calling them fucking 'kun' and 'chan', I swear you're gonna give me a heart attack kid."

"Should have expected it..." Itachi sighed then looked Lee over again.

The boy looked so small in his new cloak that Itachi felt a surge of protectiveness and some possessiveness within him. The cloak also made him apprehensive though, he never wanted Lee to join something like the Akatsuki...

Lee fiddled with his cloak and tried to fix it but nothing really worked. He huffed out an irritated breath but paused as he heard new voices. They were arguing just like Sasori and Deidara were.

"Ah, Kakuzu and Hidan are back. Damn, seems like you're gonna be meeting everyone Pup." Kisame said, grinning, "Grey haired one is Hidan."

"Kakuzu-san? That's who Konan-chan said I had to ask!" Lee said with a smile then before Kisame could stop him, Lee was running towards them. He came up behind them and stopped before chirping,

"Hello-" Lee suddenly cut off, grunting painfully.

The grey haired one -Hidan- had reacted to Lee's sudden presence with violence and the next thing Lee knew was that he had the middle blade of a three bladed scythe stuck in his stomach, the pointy part coming out of his back as well. He could _feel_ it.

Hidan and Kakuzu stared and Kakuzu closed his eyes in irritation, "You killed another one..."

"Shit." Hidan groaned, "Leader's gonna be pissed. I don't want to fucking deal with that!"

Lee stared at the growing red stain in his light grey sweater. The pain felt like nothing to the horror that filled him. This was the outfit that Itachi bought him. The clothes that he went through so much trouble to keep clean because it was Itachi's gift to him...

"You...ruined it..." Lee slowly said even with the scythe in his stomach. The Immortal Duo snapped their attention back onto Lee, surprised that Lee was still _alive_. Lee grit his teeth and felt _angry_ , "Itachi-kun _gave_ me this outfit..."

Lee slowly looked up from the large blood stain and _glared_ at Hidan, his bangs shifting to reveal his grey-white irises against stark grey orbs.

" _Feel my pain_." Lee _hissed_ and gripped Hidan's arm. He ripped the scythe out and within a second, the gaping wound closed and the same one split Hidan's stomach.

"Fuck!" Hidan gasped in pain but then he _grinned_.

The sight made Lee's anger grow and he stepped towards Hidan, digging his nails into Hidan's arm. He wanted to take _everything_ away from the man. His teeth ached and instinct guided him as he tackled the _laughing_ grey haired man to the ground. Lee opened his mouth and bit into Hidan's neck without the man even _trying_ to stop him. Lee bit harder and skin separated under his teeth, staining his lips and chin with blood.

"Lee." Itachi's voice broke through Lee's anger like the man had thrown ice onto him.

Lee stopped and quickly unlatched his teeth from Hidan.

"You fucker, don't stop this now! It was just getting good!" Hidan said even as he spit out blood. Itachi just looked at him with disinterest but said Lee's name again in warning as the boy growled.

Lee cut off his growl and whined softly, "He ruined my outfit Itachi-kun...you bought this for me too..."

"I will buy another." Itachi said, "Such a...thing, doesn't even deserve your attention." he barely glanced at Hidan again even as the man cussed at him.

"Yes Itachi-kun." Lee said, happy again. He got up off of Hidan but then felt a hand curl around his wrist. Lee reacted in pure fear -he couldn't help it, his mind would flash back to _pain_ and _terror_ when someone touched him without him knowing it was going to happen- and in the next moment he had sliced through the limb with a kunai.

"MOTHER OF FUCK!" Hidan shouted, waving his now handless arm in pain, "Shit that fucking HURTS! Goddamit!"

"You moron." Kakuzu said, the second thing he'd said since the whole thing started.

"Shut your fucking mouth bastard! Rot in hell!" Hidan stared at his still bleeding stump then looked at Lee, "You bitch! You're gonna pay for that! You know how much shit I have to go through after this dick sews me back up?!"

Lee blinked then suddenly became interested. Why wasn't the man dying? Was he like him?

Lee stepped up to Hidan and gripped his other hand. His lips turned down in a frown. The hand wasn't black at all... Lee sighed and let go of Hidan's hand before making the one that was still on his arm, let go.

"You ruined my shirt. I do not like you much right now. Ask me if I care and I will say no." Lee said, "I wish to cause you immeasurable pain and take everything away from you. Sight, sound, I would take it all except your voice, just so I could hear you scream."

The anger suddenly vanished from Hidan's face and he _leered_ at Lee instead, "Damn, talk dirty to me."

Lee blinked and his expression turned confused but then black string wrapped around Hidan and _threw_ him across the room. Lee made a curious sound and looked at Kakuzu, where the string had come from.

"Why didn't you die?" Kakuza asked, "Are you immortal as well?"

Lee blinked again then shrugged, "I do not know. I might die from old age but I do not die easily now."

"Hm, you're less annoying than Hidan."

"Thank you?" Lee tilted his head then his eyes widened under his hair, "Oh! That is right! Would you be willing to help me with my new cloak? I am afraid it does not fit me."

"For a price."

"Of course, Konan-chan told me that I would need to pay you. How much?"

"..." Kakuzu just stared at Lee for a bit at hearing the boy call Konan 'chan'. Then he continued on, not caring, "Five thousand yen."

Lee stared this time at the large amount of money. He tilted his head then shrugged and reached into the now stained front pouch in his sweater dress. He pulled out his coin purse and took out the right amount of money then gave it to Kakuzu.

Kakuzu looked at the money then chuckled. He liked this kid.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	12. Chapter 12

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been a months since meeting most of the main members of the Akatsuki. Lee enjoyed it for the most part though for the time he'd stayed there, Hidan and Sasori were kind of...creepy or just odd. They both loved to stare at him and though Hidan seemed to like to try and get him mad again, Sasori was quiet and sometimes followed him places.

He did meet Sasori during a rather private moment.

 _Lee walked through the halls, trying to find Itachi. He hummed under his breath, stepping lightly and sometimes twirling around to the beat of the song in his head. He giggled to himself as the shadows in the hall seemed to come alive and join him. He spread his arms out, momentarily forgetting what he was doing and bowed to the shadows like a dancer before going onto the tips of his toes to twirl again._

 _He continued to hum, a little louder now as the music in his head grew louder. In his cracked and almost broken mind, he saw figures come from the shadows. They were familiar in a way he couldn't place but one with an almost pineapple hair style came towards him and reached out to dance with him. The figure was only slightly taller than him and Lee felt really_ happy _for some reason._

 _His smile grew when two more shadows came, one with spiky hair, his height as well. The other was much taller and seemed to have no hair at all. Of course the figures looked like shadows so that was really all Lee had to differentiate them._

 _He danced with them, happiness growing as well as a strange hollow feeling in his chest._

 _Then he stopped, unable to move anymore. Lee's eyes focused sharply and he felt scared until he saw Sasori. Then Lee frowned, the man wasn't touching him, nothing was, yet Lee still couldn't move. Then Sasori lifted his hand and his fingers moved then Lee was moving without his own input._

 _"Lee-chan..." Sasori said with that same smile on his face that made Lee feel so odd that first day._

 _"Sasori-kun? Are you controlling me?" Lee asked_

 _"Yes, isn't it wonderful?" Sasori said with that same smile, "You respond quite beautifully to me. Your dancing was nice to watch, but I thought this would be better."_

 _He twitched his fingers and Lee began to dance again. Lee smiled, not really minding._

 _"If I am to dance, will you not join me?" Lee asked, feeling a little less lonely now though he missed the shadow figures that looked so familiar._

 _"Hm..." Sasori stared for a bit longer, manipulating Lee's body in ways that made Sasori want to touch even if he wouldn't be able to feel it. Finally, he stepped closer and was about to put a hand on Lee when he had to move back to dodge a thrown kunai._

 _"Dammit Sasori!" Kisame said, growling as he stomped over, "Stop trying to collect Lee!"_

 _Lee giggled and relaxed his body as the chakra strings broke. He darted towards Sasori and hugged the man, thanking him quietly, before running over to Kisame and asking the shark man where Itachi was. He found it funny that Sasori continued to stare at him as Kisame took him away._

Then there was that rather frustrating time with Hidan...

 _Lee stretched in the training area before working on his flexibility. He did a few flips and handstands then jumped as high as he could into the air without chakra -which was actually very high, much higher than normal ninja could-. He spun his body around and landed on his hands before bending his elbows and shooting himself back into the air to flip more._

 _He liked doing it, it made him feel like he was flying._

 _Then, he felt a disturbance and automatically grabbed the kunai that had been thrown at him and sent them right back even faster. There was a clang then familiar laughter._

 _"Hello Hidan-kun." Lee said as he opened his eyes, landing on the ground quietly, "I would enjoy it if you didn't try to get my clothes dirty."_

 _"Like I fucking care." Hidan said, "I want to see that expression again. I'm going to make you fight me again, bitch."_

 _"Must you?" Lee said with a sigh then finally gave in. He began lifting his sweater dress to take it off and felt his cheeks burn as he heard Hidan whistle at him. He shoved his 'dress' back down and glared from under his bangs, "Hidan-kun!"_

 _"What, Bitch? You've got a good body and I've got eyes." Hidan grinned, enjoying Lee's flustered anger. Making Lee angry had quickly become the highlight of his time at the Akatsuki base._

 _"Be serious please! If you wish to fight with me then stop lying!" Lee bit out without even knowing why. It felt like...a part of him was honestly hurt. His eyes widened under his bangs and he touched his fingertips to his lips._

 _"Why...why did I say that?" Lee muttered to himself then clenched his fist as he felt irrationally angry. Unfamiliar shadow figures danced at the edges of his vision and it looked as if they were_ laughing _at him. Lee grit his teeth and_ glared _._

 _"The hell are you on about?" Hidan frowned_

 _"Hidan-san..."_

 _"San?"_

 _"I believe I wish to hurt you extremely badly right now." Lee whispered, his voice cold and a little frightening_

 _"That's what I'm talking about!" Hidan grinned at Lee's tone, "Come on, give me what you promised!" His eyes were wide with excitement then Lee_ vanished _and next thing Hidan knew, he was crashing into a wall, feeling like his ribs just broke. He_ laughed _and got up eagerly, hissing out a pleased 'Yes'._

 _Then he was running at Lee and their fight began, his blood rushing like Jashin himself was blessing this fight._

Lee liked Deidara a lot though!

 _Lee yawned as he walked into the main room where everyone could 'hang out' if they wished. It slightly felt too early but Lee woke up anyway. He was reluctant to leave Itachi's bed but he wanted to make breakfast for the one he cared so much about._

 _Blond hair peeking out from the end of the couch made Lee pause and he walked over. A small smile quirked his lips as he found himself staring down at a slumbering Deidara. The man looked so comfy that Lee felt sleepy again._

 _Lee shook his head then prepared to go to the kitchen once more but caught sight of Deidara's hands. Interest perked inside him and Lee was already walking around the couch to kneel next to the ex-Iwa ninja. Lee lightly poked Deidara's hand and the man woke up immediately, his hand reaching Lee's neck without a thought._

 _"Dei-kun." Lee said and the hand stopped before it could close around his throat._

 _Deidara blinked then looked at Lee with slightly wide eyes. He closed them and put his hand on his face instead, sighing, "Lee...really?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"I wanted to see your hands again, Dei-kun..." Lee said, slightly pouting._

 _"Ah, my ha- Dei-kun?!" Deidara suddenly sputtered, shooting up._

 _Lee leaned back slightly so he wouldn't get hit then giggled. Deidara was so funny! "That is your name Dei-kun."_

 _"How the- why- arg!" Deidara scrubbed at his face then said, "When did I become D-...Dei-kun?"_

 _"When I decided that I liked you a lot." Lee said with no hint of shame. Then he smiled and crawled onto the couch. Deidara stared at him oddly, his face turning red. Still, Lee continued to smile and said, "I want to hug you now. After I do that, may I look at your hands again?"_

 _Deidara couldn't even say anything. He just groaned and closed his eyes as he fell back onto his back. He mumbled something that Lee couldn't hear but the boy took it as an agreement anyway and laid on Deidara to hug him. He took a long moment to nuzzle the blond as well._

and Kakuzu was kind in an odd but likable way.

 _Lee saw Kakuzu's door cracked open and couldn't help his curiosity as he took a peek inside. He smiled as he saw a man inside but for a moment, he was confused. The man wasn't dressed like Kakuzu. He skin was revealed, tan and stitched, and he had long black hair to his shoulders. It didn't look like Kakuzu, only because the Kakuzu he knew always kept covered. Then, the man's head snapped up and Lee was staring into green eyes against a red background._

 _Lee gasped and smiled widely. He pushed the door open and said, "Kakuzu-kun!"_

 _Kakuzu raised an eyebrow before saying, "Lee."_

 _Lee bounced in place until Kakuzu sighed and told him to come in already but not to touch anything. Lee grinned widely and ran in -taking a moment to close the door behind him-. He knelt right beside where Kakuzu sat and looked on the table._

 _"Counting money?" Lee questioned then looked up at the older man, "You really like money, do you not, Kakuzu-kun?"_

 _"I love money. Money is everything and even hell runs on money." Kakuzu said as he continued to count the money._

 _Lee stared up at Kakuzu with wide eyes then looked down at the money. Then, he got out his coin purse and took out his money then put it on the table and pushed it towards the uncounted pile. He looked up at Kakuzu and smiled at him._

 _Kakuzu blinked and stared at the new money then turned his eyes onto Lee. His lips quirked and Lee felt his heart skip for a moment but it was forgotten as a large tan hand rested on his head._

 _"Good kid." Kakuzu said, petting Lee's head._

 _Lee's smile widened and he made happy noises. He tilted his head into the touch and almost whined when Kakuzu took his hand away. Then he just scooted closer and rested his head against Kakuzu's knee. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of Kakuzu doing one of the things he liked._

 _He fell asleep without realizing it._

 _When he next woke, he was in his own bed, under the covers._

But of course he loved Itachi the most out of everyone.

 _It was happening again. It seemed to be happening more and more lately. Shadowed figures came into his vision as he sat on the raised wooden patio that led outside. The whole area was blocked off, under a genjutsu that hid what the hideout truly was._

 _Bright sunlight shinned down on the clearing making it obvious that the shadows standing in it were only figments of his fractured mind._

 _How...funny..._

 _Maybe he knew these figures, maybe they were part of a past he didn't remember anymore?_

 _Lee smiled blankly, feeling a rush of irritation._

 _"Lee." Itachi's voice broke through his irritation and Lee slowly turned to look at the man._

 _"Itachi-kun..." Lee said with his same hollow smile._

 _Itachi stared at him for a long moment before suddenly sitting next to him. He reached out and brushed Lee's whitish grey bangs from his face, revealing his same colored eyes. He hummed and took Lee's chin into his hand and made the boy stare into his black eyes._

 _"What are you thinking...?" Itachi slowly said_

 _The hollow smile fell and Lee stared right back. He reached up and touched his fingertips to Itachi's hand, immediately getting a read on everything...even emotions. He'd learned how to read Itachi long before but having that confirmation was special._

 _"Ita-kun..." Lee whispered; then he just stopped._

 _Itachi stayed silent, just waiting. He was rewarded when Lee began to speak again._

 _"There are days...when I know I am not alright." Lee finally said, "Most of the time I...I do not realize that I am crazy but then it will hit me out of nowhere. I am insane. My mind is broken and I do not think I can give away this damage."_

 _Would he if he could?_

 _"You are not." Itachi said, his thumb stroking the soft line of Lee's jaw._

 _"I am..." Lee said and his voice was slightly tight, "Ita-kun, I_ feel _it. My mind is so close to being completely broken and I am_ scared _. I see shadow figures of people I cannot remember. I cannot stand people touching me out of nowhere yet I am beyond touch starved that I want to_ scream _. My mind pulls me in so many directions that I can barely tell what is up and what is down anymore."_

 _Lee closed his glassy eyes and raised his other hand to curl both around Itachi's arm, "I...I only feel_ close _to sane when I am with you..."_

 _Itachi felt his breath catch and he stared at Lee with slightly wide eyes. Then, after a long moment, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He slowly leaned forward and pressed his forehead against Lee's. He heard Lee whimper and moved his hand, trailing his fingers over Lee's face until he was cupping Lee's cheek and his fingers were buried in his light grey hair._

 _Lee whimpered again and turned his head enough to press his lips against Itachi's palm without pulling away from where they were connected. His lips tingled at the touch and something warm spread through his stomach as he felt Itachi's breath shudder hotly against his cheek. Lee slowly opened his inverted eyes and stared at the blur of Itachi's closed eyes._

 _"Lee..." Itachi whispered only loud enough for the boy to hear and Lee felt his heart skip._

 _"If the price for your sanity...is to stay with me then..." Itachi slowly opened his eyes and gazed at Lee with an intensity that made Lee's mouth dry, "I will-"_

 _"Hey Itachi-san, pup!" Kisame's voice broke their private moment and Lee almost whined when Itachi pulled away from him. His heart_ hurt _._

 _Itachi continued to stare at him then suddenly, Lee felt softness against his revealed forehead. Lee's breath hitched and his wide eyes went glassy again with unshed tears. His heart pounded in his chest and he wanted to_ cry _as Itachi_ kissed _his forehead. Then the soft heat was gone._

 _"Hey guys, I finally found you!" Kisame said with a grin, not knowing what he'd just interrupted._

Everyone was so interesting and Lee honestly cared for them so very much -though there were two more in the main group but Itachi wouldn't let him meet Zetsu or Tobi-. It was slightly...scary. Lee worried if he'd lose his memories, would they even care? Would they not even try to find him, like the black figures in his head? Lee didn't even want to think of that, not when it made his heart hurt so bad.

Now it was time to travel again with Itachi and Kisame once more, something Lee was glad for. Pein had given them another assignment and now all he had to do was grab his coat from his room. The one he actually only used once -in the very beginning- as he secretly slept in Itachi's room instead.

 _Lee tossed and turned in his bed, whimpering as night terrors attacked his mind. Flashes of silver then rivers of red. Choking on his own life liquid, screaming till his voice cut out._

 _Pain_

 _Pain_

 _Pain_

 _A sick smile and a touch that mocked a lovers._

 _ **"You ready to give in Lee-kun?"**_

 _Lee jolted awake, shooting up with his hand already in motion to claw into skin. He stared blindly into the darkness, panting, and his heart racing like he was moments from dying. His body shook and he slowly blinked before turning his eyes to his shaking hands._

 _He got up without another thought and walked without a clear destination. He stumbled his way to a door and opened it. His eyes landed on Itachi whose eyes were red and spinning._

 _"...Lee?" Itachi said, voice tinted with confusion as he lowered the kunai in his hand and deactivated his sharingan._

 _Lee walked inside and closed the door behind him. He made his way to the bed and silently crawled onto it before curling against Itachi's side._

 _Itachi stared at Lee the entire time. Then he noticed how badly Lee was shaking as he pressed against his side. He slowly lay down, letting Lee tremble against him then sighed. He could already guess it was a nightmare, most likely of the time he'd been tortured._

 _And it was his fault...he'd been the one to push Sasuke down that path...but that had never been the path that he wanted for his otouto._

 _Itachi closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. His sight was a constant reminder of what Lee had done for him. For so long, he had been practically blind when not using his sharingan. Another constant reminder was the lack of pain and sickness that he'd carried for so long._

 _Lee healed it all..._

 _Lee who was tortured because of his little brother._

 _Itachi turned and did the only thing he could. He wrapped his arms around Lee and pulled him close after pulling the covers over them both. He felt Lee tense and just whispered one word._

 _"Sleep."_

 _Lee relaxed in his grip and Itachi felt a warm wetness spread on his shirt. He held Lee closer, not saying even one word about the tears._

-It was a good thing considering he thought someone had gone into his room the first night after he left-

"Where are you going, un?" Deidara said from his spot on the couch as Lee ran by.

Lee stumbled as he tried to stop then giggled, "Itachi-kun and Kisame-kun got a mission! I am coming along!"

"Leader gave you the mission as well, un?"

"..." Lee tilted his head, still smiling, "It does not matter if he did. I am still going."

Deidara chuckled and waved his hand, "Yeah, yeah. I swear, Kisame's right about calling you pup, un."

Lee pouted and ran over to Deidara quickly. He leapt over the couch and landed on Deidara without a thought, making the man choke in surprise and blush hard, "I do not know how long I will be gone so do not miss me too much okay?"

Deidara scoffed even with his red face, "Y-yeah right. W-who'd miss a brat like you, un."

Lee smiled anyway and said, "I will be sure to bring you back more clay. Do not die on a mission before I come back, okay?"

"Tch, like I would." Deidara said, heart pounding in his chest. Then he put his hand on Lee's head and made the boy look at him. He glared and said, "Don't you dare be an idiot and die, un."

"But I thought Hidan was the idiot here?" Lee said

Deidara blinked then slapped a hand over his face, snickering, "Yeah. Still, don't be like him, un."

Lee smiled warmly and suddenly hugged Deidara. He pressed his cheek against the older man's and said, "I will miss you Deidara-kun."

Deidara's heart stuttered in his chest and he froze in indecision before suddenly hugging Lee _tightly_. Lee felt so _small_ against him that it honestly kind of worried him.

' _Damn, that bastard Uchiha better make sure Lee doesn't die, un!_ ' Deidara thought to himself then his heart skipped and he felt a rush of heat as Lee mewled happily into his _ear_.

' _Shit, un_.' Deidara thought, quickly taking Lee off his lap.

"Protect yourself." Deidara said, both because he felt like he needed to remind Lee and also because he had to think about something else.

"Do not worry, I will. I do not desire death anymore."

"And it better fucking stay that way, un."

Lee giggled and suddenly leaned forward, kissing Deidara's cheek, making the man freeze.

"Thank you Dei-kun." Lee whispered warmly

"Lee! Come on, we're gonna leave without you!" Kisame called out from what Lee guessed was the front entrance.

Lee's eyes widened and he quickly hopped off Deidara's legs, leaving the completely red man there, still frozen.

"No! Do not leave me! I am coming!" Lee shouted, running towards where he heard the voice. He grinned widely when he saw the shark man and quickly jumped onto him. Kisame didn't even stumble and just chuckled, curling one arm under Lee so he had a 'seat'.

"You are very mean, Kisa-kun!" Lee said, pouting.

"Sure sure, Pup. Don't get your fur in a twist."

"Kisa-kun!"

Kisame laughed.

"Kisame, Lee." Itachi greeted as he came upon them.

Lee gave Kisame an indignant look, "You said you two would leave without me! Ita-kun was not even here!"

Itachi sighed as Kisame only laughed more.

Lee huffed and turned his attention onto Itachi instead. He smiled warmly at the man, saying, "Hello, Ita-kun. What will we be doing for our mission?"

"..." Itachi actually seemed reluctant to tell him but it came out anyway, "We will be going after the Kyuubi."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	13. Chapter 13

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The three of them stopped in a small town after learning that the Kyuubi holder was going to be near it with the toad sage. It would be difficult but they were still tasked with the mission of trying to get the boy.

Lee didn't know what he looked like though. All he knew was that the boys' name was Naruto -and he could only guess that it sounded so familiar because of the bridge he heard about in mist that was made only a few years ago.- and that he was blond, blue eyed, with whisker markings on his cheeks.

How odd.

Then again, Lee knew he looked odder. With how Kisame and he looked, it was good that they had hats along with their cloaks. They were able to get a room at an inn and Lee was eager to go out and explore despite them being on a mission.

He heard Itachi sigh and quickly turned to face his special friend.

Itachi stared at him as he removed his hat then said, "Be back before sunset."

Lee squealed and jumped onto Itachi, hugging him tightly, "Thank you, Ita-kun!" he said before running out, leaving his hat behind. He quickly hid and did a henge over his body so it would look normal to others.

For some reason, he chose black hair and eyes with slightly pale but healthy colored skin.

Lee spent hours exploring every part of the town, fascinated with everything. It was even his luck that it seemed that they were having a small festival. Even the stares were less! He didn't really mind the stares but it was certainly easier to move around when one looked like another instead of his usual self.

Lee stopped by a Taiyaki stand and practically purred as he smelt the sweetness. He bought two and began nibbling on one immediately. Then he turned and saw a boy his age staring at him with wide eyes. Lee tilted his head, staring back at the blond. He slowly chewed his treat then looked at his second one before looking back at the blue eyed boy dressed in an orange and black outfit.

Hm, he was a Konoha ninja.

Actually...he looked very familiar, like a dream he'd forgotten.

Lee mentally shook his head and held out his second Taiyaki, smiling as he said, "Are you hungry, stranger-kun? You can have my second one, it is really good!"

The boy jolted out of whatever thoughts then slowly walked closer. He took the treat then slowly smiled.

"Thanks!" The boy said and oddly enough, the boy looked slightly familiar.

"You are very welcome!" Lee said with a happy laugh, "I thought that you were hungry. You were staring for quite a long while."

"S-sorry." The boy said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. Then the boy looked slightly hesitant.

"You're...part of the Akatsuki...right?" The boy asked and Lee tilted his head again curiously.

"Yes, why?" Lee answered

"O-oh just...you don't really act like them."

"I do not?" Lee frowned slightly, "Kisa-kun is going to make fun of me now...or Hidan-kun. Most likely Hidan-kun. He is a butt like that." he pouted but then began to smile as the boy started snickering.

"I am telling the truth! Hidan-kun _always_ tries to make me mad!" Lee said, waving his arms.

The boy laughed then grinned widely, "You're a good guy-" he paused then sheepishly chuckled, "I don't know your name."

"Oh! How rude on me! I must apologize!" Lee said and quickly bowed, "I am Lee! It is a pleasure to meet you!"

The boy paused, "L-lee, huh?" he chuckled again but this time it sounded sad, "Heh...You remind me of a friend of mine."

"I do?" Lee tilted his head then slowly frowned, "Oh...you are sad."

"A-ah, nah." He tried to say but Lee reached out and took his hand.

Information flashed in Lee's head along with a few injuries the boy held; nothing really bad, just bruising and some cuts that seemed to be healing rather quickly. It also told him some rather odd information that didn't really make sense but he disregarded it. Instead, Lee frowned slightly and took the small injuries anyway then nodded with a smile.

"There, no more pain. Now-" Lee began, about to try and comfort the stranger but the boy suddenly grabbed him by his arms. Lee's heart jumped in fear but he forced himself not to react. He saw it, he was okay.

"How did you do that?! What did you just do?!" The boy was frantic with his questions, making Lee stare at him with wide eyes.

"S-Stranger-kun?" Lee stuttered in surprise

"Please, I-" The boys expression crumbled and Lee felt a pang in his heart.

He reached up at pet the boys' hair. The boy looked at him with wide watery eyes and Lee smiled.

"Do not worry Stranger-kun. I did not damage you; I simply took your pain away. I can do that, it is a special ability of mine."

"L-lee?" the boy whispered so hesitantly that Lee started feeling hesitant as well. Then the boy got a determined look in his eyes and suddenly, Lee's vision was clear of his hair.

Lee blinked and his brows slanted in confusion, "Stra-"

"BB!" The boy said, his expression turning so happy that Lee couldn't really speak, he even hugged Lee _tightly_ , "I can't believe it! It's you! I found you-wait" the boy suddenly pulled back, holding his arms again, "Why the hell are you in the Akatsuki!?"

Lee frowned and for some reason, his heart started beating quickly in his chest, "I...I am very confused, Stranger-kun...Do you know me?"

"What the hell are you talking about BB?! Of course! We've been looking for you forever! When Gaara sent note that you didn't arrive at Suna with the others, Tsunade-baa-chan sent me, Shikamaru, Sakura-chan, and Neji to find you. All we saw were-" He suddenly stopped and shook his head before making a startling noise.

"Ah! What am I doing!?" He said, scrubbing at his hair before waving his arms, "I can tell you later! You gotta come with me; we can go back to Konoha together!"

Lee blinked and stared at the grinning boy. His heart felt like it was twisting in his chest at the name's he had said but nothing else happened. It felt like...like he could almost remember but...

"Stranger-kun..."

"Eh? Why are you calling me that? Come on Lee, you know I'm Naruto!" Naruto said, a confused expression on his face now.

"Naruto?" Lee repeated; then he suddenly remembered the mission Itachi and Kisame were given. Naruto, the blond haired and blue eyed boy with whisker-like markings on his cheeks. It was all there.

But...

Naruto seemed to _know_ him.

No...Lee supposed that it didn't really matter. If he was from Konoha or not -which he wouldn't have minded since it was Itachi's ex-village-, they had not saved him from feeling _pain_. Maybe Naruto was even _lying_ to him anyway...

Yes, it did not matter anymore.

"I am sorry Naruto-kun." Lee said and he did feel honestly sorry, "I did not know your name. The torment I suffered caused me to lose my memories. So, in the end...it does not matter what we once were. None of you saved me."

Naruto looked stricken; as if Lee could have stabbed him right there and it wouldn't hurt as much as his words.

"B-but...L-lee..."

"With that said, I must apologize again. You are our target." Lee's hand shot out and it was pure luck that Naruto stumbled back in hurt at the same time.

Naruto's eyes widened and his expression turned pained, "No, Lee! You can't mean that!"

"Please, enough talking. I am very sad right now." Lee said as he lunged forward, trying to capture Naruto.

Naruto jumped away and he quickly made a handsign and shouted 'Shadow Clone Jutsu'. Multiple forms of Naruto appeared but instead of attacking, all of them ran in different directions. Lee's eyes widened and he quickly tried to follow but he lost sight of the real Naruto quickly.

Lee made a sound of frustration and quickly ran to where the Inn was. He jumped to their window and surged his chakra in warning before opening it.

"Naruto-kun is in the village. He ran away from me." Lee said, getting the words out as quickly as he could.

Itachi and Kisame stood immediately and in the next moment, they all split up, following Naruto's different trails. Lee followed the one out of the village on his gut feeling but stopped at the entrance. He stared out into the forest and felt something telling him to go back.

He had to go back _now_.

Lee turned on his heel but was too late and something wrapped around his waist, yanking him out of the village. His whole body tensed in fear and he gripped the wire around him, using it to look behind him. An older white haired man was there and Lee's instincts were _screaming_.

Lee dropped his henge on accident, frantically grabbing a kunai and tearing himself from the wire, already half way to the man. He hit the ground and turned just in time to avoid a reaching hand. Lee gasped in fear, _knowing_ this man was too strong. The feeling he got was just as strong as Itachi's and Lee knew he wasn't even close to being strong enough to defeat his Itachi.

" _Leave me alone!_ " Lee shouted, throwing his kunai desperately.

"Sorry kid, but I'm taking you back." The older man said and made a few handsigns.

Lee whined and tried to run again but suddenly, Naruto was on the other side. Lee stumbled back, his heart pounding in fear. Flashes of his first capture raced through his mind and Lee felt _sick_. He didn't want this. _He didn't want this_!

"I-ITACHI!" Lee cried out frantically, as if the man could hear him from where ever he was.

Naruto's surprised expression contorted in hurt, "Why are you calling for him?! We're trying to take you back home!"

"NO! You are trying to take me away! I do not know you!" Lee said, beginning to cry then he shrieked in fear as something came up from the ground. He barely got out in time as the thing closed around where he'd been.

Lee felt like he could barely breathe. These people were trying to take him away from Itachi, from Kisame, from Deidara and Sasori, from Kakuzu and Hidan! Lee gripped a tree and with a devastating kick, he broke the trunk and _lifted_ the entire tree before throwing it at the worst of the two. The older man broke the tree but it gave Lee time to run but Naruto was there again, blocking him with too many versions of himself.

Lee looked at all the Naruto's frantically and shouted Itachi's name again in desperation.

The Naruto's lunged at him and Lee fought them off, punching and kicking until he was practically being smothered in smoke. He coughed then yelped as he felt something wrap around him again. He reacted and tried to get free but the colors black and red registered, making him pause. Suddenly, there was a fireball hitting the ground not too far from Lee, making everyone jump back. Lee gasped as he was jolted then quickly looked up.

"K-Kisame!" Lee cried, his eyes beginning to water in relief.

"Don't worry Pup, we've got you." Kisame said, grinning down at Lee before turning sharp eyes onto the two before them.

Itachi landed next to them and glanced at Lee, the line of his mouth tense, "Lee..." he said and Lee hiccupped.

"I-I am fine." Lee stuttered, so _happy_ to see Itachi, "T- _thank you_."

"Lee!" Naruto suddenly called out, "What are you doing!? Please...We've been looking for you all this time! It- It doesn't matter if you've joined the Akatsuki! We'll take you back, you can come home!"

Lee pressed back into Kisame's hold, just feeling scared. He already lost everything he knew once and there was a visceral fear of the same thing happening again. Konoha...Konoha wasn't his home. The Akatsuki...that was home, not a village he couldn't remember.

Not a village that couldn't save him.

Because, as sad as it felt, Lee _knew_ that they couldn't have been looking for him this whole time. He was most likely labeled as dead because...he wasn't important.

He _wasn't important_.

"Stop..." Lee whispered, then his voice grew to a shout, "Stop telling me _lies_!"

"Lee! Please!" Naruto shouted, expression twisted with his pain.

"That's enough." Itachi said, stepping forward and slightly in front of Lee, "Fall back. The Sannin is too strong."

"Tch, irritating." Kisame grumbled then shifted Lee in his arms so he was carrying him over his shoulder. He might have grumbled about it but he wanted Lee away from the Jinchuriki.

Jiraiya and Naruto made to follow but Itachi sent another fire ball in seconds, large enough to fill the entire clearing. Then they were running.

Lee closed his eyes, tears escaping his eyes as he hid his face in Kisame's back. His head hurt so much, the pain only now coming to him as the adrenaline and fear slowly faded.

"I-Itachi..." Lee whimpered and suddenly he was being switched. Kisame handed Lee over to Itachi as they ran, saying

"I'll distract our tag alongs."

"Hn." Itachi pushed off a branch a little harder, propelling him faster through the trees. They heard a watery blast from behind them but Lee paid no mind and clung to Itachi instead.

"I-Ita-kun." Lee whimpered again, sniffling and Itachi tightened his grip around Lee, not even thinking about letting the boy go.

"Shh..." Itachi shushed gently, "We will not let that one take you back." he said even though he thought that maybe, it was the best course. Yet with Lee looking so scared and his revealed eyes teary, Itachi couldn't bring himself to let that happen.

Lee clinging to him only strengthened that feeling.

"Ita-kun..." Lee murmured this time, only holding onto the older man tighter. His head hurt and he could almost feel the phantom feeling of hands grabbing at him.

Itachi said nothing this time, merely shifting Lee closer as he ran.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was hours before Itachi stopped running, the sun having set a little while ago. Lee made a slight noise and slowly opened his eyes, looking up at the older man.

"We will stop here for now." Itachi whispered, slowly setting Lee down.

Lee settled with his back against a tree, his eyes trying to close again. He felt so _tired_. It was worse because each time he opened his eyes, shadows descended upon him; figures reaching for him, some angry and others desperate. They fought with each other, personalities obvious despite Lee not truly knowing who they were.

Then, Itachi was back, illuminated by a small fire.

Lee looked up at the man then wasted no time in returning to his side when he sat down. Instead of just resting his head on Itachi's leg like he usually did, Lee climbed into his lap.

Itachi's breath stuttered for a moment then he slowly placed his hands on Lee's body. He felt the heat of Lee's body sink into his hands and heard Lee sigh. The boy cuddled against him, seeming to try and burrow into his chest. Itachi felt his heart skip, similarly to when he'd been sick but the feeling made his stomach pleasantly twist this time around. He slowly curled his arms around Lee, pulling his just a bit closer.

It was then, more than any time before, that Itachi realized how dangerous Lee was.

Not because of his power. Not because he was sneaky when he wanted to be, or determined to the point of _making_ things happen...

But because Lee made him want to be selfish.

Lee mewled softly like a cat being petted and Itachi registered that that was what he was doing. His hands were slowly rubbing the area's they were resting on, Lee's hip and lower back. He paused and Lee whined softly, but it was enough for him to start up the stroking again without even thinking about it.

Dangerous...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	14. Chapter 14

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee didn't know when he fell asleep but when he woke up, they were in the village near the Akatsuki hideout. He was in a bed at the Inn he used to stay in each time Itachi and Kisame had to leave him. He slowly blinked; his mind racing with thoughts and images in his head. Lee slowly sat up from the bed then paused

"Good morning, puppy." Kisame said, leaning back against the headboard of the second bed.

"Kisa-kun..." Lee slowly said as he turned his head.

"You okay? You...went through a bit." Kisame sounded a bit awkward but honest. They'd never been in this position before, with Lee facing someone of his past. Kisame was actually a bit worried that Lee would want to leave.

"..." Lee stayed quiet, not answering. Instead, he stared forward at the shadowed figures that stared back. For once their eyes were visible; black bodies with different hairstyles and different eyes. There was pale green with spiky hair, narrow brown with a spiky ponytail, and narrow black with no hair. Those were the ones that made him feel safe, but there...there was another, one that made his heart cold and his stomach twist. Worse, they weren't shadowed at all.

 _Kabuto_ stared at him with a sinister smile that made him look like a demon.

"Pup...?" Kisame tried but Lee continued to stare at 'nothing'. He frowned and got up, making his way to Lee. He slowly reached out, saying "...Lee?"

Lee blinked and tore his eyes away from 'Kabuto' and stared at Kisame who was frowning. It made him want to giggle as Kisame's shark teeth were still visible.

"I think meeting Naruto-kun damaged me further." Lee whispered, his eyes wide and doll-like under his bangs.

Kisame frowned harder but Lee looked forward again. He felt Lee tense under his hand and he could suddenly smell Lee's fear. He almost said Lee's name again but Lee spoke instead.

"How…frightening." Lee whispered, staring at Kabuto's face that was only inches away. Black shadows were wrapped around the man, keeping Kabuto from touching him, and when Lee let his eyes trail from the shadows he saw that they were attached to two of the shadow figures. Pale green and narrow brown. While the tallest one was beside him, arm out as if protecting him.

Yes, protectors…that's what they felt like.

"-Lee!"

Lee jolted as Kisame's voice broke through his thoughts and he looked at the shark man. Kisame was holding onto him with both hands, frowning hard, practically scowling.

"What's going through your head? What's frightening?!" Kisame asked, voice tight, "Dammit, you've got to stop hiding things!"

Lee's eyes widened under his bangs and slowly, his shoulders slumped, "Hiding...? I am...hiding things?"

"You don't talk when it's something important! What do you mean 'damaged further' and what's frightening?!" Kisame's hands slightly tightened on Lee's shoulders and he scowled harder, "Stupid kid! How am I supposed to do anything when you don't tell me first?!"

Lee's eyes widened again in surprise then, slowly, he began to smile, "Kisa-kun..." he whispered then his smile brightened and he got up to his knees, wrapping his arms around Kisame's shoulders in a hug.

"Thank you..."

Kisame tensed for a moment then felt his cheeks go dark blue in embarrassment. Still, he sighed and wrapped an arm around Lee in a hug. He frowned slightly; the feeling of Lee's small form just hammering it in that Lee was too...fragile. His other arm joined in and he held Lee tightly.

Damn kid...

Lee sighed softly in content, closing his eyes and pressing his cheek against Kisame's. It felt so nice and warm...he didn't know Kisame could be so warm.

Oh...he was getting sleepy again.

Kisame looked down as Lee's breathing became deeper. He slowly shifted Lee's hair and saw that his eyes were closed. He sighed even though he felt a warmth radiate in his chest and simply picked Lee up, easily cradling the boy with one arm.

"Seriously..." Kisame mumbled quietly to himself, "We need to train you Pup. I'm going to lose sleep if we don't."

The shark-man sat down on the other bed and settled Lee against him, opening his cloak and wrapping it around the boy, "Damn Puppy's got me soft..." he grumbled with no real ire.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next day Lee was back in the Akatsuki hideout and he was being told that Itachi and Kisame were going out again but this time he couldn't go. Lee froze at Leader's words and he grit his teeth in anger.

"I will go." Lee said, his voice quiet because if it wasn't then he'd yell.

"No you will not. I'll not have you interfering with the mission." Pein said, face and voice blank.

Lee bristled and had to force himself to calm down, "I will not interfere! I was merely taken by surprise last time, it will not happen again!"

"I'm sure, and that is why you are going with Sasori and Deidara on their mission instead."

Lee's eyes widened and he almost whimpered. He didn't mind working with the 'Art Duo' as he mentally labeled them but-...Itachi! He didn't want to be without Itachi!

Lee tried to speak but Pein continued, "You will be gathering intel and bounties with them. Go to the entrance to meet with them."

Pein turned to leave and fear gripped Lee's heart. He couldn't be without Itachi; Itachi was the only one keeping him from going completely mad! Lee jerked forward, reaching out without a thought and next thing Lee knew was that he was against a wall with a hand gripping his neck and his feet not even touching the ground.

Pein stared at him with those ringed grey eyes as he held Lee up with one hand but it barely even fazed the boy. Lee gripped Pein's hand out of instinct, ready to beg but froze as information raced into his head.

"Y-you..." Lee gasped, lips parting and eyes going wide. His hair had shifted so he really was staring Pein in the eye as he said, "You are not truly here..."

Pein's eyes widened and his hand tightened around Lee's neck, choking him, "...What are you speaking of." he questioned, voice still blank but slightly firm now.

Lee gripped Pein's hand tighter, instinctively transferring the feeling of suffocation. His power raced through the lines until he was switching the pain with the true 'Pein'. The reaction was immediate and Pein's grip went slack as if he was just a mannequin instead.

But Lee wasn't done. He shifted Pein's grip and got free before dropping to the ground and immediately moving forward. He reached out and gripped Pein's face, cupping it between his hands as he murmured,

"You, you, where are you. Lonely, cold, sad, angry, pain, it is all there. Where _are_ you? _Who_ are you? I want to know, I must know. Let me feel you..."

Then his power delved in and Lee could _feel_ the person hidden. He could feel 'Pein'.

Damage, there was so much damage and Lee wanted to take it all away. His heart hurt for the agony the man was in, lonely, sad, angry. Everything he'd said and it was all there plus more. He reached and tried to pull some of the pain away but only got so far before his wrists were gripped and he was suddenly forced away.

Lee gasped, his features slightly more gaunt and sunken as he looked up at Konan who was already holding a kunai and seconds away from slamming it into Lee's head. The weapon was an inch away from his head when Pein's voice stopped her.

"Konan." He said and she froze before slowly looking at him.

"That is unnecessary for now." Pein continued and though he was talking to her, his eyes never strayed from Lee, "He was...healing me." he said the word as if even he didn't understand what he just said.

Lee stared back through his parted hair. The urge to go back and continue was strong but Konan's grip kept him where he was.

There was something about it that seemed important though, the fact that healing was always his first thought. Not giving pain but taking it away, but Lee couldn't grasp why. Being the only one left meant he had to figure it out all on his own.

But that wasn't something Lee was thinking about then, now, he was just reaching for Pein again, almost mindlessly. He couldn't really move but then his footing grew secure and he used his long fought for strength to move. He heard a slight gasp from Konan as he began pulling her with him, even when she purposefully put her strength into stopping him.

Pein looked on with hidden interest then said, "What is it that you plan to do?"

"Take, I must take." Lee murmured, "It hurts too much, so I must take away."

"You wish to continue to heal me?"

Lee didn't answer but held out both arms like a child, fingers reaching, trying to touch from where he was still too far away.

"...Maybe another time." Pein said and like that, he was gone.

There was a soft pressure against the back of his neck and next thing Lee knew was that he was waking up as he was being shifted from Konan's arms to Sasori who was already inside the other puppet body.

That method never kept him down for more than four minutes, but his mind was clearer now and he registered what was happening.

Lee stifled a breath and a quick command from Konan had Deidara suddenly grabbing Lee and keeping the smaller boy pinned against his body. Lee immediately thrashed, making Deidara actually have to struggle to keep him pinned.

"No! No! No!" Lee shouted, his lips pulling back in a snarl, "You tricked me! Where is Itachi! I need Itachi!"

Konan's eyes narrowed and she said, "He has already left."

Lee froze in his struggles and he stared at the only female member of the Akatsuki.

"...What?" Lee whispered, his voice the complete opposite now, sounding like a scared child instead of anger and rage.

"He has already left on his mission. As you will do now with Sasori and Deidara." Konan said then turned on her heel to leave.

Lee continued to stare and if felt like his heart was being shattered. He couldn't- he just-. He couldn't _breathe_.

"What the hell is wrong with us, un?! Why are you _always_ following the _Uchiha_ around!?" Deidara's voice pierced Lee's brain and Lee felt himself bristle.

At least, until what the blond said actually registered in his head.

"U-...Uchiha?" Lee repeated, feeling something cold drop in his stomach.

"Yeah, un!" Deidara said, feeling so _irritated_ , he _hated_ Itachi, "It's always Itachi this and Itachi that. What's so damn good about the Uchiha anyway, un!"

"Uchiha...It is... _Uchiha_ Itachi...?" Lee whispered, his heart squeezing hard in his chest.

No, no, no, it couldn't be. Itachi couldn't...he _couldn't_ be...maybe he just shared that name with Sas-...with _that_ person. They...they couldn't be related...could they?

But then he remembered.

 _"Your friend...what was his full name?"_

 _"I...I do not really remember...But...The man who called the bet said Uchiha so maybe that is his full name?"_

 _"Uchiha? Hey, is he talking about-"_

 _"Yes."_

Itachi had interrupted Kisame. Kisame recognized the name. Itachi had _stopped Kisame from finishing_.

Lee made a wounded sound and went limp in Deidara's grasp. White noise blocked his hearing and he stared blankly ahead of him.

Sasori had opened the top of his puppet and stared at Lee as Deidara slowly started to panic. The way Itachi's last name affected Lee was interesting and Sasori knew that there was a story there. A story that he might be able to use to make Lee come to them instead of Itachi and Kisame. He hummed to himself then said,

"Deidara. Give him to me."

Deidara looked at Sasori in surprise then frowned in concern at Lee's limp for before nodding. He gently handed the boy to Sasori then asked, "What are you going to do, Sasori-danna, un?"

"I'm going to keep him within Hiruko as we move. We have a mission to do and this will make sure that he's not in the line of fire." Sasori answered as he took Lee and sunk back into his puppet armor. There was not a lot of room but there was just enough for them both with Lee laying beneath him.

Deidara nodded, though he was still slightly frowning, "Good idea, un...tell me when he starts moving again, okay?"

"Will do." Sasori said as he closed Hiruko again. He stared down at Lee's unresponsive form then slowly touched Lee's cheek. Still no response...well, it didn't matter at the moment. It gave him ample time to analyze Lee's body which had darkened several more shades to an almost black color. He hummed with a smile on his lips, his hand trailing up to Lee's hair. It had changed too; it was barely two shades from pure white now. Finally, he allowed his voice to travel out of Hiruko, his puppet changing it to sound ragged and rough on the outside.

"Let's go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee was stuck inside his mind, words of the past echoing in his head.

" _Now now Lee-kun. Don't you want to make Sasuke-kun happy? No, how about me then? I'd love it if you became my toy._ "

" _Sasuke-kun really wants to see you again, so be good and_ _ **obey**_ _._ "

" _You're going to make Sasuke-kun sad you know, I thought you hated disappointing people, my little Lee-kun. It would all just be better if you just...gave...in._ "

Kabuto wouldn't stop whispering into his ear. How could he have not seen it before? He remembered how _he_ looked now, no matter how much he wished he didn't. They looked so similar that he was sure the heavens were _laughing_ at him. He had been following an _Uchiha_. It wasn't Sa- _him_ but it was an _Uchiha_.

Lee wanted to cry. He wanted to break down and _scream_.

Yet he couldn't bring himself to really do anything.

He didn't know how much time had passed before feeling finally came back, only that someone was holding his chin. He slowly blinked, his eyes focusing on whoever was above him. He noticed red hair first and found himself staring into half open brown eyes.

Sasori...

"Is he okay, Sasori-danna, un?" Deidara's voice came and Lee slowly turned his gaze to where he heard it but wood blocked his vision.

Wood...? What?

"He is responding." Sasori answered and continued to stare as Lee brought his gaze back to him.

"We are resting for the night. The brat has already made a fire." Sasori told Lee and Lee blinked.

Lee slowly began sitting up, bringing himself incredibly close to Sasori. Sasori didn't move away. Lee stared then brought his hand up and moved his _off-white_ bangs so they were only covering one eye instead of both.

"Did you know too...?" Lee whispered, voice eerily blank.

It took a moment but then Sasori said, "About the Uchiha? We all know his last name. He is rather famous. He murdered his entire clan."

"Ah..." Lee whispered then closed his off-white eyes for a long moment. When he opened them again, he said, "Thank you for keeping me safe on our travels. I am ready to continue now."

"I do not mind keeping you in Hiruko." Sasori said, "Keeping your body safe is a pleasure."

Lee _giggled_. It wasn't that he didn't believe Sasori -he was not stupid, he found out what Sasori meant by wanting to add him to the _collection_ \- but it was funny instead.

"Ah, you recognize that I am not dying any time soon then?" Lee said, slowly leaning back down and Sasori followed him, looming over his body.

"I am willing to wait." Sasori said, a strange but now familiar smile stretching his lips.

"Hmm..." Lee hummed pleasantly then closed his eyes.

"Sasori-danna, I have food, un. Tell Lee, un!" Deidara's voice came and Lee smiled, opening his eyes again.

"How kind..." Lee murmured, "I will be leaving your protection then, Sasori-kun." Lee shifted and Sasori reluctantly moved, opening the top of Hiruko for Lee to leave.

Lee jumped out then smiled at Deidara, only pausing a moment to take in the blond's now clear features.

"You brought me food as well, Dei-kun?" Lee asked softly

Deidara blinked in surprise at Lee's soft sounding voice and at being after to see Lee's half revealed face. He stared into Lee's eye for a moment then looked away, "Yeah, un." He said, crossing his arms, "It's not much, just fish, un."

"Thank you Dei-kun." Lee said with a slow smile. He walked to Deidara with surprising grace, like he was gliding. He placed his hand on Deidara's shoulder then pressed their cheeks together before pulling back and sitting by the fire. The warmth felt nice but didn't seem to rid himself of the hollow feeling he felt inside his body.

Deidara ears were slightly red as he stared. Lee was...different, to say the least. He wasn't being childish or excitable but maybe he was looking too far into it. The boy had just woken up... Deidara shook his head and sat next to Lee anyway. Either way...he kind of liked this side of Lee too.

Lee pulled the fish from the fire and handed Deidara a stick of the cooked food with a small smile. He turned to his own food and nibbled on its crispy flesh.

"So...why'd you react to the bastards name like that anyway, un?" Deidara asked as he held the stick of fish, sitting not too far from Lee.

"...I did not know that his name was Uchiha." Lee answered, his tone almost distant, "I am afraid that I do not have good dealings with Uchihas."

Suddenly, anger burned inside him, but it didn't fill the hollowness inside.

How _dare_ he! An _Uchiha_! Maybe it wouldn't have been so bad if he'd known from the beginning but no! _Itachi_ had kept that from him! He'd purposefully kept him in the dark!

Deceitful crow!

He would take everything from the man next time he saw him. Lee would feast on his flesh and rip those damn eyes from his mangled _corpse_!

..

...

...

...

No...no he wouldn't. He would most likely just cry and curse fate that dealt him his life's hand.

Why did it have to be _Uchiha_...

"But that is not an important story." Lee said, lips curling into a smile that he only half felt, "Why do you dislike... _him_ so much?"

"Tch, that bastard is the reason I'm in the Akatsuki, un." Deidara said, scowling, "We fought and he used his damn Sharingan to beat me. The bet was if I lost, I'd have to join. So here I am, un."

Lee giggled, he couldn't help it. His smile grew as Deidara looked at him with slight betrayal and he leaned in close again.

"Do not worry, Dei-kun." Lee said, brushing his cheek against Deidara's again before pressing a chaste kiss to the flesh, "I believe that you gave him a fight worthy of awe. It was a...bang? Yes?"

The look left Deidara's face immediately and he grinned instead, his ears red from the kiss, "Hell yeah, un!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	15. Chapter 15

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was the next morning that Lee actively joined their mission. Deidara told him that they were trying to find someone name Amuno Takashi but their only lead was Takashi's brother who lived in a small village in the Land of Tea. It was a bit of a journey but they were used to such things.

It was different from traveling with Kisame and…

Sasori and Deidara argued often. It was funny. It was the same argument over art as well and they had so many reasons as to why they were right and the other was wrong.

Lee didn't think he even heard a repeat yet!

But, the week of travel wasn't all fun. While Lee enjoyed listening to Sasori and Deidara, it wasn't just them that he heard. No matter how hard he tried to drown out the sound, he could hear Kabuto whispering in his ears, echoing in his head. Nothing helped, not Sasori –with his hands on style when it concerned him and his 'subtle' tries to get Lee to be closer to him- or Deidara –with his booming personality and laugh, grinning when he exploded his art just for fun and dragging Lee along for the ride-.

Kabuto was still there in the dead of night when Lee couldn't sleep and couldn't pace because as a puppet, Sasori didn't need sleep and Lee didn't want him to _know_. He didn't want Sasori to know how Kabuto was there, talking and _talking_ , and always trying to get to him. His shadows never let him and it was a battle each time but even when Kabuto was beaten away, he _never. stopped. Talking!_

Lee didn't want to remember his time in that god forsaken place.

Lee felt like he was at the end of his rope by the time they got to the town Takashi was said to live in.

He hadn't slept since before they left the base.

So he was a little…twitchy when the found the brother.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Deidara was shouting but Lee couldn't hear exactly what the bomber was saying through the rush in his ears. He was so tired… He'd only 'woken up' when they had the excitement of chasing Akushi when he ran and dragging him back to the house before tying him to a chair. Now all Lee wanted to do was sleep.

-He wanted to curl up in Itachi's lap again and sleep but he wouldn't let himself think of such things anymore-

Lee yawned but movement caught his attention and then, Lee was watching one of his shadow protector's move away from the others. The tallest shadow that haunted him walked over to Akushi and Lee could suddenly see the blurry features seemed to sharpen into focus. In his state of exhaustion, he remembered a little more and the face was _familiar_ , but it still wasn't too clear.

The sound of Deidara's anger faded to nothing in Lee's ears. Sharp black eyes narrowed and the figure loomed over the man protecting their target. Then, like it was something of a memory, Lee _knew_ what to do. He stepped forward and echoed his shadow mans' position, unknowingly quieting Deidara as the Art Duo stared at him.

"It would be in your best interest to tell us what we what to know..." Lee said, voice light and almost friendly if it weren't for the deadly look in his revealed eye.

"Fuck you, bitch. I know nothing about where my brother is. Get that through your head!" Akushi said, spitting his words out as his eyes flashed.

Something told him that the man was lying and Lee softly giggled. He hummed lightly and he started pulling out his senbon needles. He tapped one even as the man taunted him,

"What, you're going to _torture_ the information from me?" Akushi said, his lips pulling back in a snarl, "Good luck, you can't pull what's not there."

"Oh, but you are lying. It is very obvious." Lee said, smiling wide enough that it curved his eyes, "Now, please, hold on as long as you can. If you give up too soon, it will not be as fun!"

The man blanched then suddenly jerked, choking on a shout as pain radiated up from his hand. His eyes shot down and he stared at the senbon between the first joint on his index finger. His heart suddenly squeezed in his chest and his gaze jerked back up to that inverted eye.

"Let us see if you can out last how many Senbon I have!" Lee quietly chirped, his eyes squinting further in joy. Then, they widened and he made a soft 'Oh!' sound. His hand shot out and though Akushi tried to pull away, Lee hit his voice box with sharp precision. Akushi's eyes widened and fear flashed in his eyes as Lee giggled.

"Now! Where was I? Oh yes! Joints!" Lee pulled out another senbon and _slowly_ pushed the thick needle into the second joint of Akushi's first finger. Just like the first joint, there was a pop and the skin stretched further, the senbon too big to allow the finger to connect. Akushi jerked again but no sound came from his damaged vocal cords, only a slight wheezing sound.

" _Perfect_ , let us continue~"

Lee could only smile as he kept separating each joint in Akushi's hand. He hummed a merry tune to himself and only stopped after the first hand was done. Maybe he was being kind in the fact that it was the mans' left one. He lifted his gaze from the mess he created and turned his smile back onto Akushi, "I almost forgot! I am supposed to be getting information from you...do you want to talk now? If not, I can happily continue!"

The man frantically shook his head, his mouth opening and closing with no sound. Lee made a small sound of happiness

"Oh! You do not want to talk?"

The man shook his head even harder, tears streaming from his eyes.

Maybe he'd been too cruel. This man hadn't even become a chunin before quitting being a ninja.

Lee snickered then paused as the tall shadow figure from before stepped up behind Akushi. He tilted his head up to the 'man' then felt his heart stutter as a black hand reached for him. Lee's eyes slightly closed as it landed on his head and he could _almost_ feel it. His near white hair didn't move but he could swear that the sharp eyed shadow was petting him. It made a rush of pleasure and satisfaction run though him. As pleased as he was, Lee decided that he could let Akushi talk.

"Alright, I will let you tell us all you know~ If you do not, then I can continue, okay?" Lee said tapping Akushi's throat and taking the damage. He felt his own vocal cords jerk and throb in pain but only smiled at the man.

Akushi gasped and groaned in pain. When he actually made a noise, his eyes shot open and his words were desperate as he told them that two weeks ago Takashi had come home and he talked about Yuga, saying that he was thinking about using the hot springs as a vacation. He is supposed to meet him in Hana Inn in three more days.

Lee turned his head back looked at Sasori and Deidara with an inviting expression. He tilted his head in question, silently asking if they believed the man. Deidara jerked slightly as if coming out of a daze and stepped forward. He sneered at the still bound man and said,

"You better not be lying, un. If we find out you are...well," Deidara suddenly gave a sinister grin and attached something small and white to Akushi's skin, "No matter how far away, I'll blow you up."

Akushi trembled and cried.

Lee giggled before pulling out the senbon he used then knocked the man out. He left him tied up and for once, Kabuto was _quiet_. The tallest shadow stayed beside him and then a black arm was around him. His heart stuttered once more as he could almost feel the pressure against his back. It was hugging him…

Lee shuddered and kept as still as he could. He wanted to lean in to the phantom touch but knew that it would destroy the illusion.

"Lee." Sasori's fake rough voice came and Lee blinked, forcibly removed from his mind. His heart sank as he couldn't feel the phantom anymore but was glad to see the shadows crowding around him like a comforting barrier.

"We are going now?" Lee said with a slow smile and a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, un. We're going to trap Amuno in Yuga." Deidara said and Lee's smile widened though he didn't feel the corresponding emotion.

"Wonderful~" Lee purred, "Let us get some bounty money!"

"Don't turn into Kakuzu!" Deidara yelled and Lee laughed

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The mission was done and Lee still hadn't slept. Three weeks without being able and the only reason he could was because he kept giving away his exhaustion whenever possible. Now he was back in the base and he couldn't give anything away anymore.

He just wanted to sleep…

There was a knock on his bedroom door –the same room he never used past the first night and his chest felt hollow at the knowledge that he'd be using it from now on instead of…- and Lee rubbed at his face in exhaustion. He stood up and went to the door, opening it. Surprised filtered through his senses as he found himself staring at Konan. He tilted his head in question.

"Leader wants to see you."

"Yes ma'am~" Lee gave Konan a slow smile and grabbed his coat if only to be a little warmer.

-He swore that he was losing body heat too quickly these days-

-He _**hated**_ being cold…-

Konan lead him to Pein's office and the moment Pein called them in, Lee gave the Akatsuki leader a slow curling smile and a wave.

"Good morning, Leader-sama~" Lee said with a light tone.

"Lee." Pein said, grey eyes focused on the boy, "Your kekkei genkai takes the damage into your own body, correct?"

"Yes Leader-sama~" Lee affirmed then he tilted his head and made an intrigued noise, "Is it time to heal you yet?" he asked and though he knew he'd be in pain, he felt a deep want to take the pain away.

-If there was one good thing left about him, no matter what, he could say that healing was his first response. Even if he was an utter disgrace or absolutely nothing, he wanted to make things better-

"Yes, it's time." Pein said, standing from his desk, "Be warned, if you try anything else, you will die."

"Yes sir!" Lee chirped, gaining a bit of his previous excitement. He stepped forward, reaching out for bare skin. He took Pein's hand and smiled at his leader before closing his eyes and reaching with his power.

Information rushed through his mind:

Emotions – Pain, anger, sadness, desolation. He felt like he was drowning and seconds away from dying. Tired, so very _tired_.

Injuries – Gaping wounds in his back, circular. Borderline starvation, something was sucking the nutrition from his body. Then…oh kami, his _legs_.

Kekkai Genkai – Rinnegan eyes…but…they felt odd. There was a sense of detachment unlike Itachi's Sharingan that felt like they belonged.

Sight, hearing, smell, Lee could feel how advanced, average, or below average Pein's senses were. He could feel how much chakra the man had at his disposal too.

Lee shook his head and swallowed slightly.

"I must warn you, I will collapse as soon as I take your pain." Lee said, then he took it all.

Lee's brows furrowed and he whimpered, the only sound to escape him as pain radiated through him. Lee lost his youthful appearance, his skin clinging to his bones as he traded his healthy body for the one behind the puppet. His legs burned and collapsed under him. The only thing to save him from hitting the ground was Pein's sudden hold. He tried to take the wounds from 'Pein's' back but something stopped him each time.

"Y-Your back." Lee stuttered, voice soft and slightly hoarse, "I-I c-cannot-"

"…It's alright."

Lee frowned but stopped trying. He opened his eyes, his body shaking as he leaned against his leader. He was thankful that Pein hadn't let him fall. He pulled his hands away and hid them in his coat so he wouldn't transfer the damage. He shivered, colder than before with no fat to protect him.

"Konan." Pein said and Konan left.

Lee couldn't really pay attention to what was happening around him. Hunger clawed at his stomach and the moment he looked at Pein, his mouth began to water. Abruptly, he was reminded of that day he escaped. He remembered biting into flesh and swallowing down chunks of meat and blood.

He remembered how he felt afterwards.

Lee swallowed hard and tore himself away, not caring if he fell. Pein stared at him but Lee dragged himself away, not willing to fall into that desperation. Dying by Itachi's disease was different; there was pain, so much pain, but no hunger.

Hunger was cruel, carving out his insides for any hint of sustenance. It made him want to throw up but there was nothing in his stomach to throw up.

He could deal with hunger this bad if his legs worked. It was similar to how he felt after healing from the brink of death. The core difference was that he couldn't use his legs. It reminded him too much of that room, strapped to that table with his insides being revealed to the world.

Lee pressed his face into his arms, trembling harder. He didn't even realize that he was chanting the same word over and over again, 'Hungry'. Then he felt something grip his coat and pull him back up. Lee curled into a ball, biting in to his own arm. Then large hands gripped his arms and slowly pulled them away.

"Stop." Pein said, and his voice felt like it was right in Lee's ear.

The 'leader' held Lee up by his wrists, putting them together to hold in one hand. Then he curled the other around Lee's concaved stomach. Considering what Lee just did, Pein felt welcoming to the boy.

"S-sorry…I- I am s-sorry…" Lee murmured, struggling to push back his memories, the only ones he had that he didn't want. Pein being so close helped, he knew it was a puppet body of sorts but it was warm like a real human. He never felt warm on that cold table, only when his blood spilled over his skin or they touched him. That heat was different, burning and sickening; this warmth was soft and steadying.

Lee shuddered hard and slowly began to relax. Now he could deal with it. The hunger was never the real problem, just…

"I apologize. I do not deal well with being cold." Lee confessed, "And as I have no fat anymore, I have no way to get warm."

"…Why?" Pein finally said after a long silence. There was a note of actual curiosity in his voice.

"Oh, the table was really cold. Even with being strapped there for months, it never warmed with any of my body heat." Lee said almost absentmindedly. He looked around and wondered if it would be too much to ask Pein to take him to the kitchen. He guessed it was, but he didn't really want to crawl, he'd be cold again.

Then the door opened and Konan came in, dragging a man. She paused only for a split second at seeing them but continued as if nothing was wrong and brought the bound man to them.

"You can transfer your damage to this man."

"Oh! Thank you!" Lee said with a bright smile, glad for Konan's kindness –and Pein's too, he was especially kind-.

Pein slowly lowered him to his knees then released him. He didn't move away and only watched as Lee crawled over to the gagged man.

Strapped…

It seemed that there were things he didn't know about his youngest member.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	16. Chapter 16

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next week and few days, Lee spent either in his room or with Pein. The Art Duo had another mission to go out to and the immortal duo was due back any day. I-…Itachi and Kisame were still away on their own mission but he didn't like thinking about them.

He didn't mind spending time with Pein though. The man let him ramble about random things –it was to drown out Kabuto's voice. He still never stopped; it was starting to enter his dreams-. He went to Pein when Kabuto got too much and maybe Pein knew that he wasn't doing it just because, because whenever he started running out of things to say, Pein would look up from his paperwork and ask a question that would let him continue on another spiel.

He wasn't with Pein again that day though. He felt like he was bothering his leader too much, so he was just sitting on the resting couch, trying to ignore the way Kabuto spoke of carving out his insides.

The snap of muscle, the pain of no anesthesia or numbing. Then the taste.

What had stayed more in his memories?

Was it the wet taste? The feel of raw meat on his tongue, sliding down his throat? Having to chew if it was too big of a piece and that texture was sickening. He hadn't wanted to eat but he was so hungry and it was the only way to regain his own parts.

Was it the scent? Blood smelling like wet iron, so pungent that it made his head spin. So much and scent so thick that it added to the taste.

Or was it the _feeling_? Lee could still unwillingly remember how Kabuto's hands felt inside his body, gripping and tearing out his organs. Sometimes, the Kabuto in his head would make it through his protectors and for a second, he could feel those hands inside him again before the man was thrown back by one of the shadows.

He had debated if actually eating would make Kabuto stop for at least a little when he suddenly heard Pein's voice.

"Lee…"

Lee shot up from the couch, attention on Pein in a second and a slightly startled "Pein-sama?" on his tongue.

Pein seemed to look him over then made a motion to follow. Lee quickly got up and did so, pulling his Akatsuki cloak back up to his shoulders and holding it there so it wouldn't fall again. He still felt cold but it wasn't too bad and the cloak was surprisingly warm.

Lee walked a little faster and without thinking, he gripped the end of Pein's cloak sleeve. Pein paused and Lee froze, a little too scared to let go though he knew he should, but then Pein continued to walk. Lee's heart skipped in soft happiness and he gripped the sleeve a little tighter, still following.

They made it to the room where Pein stayed most of the day and it was an important looking room. It was dark but still had enough light to see and there was a desk covered in paper –which was odd considering he knew that Pein kept everything clean when he was finished-. Lee finally let go as Pein went to sit at his desk and from the way Pein just continued his work, Lee knew that the man had been working earlier.

Lee stood there, feeling a little confused.

"Sit…" Pein said, making Lee jump a little.

Lee slowly walked to the spot he chose whenever he was allowed in. On the ground, to the side and sitting behind the desk, close but not too close to Pein. Automatically, he curled in to a ball, wrapping his arms around his legs as it was most comfortable for him. Like that, he couldn't see the papers on the desk but he was still close to Pein. He had a brief thought that maybe he shouldn't have gone to his usual spot but then Pein spoke again.

"Talk." Pein said and Lee stared at the orange haired man with wide eyes.

Slowly, a blush warmed Lee's cheeks, turning them black and making the white branches turn pink. He pressed his lips together, trying to hold back his smile, and tilted his head down. His heart had skipped in his chest. He was _happy_ , his Leader _wanted_ to hear him.

He grinned into his knee, holding back his happy noise.

Lee slowly shifted and pressed his back to Pein's leg, then he began to talk, his own voice distracting him from Kabuto's whispers.

"I tried curry yesterday and I found out that I really liked it-"

Lee talked about the new things he found out that he liked and how he thought that Pein would like it too and said that he wondered if Pein could taste anything and if he couldn't then that was sad because food was tasty, and if he could then that was wonderful and he thought that he would enjoy cooking some curry for Pein to try because he really liked how it came out.

Lee kept talking just as Pein asked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

There was a knock on his door and Lee blinked awake. He mumbled inaudibly, shifting under his blankets as he slowly looked towards his door. He yawned and stood up, his almost white hair falling over his shoulders and the ends rested at his waist. He stretched high into the air then made his way to the door and opened it, not caring that he was only dressed in his nightwear –which was a silky nightie because he loved how it felt-. He blinked and a happy smile curled his lips.

"Pein-sama!" Lee chirped, leaning on the door frame and towards his leader, "It is early but it is always wonderful to see you!"

" _Look at you, are you so desperate?"_ Kabuto said at though the others were holding him back, it sounded like he was whispering right into his ear, " _He doesn't want you anywhere near him, but me…I would have taken care of you Lee-chan. My sweet little toy…_ "

' _ **Lies**_.' Lee thought back, his expression never changing from the happy smile.

"Lee. You will be going on a mission today."

"I am…?" Lee felt saddened by that. It wasn't that he didn't want to work for Pein but…he didn't want to go away.

-He had latched on to Pein this last week and he knew that he shouldn't have but being near Pein was like a drug and he was addicted. He allowed him to drown out Kabuto and that was something he really was desperate for. To think, before Naruto, Kabuto wasn't there, and before Itachi…Kabuto never spoke.-

-Pein was another person who could break him and Lee had a feeling that if he was betrayed once more, something bad was going to happen-

Pein stared at him for a long moment then something like amusement crossed in his eyes, "It is a special mission, you'll be going with Konan to meet someone."

"Yes, Pein-sama…" Lee said, "Will…will it take long?"

"That depends on you." Pein said, then his eyes dropped down to Lee's gown. Nothing showed on his face but once again, something showed in those hypnotizing grey eyes but Lee couldn't read it. Pein reached out and slipped his finger under a silky strap then said, "You shouldn't open the door like this."

Lee blinked and tilted his head in confusion, skin prickling pleasantly as the back of Pein's finger brushed against his dark skin.

"Pein-sama?" Lee questioned but Pein shook his head, so Lee kept quiet. Then Pein's hand slowly fell back to his side.

"Go get dressed; Konan will meet you by the entrance." Pein said and Lee was smiling again, though still sad to be leaving.

"Yes, Pein-sama." Lee said and only closed the door when Pein turned away.

A mission with Konan, the idea interested him. Yet the fact that he wouldn't be able to see Pein made him said.

-It was that desperation again. Why… _why_ did Itachi have to be an _Uchiha_! He was used to being desperate for Itachi's company. He still remembered telling Itachi that he made him feel at least slightly sane those months ago. Now his sanity was slipping again and he was clinging so _desperately_. He didn't want to lose it. He was _scared_ -

Lee went to go change but he paused at seeing the outfit that he'd been wearing the entire time. The same one Itachi had bought for him after healing the man. It hurt to see and Lee closed his eyes before finally pushing the clothes back into the closet. No more, he wouldn't wear it anymore. Instead, he grabbed the outfit the members normally wore under their cloaks; a simple black shirt over fishnet and black pants. He put them on then his cloak and left his room.

Konan was by the entrance as Pein said. He summoned a smile just for her and went to her side, "Good morning, Konan-chan! Do you know who we are meant to be meeting?"

Konan had a tiny smile on her lips as she looked down at Lee. She nodded and said, "Yes, but Pein wants it to be a surprise." She knew the true reason but she said that instead.

Lee blinked in curiosity but he nodded anyway, accepting. Then he left the hideout with her, staying by her side for the journey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They traveled for three days before stopping in a small town. He was happy, traveling with Konan as he got to know her a little better. She was kind and gentle though she was cold and fierce in battle. Her origami was deadly but beautiful.

He got her to teach him how to fold a few animals.

It was a little embarrassing but Lee was glad to be stopping for the night in a town. He wanted to get some colored paper for his new hobby. So when they chose an Inn, he told Konan what he was going out to do. Amusement flashed across her face and she smiled before nodding.

With that, Lee left. He hummed as he felt the sun's dying rays on his face. Kabuto spoke in his ear but he let the words fall away into nothingness, instead, contemplating on the different origami he could make. Oh! Perhaps he could make a bird like the ones Deidara blew up? Would he like that? And if he got skilled enough, he could probably make a paper puppet for Sasori. He didn't think Kakuzu would like some origami but he'd make one anyway and give him money too because money made the man happy. As for Hidan…well, that was difficult. He would make one for him too…and hurt him? Hidan really liked being hurt.

Lee sighed and shook his head.

Then he perked up as he saw colored paper through a shop window. A wide smile curled his almost black lips and he quickly went into the store. The bell on the door clinked and he heard the girl at the cash register.

"Welcome, if you see anything out of st-!" She abruptly cut off and when he looked, she was staring at him with too wide eyes. Lee waited for her to finish but she said nothing else.

Lee blinked and continued inside, making his way to the colored paper he saw. He hummed happily at his find and started picking out multiple of the different colors. He heard a door open further in the shop but paid no attention, at least, until he heard a boy talking.

"Hey, we're finished. Where's your dad?"

The voice was so _familiar_ and Lee abruptly felt scared. He crouched lower, not wanting to be seen. Suddenly, one of his shadows separated from the others holding Kabuto back. The one with narrow brown eyes stepped closer and closer until he was in front of him.

" _It's okay…You can stay as long as you want._ " The shadow said, the voice exactly the same as the one who spoke but his tone was different, slightly rough but quiet and comforting. It made Lee tremble. Kabuto shouted as if trying to drag him deeper into madness but the shadow in front of him spoke again, indistinct lips moving and it drowned Kabuto out,

" _Lee..._ " There was sadness in that tone and the shadow reached out, hugging him. Lee couldn't feel it but he could see it and his breath hitched as he tried not to cry.

He wanted to see the one with the shadow's voice, but he was so _scared_. Lee closed his eyes, letting stars burst behind his lids before he forced himself to relax. He picked up his fallen paper and took a breath before moving. He headed towards where the voice had been, along with the cashier girl, keeping his eyes on his chosen items.

"I am done Miss Cashier! I would like to buy these!" Lee said, forcing himself to sound normal and cheery as he set the colorful paper onto the counter. Then he allowed himself to look up.

His eyes locked with wide and almost desperate brown. In his peripheral, the shadow at his side changed and then moved to stand beside the real life person. There was no difference.

Pain pounded Lee's head and he made a hurt sound, holding his suddenly aching head. He could see things, not everything, but he could _remember_. Flashes of Shikamaru –yes, that was his name Shikamaru. He couldn't remember if he had a last name though, but the name itself made him feel happy and _accepted_ -, of the boy/man smiling, sighing, grinning, chuckling, looking at him. It was there and he knew the expressions Shikamaru could make but there was little else.

Lee didn't notice how his skin lightened from its practically black color to a dark grey. He didn't see how Shikamaru reached out, seconds away from grabbing him before forcefully stopping himself and motioning the scared cashier girl to leave. She did, almost falling with how fast she moved.

Finally, Lee eased his hands away from his head as his brain slowly stopped aching. He blearily blinked away pained tears then looked up. He made a confused sound and spoke without thinking, "You…You _know_ me…right? I…I can barely remember."

"Y-yeah." Shikamaru said, his voice slightly rough as he continued to stare at Lee. His hands were fisted in his pockets to stop himself for reaching out and touching, "You don't…remember?" He continued, his tone taking a curious note though he knew already.

Just a couple weeks ago, Naruto had come back with information on Lee. He had told them all about how Lee had joined the Akatsuki and how Lee didn't remember _anything_ about them or their home. When Naruto had told them, it felt hard to breathe. Shikamaru had been so damn happy yet wrought. Lee was _alive_ , almost two years without seeing the other boy and finally, they knew he was _alive_ , but _dammit_!

Shikamaru had never told anyone what the changing of Lee's colors meant. Now that he could see it with his own eyes, he felt sick, sicker than when Naruto had told them himself. What kept him from losing it was that Lee's skin lightened right in front of him, just from _looking_ at him.

Hah, just a few seconds and Lee already had him on a joyride with his emotions.

Shikamaru swallowed hard before saying, "It's near lunch. Eat with me?"

He needed to keep Lee near. Dammit, he was terrified that he would spook Lee and be forced to see the boy disappear after only just finding him. He wanted Lee to say yes, the desire strangled him but he felt _hope_ , something he'd been low on for a year now.

"…Okay." Lee finally said after a long moment of silence. His heart was pounding in his chest for reasons unknown to him, but this one…he wanted to be near the one who looked like his shadow. He wanted to know _why_. That meant that his other still black shadows were based on people too, not just figments to protect him or keep him company.

"I need to buy these first though." Lee continued, looking down at his colored paper. There was suddenly money next to it and Shikamaru pulled out a bag from under the counter, putting the paper neatly inside.

"There," he said, handing Lee the filled bag, "paid and ready."

Lee blinked in surprise then giggled. He took the bag with a happy 'Thank you!' then moved. Shikamaru had stepped away from the counter and placed himself right next to Lee. It felt _natural_ to reach out and hold on to Shikamaru but he stopped, just remembering that maybe he shouldn't. Then Shikamaru took his hand, locking their arms in a way that would let Lee hug onto Shikamaru's arm comfortably if he wanted.

"Come on, I saw a good place while I was coming here." Shikamaru said, as his move had been normal and maybe it had been once upon a time.

"O-okay." Lee felt himself blushing. Then the Shikamaru shadow whispered comfortingly in his ear.

" _It's okay. I'm here…_ "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	17. Chapter 17

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee felt nervous as he waited for Shikamaru to bring back the food –which Shikamaru had said that he'd pay for though Lee offered. It felt a little weird but at the same time it made his tummy feel funny but nice-. He sat up a little straighter when he saw Shikamaru again, feeling oddly eager. Then Shikamaru smiled at him, a crooked smile that seemed almost shy but happy and oh dear, the funny feeling in his stomach grew.

"Here, I got you medium spice curry." Shikamaru said and Lee blinked in surprise.

"Thank you, I really like curry."

"Yeah, it's your favorite." Shikamaru said and he sounded _fond_. It made Lee's cheeks warm and he hoped that his cheeks weren't black.

Lee shifted in his seat and smiled shyly at Shikamaru. He picked up his spoon and mixed the curry around slightly before taking a bite. His eyes widened and then he hummed with delight. It tasted amazing! He took a few more quick bites then heard Shikamaru chuckle. Lee blushed and looked up, swallowing his food. He suddenly felt beyond giddy at the smile Shikamaru had and he felt oddly special for causing it.

He pushed it away and instead asked, "Your name…it is Shikamaru…yes?"

This time Shikamaru looked surprised before it was washed away with a grin that he tried to hide. It was endearing and Lee felt his heart skip.

"Yeah, you remember me?" Shikamaru asked and though he tried to hide that too, Lee could hear the slightly hopeful note.

It made him feel a little guilty.

"Not completely… Your name popped into my head as soon as I saw you. I remember a few things now…nothing big, just…your expressions. You used to laugh with me and give me smiles. I like your laugh. I felt really happy when I remembered." Lee said.

Shikamaru swallowed, his ears warming up as the blush threatened to travel. He slouched slightly, almost turning his gaze away but he didn't want to stop looking at Lee –he was almost scared that he was sleeping and this was just a dream. Lee was _in front_ of him, he dreamed of the same scenario too many times already and if he woke up now he didn't know what he'd do-.

"I haven't laughed as much lately." Shikamaru said –laughing hadn't been common for him before Lee and practically vanished when Lee was taken- then he changed the subject and asked, "How have you been?"

Lee bit his lip, gnawing on it in concern. For some reason, it hurt to hear that Shikamaru hadn't been laughing but he let the change of subject happen and gave Shikamaru a small smile. He tucked some off-white hair behind a dark grey ear and said, "I have been…" he paused then shook his head, "I have been." He did not lie often and he wouldn't now.

Shikamaru frowned, "Are you okay?" was Lee being hurt? Used? He didn't know how the Akatsuki was and the thought had him feeling cold.

"I am fine. I just found out some unpleasant things recently. Oh, plus I am very insane. That is never good." Lee said with a slight nod and it was almost funny how calm and okay Lee sounded while saying such things. Then Lee smiled brightly, "But you are stopping him from talking! Thank you for that! He has not stopped for a month now, always either shouting or whispering in my head but he is silent right now…" Lee's voice became slightly awed and he giggled happily, pressing his hands together in front of his grinning mouth.

Shikamaru stared, slightly entranced by Lee's happiness but he still caught everything Lee said. He didn't know what Lee was talking about but he _wanted_ to.

"Will you tell me?" Shikamaru asked, "About what goes on in your head?"

Lee's eyes widened and he stared at Shikamaru. He felt a flutter in his stomach again. No one had asked before, not that he could remember. No one had tried to understand what went on in his head. It made him feel happy but shy again. He ducked his head slightly and smiled at Shikamaru, looking at the man through his almost white lashes.

"You…you really want to know?" Lee asked and when Shikamaru nodded, his shy smile turned innocently happy.

"O-Okay. W-well…" Lee shifted and scooted forward, closer to Shikamaru, "I see shadow figures. They protect me and show me things. I like them a lot." He paused for a moment then, "I think they are based off people I used to know."

"Why do you think that?" Shikamaru asked and his tone was calm and slightly interested. It made Lee feel better for talking.

"Because you are one of them." He said and Shikamaru abruptly went red.

Shikamaru cleared his throat, his brows turned down as he tried to calm his heart. It jumped hard in his chest and he was happy that even though Lee hadn't remembered him –or anyone-, he was one of his protectors. He looked at Lee again, pushing away his feelings for Lee to continue to understand, "How do you know?"

"Oh, well, when I heard you in the shop. Your shadow started talking to me. Then it took your appearance when I saw you. I think that is what helped me remember a few things too." Lee said, then he smiled, "You are beside me and in front of me right now…and even now, you are the one talking. I do not know if you have said such things before but…you keep telling me that it is okay, that you are here."

"Yeah, that's still true. I'm still here." Shikamaru said, willing to say such things though they weren't technically alone. He needed Lee to understand that at least, "No matter how much you've changed or forgotten, I'll always be here for you."

Lee's heart skipped and his breath stuttered. He stared at Shikamaru and felt his eyes burn with tears. He suddenly felt so mad at how much he'd forgotten, how much he'd been forced to forget for self-preservation. Yet a small part of him doubted and-

"Why did you not find me…?" Lee asked and his voice was so small and strained. He was fighting back tears.

"We tried!" Shikamaru quickly said, almost shooting up from his seat. He forced himself to take it slowly and stood up, moving until he was unknowingly in the same spot as his shadow, slightly kneeling so Lee would have to look at him even with his head down. "I swear, we never stopped trying. You-…Do you know how much you mean to m-us?"

Now was not the time for those sorts of confessions.

"We never believed that you were dead, not even Morino and he's as cynical as they come." Shikamaru said, slightly joking but completely serious.

Tears came to Lee's eyes and he pressed his lips together, blinking rapidly as he tried not to cry, "M-Morino?" he questioned, voice hitching.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said, slightly smiling, "Morino Ibiki, you used to work with him in T&I. There's Gaara too, you liked talking about him with me. We are still your friends."

Ibiki, the name made his heart hurt but he felt happy too. Gaara's name made Lee feel oddly proud and happy.

Shikamaru's name had made him feel happy and welcomed.

"What do they look like?" Lee asked, desperate for more memories, happy ones that could drown out the sound of his own screaming. He trembled but then he felt a warm hand on his own and his eyes snapped down to Shikamaru's hand which was holding his own. He made a wounded sound in the back of his throat and clutched Shikamaru's hand with both of his.

Shikamaru moved closer on the spare chance that Lee was still touch deprived. He sat next to Lee and his unasked question was answered as yes when Lee let go of his hand and clung onto him instead. Shikamaru's heart jumped but he ignored it and hugged Lee tight, turning his body to the inverted boy. It relaxed a large part inside him that had believed in Lee being alive this whole time. He let out a hard breath and rested his chin on Lee's head.

Then Shikamaru began recounting everything he knew about Ibiki and Gaara. He told Lee about how they looked, a little bit about the actual person, and even some on how they acted. He went on, hoping that Lee would remember something even if it wasn't about him. He just wanted to _help_.

Lee could _almost_ see it, like needing glasses and getting the wrong prescription. He could see but it wasn't completely clear. The memories were there but out of his reach and it made him want to scream. Lee felt like he'd have to see them to actually remember anything, even if it was just how they laughed or smiled.

He wanted to know, to remember happy things. He had made new happy memories but now most of them were tainted by the lie Itachi had kept.

Lee buried his face in Shikamaru's chest, nuzzling it hard as if that would ease the bitterness inside him. Shikamaru hugged him tighter and that seemed to ease it instead. He slowly relaxed, closing his eyes as he suddenly felt so tired. His body felt wrung out, along with his mind.

"Tell me about yourself?" Lee asked after Shikamaru trailed off.

Shikamaru told Lee about himself too, his name and the team he was on. He talked about how they would sometimes play shogi together –Lee had been bad but Shikamaru thought that he'd been getting better- and how they would cloud watch together when they could. Lee didn't notice how his hair was starting to darken a shade, but Shikamaru did. It was a subtle difference but it was _there_. It made Shikamaru's heart pound and he couldn't help but to feel like he was the reason that Lee seemed to be getting better. It wasn't much but Shikamaru could see the long haul and if Lee stayed with him, maybe he could heal the damage that Lee carried. He had no grand thought of being Lee's 'antidote' but…if he could make Lee at least a little better then…

"Hey, I'm here…" Shikamaru whispered, "I'm not leaving."

Lee slightly jerked in his arms then Shikamaru could feel a warm wetness growing on his chest. His mind flashed with panic for a second as he realized that Lee was _crying_. The knowledge hurt more than he expected and he hugged Lee tighter, cupping the back of Lee's head so Lee could continue to hide against his chest.

They stayed like that, Shikamaru covering Lee's body from anyone spying while the boy cried. He didn't know how much time had passed and he didn't care. Lee was in his arms…even if Lee was crying; he couldn't bring himself to regret it.

Suddenly, Lee twitched. He sniffled and slowly pulled away from Shikamaru. Shikamaru reluctantly let go but not completely. He kept his hands on Lee's sides. Lee reached into his cloak and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Konan-chan is calling me…" Lee murmured. His lashes glittered with his tears and his almost inverted eyes were glassy from his crying. He rubbed his palm against his eye, trying to get rid of his tears and Shikamaru's heart thumped at the sight.

"I have to go…" Lee said and Shikamaru's heart thumped again but this time in fear.

"Do you have to?" Shikamaru said and he made his words to come out calm even though he wanted to skip all of that and carry Lee back to Konoha if he had to. "I wasn't lying when I said we never gave up. You still have your place with us in Konoha-" Shikamaru forced himself to stop as Lee began looking scared, then he forced himself to say, "I-It's your choice though, I won't force you."

That seemed to be the right thing to say because Lee slowly began to relax again. He looked down, fidgeting slightly. Then he shook his head, "I…I cannot."

Shikamaru's heart dropped.

"At least, not yet."

Shikamaru froze, hardly daring to breathe as his hope came back. Lee looked up then down again before continuing again.

"I am still so scared, I am scared of everything. The Akatsuki has been kind to me and they make me feel safe" Even with Itachi's betrayal or Sasori's want to make him a puppet, or even Hidan's constant want to battle him. "I think, one day, I would like to come back to Konoha, at least to visit, but right now…I do not think I am in a good enough place mentally."

"That's fine!" Shikamaru quickly said and when Lee looked back up he smiled. "Really, it's great. Even if it's just a visit, we would all love to see you again. It'll give them hope for the future." Then he paused and slowly took Lee's hand, "But, if I can ask for one thing…will you write? You don't have to do it often but I want to know that you're still safe."

Lee felt his cheeks darken to black and shyly nodded, his heart fluttering at Shikamaru's understanding. He gave Shikamaru a little but genuine smile then his breath caught as Shikamaru's other hand came up and cupped his cheek.

"So you'll write?" Shikamaru asked again and Lee shivered, his face heating up further as it felt like Shikamaru was looking into him.

"Y-yes, I promise." Lee stuttered, feeling oddly flustered.

" _Great_." Shikamaru said and his lips curled into a crooked grin and Lee's mouth felt dry. He subconsciously pressed his cheek into Shikamaru's hand as he stared at that smile. Then he closed his eyes and turned his face into the palm. He reached up and lightly held onto Shikamaru's wrist.

Odd, Shikamaru's pulse was racing under his thumb…

It echoed his own…

Lee smiled again then said, "A bird?"

Shikamaru started slightly and made a confused noise. It made Lee giggle. "Letters. Are you okay with me sending a bird? That way…" His smile turned shy again and he said, "If you want, you can send a letter back?"

Shikamaru swayed forward, coming so close before stopping himself. Lee's breath caught again and for a brief moment, he wondered if Shikamaru had been about to kiss him. No…it couldn't have been that…right?

The thought had him blushing hotly.

"Y-yeah, that's great too." Shikamaru said.

Lee smiled brightly then pulled away. He finally took the paper Konan had called him on and sent a burst of chakra through it to tell her that he was on his way.

"I must be going now" Lee said and he felt a little more than just sad. Shikamaru stood up as he did and reached out to touch him. Lee stepped into the touch then did something bold. He stepped closer and pressed his lips to Shikamaru's cheek in a soft kiss.

"Thank you, Shikamaru." Lee whispered against Shikamaru's skin before pulling back, "I am… _so glad_ to have gotten to meet you again."

Shikamaru swallowed hard and he was about to throw caution into the wind and just kiss Lee like he'd been wanting to but then Lee was gone and he was staring at an empty space. His heart squeezed in his chest and he forced himself to breathe, closing his eyes for a long moment. Then they opened and determination shone through them.

"We will have you back with us again, Lee. I won't let you run away forever." He whispered his promise then went back to where his team was supposed to be.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What took you so long?" Konan asked as they left the town.

"Oh, I apologize!" Lee said but then he smiled, "I went shopping and well…I found someone very distracting."

"Someone?" She repeated, raising a blue eyebrow, a hint of amusement in her eyes

Lee felt his cheeks darken with a blush again, "Y-yes…he…he made my heart pound."

Konan chuckled softly, "Maybe you'll meet him again someday. Things have an odd way of working out that way."

Lee smiled and nodded with a happy "Yosh!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	18. Chapter 18

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They traveled one more day –Konan leading them to double back without Lee noticing. It was a precaution Pein allowed Konan to have- before stopping in a village. She slowed down to a walk and began talking, "This is where we separate."

Lee's head jerked up in surprise and he stared at the only female Akatsuki member.

"There is a festival going on, the 'client' will find you. He assured me that you would know when you saw him." She said but her words confused Lee further. Still, he nodded and looked at the large groups of people walking around. He swallowed nervously.

"Y-…Yosh." Lee said, his lips forming the word reflexively. He blinked again but then shook his head and began walking.

He was used to the staring so that didn't bother him but Lee still had issues with people being too close. Despite the streets being so crowded, he didn't allow anyone to touch him. He couldn't stop a shudder each time someone almost did. His skin prickled in warning and Lee took a half step to the side just as three civilian teenagers ran by, just barely missing him. He shuddered again as the displaced air brushed against his face.

"Lee." He heard his name be called from just behind him.

A light frown crossed his lips and he turned. Then he looked up. His eyes widened slightly and one thing immediately caught his attention about the man. It wasn't his dark red hair –almost shoulder length-, the slightly gaunt look in his face like he'd been malnourished and skeletal but was slowly healing, or even the Akatsuki cloak he wore. No, it was his eyes.

Rinnegan.

"Pein-sama?" Came out of his mouth before he could think better.

The stranger smiled, small and unused looking, "Like this, I am Nagato."

Lee's mouth felt oddly dry and it was hard to swallow but he still did it. His eyes darted down and he clenched his bare hands before releasing and slowly, silently asking with a raised hand. Nagato looked down at Lee's hand and took it in his own, his own hand encasing Lee's too easily.

Yes, it was the same. Lee felt the same feeling as he did when touching Pein's skin.

A brilliant smile curled Lee's lips and he almost vibrated in place.

"Nagato-sama!" Lee said, wanting to leap and hug the man but desperately holding himself back.

Odd, before meeting Shikamaru again, he hadn't felt safe enough to touch another person in a month, no matter how much he wanted. Yet meeting with the boy from his distorted past had done something to him. He didn't know what but he was glad.

"You look different." Nagato said, his free hand going up. The back of his fingers brushed against Lee's cheek, "Your skin is lighter."

Lee's cheeks felt warm at the touch and he squeezed Nagato's hand, holding on to it with both of his now. His almost white gaze darted down to his hands and he found that it was true. He made a curious noise as he took in his grey skin. It was still dark but no longer close to looking black.

When did that happen?

There was something important about that…he couldn't quite remember why at the moment. He hummed then turned his attention back onto the heat against his cheek. He practically purred and leaned into Nagato's touch, lightly nuzzling the hand.

Nagato slightly chuckled and his hand turned to cup Lee's grey cheek. He let his fingertip brush against the white markings on the high parts of his cheekbones. It felt no different from the rest of Lee's skin, like he'd been born with the markings. Maybe he was, Nagato didn't know but he found himself curious.

"Come." He said, letting his hand fall then turned. He heard Lee 'chirp' behind him and there was a light pull on his cloak, telling him that Lee had grabbed on to it. His lips twitched with the still foreign feeling of a smile and he kept walking.

They kept walking until they reached an empty park. They could hear the sounds of the festival but it seemed distant to Lee, like they were in their own world. Nagato sat on the ground, legs up and his arms on his knees. Lee took a seat right next to him, curling his legs under him and slightly to the side.

"Is your back healed?" Lee couldn't help but to ask and Nagato looked at him. Something flashed in those ringed eyes then he said,

"No, I still have metal polls in my back. They connect me to the bodies I control."

Lee blinked in surprise then reached out without a thought. He felt something against his fingertips, hidden under a genjutsu, and a made a sound of distress. Then his hand was taken and Lee got a rush of Nagato's information again. He looked at Nagato and the man gave him a smile –still barely there but he could still see it and Lee felt so special at seeing it-.

"You care so much…" Nagato said and Lee's cheeks warmed softly.

"No I-…I just care for those important to me." Lee said.

"And I am such a person?"

"Of course!" Lee said, immediately leaning forward and holding Nagato's hand with both of his. If there was anything he wanted his Leader to believe more, it was that he cared.

Lee had so little, he wanted to capture those he cared for and lock them safe away, but he knew he couldn't, no matter how much he wanted. So he just bowed his head over Nagato's hand, his hair pooling around him. Lee closed his eyes and became bold, pressing his lips to Nagato's fingers.

"Please…" Lee breathed against tense fingers, "At least believe that. If you think everything I say is a lie, at least know that I do care for you. You are so important to me…"

Lee felt his eyes burn with tears. There was so much he owed to Nagato/Pein. Without his Leader, Lee would not have gotten to know everyone. He wouldn't know Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, or Kakazu. He probably would have been forced to separate from Kisame and…Itachi, and though the thought of Itachi still hurt, he felt painful happiness at having been able to stay.

There was a brush of a thumb against his lips and Lee looked up with glassy inverted eyes. Nagato stared down at him and the motion of his thumb brushing against his lips was oddly soothing and made Lee's lips tingle.

"Lee…" Nagato began, then his gaze rose to meet Lee' s and he posed a question that slightly startled the younger boy. "Do you know the true purpose of the Akatsuki?"

Lee blinked in surprise then looked down. He nibbled his lip only for that thumb to press against his lower lip and tug it out from under his teeth. Lee felt an odd hitch in his breath and slowly shook his head as to not dislodge Nagato from him.

Lee looked back up and those ringed grey eyes caught him like a genjutsu trap. Nagato didn't speak and instead, only held his gaze. They stared at each other in silence until-

"…You know pain, don't you…" Nagato said and it was sudden enough that Lee felt his brain stall for a moment then follow again. Lee shifted slightly, feeling a little uncomfortable at the statement…or was it a question? It didn't sound like one…

Did he know pain…yes, he knew pain.

"Yes…w-why?" Lee hesitantly asked, his stomach feeling like ice dropped in it.

"This world is polluted and damaged…" Nagato began, and his gaze still refused to release Lee, "…Once, I thought that we could fix the world, little by little. But the world showed me what a hopeless dream that was. The members of the Akatsuki think we are trying to dominate the world but that is not our goal."

Nagato voice was luring Lee in despite his words. Lee listened with rapt attention and hardly breathed.

"What is your goal then…?" Lee murmured, his voice so quiet that even if they weren't alone, only Nagato could hear him.

"Peace." He said and Lee's eyes widened. His heart gave a thump of hope and Lee _wanted_ that. He wanted peace. The only uncertainty was how Nagato planned to go about it? How did the Akatsuki equal bringing about peace?

"I dreamed of a world where there would no inequality, where everyone was the same; where everyone knew how the other person felt…" Nagato paused for only a moment, "We hurt others because we don't understand. War, suffering…we go through it because we don't understand the other person's pain. I want to reform the world, make it anew. The only way to do that is to destroy it first, so we can rebuild on equal ground, that pain. That is what the Akatsuki is for, and why we are gathering the Jinchuriki. Their power is strong enough for that dream to come true."

Lee's heart thumped again, but this time in pain. He held Nagato's hand a little tighter, looking torn. His lips trembled as he parted them. He took a shaky breath then…

"but…is it peace? Pain…" Lee paused and exhaled, his breath rushing out of him before he said, "Some of my memories are returning but the first thing I remember with crystal clarity is pain. Absolute pain. I do not even remember the beginning anymore. Pain made it blur all together. Now my first memories are of Kabuto breaking open my rib cage to reach my internal organs."

Lee spoke like he was talking about a book; vaguely curious but as if it hadn't happened to him. He shifted in his spot and looked up at Nagato with large, innocent looking eyes.

"Pain did not make me think of peace. It made me think of freedom; freedom in any way I could have it even if it meant death. Shinigami-san was not kind enough to visit me though; he only visited the ones sacrificed to keep me alive. " Lee paused and looked at the ground, curling his arms behind his back, "I think…I think pain and suffering will only drive the best people to suicide and make the good people become bad. Creating life from ruin…I do not think it suck a good idea. People are not like the earth where fire renews the ground. People break and when they break, all they can be is broken."

Broken, so very broken…

"If I may say…I think the best way to change is to help." For a split second, Lee remembered a very bright grin but it was gone too fast, "Believe in yourself and show people that they can be better."

"And what of those who can't be 'better'?" Nagato asked, looking at Lee with something strange in his gaze.

"Those ones…I want to be an optimist and say that there is no such thing as cannot, only will not." Lee said and he smiled with a sad type of hopefulness, "For them, I hope someone shows them the light and becomes their beacon to show them the good way."

Nagato continued to stare for a while longer, not saying anything. Lee kept quiet as well, just staring back and waiting. Then, Nagato hummed, closing his eyes for a brief moment.

"Go enjoy the festival." He said, surprising Lee. Lee stared for a moment longer then knew that it was best to leave his leader to his thoughts. Lee smiled and in a bold action, he shifted and hugged the man. He heard the stutter-skip in Nagato's heartbeat before it evened out to a steady one and he pulled back.

"I will bring something back." Lee said, then he got up and wandered off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had felt odd at first, walking away from Nagato and the little space that only contained them. He slightly felt like he was entering another world when he walked into the busy streets. Still, he let himself have fun, going from stall to stall, munching on festival foods and playing little games.

He admitted to himself that he was technically cheating at a few games. Without his cloak –and despite his inverted appearance- he didn't look like a shinobi, so some of the more ninja orientated games were too easy for him.

…He kept the prizes anyway, sealing them away when he got the chance.

The sun was still high in the sky, just barely starting to travel down when Lee felt a chill up his spine. He abruptly stopped walking and looked around, his visible eye scanning the area for whoever was staring. It wasn't a civilian, he knew that, a sixth sense saying _dangerous_.

"Please…turn around." A deep voice came from behind him, an older man's voice. Lee tensed and whipped around, hair flying out in a shimmering circle as he backed up at the same time. Then his breath caught in his chest and stayed there.

"Kami- you really are-" The man –taller than him and-…- stepped forward, closer, practically choking on his own words as he reached a shaking _grey_ hand.

Lee trembled, lungs burning as he couldn't make himself breathe. Light grey skin, light grey hair, inverted eyes, and the white branches. It was all there.

"I thought- I thought I was the only one left." The man said, stepping even closer. He reached out with both hands and Lee was almost too scared. Scared for what this meant, what was going to happen. He had…family? Was this man even part of his family? Was he a cousin? Lee didn't know and it scared him almost as much as it excited him.

"What- what is your name?" The man asked, his tone desperate. Then he was finally close enough and his hands gripped Lee's arms. His own hands flew up and did the same. Information rushed through his head and Lee gasped, finally breathing.

Emotions – Fear, Desperation, loneliness, hope, hope, hope, hope.

Injuries – Fraying mind

Kekkai Genkai – Seishin Clan touch, Angel and Devil.

But there was one more.

Mental Health – 50%

Suddenly, the man groaned and fell to his knees. Lee's eyes widened and he followed down, his hands fluttering uncertainly on the other mans' arms.

"It's so far along!" The man said and he looked close to crying. Lee panicked and did the only thing he could think of. He hugged the man. The man gasped and held him tight within a second, driving the air from Lee's lungs. Lee could feel the desperation there as well, in the way that the man clutched him, one hand at his opposite hip and the other in his hair as if trying to make sure that he wouldn't leave.

Lee opened his mouth but couldn't think of anything to say, especially when he felt wetness spread across his shoulder. The man held him even tighter, covering him completely with his body. Lee's hands trembled but then he took a steadying breath and rubbed the mans' back, one hand going up to his hair and tangling his fingers within it, just like the man had done to him.

"…My name is Lee. What is yours?" Lee asked, his voice a gentle sound as he tried to comfort the man.

"Lee-" The man repeated with a gasp, like he couldn't get enough air, "Katsu. My name is Katsu-"

Lee smiled and hummed softly, "Katsu…" he repeated. Katsu shivered against him and Lee made a comforting sound as he lightly stroked his short grey hair, "It is so nice to meet you, Katsu."

Katsu choked out a laugh.

It was much better than the crying.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	19. Chapter 19

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee led Katsu away from the festival and the crowd. He found a private spot and invited Katsu to sit with him. The man practically fell to the ground, his legs giving up on him from the earlier shock. Lee smiled and without even asking, he tugged Katsu and the man fell to the side, his head landing in Lee's lap. Katsu tensed, his eyes going wide in surprise. His gaze darted up to Lee's face but then he felt hands in his hair and he gave a full body shiver before suddenly slumping, feeling boneless. Lee giggled softly and continued to stroke Katsu's hair, finding the older mans' dazed look to be amusing. He watched Katsu's eyes slowly closed and smiled.

How curious, that the man would relax so quickly around him. This was further than Lee had seen any ninja relax. It was so…trusting.

If Lee wanted, he could kill the man right now…but he didn't want to. A seed of fondness was already sprouting within him. Lee's smile grew a little more; then he blinked in surprise as he felt warmth surround his hand. Katsu gripped his hand tightly –like…like it was a lifeline-, covering it completely in his larger one. He paused his actions for a moment, long enough for Katsu to start tensing and Lee the information he was still getting said he was getting worried and…scared.

Lee made a little comforting sound and squeezed Katsu's hand back, holding it instead of just passively accepting. Katsu shuddered and relaxed again, sighing as Lee continued running his fingers through his hair again.

Lee kept this up, silently offering this comfort and 'affection'. As time passed, Lee noticed Katsu's Mental Health bettering. Already, it was dropping from fifty to forty-nine, then forty-eight. He continued watching and it stopped at forty percent. Lee knew it was getting better also because Katsu's skin was becoming lighter and his hair darker.

He wondered what their original hair was. He didn't even know his own. Were Seishin similar? What were their colors? And how did they look? Did they all look like Katsu –sharp eyes and noble looks-? Or more like himself –eyes too big and…he didn't like thinking about it-.

"…Are you alone?" Katsu suddenly asked, so quiet that even if there were others, only Lee could hear him.

"I suppose you are asking about family, yes?" Lee said, his smile going slightly guilty, "I…apologize, I do not know. Though…I doubt that I have anyone."

Katsu's eyes finally opened again and he looked at Lee. Lee could see the confusion there even without his powers telling him. His guilty smile turned sad before slowly fading. Odd, he really did feel guilty. He wanted to give Katsu some good news and say that there were more of them but he couldn't…

"I-…" Lee began, then sighed, "I have amnesia. I do not remember much of anything past a year or so ago, just a few flashes."

Katsu's eyes widened and he suddenly sat up, turning his body so he was facing Lee. His bare and lightened grey hand rose and touched Lee's cheek. The touch made Lee's heart jump in surprise and he barely held back a shiver but he couldn't stop his eyelids from fluttering. He wanted to lean in to the warm touch, the urge clawed at his stomach.

"Why-, what happened?" Katsu asked, voice quick and tight. His gaze darted over Lee's face, taking in everything. His other hand rose and his thumbs brushed over the Angel Braches on Lee's face. It hurt to see those paired with the Devil's Gaze. To see the completed Angel Branches…Lee had to be such a good person. To be pushed to the point of gaining the Devil's Gaze…

Katsu exhaled hard, another shudder going through him, but one of despair. He leaned down and pressed his forehead against Lee's, needing the extra touch and selfish enough to take it. They were Seishin anyway, they needed touch like the air they breathed but no one outside the clan even dared to offer even a hand to help them up. Katsu already knew that Lee was meant to be one of the Angels, the pure ones, unlike him.

"Will you show me? Show me everything you have been through?" Katsu asked, digging his long fingers into Lee's near white hair.

"S-Show?" Lee repeated, feeling out of sorts with how much Katsu was touching him. His heart was beating so fast yet he felt so sleepy and warm. Harsh or not, he still wanted to curl in to Katsu's too tight grip and sleep.

"You have the completed Angel Branches. You can show me your memories." Katsu said, then, "Do you-…Do you know anything about the Seishin Touch?"

Lee tried to shake his head but Katsu's grip didn't allow him so he said 'No' out loud. Katsu closed his eyes as if pained, then he began to quietly explain, placing his mouth next to Lee's ear and covering it so no one could see or hear him besides the boy in front of him.

The Angels Touch as others called it was shown by the Angel Branches. It was meant for those who were pure and just wanted to help others by taking their pain; that was their first thought. It had five levels, including the first level which everyone gained just by unlocking their Bloodline Limit.

Level one: taking pain.

Level two: sharing emotions

Level three: sharing memories

Level four: allowing one to form a mind link for distant healing.

Level five: sharing one's lifespan.

Not many got to level five as it required taking on an incredible amount of pain.

Then there was the Devil's Gaze, characterized by the stark grey of their eyes instead of white. Those who got the Devil's Gaze were the main warriors of the clan. They enjoyed giving pain. The want to hurt was their first thought, even if it was for the family that they did it. Like the Angel Branches, it had five levels as well.

Level one: giving pain.

Level two: creating madness to break the mind

Level three: taking vitals away, like sight or organs.

Level four: taking another clans Kekkei Genkai

Level five: the ability to eat a person to gain everything, even chakra.

Katsu knew that the fifth level of the Devil's Gaze was only gained when one ate another human, but he didn't say it to Lee. It was the only level which it didn't matter what emotion the person felt. He himself…he did it too, out of anger and desperation. He'd been fighting and- He didn't want to remember such things now.

As one of the pure ones, Katsu _knew_ that Lee couldn't have done it out of anger. Even…maybe he unlocked all five at once because he'd been desperate enough to eat.

He wanted to know.

"Will you show me now?" Katsu asked, his tone dropping enough to sound like he was close to begging, "Show me your memories. Let me know you."

Lee trembled, his mind whirling with the new information. Things made a bit more sense now but- Lee shook his head as much as he could, "I cannot, I do not wish to show you such things."

Lee heard Katsu's breath catch then the grip on his face tightened and Lee was being pushed down, "Please-" Katsu said, " _please_. Let me know you!"

Lee's eyes were wide as he looked up at Katsu. The man loomed over him, blocking the sun and the sky. He looked so…desperate. Lee reached without thinking and touched skin. His eyes weren't deceiving him, Katsu was getting worse again. He was back up to fifty percent and Lee jerked when he saw it go past that too.

"It is not pleasant at all." Lee said, his brows going down in worry, "I do not know how to just show you good things. I do not know how to show you at all anyway. Just…I do not wish to show you my torture."

Katsu flinched and his eyes widened. Suddenly, Lee could see clearly with both eyes as Katsu dragged his fingers through his hair, revealing his face. He gripped it, keeping it out of Lee's face and his eyes roamed Lee's face almost desperately. Lee's brows tilted again in sadness and he felt the urge to apologize.

"I-…I am sorry to give you such news." Lee whispered, lifting his hand from Katsu's arm, to his face.

Katsu made a pained noise and pressed against Lee's hand. "Why!" Katsu choked out, "Why do these things have to happen to our line!"

The question wasn't for Lee but Lee still felt tightness in his chest. He felt the agony in Katsu and raised his other hand, gently pulling Katsu down. Katsu trembled then collapsed, clutching Lee. Lee didn't mind, honestly, he liked the feeling of being so smothered, but Katsu still felt like so much agony. Lee rubbed Katsu's back and wished that he could make the man happy instead.

But…Katsu said that he could share emotions. What did he personally feel? He felt sad, and a little guilty, but that wasn't good. He also felt fond but that wouldn't help… Lee sighed, finding comfort in Katsu's hold and then had an idea. He concentrated on the feeling of Katsu pressing him down, the warmth and the physical contact that made something sweetly ache within him.

Lee felt happy, it was small and soft but it was there.

He wrapped his arms around Katsu and curled a hand over the back of Katsu's darkening neck. Lee thought of that soft happiness and wished. He wished and hoped to share that light feeling.

Katsu gasped and shuddered, his arms slightly lifted Lee off the ground as they wrapped around him. His face pressed against Lee's neck and he trembled.

"You really are a pure one…" Katsu murmured, "…Please, let me know you. I want to- I want to help you. You are so damaged…even touch is not helping." Despite the soft happiness Lee allowed him to feel, the agony of knowing that Lee wasn't getting better even with touch was almost too much.

"Let me help you, let me be useful-" Katsu begged.

He was only a warrior. Without the clan, he'd been wandering, desperately hoping to find anyone that survived. He'd almost given up when he saw Lee. To find anyone, even one that was as far gone as Lee was a miracle to him. Katsu had someone to follow again. He didn't want to lose that.

Lee bit his lip, hesitant, but…he understood. He understood the need to be of use. He didn't think himself pure but when Katsu called him that, he felt like he could be. Yet…when Katsu saw…he would most likely think that he was dirty.

Lee closed his eyes then, he slowly nodded, "Alright. I will show you."

Katsu jerked up but Lee didn't give himself any chance to change his mind. He was still touching the back of Katsu's neck so he just wished to show the man.

The man above him froze, eyes unseeing as he saw the past two years through Lee's eyes.

A few seconds passed in real time before Katsu closed his eyes and Lee grew worried and hesitant. Katsu was…still, like a statue above him. With a tight feeling in his chest, Lee 'glanced' at Katsu's information and flinched. Rage, that was Katsu's primary emotion, consuming _rage_.

Lee wondered if Katsu was going to kill him.

Then Katsu finally opened his eyes and Lee sucked in a sharp breath as those eyes focused on him.

" _I will kill them_." Katsu growled, and he leaned down, making it so Lee could see nothing else but him, "I swear to you, I will not let that parasite live. His shadow that haunts you, taunts you. None of it matters! I will _never_ let him touch you again. And I-" Katsu grit his teeth and tangled his hand in Lee's hair again, "I will _never_ leave you alone."

Lee's eyes were wide and his lungs burned as he felt like he couldn't breathe. Then, wetness trailed down his cheeks and he trembled, closing his eyes as he cried. Arms wrapped around him again and Lee curled into Katsu's lap, making himself even smaller. His sobs shook his body hard and hurt his throat but he clung to Katsu's shirt, feeling so _relieved_. He didn't know why he trusted Katsu's words but he _did_ , he _believed_ the man.

Katsu sighed with his own relief as he held Lee tighter. He could see that cursed 80% finally dropping and Lee's skin was lightening at the same time his hair was darkening.

Now he just had to get rid of the mental damage Lee carried. Only, to do that, he had to know what a Tsukiyomi was, and why Lee had two of them.

He would ask Lee later. For now, he would hold the too small boy and figure out a way to make Pein/Nagato let him join the Akatsuki so he could stay with Lee.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

( **Little fun fact, Lee had been at 98% before meeting Shikamaru again~** )

 **Review Please!**


	20. Chapter 20

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

A/N: I think I'm going to take a little break from writing/posting. Just a few weeks. This is a heads up. Thank you.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee didn't know how much time had passed before he finally stopped crying but in the end, his throat ached fiercely and his eyes were sore. He sniffled and slowly leaned back to wipe his face, feeling slightly embarrassed. Katsu stopped him and thumbed the tears from his cheeks, then the ache was gone. Lee blinked in surprise and he looked up. He could see that Katsu's eyes had become bloodshot –but with black veins instead of red. Odd, he never knew that their veins showed black…- and he looked down, feeling oddly shy.

"Thank you…" Lee murmured, then he felt a hand cup his cheek and he was looking up again.

"I will take all your pain. No matter how small it is." Katsu said and Lee's heart skipped.

He felt his cheeks warm and the urge to smile overcame him. His lips slowly curved up until he was full out grinning. It wasn't that he wanted Katsu to be in pain but…he was so happy that someone cared so much. Even though they just met, there was a bond there created by their shared clan and now from Katsu knowing everything that had happened to him since that…that cell.

Katsu felt his breath catch in his chest as he stared into Lee's eyes. They sparkled like diamonds… Katsu returned the grin, unable to help himself. He hadn't felt the urge to smile let alone grin so widely in so long. His cheeks ached but he enjoyed it and he leaned down, pressing his cheek against Lee's soft one. Lee made a sound and pressed back then those smaller arms wrapped around his shoulders and Katsu sighed in bliss.

He missed this the most. People of their clan were seldom touched and only they didn't have a fear of their own power. When they all-… Katsu hadn't let himself have any human touch outside of fighting as a punishment to himself. If only he had done more… but now- now there was Lee and he wasn't _alone_ anymore!

"You are so much better now." Lee said, a smile in his tone, "You have dropped so much!"

"So have you." Katsu said, grinning a little wider. He felt proud that he could help the pure one so much. Lee went from that horrifying eighty percent all the way down to sixty-five!

"Oh! You are dropping more!" Lee said gleefully and hugged onto Katsu more. He nuzzled Katsu's cheek hard, making the man begin to laugh. The sound cut off and Lee read surprise before Katsu began fully laughing. Then Lee was suddenly in the air.

Lee squeaked, surprised, then began to giggle. He liked this, being spun around by a happy Katsu. It felt freeing, like nothing could touch their little bubble.

Only, he suddenly felt eyes on them and he looked up, catching the sight of red clouds before he was spun again. He didn't want to stop Katsu's joy but what if it was Nagato or Konan? Lee hugged Katsu tightly once more then made the motion to be put down. As soon as his feet touched the ground, he turned and looked.

"Nagato-sama!" Lee said, a bright smile curling his lips once more. Katsu turned as well, his smile fading at the sight of another but not too badly. This Nagato/Pein, he respected the man but slightly hated as well. Katsu followed behind Lee as Lee ran over to the Akatsuki leader.

"Nagato-sama, this is Katsu! He is family!" Lee said, reaching out to grab onto Nagato's cloak.

Nagato didn't say anything first, instead, he stared at Lee. Lee was even lighter skinned than before, closer to stark grey instead of dark and his hair was the same, much darker now. He didn't know what Lee's changing colors meant but he hoped –and wasn't that strange. He hadn't hoped for anything since he was young- that it meant good things.

Finally, Nagato turned his eyes to 'Katsu'.

"I formally request that you allow me to join the Akatsuki." Katsu spoke, surprising Lee.

"Hm…" Nagato felt faintly amused but strangely unwilling at the same time. It would be better to have another Seishin, the added power could only help but… Nagato looked at Lee who was staring up at him with eyes like pearls.

"If you displease me, Lee will be the one to suffer for your actions." Nagato said.

Katsu jerked but nodded sharply. Inside, he seethed at the man making Lee be the one to bare burdens.

"Katsu is good, I promise!" Lee said, "And he knows too, I showed him my memories!"

There were two different reactions. Katsu inwardly softened at Lee's good opinion of himself and reached out, lightly touching Lee's neck before settling his hand on Lee's shoulder. The human warmth sent tingles up his hand and made him have to bite back a sigh.

Nagato looked at Lee, surprised but not showing it. "You can share memories?"

Lee made an accenting noise, nodding, "Yes! I am…I am a pure one?" He glanced back at Katsu and the worship in the older man's eyes didn't really register to him. He looked back at Nagato and said, "I can do it because of my Angel Branches." Lee pointed to the white marks on his cheekbones.

Nagato's hand twitched up, as if he was going to reach and touch the marks on Lee's face but thought better. Instead, he said, "Pure one?" with a monotone voice. On the inside, he wanted to know though, if Lee could share his memories…He would need to tell 'Tobi'.

"Un!" Lee made a noise, nodding. He was about to explain but Katsu squeezed his shoulder and Lee looked back at him.

"Lee is a pure one, meant to heal. An Angel." Katsu said, he didn't want Nagato knowing too much. Bad things happened when others knew too much about their powers. It was luck and secrecy that allowed their family to not be kidnapped though there were a few, not as many tries as the other bloodlines though.

"Hm…" Nagato turned his grey ringed gaze to Katsu then said, "Head back to the base, we are three towns away from Ame."

Nagato had been planning something else for Lee but…with this new information; Nagato knew that he couldn't keep Lee beside him. Still, his earlier talk with the boy gave him food for though. For now, he'd send them back and contact Tobi.

"Yes, sir!" Lee chirped, then he turned to Katsu and took his hand, "Come, if we hurry, we can get to the base by morning! I will introduce you to everyone I can!"

Katsu chuckled and gripped Lee's hand, Lee's cherry attitude easily affecting him. He nodded and they took off together.

Nagato stared at them, more specifically, Lee. Without the cloak, Lee looked even smaller and Nagato had a brief feeling of regret. Then he shook his head and closed his eyes. He couldn't let himself be burdened by such things. Lee joined them and with his revealed ability…nothing could protect him from Madara should the man decide to use him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee had put his coat back on before getting back into Ame. The rain had started back up again as it was no longer Sunday. He showed Katsu the way to get into the base then smiled.

"I can barely wait to introduce you to everyone!" He said, practically hopping as he made his way further into the base.

"I am eager as well." Katsu said, voice fond. He really was eager, though for different reasons. He was looking forward to 'dealing' with a few of the undesirables. Three came to mind immediately and he hoped to meet them soon…

That reminded him, he should get that boy Lee had recently met again. The boy had been good for Lee and Katsu wanted to surround his pure one with things that made him happy.

"I wonder who is home." Lee murmured, heading to the kitchens first. He was a bit hungry and it was a good place to start. Other than that, most of the Akatsuki members stayed in their rooms or just roamed around.

"Ah! You are Lee-chan, aren't you?!" A deep but bouncy voice came from nowhere, surprising Lee enough to make him flinch. Katsu glared at the man wearing the orange mask but Lee squeezed his hand and Katsu felt at peace. Lee turned to face the man as well and slightly faltered.

For some reason, Lee felt…hesitant. He shook away the feeling and smiled brightly.

"Yes, I am! I have not met you yet, I am very pleased to have the chance to fix that!" He said

"Tobi is Tobi! Tobi has heard a lot about Lee-chan."

"Oh? I did not know others spoke about me…" Lee said, tilting his head, then he giggled, "I hope it is all good things! Oh, but I doubt Hidan would say anything good…he is a butt after all." Lee nodded to himself, "Kakazu would probably not say anything at all, it is hard to get him to talk about anything other than money."

Actually, now that he thought about it, not many would talk about him. Sasori wasn't the type to gossip unless it got him information too, Itachi kept silent about others –well, Itachi talked to him about the others before and hey…it was getting easier to think about the man-, Kisame might say a few words. Most likely to chat would be Deidara.

Tobi chuckled, a surprisingly deep sound for his 'cheery' personality. It made Lee snap back to attention and he had the feeling that Tobi was amused for a reason he wouldn't particularly like. Lee shook that feeling away too.

"Lee-chan is funny!" Tobi said, "Leader-sama said that Tobi and Lee-chan have a mission together!"

"Oh? Well, I am happy to have the chance to work with you!" Lee chirped, though part of him still felt oddly hesitant. Why?

"Tobi is happy too! Let's go!" Tobi jumped and took Lee's wrist.

Lee was pulled two steps before his other wrist was taken and he came to an abrupt stop. His head swung from side to side, looking at Tobi then Katsu in confusion.

"I will be coming as well." Katsu said.

"Ah, ah, ah!" Tobi said, wagging his finger from side to side in time, "Leader-sama has something else for you! I get Lee-chan all to myself now!"

Katsu's expression tensed but then relaxed as he felt Lee grip his hand and squeeze. He looked down at the Pure One and Lee smiled, "It is okay, Katsu. I will be back in no time. Plus, Tobi said that Leader-sama has something for you! You will tell me all about it when I come back?"

"…As you wish." Katsu said, still reluctant but unwilling to go against what Lee wanted. He liked that Lee gave him the 'order' of having a story to tell after. He'd been without direction in so long…

"Then, be safe! I will miss you." Lee said, taking his wrist from Tobi's hand and hugging Katsu. Katsu hugged him back too tightly but Lee didn't reject it. The man murmured quietly, asking him to be careful and to come back to him soon, that he'd be waiting. It made Lee smile fondly. Then he let go and turned back to Tobi and took Tobi's hand.

"Let us go!" He said, smiling brightly.

Tobi was silent and unknown to Lee, he was looking at where their hands were touching. Then, Tobi began to laugh –Lee once again felt like he wouldn't like the reason why-. Lee blinked in confusion but couldn't help but to slightly giggle. Tobi's laughter made him want to laugh as well. Then it quieted and there was a deep hum from Tobi before the masked man spoke.

"I think this will be a very interesting mission, Lee-chan. Yes, let's go!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	21. Chapter 21

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Days of travel passed. Lee didn't know exactly what their mission was as Tobi never told him but he found that he didn't mind. The man was amusing- hilarious at time and just plain funny at others. The man was so funny and joyful; it soothed a deep part of himself that Lee didn't even know he had. Lee felt happy around Tobi in a way that let him feel as if the past didn't matter. It was strange too, to feel that so quickly. He could recognize now that he shouldn't be so trusting but something about Tobi was oddly familiar though he knew he never met the man before.

At night, they would both get wood for fire then Tobi would 'show off' his skills at hunting and bring back food. Usually it was berries as he said he couldn't kill the precious bunnies. Then Lee would go and bring back meat, already skinned so Tobi wouldn't have to see. It was a balanced meal in Lee's mind and he thought it was cute that Tobi didn't want to kill the animals. It made him happy.

Tobi would cling to him afterwards and that made him happy too.

He could barely believe that he found Tobi 'off' before and was hesitant about him.

Though...his shadows didn't seem to like him very much.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Tobi-kun?" Lee said as they stopped for another night. They'd been traveling for a little more than a week now and it finally made Lee curious as to what their mission was.

"Lee-chan!" Tobi chirped and Lee had to giggle at that. Like always, Tobi sounded so happy!

Lee smiled widely and turned to the man, "Ne, Tobi-kun, what are-TOBI!"

Lee's eyes widened in horror as a man dropped from the trees, more dropped behind him but Lee only had eyes for that one. Tobi turned and made a funny scream/yell sound as he lunged to the side to avoid the blade. Lee dashed forward and gripped Tobi's arm, yanking him behind him before throwing a kunai at the man's head. It hit but that one only one out of twelve.

Lee backed up, his arms slightly behind him as to make sure Tobi was still safe behind him. His heart pounded in his chest with fear then-

Lee gasped as fire came from above him but he stood still. The ninja's scattered but some got caught in Tobi's flames. It made Lee feel better though the smell of cooking flesh smelt oddly like barbeque and Lee –horrifyingly- felt his stomach tighten slightly with hunger. He pushed the though away and said, "Tobi-kun, I will take care of them. Please get somewhere safe."

The flames stopped.

"And let Lee-chan have all the fun? No way!" Tobi laughed but the sound brought Lee no comfort this time. He had no time to argue though as Tobi ran into the fray, terrifying him. Lee followed without a single thought for himself.

"Owie! That hurts Lee-chan!" Tobi squirmed, crying out as Lee took Tobi's arm. The man wriggled and rolled away, making Lee have to crawl after him.

"T-Tobi! Stay still! You are hurt!" Lee said, frustration welling up inside him, "And you are getting dirty!"

"But- but Lee-chan!" Tobi whined, still rolling until Lee suddenly lunged and fell on top of him. He prepared to dash away again but what he saw actually…surprised him.

"You- You are still hurt!" Lee exclaimed, his uncovered eye glassy with tears, "Just let me heal you! Let me-…please." Lee sniffled, shifting so his eyes would be covered in a way he hadn't let them for a few months now.

"I do not want to see you hurt." Lee said and it didn't matter that he had only met Tobi a week ago. Tobi had made him laugh and had been so nice. Lee didn't want to see any of his friends hurt and he couldn't stop thinking about that almost hit. Tobi could have been killed if he hadn't 'tripped'.

Lee didn't see 'Tobi' slowly reach for him, hesitate, then continue reaching. But he did notice the covered hand tangling in his bangs and push them back to reveal his entire face. An almost black flush covered his cheeks and Lee looked away, embarrassed that Tobi could see him and just how close he was –and still is- to crying. Lee sniffled then reflexively closed his eyes as Tobi's other hand came up and touched his cheek, brushing a tear with his thumb.

"…For me?" Tobi murmured, his voice surprisingly deep compared to normal.

"You- you could have died…" Lee whined softly, his cheeks darkening to black as the tears finally fell. He leaned into Tobi's touch on his head but the man seemed to tense. He finally looked up at him, trying to wipe his tears away. Suddenly, Tobi relaxed and helped him clean his face.

"Okay Lee-chan." Tobi said and Lee blinked in surprise.

"Y-you mean-"

"Please heal me."

"U-un!" Lee finally smiled again, bright and happy. He slipped his fingers into Tobi's sleeve and touched hidden bare skin.

It took everything he had to not show his shock.

Emotions – Deep pain but it didn't have a physical feel. There was sadness and a raging anger that felt old like he carried it for a long time. There was just a tiny bit of happiness though and some surprise too.

Injuries – There was the cut he wanted to take away but other than that, there was a surprising lack of injuries though Lee swore he saw Tobi get hit a few more times.

Kekkai Genkai – _Sharingan_ , and they _fit_ just like Itachi's had.

That was what had Lee struggling not to give anything away. Sharingan- an _Uchiha_ ; of _course_ Tobi was an Uchiha, because Lee couldn't seem to get away from them even though he never wanted to see an Uchiha or even hear about them ever again.

…but…Tobi was so nice to him…

Lee sniffled again then closed his eyes and took whatever injuries Tobi had. He also pushed a little bit of peace towards the man because…because he finally decided and he could. Tobi tensed again before forcing himself to relax. Lee could read a new emotion 'Cautious'.

"Are you doing something, Lee-chan?" Tobi asked in that higher happy tone but there was no happiness that Lee could read now, just pain, sadness, anger, and that new cautiousness. The surprise wasn't there either. Lee made a little distressed sound, cutting off the peace, afraid that he upset his new friend. He looked down as if he'd already been scolded and nodded, officially miserable.

Since Lee hadn't thought to let go yet, he could see 'surprise' come back.

"What did you do, Lee-chan?" That deeper tone was back and Lee was slightly grateful to hear it. It somehow hurt to here happiness when he couldn't read any.

"I-…I gave you peace." Lee said, slightly squirming. He glanced back up at Tobi's mask but then ducked back down. He stared at where his left hand was clutching Tobi's cloak, his right hand still touching Tobi's skin. "I can read emotions when I touch and thanks to my Angel Branches, I can give you nice feelings as long as I am feeling them too."

"…And you gave me peace?" Tobi slowly asked

"U-Un…you-…you are so sad and angry." Lee said in halting words, biting his lip hard afterwards. Then he continued, "You have a deep pain and it hurts to see. I-…I wanted to help, even just a little. I-…I am sorry."

"Why?"

"B-because! You are my friend!" Lee burst out, his head jerking up slightly as he looked into the hole of Tobi's mask. The hand holding his hair followed so his face was still completely revealed and Lee felt oddly vulnerable, not being hidden but…

Tobi began to chuckle, slow at first and a slightly hard sound. It sent shivers through him. It wasn't the same laugh from before they started traveling but it gave him the same feeling that he wouldn't like the reason for it. Against his better judgment, Lee 'glanced' at Tobi's emotions again.

Deep pain, deep sadness, hidden raging anger; those were still the same but the others changed again. Amusement and interest were the newest ones and maybe Lee was getting better with his powers because the new emotions didn't seem all that friendly to him. Like before, Lee felt a strange hesitation about Tobi, like he should get far away from the man. Then he felt guilty for having such thoughts.

He finally pulled his hand out of Tobi's sleeve, not wanting to feel the emotions anymore, but then Tobi caught his wrist. Lee's breath hitched and a sick feeling welled in his stomach. He was uncomfortable and wanted to get away from Tobi. It felt horrible but he did, Tobi was starting to scare him.

His shadows crowded closer to him and he could hear Shikamaru whispering in his head, telling him that everything would be alright, that Lee could run at any time if he wanted.

Shadow Kabuto laughed at him.

"What else can you do, Lee-chan?" Tobi asked, staring into Lee's large, glassy eyes.

"Do?" Lee repeated, his brows tilting in worry and hidden fear, "Um…I can- I can show my memories." He had told Nagato that already so it should be okay to repeat? Why did he feel so hesitant? He just claimed Tobi as his friend but his instincts yelled at him to keep quiet unlike with Nagato.

He suddenly wished that Katsu was with him, or even…Itachi.

"Will you show me something?" Tobi asked with a slow tilt of his head. Lee pressed his lips together, ducking his head slightly and looking at Tobi through slightly pale lashes instead.

"…Okay." Lee said. He could do that, just one memory. A small one that didn't mean much…

Tobi released his wrist and Lee slowly slipped his hand into Tobi's sleeve again until his fingers touched skin. He hesitated for a moment, glancing at the masked man through his lashes once more before thinking of one of the nights on their mission. Somehow, he made it so Tobi wouldn't be able to see his shadows.

He…he didn't want Tobi knowing.

Tobi saw that night through Lee's eyes and it was like he was experiencing it firsthand. He heard everything and saw whatever Lee saw. He watched his own fumbling and comedic antics, his whining about 'bunny-chan' then the memory cut off before he could go to catch food as Lee. He blinked and had an amusing thought. Did Lee cut it off there because he'd said that he didn't want to hurt any animals before?

How funny…

Lee looked at Tobi, fighting not to squirm again. He got flashes of his emotions again and it sent another shiver through him. He took his hand away and quickly got up off the man. To cover up his want to step away, Lee offered his hand instead and Tobi took it. Lee pulled the man up then looked up at him. His arm stung where he took Tobi's injury, the bleeding had already stopped but Lee was oddly conscious of it now.

"Oh, Tobi-kun?" Lee suddenly said, privately eager to turn their attention onto a different topic, any topic, "What is our mission anyway. I wanted to ask before but then…well, we got attacked."

"Oh! Tobi never told Lee-chan! We are going to spy on Ichibi-kun!"

"Ichibi…kun?" The name seemed oddly familiar but Lee equated it to the fact Ichibi was one of the Tailed Demons. "Okay." He said, "Ichibi is in Suna, yes? We need a lot of water then!"

At least now he didn't feel so hesitant. Actually, he felt strangely eager.

Hmm…Suna…Suna…what was it about Suna that made him want to run there? Suna…Sun-

Gaara! Gaara was from Suna! He remembered Shikamaru telling him that! Oh! Now he was really excited! Maybe he could get more memories from one he called friend before?

But he was with Tobi…oddly; he didn't feel safe, trying to find Gaara with Tobi beside him.

He had to spy on the Ichibi anyway and that could get dangerous… Yes, he would meet Gaara another time when things were safer. For now, concentrate on the mission.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	22. Chapter 22

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Before reaching Suna, Tobi and Lee stopped at the last town before the desert to stock up for the 'road'. Lee had gotten Tobi to agree to split up so they could get everything faster though it took a while because Tobi kept clinging to him –and why did that feel different from before? It no longer felt nice and even funny. Tobi's hold felt too tight and a little too…-. Now Lee was by himself. He'd already gotten extra canteens for water and he was now heading to another store for food that would last the three day journey.

"Angel!" Someone suddenly called strangely drawing Lee's attention. The voice was familiar so Lee turned and his eyes widened as he saw Katsu land right in front of him.

"Katsu! What are you doing here?!" Lee blurted, not angry or suspicious but surprised, "Did you not have a mission?"

"I completed it as soon as I could." He said, a smile curling his lips just for Lee, "I wanted to be back by your side as soon as possible."

Lee blinked then smiled back, felling his cheeks warm at Katsu's sweet words. Privately, he was glad. Even since that moment with Tobi, he'd been feeling off again- hesitant again. It made him feel guilty but he just couldn't shake the feeling that he had to put distance between him and the masked man.

"You are so good, Katsu. Thank you." Lee said, faintly praising out of instinct and Katsu seemed to brighten at it. Lee giggled and took Katsu's arm, holding it to his body, "Well, I still need to get food. Will you tell me about your mission?"

"Of course, Angel." Katsu said. The nickname finally registered in Lee's head but before Lee could question it, Katsu began his story. Lee decided to ask later and just relaxed, listening to his new friend.

-Lee never did get to ask as Tobi found them again just as Lee finished buying their food. Then Lee had to quickly explain why Katsu was there. It took a while but Lee got Tobi to agree to 'share' him on the mission.-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Suna was hot, hotter than Lee expected. It felt odd to be there without Tobi beside him. After sticking together for almost two weeks, not having the masked man there was slightly disconcerting yet at the same time he was glad. Still, he had a mission to do and Katsu was with him –which relieved him in such a way that it was surprising-. That was why Lee had switched out his Akatsuki cloak for a normal tan one, matching the civilians of Suna. He also had a Genjutsu on him to make him look normal with pale skin, black hair, and black eyes.

Katsu did too and it was surprising how different they looked despite being from the same family. They had the same coloring and even the same glossy quality to their hair but Katsu's face was more…mature, more masculine than his own.

It made him wonder just how old Katsu was.

But he had shook that thought away for another time.

It was past midmorning already, closer to night but the sun was still out. They had to find an Inn to stay at for the duration of the mission. Tobi said that he would meet up again in a few days so Lee had that time to get as much information about the Kazekage until then.

Lee nodded to himself, determined.

-That night, they found a nice Inn and shared a room, sleeping in the same bed. It had been the best sleep Lee had gotten since sharing with Itachi-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His second day in Suna and the most prevalent information he had was that everyone was scared of the Kazekage in different variations. It made him feel slightly bad for the boy –and he was a boy, not yet a man! He was only fifteen! …That reminded him, he didn't even know his own age-. Everyone was even too scared to say his name. They only said 'Kazekage' or 'monster' and 'demon' for the ones who didn't approve. Well, Lee didn't approve of those people!

Lee breathed out hard, feeling irritated.

"Angel?" Katsu said, the nickname sounding like a question. Lee smiled.

"It is nothing, Katsu, I am merely annoyed." Lee said then he sighed. He looked up and a small smile curled his lips as Katsu stepped closer to him. As they walked, their shoulders and hands brushed until Lee linked their fingers together. It felt natural to hold Katsu's hand and have Katsu's information in his head. Lee wondered if Katsu felt the same.

Katsu squeezed his hand then held it firmly.

"Will you tell me?" He asked

"I just…" Lee began then sighed again, resting his head on Katsu's arm, "The Kazekage is so feared. Many call him a monster or a demon here and they are his own people. It is…saddening. The Kazekage is so young yet he has taken on the burden to oversee an entire village. I cannot help but to admire him and it is irritating that these people seem to take it for granted. You would think that they would want someone strong as their leader but they are scared instead."

"You are so kind, Angel." He said and Lee huffed a laugh.

"You are silly, Katsu. I am not kind, if I were kind, I would be doing more."

"No, you are pure, an Angel. You are perfect."

Lee felt his cheeks warm and pressed his face against Katsu's arm, feeling a hit helpless. He smiled and nuzzled Katsu's arm before looking up and saying "Thank you." with a soft tone and glittering eyes.

Katsu squeezed Lee's hand, his heart suddenly pounding in his chest. He smiled back, unable not to, and nodded. His tongue felt clumsy so he didn't try to speak but it was okay, his pure one didn't seem to mind.

"Okay, I feel ready to try again! Yosh! Let us go to the market again! Maybe we will find better things!" Lee chirped, his smile growing. He moved away from Katsu's arm but didn't untangle their hands as he picked up speed. Katsu chuckled and followed, holding Lee's hand tightly.

They spent a little while listening in on different conversations but any information gathering stopped when Katsu spied a stall selling beaded jewelry. He went to it, his eyes caught on a beaded hair piece that looked like pearls but wasn't. He picked it up and his thoughts raced.

"Katsu?" Lee questioned, going to the man's side. He almost jumped when the man whipped around to face him. He blinked and tilted his head but stilled when Katsu lifted a pretty thing to his hair. He couldn't stop a shiver as Katsu's fingers brushed against his cheek to push back the hair still covering half of his face. Then he was moving back and his face was still clear. He blinked and took a step towards the stall, looking at the mirror there to see himself.

The clip was pretty against his black hair. The white beads formed a rose right above his now revealed ear. There were a few beaded strands dangling as well and it almost looked like it was made to frame his ear. As embarrassing as it was to admit, he thought that it made him look pretty.

Lee looked at Katsu through the mirror and felt his cheeks flush with color at how Katsu was staring at him.

"I- I must look silly, yes?" Lee stuttered lightly with a shy smile.

"Beautiful." Katsu said instead of agreeing. He stepped closer and reached out, curling his arm around Lee's small body and cupping his chin, "I can see your face now."

Lee's eyes widened slightly and his cheeks darkened to almost red. His heart skipped a hard beat and looked down, feeling too shy to do anything else. He made a slightly startled noise as he heard Katsu whisper 'No' in his ear, hot breath rushing over sensitive skin. Katsu tilted his head back up and Lee looked back in the mirror.

-Suddenly, he felt so very small. Katsu's chest was firm against his back and he could see even in the small mirror, just how much bigger Katsu was compared to him. It made his mind go in so many different directions. Just how old was Katsu? How old was he himself? Did Katsu really think that he was beautiful or was he saying that the clip was? Was Katsu's heart beating as fast as his was?-

Katsu's thumb brushed against his cheekbones where his Angel branches would be if he wasn't under a genjutsu and it made Lee shiver again.

"I could stare at you for days and never grow tired." Katsu said, "You are perfect, Angel…"

Lee swallowed hard, his stomach twisting almost pleasantly even though it made him feel slightly nauseous too. He took a shaky breath to say something, anything, but he couldn't and instead, he just smiled. It seemed to be the right action, Katsu smiled so brightly back at him. Then Katsu was buying the trinket. That time, Lee tried to say something but Katsu shook his head.

"I want to buy it for you. I want to see you wear it."

Lee pressed his lips together, his heart racing in his chest. Still, after a moment, he nodded and Katsu gave him that smile again. A smile of his own curled his lips and he went to Katsu's side, curling his arms around the man in a hug.

"Thank you Katsu." Lee murmured. Katsu hugged him back and though it was almost too tight, Lee didn't mind.

Lee held onto Katsu's arm for the rest of the time that they walked around the market.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

That night, Lee felt a little guilty for sneaking out of bed while Katsu was asleep but he felt the need to think. He climbed out the window and walked up the wall to the roof of the Inn after making sure that no one could see him. His genjutsu was secure too, just in case.

He sat on the edge of the roof and looked up at the full moon with a sigh. In the corners of his vision, he saw his faithful shadows sit next to him. Thankfully, ever since meeting Katsu, Kabuto had stopped talking to him. He would from time to time but he reverted to just trying to get at him. Only, tonight, he seemed behaved if a shadow could be. He stood away from him, just watching.

" _I can hear you thinking._ " Shadow Shikamaru said, his voice echoing in Lee's head. It made Lee smile.

"That does not even make sense, Shika-kun." Lee said, "But…I suppose, I am just wondering…"

" _What troublesome thoughts are you thinking now?_ " Shadow Shikamaru sighed like it was troublesome but there was a slight smile on his face, " _Are you overthinking things again?_ "

Lee felt his cheeks warm and maybe he had a habit of doing that before his memory loss if Shadow Shikamaru was saying that. It made him smile though, glad that he hadn't lost himself.

"Maybe…" Lee muttered out loud, "But…I cannot seem to help myself."

" _Alright, tell me._ " Shadow Shikamaru said, turning to face Lee completely, " _You'll just keep thinking in circles. I'll help you._ "

"…You really are so kind, Shikamaru-kun. I-…I wish I remembered the real you. I wish I remembered everything."

" _That's what you're thinking about?_ "

"Ah, no…at least, it wasn't right now. I was thinking about how I feel around Katsu. How I felt around I-…Itachi. How I felt around Shikamaru-kun too." Lee paused then sighed, "And maybe…how I feel around Tobi."

" _What's wrong?_ "

"It is just, I feel so light around Katsu, like how I did before I learned about Itachi. Shikamaru-kun made me feel light too. Even you make me feel light though I know you are just a figment of my imagination, powered by memories I cannot access." Lee breathed softly and a small smile curled his lips before it slowly faded, "I thought that I felt like that with Tobi too but…he unnerves me for some reason. I do not know why…"

" _Hey…it's okay. I'm here._ "

"But you are not. Not really…" Lee murmured, slightly beginning to slump and Shadow Shikamaru said nothing to that but Lee could feel a phantom touch as arms wrapped around him. The memory of a hug, it wasn't as good as a real one, not even close, but it was something which was better than nothing. Lee closed his eyes so he could imagine better then said,

"Do you think that I could meet Gaara soon? I want to remember and…meeting Shikamaru-kun helped me at least a little."

" _The future isn't set in stone._ "

Lee giggled, "You are a very wise sounding person Shikamaru-kun. I hope I get to talk with the real you again soon."

" _Lee_ " A voice came but it wasn't Shikamaru's, it was deep and raspy. Lee yelped and whipped around to see who snuck up on him. He saw red hair and black lined green eyes before pain hit his head. He gasped and clutched his head then he was falling.

He heard the rushing of sand and everything went dark.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	23. Chapter 23

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee woke in increments and with a new voice in his head. The voice belonged to a man, it was deep and raspy and Lee didn't know why it was there or why it just kept saying his name. His head throbbed and memories of dark lined eyes came; intense and deep, Lee shivered at the mere memory of being stared at with those eyes. Finally, he opened his own eyes but he wasn't in the room he shared with Katsu.

Last night's events slammed back into his mind just as his eyes landed on his shadows and he saw one of them fully fleshed out just like Shikamaru.

' _Gaara._ ' He thought and then more memories came, though they were just words.

" _Lee…"_ A deep rasp echoed in his head, _"…You need…touch. You…depend on me for it."_ The voice paused and he 'remembered' answering but not the words, then the voice began again, _"You depend on me for it. Me alone…?"_

Suddenly, there was another voice, one that Lee didn't remember but it was there in his mind and his tallest shadow with sharp eyes spoke, its vague mouth moving to the words in his head.

 _"You gained the attention of the Ichibi demon holder. He tried to take you with him in the attack, luckily he was stopped but it was almost not enough."_ The low voice in his head was almost a growl in its anger _, "What the hell were you thinking, going out when I told you not to!"_ There was a pause, like someone else had spoken then his tallest shadow continued, _"Gaara-'kun' is the Jinchuriki Lee. He's the one who tried to take you with him in the confusion."_

Then his head throbbed and more words came, this time from Gaara again,

 _"I am Subaku no Gaara, ally of the leaf."_

" _I will protect you."_

 _"...It is good...to see you again."_

 _"You have...missed me?"_

 _"You're going to take his pain aren't you..."_

Then it seemed like Gaara was speaking to someone else, _"Lee took your injuries. Now he is suffering a hurt that can be healed, but only if we get him back to Konoha. I will be taking him back."_

Lee shuddered as the words stopped and though it hurt to remember, he didn't want it to stop. He barely bit back his own begging words and tried to think, to remember more but nothing came. Tears burned his eyes but he looked at his new Gaara shadow and smiled.

"So…you are a really good person." Lee whispered but then he felt like his hear was breaking in his chest, "But…Leader-sama is looking for you…"

" _Lee._ " Shadow Gaara said but nothing more and strangely, it made Lee want to cry more.

" _It's alright, I'm here._ " Shadow Shikamaru repeated then Shadow Gaara was coming towards the bed he was on.

" _I will protect you._ " Shadow Gaara said.

Lee trembled but bit back a gasp as there was a knock on the door. He swallowed hard and sat up, gripping the sheets tightly. Only, when the door opened, another Gaara came through. His shadow Gaara changed, mimicking the Gaara in front of him now becoming taller and his clothes changing. Lee couldn't help but to look between the two, one just a figment of his imagination, the other real.

"Lee…" The real Gaara said, "You're awake."

Was it just him or was that relief in Gaara's voice? It shouldn't be just him, not if Gaara was the person he thought he was. Oh, he wanted to reach out and touch to know for sure! What was Gaara feeling right now? Was he scared but happy like Lee was? Was he feeling hesitant? Did-

Did he really try to find him like Shikamaru said they all did?

"Y-Yes, good- good morning." Lee stuttered, tangling his once again grey fingers in the sheets.

"…Good morning." Gaara said and…it sounded just a bit softer.

Lee couldn't keep holding Gaara's gaze –his gaze made him feel like there was only him in the world and it was a dizzying feeling-. He ducked his head down but there was no hair to curtain his eyes.

Oh, the clip- Katsu!

"I-!" Lee jumped from the bed but a dizzy spell hit him and his legs crumbled. Sand rushed and caught him before he could hit the ground then warm hands gripped his arms. Lee's head jerked up and Gaara's face was right there. There was a tightness around his eyes and mouth and his gaze seemed to dart over his features before settling on his eyes again.

"You-…" Gaara began, paused, sighed, then started again, "You need to be careful."

"I- I am sorry." Lee murmured, looking down. Gaara's past words kept repeating in his head, 'I will protect you', over and over again, making him feel short of breath.

"Do you…remember me?" Gaara asked. Shikamaru had sent word to him but did not give any details on what happened when the shadow user met Lee again. Now…now Gaara was torn on what to do. The right thing would be to send word back to Konoha and keep Lee while Konoha sent ninja to retrieve him. Yet, that wasn't what he wanted to do. He wanted to keep Lee for himself and act as if Lee had never come to Suna.

He wanted to keep Lee with him forever and make sure he could never disappear again.

"Kind of…" Lee admitted, "I do not really remember you but…I remember a lot of your words."

"My words?" Gaara repeated, the skin above his eyes tensing with confusion.

"Yes, things you have said to me." Lee said then he began to smile, "You said…you would protect me, yes?"

Gaara blinked then slowly closed his eyes and sighed. His grip tightened on Lee's arms before suddenly loosening with his sigh.

"Yes." He said and he knew what he was going to do, "I did, and I stand by what I said."

Sand came from the corners of the room and slipped under Lee's feet. Lee gasped, his hands quickly gripping Gaara's shirt as he suddenly found himself being carried by the red head. Gaara went back to the bed and set Lee down on it.

"You are tired, I can see it. Rest. I will take care of everything." Gaara said

Lee looked up at Gaara in confusion but something in his gaze made Lee want to smile. He reached for Gaara's hand then asked, "May I touch you, Gaara-kun?"

Gaara took Lee's hand and murmured an almost too quiet, "Always."

Information flowed into Lee's head. No injuries. Has Insomnia. Instead of it saying Kekkai Genkai it said Jinchuriki. Then it showed him what he was looking for, emotions.

There were two sets of emotion a top layer and a bottom. The bottom layer –which didn't feel like it belonged to Gaara thankfully- almost made him flinch as all there was, was rage, loathing, madness, and bloodlust –was that the Ichibi?-. Above that though, the emotions that seemed to belong to Gaara was loneliness dimmed by soft happiness, love, gratitude, a little bit of sadness, and –embarrassingly- an undercurrent of lust. There was some madness but…it was subdued.

All in all, it wasn't bad.

Lee smiled and nodded, "Okay, I trust you, Gaara-kun." He said, "I will rest and afterwards…I want to take you to meet Katsu, okay?"

"Who's Katsu?"

"He is like me, he is family."

"Mm." Gaara made a noise as he nodded, "Then I will have to meet him."

"Un!" Lee nodded but then he began to yawn. The memory influx took more out of him then last time. Maybe because it wasn't just Gaara's words he remembered? He still wondered who the other man was but figured that he would know soon. Hopefully he would know soon.

"I will sleep for a while. Will you stay?" Lee asked, shifting as he continued to hold Gaara's hand.

"Yes."

"Thank you, Gaara-kun…"

Lee slipped off into sleep and Gaara stared at Lee. He slowly squeezed Lee's hand tighter and then began to lay down right next to him. He stared into Lee's slumbering face and that possessive urge reared its head again.

But he had given Lee his word, he would protect him…even if that meant that Lee wouldn't be with him, no matter how much he wanted to lock the boy away.

"Lee…I've missed you." Gaara murmured, "Remember and depend on me again soon."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee woke to a booming sound, darkness, and firm arms wrapped around him. He yelped as the bed collapsed and Gaara tightened his grip, pulling Lee harder against him as they fell through the air with his sand defense wrapped around them and the bed.

"W-What is happening?!" Lee yelped as they seemed to land, the sudden stop making them both hit the bed hard.

"Attack." Gaara said, his mouth right next to Lee's ear, "Stay here."

Then Gaara was gone and he was in the sand bubble alone. Lee tried to look around but there was hardly any light, just tiny holes that would let air in. He went to one of them, trying to look out. What he saw had him stifling a gasp.

Tobi and Katsu, Gaara was fighting them both.

Lee whined, feeling his heart grow cold in his chest. Gaara was the Ichibi holder, he was the one they were trying to get and from what Lee knew, Gaara wouldn't survive that. On the other hand, Katsu could get injured fighting Gaara; Tobi could get hurt too! Lee stumbled back from the sand wall and a frantic need had him clenching his hands into fists.

"No." He muttered, "No one will get hurt." He swore and swung his fist at the condensed sand. The grains quickly scraped his knuckles raw but he punched again and again until cracks formed. A fire filled him and he yelled out, punching through the wall and breaking out of the sand before it had time to close again.

"Angel!" Katsu was the first to notice and Gaara jerked around, his eyes widening as he saw Lee in the open.

"Lee-!" Gaara began then his sand rushed up to protect him from Tobi's attack but the masked man was suddenly in front of him like his sand wasn't even there. Gaara's eyes widened again he heard the man say something just before getting kicked into a building.

" _ **You made a big mistake.**_ "

Lee jerked at the sound that Gaara's body made when he hit the building. Relief filled him as Gaara got up again but Tobi and Katsu were still there and he feared for everyone's safety.

"Silly Lee-chan! You weren't supposed to get caught! You had Tobi worried!" Tobi said in his 'normal' childish tone, flailing his arms. Lee felt his cheeks warm.

"Are you hurt, Angel? Did he touch you?" Katsu's voice was dripping with worry and anger at the same time.

"W-What?! No! No, I am fine!" Lee sputtered, almost mortified by the question but happy at the same time.

"Lee-"

"Nu-uh! You don't get to talk to Lee-chan!" Tobi cut Gaara off, wagging his finger. Then his voice lost some of the childish quality, "We were supposed to just observe but Tobi thinks Leader wouldn't mind us taking Ichibi-kun now…"

Gaara narrowed his gaze and sand rose around him before suddenly rushing towards them like missiles. Only, they didn't even stray towards Lee, only Katsu and Tobi. Lee swallowed hard as his mind raced. His hands were shaking and his eyes burned as he hadn't blinked yet. Slowly, Lee turned to where Gaara was and began walking to him. Gaara noticed him quickly but still, there was no sand attacking him.

The Shadow Gaara beside him said the same words from before, " _I will protect you._ "

Gaara was protecting him even though Tobi just said what their mission had been. Gaara was-…Gaara was someone worthy, and that made Lee settle.

"Lee…?" Gaara said just before Lee reached his side. Lee gave him a wobbly smile and put his bare hand on Gaara's.

"I-…I will protect you." Lee said just for Gaara to hear and he begged whatever Kami that was listening to let this work. Let him be able to protect this boy, who was so kind to him, from death. His power reached for the malicious energy inside of Gaara and curled around the demonic power before pulling it through the link.

Gaara jerked, his sand attacks faltering and Lee froze along with him. He clutched Gaara's hand hard and after a split second where if felt like the world froze with them, he _screamed_.

Shukaku's power was burning him alive.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	24. Chapter 24

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Demonic energy poured out of Gaara and into his own body. He clamped his mouth shut, his thoughts devolving to just need. He needed to keep quiet. This pain- this pain- he wouldn't let anyone hear his screams again. His skin turned red and began to peel, floating up like the red chakra beginning to surround him was actual fire. He trembled with the pain, the chakra feeling like acid on his body and the _rage_.

Ichibi poured rage, hate, loathing, and bloodlust into his body by the bucket-full. It strangled him with its red color.

A short pained shout broke him out of the madness of beginning anger and his gaze shot back to Gaara then to their hands. The red chakra was touching Gaara and burning where it lay. Lee dropped Gaara's hand like it was the thing that burned him and stumbled backwards though his legs felt like when he took away Nagato-Pein's injuries.

Gaara trembled, exhausted but _alive_. He looked at Lee with wide eyes and opened his mouth but Lee spun on shaking legs and leaped towards Katsu and Tobi.

Oh Kami, it hurt so much!

"We-I-" Lee gasped through the burn then jerked away when Katsu came towards him, "Do not touch me!" He shouted. He would be crying if he could but they evaporated as soon as they formed, "It-It is like- acid. Do not- Do not touch." Lee forced out.

Tobi stayed there, frozen. Then he was suddenly moving. He reached through the red chakra and gripped Lee's arm before he could move away. He looked at Katsu and said, "Find a sacrifice. I'll be back."

Then Lee and Tobi were gone, vanished into a black hole.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee gasped as his legs crumpled, his knees hitting stone. He curled in on himself, rage and hatred still making a suffocating cocktail that he forced himself to breathe through. He could feel all of what the Ichibi felt and in a distant part of his mind, he felt sorry that Gaara had to live through this for so long. Lee choked down another cry as he shuddered in agony. It felt like his skin was corroding more than burning. He knew how it felt too.

Acid was not kind and this felt too much like it.

Not for the first time, he wished for the release of unconsciousness, but it never came. He was blindingly awake for everything even if he couldn't get his mind to focus on anything. He fought to keep his head above the waves the Ichibi sent him. Then, like through water, he could hear Tobi and feel a hand grip his arm again. He automatically tried to pull away but Tobi held on.

"e-! Lee! Grab them! Give them the demon!" Tobi shouted, his voice finally breaking through. Lee struggled to look and he saw a sobbing man trying to fight Katsu as Katsu brought him closer. Lee moved with Tobi's help and mindlessly grabbed the man, choking out a sob as he could feel the malevolent chakra leave him. The man began to scream instead, his skin immediately beginning to blacken as he couldn't defy Shukaku's desire.

Tobi was there again and he gripped the man as soon as Lee let go, throwing him in front of an odd statue, between two stone hands. Lee blinked and he could see figures on top of each finger then the area in between the hands began glowing and red chakra began flowing out of the man's mouth and eyes as he screamed.

Lee…fell asleep; too exhausted to do anything else.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Obito turned his eye away from the extraction and looked at Lee instead. The throbbing burn in his arm was slowly fading as it healed but as he looked at Lee, he was sharply reminded that Lee wouldn't heal. His skin still looked inflamed and painful looking though his sleep looked undisturbed by it.

How could Lee just sleep when he knew it hurt so much? He had felt the pain while holding onto Lee to teleport them, like the red chakra was trying to eat his skin. And Lee held it for so long, too long in his opinion. But at the same time, having watched Lee force himself not to scream and not give in to the pain and the rage even he could feel coming from the chakra…

It reminded him of-

Why did Lee do it?

Why did he take the Ichibi?

It let them get the demon sooner but-

Why?!

The question tore through his mind over and over again and part of him wanted to wake Lee up to get answers. But a larger part just wanted to stay there and keep watching him sleep.

A sudden movement had his gaze snapping towards Katsu who was getting closer to Lee.

"What are you doing." Obito said, stepping forward as he narrowed his gaze beneath his mask.

Katsu blinked, seeming startled, then glared at him, "I am going to take his injuries. Leave me and my Angel be."

Annoyance tingled in his veins and Obito fought not to just kick Katsu away from Lee. He held himself still and watched with growing irritation as Katsu _caressed_ Lee's cheek. Then Katsu gasped and shuddered with what looked like pain. Lee's burns healed in front of his eye and instead, Katsu's skin reddened and peeled where Lee's had. Then a breathy little sigh of relief escaped Lee while he slept and Obito watched as he curled up like a content kitten.

Katsu shakily stood then looked at 'Tobi' with narrowed eyes. He frowned and said, "Protect him until I come back."

Obito began to scowl but even if he wasn't wearing the mask, Katsu wouldn't have seen it as the man was already running off, presumably to find someone to give the pain away too. Good, there was no one for miles; he'd stay away for a while then. He looked back down at Lee then to the entrance of the cave. It wouldn't do to stay. Zetsu was going to get rid of the body when the extraction was done; there was no need to stay. The noise could wake Lee up anyway.

He carved a note into the dirt for Katsu though he was tempted to leave none then went to Lee's side. He hesitated for a moment then slowly slipped his hands under Lee's body. He gently lifted the too light boy and automatically held him close. He froze for a moment as Lee shifted in his arms then Lee made a happy sound and pressed against him, a small hand curling in his cloak. A little smile curled his lips, completely unhidden since there was a pretty clip keeping his hair from blocking his features.

Obito swallowed, feeling oddly nervous. He shook it away then left the cave, 'forgetting' that he could just teleport until they were at least closer to a town and therefore an Inn.

He held Lee a little closer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee made a little noise as he began to wake. He felt oddly warm but cold at the same time, and free from pain -at the same time, there was something new in his head. It made him want to turn and look east. Someone was there, far in the distance-. The next noise that left him was slightly disgruntled and he pressed closer to the warmth that only partially surrounded him. His ears twitched as he heard a low chuckle and he slowly turned his head, not pulling away from the warmth. He saw a swirly orange mask but it took a second to have an actual thought then he realized what the warmth was.

Tobi was carrying him.

"!" Lee jerked, his cheeks darkening in embarrassment. His head whipped around as he looked at their surroundings but instead of the cave, they were in a forest. He looked back at Tobi and quickly ducked his head as he felt like Tobi was laughing even without touching his skin.

"Sleeping beauty is awake!" Tobi said, his tone childish, "You slept for a long time Lee-chan! You worried Tobi again! Bad Lee-chan!"

"S-Sorry…" Lee murmured then he abruptly remembered, "Wait! Why are you carrying me!? You- You are hurt, you touched me when-!" Lee cut himself off as Tobi shifted his grip and freed a hand to press a finger to his lips.

"Katsu-kun healed Tobi, Lee-chan." He lied, "Right after healing Lee-chan."

"Oh…" Lee sighed against Tobi's finger, relieved. He smiled at Tobi, his eyes squinting, "I am glad."

He expected to be put down since he was awake –which he should apologize for falling asleep now that he thought about it-. He looked around for Katsu but didn't see him and his brows furrowed in confusion. He looked back up at Tobi, about to ask where Katsu was but Tobi spoke first.

"Lee-chan?"

"Yes?" Lee tilted his head in question

"Why did you take the Ichibi?" Tobi's tone was still childish but there was an undercurrent that made Lee want to duck down again. He kept his courage up and lightly bit his lip in thought of how he should answer.

"Lee-chan…?" Tobi repeated and Lee squirmed slightly.

"It was-…I just…I did not want anyone to get hurt." Lee admitted then stifled a yelp and clung to Tobi when the man almost missed a branch. Tobi paused for a moment then held him just a bit tighter and continued jumping.

"What do you mean, Lee-chan? Tobi is strong, no one would have gotten hurt!"

"But…you do not know that for sure! I just-…I did not want to take the chance." Lee felt like he shouldn't mention that he was trying to save Gaara as well so he stuck to the other truth. Because, even though Tobi had unnerved him, "You are my friend, Tobi. I did not want even the spare chance that you could get hurt…but…you did end up getting hurt thanks to me…" Lee seemed to droop in Tobi's arms and for a long moment, Obito couldn't make himself say anything.

"Lee-chan?" Tobi suddenly said, slightly bringing Lee out of his depression. Lee made a sound and looked up at the man again. Tobi paused for a long enough time that Lee began to worry but then he was speaking again.

"If you had to choose…would you complete a mission even if it costs you your comrade, or would you throw the mission to save your friend?" Obito asked

Lee blinked in surprise then tilted his head again, "That is obvious is it not? I would choose my comrade." He said then gave Tobi a big and bright grin, "Then I would finish the mission anyway, with my team!"

Obito stared at Lee and his grin. Then he chuckled, a low and slightly soft sound, "Yeah, pretty obvious…"

"Okay! Full speed back to our hideout!" Tobi said, his voice back to its completely childish tone, "Tobi's gonna ask if Tobi can have all missions with Lee-chan!"

Lee blinked then giggled, feeling oddly happy and even safe. Odd because, the unnerving feeling Tobi gave him wasn't there. Maybe it would come back later but Lee hoped that it would stay away. Lee nodded,

"Un! More missions with Tobi sounds fun!" Lee said, "Me, you, and Katsu! We can all be a team!"

"Ehhh!? But Tobi doesn't want to share Lee-chan!"

"But...Katsu is family." Lee said, his brows tilting in worry as he looked up at Tobi's mask. Tobi whined then suddenly hugged Lee tight, nuzzling his mask against Lee's cheek, making the boy squeak.

"Fine, Tobi will share just for Lee-chan! So Lee-chan can only look at Tobi like that!"

"Huh?" Lee made a confused noise but Tobi only nuzzled him again, "T-Tobi!"

-It took a few hours but Katsu found them again and Lee was happy to see his family member. But it didn't seem like Katsu liked Tobi at all. Lee thought that he should feel concerned but he was sure that they would get along before long-

-…Not completely sure but the hope was still there!-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	25. Chapter 25

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The first few days back felt a bit crowded but Lee hadn't minded it. Tobi and Katsu stayed by him practically every moment -Lee could swear that the two were arguing most of the time but each time he tried to listen, they were talking normally to each other-. It was rare to get free moments, but he was able to by -guiltily- sneaking away.

That's why he was alone in his room right then. Le was sitting on his bed, facing East once again.

There was a distant feeling in his head, like a link. Someone was there, far away but there. He was weak but slowly growing stronger again.

" _Lee..._ " Shadow Gaara said his name like always, slow and low, intimate without really being intimate.

" _What's wrong?_ " Shadow Shikamaru continued after, and that was just like Shikamaru, always trying to make him feel better, trying to get him to talk.

"Nothing." Lee said, "It is just..."

" _Spit it out, brat._ " The older voice startled him and made his head throb for a moment. He turned away from his eastern wall to look at the still black shadow then turned his gaze back to the wall. Such harsh words, but...they sounded concerned. It seemed that he really did know good people.

"I feel someone over there. Far away but it is in my head, telling me to go east." Lee murmured then his tall black shadow spoke again but the words were off, it was his voice but like the words were taken from different conversations to form this one. His tone jumped with every word.

" _Didn't your friend tell you about your bloodline?_ " The man said, then his tone smoothed out again and his head stopped throbbing, _"Remember, kid. You're not a prisoner so leave the idiot thoughts to them. Tch...you're smarter than you think._ "

"..." Lee pressed his lips together, looking down with warm cheeks. He nodded then thought back, "You...think it is a link?"

" _What do you think?_ " Shikamaru asked

"I think...yes. It is a link, and...I think it belongs to Gaara."

" _Why._ " The black shadow said and Lee shifted in thought.

"Because...East is the desert and Gaara is the only person I could have linked with. I do not know how I did but it might have been when I took Ichibi from him." Lee murmured, then brought his knees to his chest and rested his head on them, "At least...I know he is okay now."

" _Good, you figured it out. Now what are you going to do about it._ " The tall shadow said.

"I...do not know. Should I break it?"

" _I can't tell you that. You need to figure it out for yourself. Take the facts you know and decide._ " He said and Lee held his knees tightly, feeling uncertain. Then the tall shadow seemed to sigh and for a moment, Lee could kind of feel a large hand on his head, " _Don't think too much. I'll clean up any mess you make...brat._ "

Lee choked on a laugh and he almost felt like crying. He smiled and nodded then felt for the link. Like a string stretched thin but still strong, it was there, bright and soft. Lee felt the string with mental fingers and smiled again.

"Hello, Gaara..." Lee whispered, "Thank you for being so kind to me. I think...I will keep an eye on you for a while longer."

Suddenly, there was a knock against his door. Lee blinked and focused on the present, looking towards his door. He stayed still for a moment longer then slowly said, "It is open."

Katsu came in with an expression of relief on his face, "Angel." he said, "You vanished, I was worried."

"Sorry..." Lee said, feeling guilty. He had wanted privacy but he remembered that Katsu had been alone for so long. It was cruel of him to leave without a word.

"It is okay, Angel. I know you did not mean it." Katsu said, smiling. He went to Lee's side and knelt to the ground, not even thinking to take a seat beside the boy.

"Of course, I would never want to cause you worry." Lee said, releasing his knees and letting his legs hang off the bed. Katsu touched his knee, his hand easily covering his knee and half his thigh. Lee smiled and touched Katsu's hand. Katsu turned his hand and Lee looked at their entwined hands. Katsu's hand was so much biger than his and so warm. Their skin was similar but Katsu was a lighter grey than he was now. Lee just couldn't get below sixty percent.

"Angel..." Katsu murmured and Lee dragged his gaze back up. Katsu smiled and Lee read awe and worship in Katsu's emotions. Lee sighed and raised his hand to touch Katsu's face. Katsu shivered and leaned into his touch.

"You are so silly, Katsu." Lee said, lightly laughing, "Those feelings...you do not need to feel such things for me. I am not worthy of it."

"You are!" Katsu quickly said, his free hand shooting up and pressing Lee's hand to his face, "Never say that! You are worth everything, Angel!"

Lee blinked in surprise then slowly smiled, his cheeks warming. He leaned down, pressing a kiss to Katsu's cheek, "Thank you, Katsu."

Katsu stared with wide eyes, his own cheeks flushing with dark color. Lee laughed, finding it funny that Katsu could be embarrassed be such a thing -though the link didn't say anything about embarrassment oddly enough-. He opened his mouth to comment but there was another knock on his door. Lee blinked and pulled his hands away from Katsu before telling the person that the door was unlocked.

The door opened and Lee jerked.

"Lee..." Uchiha Itachi said, a hint of a smile in his eyes before he registered Katsu's presense then it was gone.

"Itachi-...san..." Lee said, feeling breathless. Oh, he forgot how...stunning Itachi was. His heart skipped and his mouth felt dry. But...Itachi had lied to him.

"You!" Katsu suddenly said, glaring at Itachi like he was the dirt staining his white clothes. He stood with a sharp scowl and Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Have we met?" Itachi asked, his voice cordual but his gaze cold.

"Katsu, please." Lee said, gripping Katsu's sleeve. Katsu paused and looked at Lee before slowly relaxing from his aggressive stance though he was still tense. Then Lee looked at Itachi and said, "Itachi-san, this is Katsu. He is one of the last from the Seishin clan like me."

"So you found family." Itachi said and despite how blank he sounded, Lee knew that he was happy for him.

"Yes, we are distant but I am happy to have found Katsu, or really, I am happy he found me." Lee said, a hint of a smile on his lips. Then it faded, "But enough about me...is there something you need, Itachi-san?"

Itachi stared at Lee for a long moment before saying, "I'd like to speak with you alone."

Katsu seemed to bristle at Itachi's 'audacity'. Lee squeezed Katsu's wrist to stop what he was sure to be an attack and said, "Can you give us some privacy?"

"Angel?!"

"Katsu, please. Do not worry, nothing will happen." Lee said, trying to ease Katsu's worries, "I have not eaten yet today anyway. I hope we can have a meal together after?"

"Y-Yes, of course. I will get right to it." Katsu said, a slight stutter to his words. He turned to go but gave Itachi one last glare before leaving.

When they were alone, Itachi seemed to relax but Lee felt nervous.

"Sorry about Katsu, he is...protective." Lee said, trying to break the silence. Itachi only nodded and the silence returned. Lee pressed his lips together and looked down. He didn't notice Itachi getting closer.

"It's been a long time." Itachi said and Lee's heart stuttered as he sounded closer. Then he saw Itachi's feet and his hair was touched.

"Your color is different, darker... Is that good?" Itachi asked, his fingers curled around a lock of soft light grey hair.

Lee shivered at the feeling, wanting to lean closer. He wanted to rest his head against Itachi and hug him. He wanted to feel those still familiar arms around him as well, squeezing him, keeping him safe. Yet he couldn't. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't.

Itachi had lied to him.

Lee looked up and his heart stuttered again. Itachi was smiling at him. It was small but there and soft and made Lee want to cry. Why? Why did Itachi have to look like that? Why did Itachi have to be so kind even though...

Why did he have to be an Uchiha?

Lee would always hate that name now but...maybe...maybe...

"Yes. The closer I look to my original self, the more stable I am." Lee said, trying not to let his hands shake.

Itachi wrapped the lock of hair around his fingers before slowly letting it slip away. Then he lightly touched his fingers to Lee's cheek, trailing them down to his chin to keep him looking at him, "What did you used to look like?" He asked, voice low and gentle.

Lee swallowed hard, "U-Um...Black hair, pale skin...I think."

Itachi hummed, "Do you remember much from your past?"

"N-No just...people. I have been...meeting people from before." Lee said and he couldn't stop himself from shivering.

"Are you cold?" Itachi asked and Lee didn't want to say that it was because Itachi was touching him so he just nodded. Itachi smiled a little more and sat down next to Lee. His body heat immediately sank into Lee's side and Lee shivered again. Then Itachi gently pulled him close and Lee couldn't make himself pull away.

Lee fell against Itachi and lightly gripped his cloak. His heart was pounding and his eyes burned but he bit his lip, keeping in any sound.

"I-...Itachi..." Lee began but what he was going to say, left him.

"Will you tell me about those people?" Itachi asked, his voice a whisper like this was a secret between just them.

And Lee wanted to, he wanted to tell Itachi about everything. He wanted to talk about how he went on a mission with Sasori and Deidara, how he traveled with Konan to meet 'someone important' and met Shikamaru along to way. He wanted to talk about meeting Katsu then meeting Tobi and going on a mission with him. He wanted to whisper about Gaara and say that he took the Ichibi because he didn't want Gaara to be hurt. He wanted to-

He wanted to ask him why he kept his last name a secret, why he decided to hurt him like that.

" _Why?_ " Lee whispered, his throat tight as he trembled. He gripped Itachi's cloak even tighter as Itachi seemed to pause.

" _Why did you lie to me_."

"Lie?"

" _Uchiha_ Itachi." Lee said, his voice almost cracking as he said that name. He felt Itachi tense and closed his eyes, feeling pain in his heart.

"...I didn't lie."

"No! You just did not tell me! You stopped Kisame from telling me! You-" Lee bit out, hitting Itachi's chest. He hit again but there was no strength behind it, "You did not tell me..."

"I couldn't."

"Why!?"

"Sasuke is my little brother."

Lee jerked in surprise but felt too unstable to look up. His hands shook and it felt hard to breathe. He stared at Itachi's cloak and trembled without saying anything for a long time. Then...

"When I heard your last name, it broke some part of me." Lee began and he felt Itachi twitch but he continued, "Since the first time I met the Kyuubi holder, I have had these specific shadow figures around me. I know they are only in my head but...they are real to me." He paused for a moment. "One of them is Kabuto, the one who...played with me the most. He was there but he never spoke, not really, and the others kept him from touching me. But when I learned...He would not stop _talking_."

Lee laughed a little, a light huff that held no happiness, only slight amusment.

"Did you know, one of Kabuto's favorite things to do...was to have me eat my own insides?" Lee asked though he knew Itachi wouldn't know. Itachi was so tense against him, like stone...it was starting to get funny.

"He kept talking and talking, I could not even escape in my sleep. It just made me remember more." Lee said then he sighed and admitted, "You know...it is not even that you carried that cursed name that hurt me the most. It was that you kept me from knowing you did. If you told me...I would have chosen to stay of my own free will. But now, it feels like I proved Kabuto right and he taunts me still. I made an Uchiha my anchor, I did whatever you asked of me and I was happy to do it but I did it without _knowing_. Maybe...maybe I am being child by saying it, but I wish you just gave me the choice."

Lee closed his eyes then slowly pulled away from Itachi. There was a second where Itachi didn't let go but then his arms fell and Lee sat up straight. He finally looked up at Itachi and gave him a little, tired smile. Then he huffed a little laugh again, amused by how pale Itachi looked and the tightness in his features.

"But one cannot change the past." Lee said then he changed the subject. "I am feeling rather tired right now and I am sure you are needed elsewhere."

Itachi's jaw clenched and he stared at Lee silently before nodding and standing. He went to the door but didn't open it yet. He stood there for a moment before saying "...I made a mistake and I lost something important. I know that." then he turned his head and stared right at Lee, a fire burning in his eyes, "But I won't just accept it. I will fix it, no matter what I must do."

Then he was gone, leaving Lee to stare at the closed door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"What will you do to fix this, Itachi-kun?...I do wonder."

" _It doesn't matter._ "

Kabuto wasn't actually real, just a figment of his fractured mind...yet Lee still felt those hands caress his face before squeezing around his neck.

" _You're still mine no matter what happens._ "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	26. Chapter 26

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee still felt the phantom hands on his neck as someone knocked on his door. He looked up, knowing who it was. He took a deep breath and his tallest shadowed one suddenly helped him. Lee watched as the still shadowed man -he knew it was a man thanks to the deep voice- gripped Kabuto by the back of his neck and _threw_ him across the room. Kabuto vanished through the wall, slightly surprising Lee and he heard the shadowed man make a noise of derision.

" _Disgusting dog. Barking all he can when he is nothing in reality._ "

Lee stared at the shadowed man then slowly smiled, feeling oddlly warm at the words. Finally, he called for Katsu to come in and it was Katsu who opened his door, carrying a tray of food.

"I am back, Angel." Katsu said, smiling brightly after taking a look around the room.

"You brought so much food, I hope you will be eating with me." Lee said, amused then fond as Katsu grinned too widely for something as simple as eating together.

"I will." Katsu said. He sat next to Lee, as close as he could until their sides were pressed together. Then he placed the tray across their laps. "I got you your favorites." he said, glancing at Lee again to see if his Angel was happy.

Lee was smiling softly now and divines, it made his heart race. Beautiful and kind, Lee really was an angel.

"What are you staring at?" Lee asked, helplessly amused by Katsu's almost drunk look.

"You." Katsu said then his cheeks darkened and he glanced away. Lee blinked and tilted his head.

"Am I really so fascinating? You are always staring at me, Katsu...I will not suddenly disappear."

"That-!...Thank you, Angel." Katsu said, his voice a whisper, then he swallowed and offered his hand as he said, "But...That is not why I stare."

Lee's brows furrowed slightly and he took Katsu's bare hand. Like always, the information flooded his mind and Lee immediately looked towards Katsu's emotions. It was like last time, Awe and worship but...he had missed something before. Lee quietly gasped and his gaze shot up towards Katsu's.

"You-" Lee began but there was a knock on his door again. He paused, staring at Katsu a moment longer before tearing his gaze away and getting up. He went to the door and opened it to see Konan.

"Leader has requested you." She said then gave Lee a tiny smile before turning on her heel to leave.

Lee stared then sighed, closing the door. He looked back at Katsu, now feeling a bit -more than a bit- shy but still smiled, "We-...we will talk about this later?"

"We do not have to." Katsu said, "I-...I am just glad that you know now. I am perfectly happy to continue loving you like this Angel. I am your demon and even I do not expect Angel's to love their Demon's."

Lee's breath hitched and he blushed again. Having it put that way, it made his heart squeeze yet race at the same time. He pressed his lips together then smiled shyly at Katsu. He walked over, stole a piece of fruit from the tray, then kissed Katsu's cheek, "I do not believe in such things. It would be all too easy to fall for a Demon like you, Katsu. Just...give me some time." He gently said then stepped back and giggled at Katsu's dazed look, "I will go see Leader; wait for me?"

"Always." Katsu said, his fingers going up to where Lee had kissed him. He grinned and it made Lee's stomach flutter a bit. Lee smiled a little wider then quickly left, popping the strawberry into his mouth.

Sweetness coated his tongue and Lee felt somehow...clearer.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Pein-sama!" Lee chirped as he closed the door behind him. Pein looked up from his desk and slightly leaned back, staring at the boy.

"Lee." He said then stopped as Lee practically skipped over to him.

"Pein-sama!" Lee chirped again, "Please allow me to hug you! I am extremely excitable right now and I wish to share it!"

Pein's expression didn't change but far away, Nagato's expression showed surprise then his lips twitched and he found himself smiling. Only Lee would be like this, that was something he now knew. Somehow pure in an impure world. Nagato huffed a slight laugh and the thought of keeping Lee by his side ran through his mind once again. Then he had Pein speak.

"If you wish." Pein said and almost too fast for his eyes to track, Lee was suddenly hugging him. Hands touched his skin and Nagato was enveloped in happiness and warmth. It made him tense in surprise before suddenly relaxing like he was boneless. This...he hadn't felt anything close to this in...too long. It made him shiver and crave more of the warmth Lee was sending him.

With a spare thought, he had Pein lift his arms and drape them around Lee but Nagato couldn't actually feel himself doing it. It was...disappointing.

"What is wrong?" Lee's voice echoed in his ears as if he really was right in front of him and Nagato focused a little more on Pein's path instead of the others.

"Nothing." Pein said but Lee looked worried and it tugged something inside him.

"That...you are lying." Lee said, his voice quiet for only them, "I feel it, you are saddened. Please...will you tell me what is wrong, Nagato-sama?"

Maybe it was that name coming from Lee, a sneak attack that had him telling his truth. Pein squeezed Lee's sides and said, "It is this, I cannot feel it."

"Cannot-?" Lee began but then paused and it clicked. His own expression shifted into sadness and he began to slump, "Oh..." he murmured

"I felt...happy and...warm though. That was you, was it not?" Pein asked, his expression blank without Nagato making it change. Nagato slowly began to smile as Lee nodded and he lifted his hand. He touched Lee's face, slowly cupping his cheek just to see the difference and said, "I will thank you for that. I have not felt such things in a long while."

Lee's eyes widened and he held Pein's hand, pressing his cheek against it. He sent more feelings through the link, wanting Nagato to feel happy. He sent happiness, warmth, fondness, and even love.

Because Lee did love, he loved all of those he viewed as his, even if they had hurt him.

Pein closed his eyes and his breathing stopped as Nagato felt the rush Lee gave him. Nagato shivered hard; it felt almost too pure but perfect at the same time. He hummed in his 'home' then slowly pulled himself out of his daze. As much as he wanted to stay as he was, he had a mission to give Lee -even if he wanted to change the mission to meet him again-.

"Lee." Pein said and Lee looked up at him, still holding his hand. He made a noise to tell him that he was listening and Pein continued, "I called you here to give you a mission."

"I will do anything you ask, Nagato-sama." Lee said, his eyes squinting in a smile.

Pein didn't move and Nagato had to close his eyes, his hands aching to actually feel Lee's cheek against his hand. Still, he easily pushed that want away and continued, "I want you to meet one of our informants. He will be staying in Aketono village a five days from now." Suddenly, Pein paused. Then he said, "When you receive his information, meet me in the town you saw the real me before."

"Un! I will do my very best." Lee said, his smile growing, "I will meet you again as soon as I can!"

"Good. Now-" Pein began, then there was a knock. He turned his grey-ringed gaze to the door then pulled his hand from Lee's cheek. Lee stood from his seat on Pein's legs -which he hadn't even thought about- and stepped back, also looking towards the door. Pein called for whoever to come in and Konan came in.

Lee waved at her happily and Pein nodded before looking at Lee, "You may leave. Remember what I said."

"Yes sir!" Lee chirped, saluting the man before running out of the room.

He made his way back to his room but was stopped along the way by Tobi.

"Lee-chan!" Tobi yelled, running to Lee, his arms flailing. Lee stopped and smiled again.

"Tobi, hello!" He said then laughed as Tobi hugged him, draping his taller -and surprisingly firm- body over his. Lee held onto Tobi's arms and smiled up at the man, "You are very happy right now! May I ask why?"

"It's because of Lee-chan! Tobi missed Lee-chan!" Tobi said, a slight whine in his voice.

"Lee-chan missed Tobi too!" Lee chirped then blushed as he realized what he had just said, "Oh my, I sounded like you, Tobi!" He giggled.

Tobi suddenly hugged Lee even tighter, pressing his masked face against Lee and nuzzling him, "Lee-chan is too cute! Come, come, Tobi wants to play with Lee-chan!"

Tobi began to tug Lee away and Lee felt guilty as he patted Tobi's arms, "I am sorry, Tobi. I cannot play with you right now. Leader-sama has given me a mission to complete and I must leave within the hour to make good time."

Tobi wordlessly whined like a wronged puppy, "Nooo, Tobi wants to go with Lee-chan then! Oh but Tobi can't..." he hugged onto Lee again, "Lee-chan has to come back quickly! If Lee-chan doesn't then Tobi will find Lee-chan and bring him back! Then Tobi will have to punish Lee-chan too!"

Lee blinked in surprise then laughed, loud and free. Lee laughed hard enough to bring tears to his eyes and he grinned brightly at Tobi, "Sure, Tobi. I will make sure to come back quickly." He turned and hugged Tobi back just as tightly then pulled away, "I will be back soon."

"I'll be waiting." Tobi said, his voice quieter than it had been but he was next to Lee's ear.

Lee pulled back and nodded before taking his leave again. This time, he was able to get back to his room with no interruptions. He quietly opened his door and a fond smile grew on his face as he spotted Katsu pacing the length of his floor.

"Are you so anxious?" Lee asked and a small giggle escaped him as Katsu jumped and whipped around.

"Angel!" Katsu said, the released a breath, "You-...mischievous. Heh, you get cuter and cuter with each new thing I learn." he said and just like that, Lee was blushing.

Lee shifted and shyly looked down. In the past, he would have thought that Katsu was being mean by saying such things, the distant and cruel shadows taunted him with words, calling him ugly and freak. That was before his protectors though and since he'd gotten then, he heard no more cruel words but...he hadn't heard anyone compliment him like how Katsu was either.

There was a touch to his chin and Lee was looking back up at Katsu who was a lot closer.

"You are shy but you like my words. Will you let me tell you more, Angel? Your shyness is adorable, making your cuteness stand out even more. You are so beautiful that I can hardly breathe at times and often, I think that I am dreaming the most wonderful dream."

Lee's face burned, turning pitch black at Katsu's words, "Th-th-that i-is enough! I-I-I understand!" Lee stuttered badly, stepping back and covering his face with his hands. His heart was actually racing now. Katsu's words sounded so sweet that he could practically taste them. With each word, his brain seemed to focus and the world was somehow sharper.

"Thi-This is n-not the time. Um, Leader-sama has given me a mission!" Lee blurted out.

"For how long shal I pack?" Katsu asked and it startled Lee enough that he looked at the man again. That caused Katsu to smile and he said, "I will be joining you, of course. I could not leave my Angel alone."

Lee's heart skipped again and he smiled shyly once more, "Pack for two weeks, please."

"Right away."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee and Katsu made it to Aketono Village within the five days and met with the informant. He locked the information in his mind and spent an extra day in the village with Katsu. He hadn't told the man that he'd be going to give the information to Pein -Nagato- alone just yet, and he was hesitant to do it. So he pushed it back a day and then they were gathering their things and going to leave the village.

"Katsu?" Lee said as they walked, people bustling around them.

"Yes, Angel?" He said

"Regarding the information-...Leader-" Lee began but his eyes caught something that had him freezing.

"Angel?" Katsu said, turning. A cold feeling sunk to his stomach as the fear that was slowly growing on Lee's face. Panic set in when Lee began to hyperventilate. He took a step towards Lee then felt his heart stutter in pure fear as he notice something horrifying.

Lee was changing color. His sanity was dropping.

" _Lee-kun_ , I've been looking for you..."

Katsu froze this time. He recognized that voice, not from his own memories but-

"K-Kabuto" Lee stuttered then-

He _screamed_.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	27. Chapter 27

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His words had faded the moment he saw him. He distantly knew that Katsu was calling him but he couldn't hear it. His blood rushed in his ears, blocking any other sound.

The back of the man was too familiar, in a way that made Lee feel nauseous. His instincts shouted at him, telling him to run as fast and as far as his legs could take him. No matter what, he shouldn't see the man in front of him. He couldn't let that man see him.

His heart was pounding and he took a step back.

"Angel…?" Katsu said, his voice usually a comfort but Lee just couldn't hear it.

He was shaking, he distantly realized. This was worse than when he found out that Itachi was an Uchiha. It was different but it felt so much worse.

Lee took another step back but then the boy lifted his head and began to turn.

Lee shook his head, things slowly starting to make sense the more he saw of that face. His head pounded and his stomach lurched until that boy locked eyes with him. Then-

" _Lee-kun_ , I've been looking for you..." That voice pierced through his fog and he could feel cold steel against his back just like before. His mind felt strangely clear and empty of everything but one word.

"K-Kabuto" Lee choked out, suffocating on the word. Then he _screamed_.

Like a snap, everything changed.

"Angel!" Katsu shouted panic filling him as his worst fear came true.

Lee kept his too wide eyes on Kabuto, madness filling him as the transformation completed. With pure white hair and pitch black skin, he screamed again, in rage and in agony then lunged at the one who _hurt_ him. Time speed up yet slowed down all at once, too fast yet too slow. The only thing that filled him was the burning desire to eradicate the one who had tormented him during _that_ time.

There was nothing else, only that need.

Lee screamed and shrieked as he fought, mindless. He wasn't capable of words anymore. Visceral joy filled him as he finally took his tormentor to the ground and Lee began clawing. Pain was a distant thing and his mind disregarded his body's wounds in order to dig into Kabuto's. His hands stained with blood and the iron scent choked him but he couldn't be happier.

A too wide grin stretched his lips, slightly splitting them. The taste of blood touched his tongue and he became more frantic. Lee reached into Kabuto's clawed open chest and he pulled at his ribs, trying to get to Kabuto's still heart. The moment he saw the motionless organ, he began to calm and he became motionless as well.

His need had been completed.

So the thing that was Lee just sat there in the middle of the now empty road.

Katsu trembled as he stared. He was the only other person there as the civilians around them had scattered the moment the fight began. The buildings around them were in different states of damage. Two were completely destroyed -by Lee's hand. Not even he knew his Angel had been strong enough to crumble whole buildings with one punch-. Three just had gaping holes where both Lee's and _Kabuto's_ bodies had broken through. Finally, his gaze trailed back to his Angel. His eyes took in Lee's blood soaked form and his too empty expression with horror. He swallowed hard then closed his eyes tightly, tears spilling down his cheeks.

"A-angel..." He whispered, his voice breaking.

He was happy that that... _thing_ was dead, but not at the cost of Lee. Katsu covered his face, a sharp sob ripping out of him. His Angel was now one of the mindless ones! His Angel, his pure one, broken-

No!

"No!" Katsu shouted, ripping his hands away from his face. He grit his teeth and strode over to Lee. He stopped and dropped to his knee's behind Lee's figure. He stared at Lee's small back and narrowed his gaze in determination.

"I do not know if this will work but-" Katsu began even though he knew Lee wouldn't actually understand him. He grit his teeth and shook his head before suddenly smiling helplessly, "All I want is to serve you, Lee. If this works...do with me what you will. I will be happy no matter what you choose..."

Then Katsu wrapped his arms around the small boy, hugging him tightly as he touched skin.

"I love you, Lee...my perfect Angel." Katsu murmured, pressing his lips to Lee's neck before closing his eyes, at peace with what he was about to do.

Lee gasped like he was breathing for the first time. His body shook and understanding hit him again. His hands went to the arms around him, touching cloth instead of skin and he looked around, confused. Finally, he looked down and jerked in surprise. The time his mind was gone filled his mind and his eyes widened.

He was gone, he knew that now so...why wasn't he still empty?

Then Lee noticed _black_ hair. His eyes widened further and he stared at the black strands of hair in fear. He touched one and slightly pulled, a noise left him as he felt the resulting tug on his scalp and as he noticed that his skin was pale white with a grey tint -so close to 'healthy' but not there yet-. Then one of the arms around him moved and a black hand gripped his wrist with surprising gentleness.

Lee stared at that hand, his heart thudding in his chest.

"Ka-...Katsu?" Lee whispered and the body against his back pressed harder against him. He felt breath against his neck and Lee _slowly_ turned his head. He saw pure white first and a whine left his lips. Katsu's head jerked up and Lee found himself staring into pure white irises surrounded by stark grey.

Lee pressed his lips together, his eyes burning with tears. He whined like a kicked animal and turned,cupping Katsu's face. Information flooded his mind and he sobbed. Katsu's calm crazed gaze narrowed and he leaned forward before suddenly glaring around them as if looking for something. Then he looked down at Kabuto's body and Lee was suddenly in the air, pulled up by Katsu who moved them away from the still body with a snarl.

Lee gasped and quickly held on, confused. From what he knew, the 'Empty Ones' were mindless 'monsters' of their clan. They fought with no other thought in their mind, but Katsu wasn't doing that. Just...what was his desire? What drove his 'mindlessness'?

"...Katsu?" Lee whispered in a small voice and the man stopped snarling at the body, his gaze snapping back to Lee's. Katsu stayed silent but kept staring. Those arms tightened around him almost painfully then Katsu leaned down and Lee stifled a surprised sound as he felt Katsu _lick_ his cheek. It took a moment before Lee realized that Katsu was licking away his tears.

It only made him start crying again.

"Why..." Lee whispered, "What did you do this..." he sniffled then pressed his face into Katsu's neck, "You stupid...stupid man. I was not worth this..."

Katsu still didn't say a thing but he turned his head and nuzzled the part of Lee's head that he could reach. Lee trembled in his arms and silently cried.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee had finally got out of Katsu's arms and lead him away from the village they were in, leaving Kabuto's body behind. He kept them moving until they reached another town -briefly cleaning off the blood from their bodies in a spring- and he found an inn for them to stay in. After buying the room for a few nights, Lee led Katsu up by the hand.

It scared him and filled him with guilt at the same time, seeing Katsu so inverted, but Lee felt determined to not leave him alone. He was the cause and he would be damned if he abandoned Katsu because he took his madness into himself.

Lee swallowed hard and opened the door, gently leading Katsu inside before closing the door behind him and locking it. Then he let go of Katsu's hand and leaned against the door, slowly sliding to the ground. He shuddered, biting his lip too hard as he tried not to cry again. His lip began to bleed and suddenly Katsu was kneeling in front of him. Lee gasped as Katsu gripped his chin, those white eyes focused on his mouth. Lee's hands shook but he didn't do anything. Then Katsu was leaning forward and just like he licked up his tears before, Katsu licked the blood from his lips.

Lee shivered, his lips tingling from the feeling as his checks warmed with color. He slowly tried to pull away but Katsu followed. Not knowing what to do, he let his friend continue. It was just blood...he just had to not bite hard enough to bleed again. Lee shivered again as Katsu finally stopped but the man didn't move away and Lee felt his breath on his lips. He looked into those white eyes and stared, just like Katsu was staring at him.

"...Katsu?" Lee hesitantly murmured, wondering -hoping- that Katsu would answer him that time. But no, Katsu was still silent, only breathing.

Lee closed his eyes and pressed his lips together.

"O-Okay...okay..." Lee said, "First...let us...let us actually get clean. Can you do that? Ah...you will not answer me...Do not worry! I will-...I will wait until you one day do." Lee gave Katsu a small smile before getting them both up. He took Katsu to the bathroom to clean. Hturned the shower on, testing the water until it ran warm. Then he turned and gave Katsu another smile before it suddenly faded into faint horror.

Lee stared at his reflection in the water. The clip Katsu bought for him was still in his hair, kepping it from his face which meant that he could see his eyes clearly. His eyes which hadn't changed back with his hair. His eyes were the same as Katsu's, showing how he had been a Mindless one. White irises taunted him, too obvious when paired with his grey sclera, grey tinted skin, and black hair.

He took in a shaky breath and made himself smile again, looking away from his reflection and concentrating on Katsu, "Okay, the water is good. You can use it first, okay? I will wait." he said.

He stepped to the side then left the room. Though he couldn't hear anything, Lee turned and saw that Katsu had just followed him out of the bathroom. He jerked in surprise and raised his hands, "No, Katsu, go take a shower." He said in a gentle tone but Katsu didn't move. He almost bit his lips again but instead, pressed them together once more. He clenched his hands into fists then lead Katsu back into the bathroom.

Once there, he took a breath and started helping Katsu undress. The man just stared at him until he was done, then Katsu reached for him. Lee's heart jumped in his chest as Katsu tugged at his clothes, pulling them off. Lee hesitated but shyly allowed Katsu to continue.

It was the first thing Katsu actually did for himself. If Katsu wanted to bathe together then...Lee could do it. It was embarrassing and Lee really didn't like showing his body but it was for Katsu, so...it was okay?

"You want to shower together?" Lee asked out loud as if Katsu would answer him. He waited for a moment but Katsu just kept removing his clothes. Lee smiled sadly but helped. He kept his underwear on, pulling Katsu's hands away when the man tried to remove those too.

"I think at least one of us should be wearing underwear." Lee said with a humorless chuckle.

He held Katsu's hands and led him into the shower, his smile just a little more happy when he felt the warm water. He got Katsu under the water and quickly began washing him, keeping his eyes on Katsu's face even as his own face grew warmer. He just kept thinking 'get him clean' to get it done as quickly as he could. He glanced down for a moment then shot his gaze back up, his face burning.

"You are clean!" Lee said, quickly turning to get out of the shower.

Then he felt arms around him and Lee froze. He reached up and held Katsu's arms without thinking and information rushed through his head. Katsu's 'Madness' was at one hundred percent and his injuries was just a lot of deep bruising. It was the emotions that had Lee trembling with shyness and embarrassment.

The thing about the Mindless was that they lost almost all of themselves. Katsu had pushed the memories of them in his mind when...healing him. The Mindless have one Desire and the desire depended on when and how they became the Mindless. Lee knew that his own Desire had been to kill Kabuto, his tormentor. The emotions the Mindless feel correspond with their Desire, which for Lee had been rage and hate. For Katsu...he didn't know what his Desire was but he thought that it might have something to do with him.

The emotions he felt from Katsu was contentedness, worship, and...arousal.

And he could feel that arousal against his back.

Lee swallowed nervously then shivered as Katsu began washing him. He stayed still, not knowing what to do. Katsu copied what he had done, washing his hair then his body, cleaning him of the blood that hadn't washed off in the river. He shivered again as Katsu took surprising care in washing his hair. It felt...nice. Actually, Katsu took surprising care in washing all of him, even going as far as to wash each of his fingers individually as well as his toes. It felt like Katsu really was worshiping him.

"Katsu..." Lee murmured before sighing softly and gently helping him up. He quickly washed the soap from his body then led Katsu out of the shower. He dried Katsu off and let Katsu do the same for him. He got the yukata's the inn kept for the guests and put it on Katsu, ignoring his...problem.

"If you need to, you can...relieve yourself in the bathroom." Lee said, his cheeks tinting with warmth again.

He looked away and quickly put on his own yukata, removing his wet underwear afterwards. Then he quickly got into bed. A moment later, there was a dip in his bed then heat against his back. Lee swallowed nervously but didn't tell Katsu to go to the other bed.

It was selfish but he needed a hug right now.

He still needed to give Nagato the information but...Lee couldn't leave Katsu to do it. Tomorrow...tomorrow he will send a messenger bird. He hoped that Nagato would forgive him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	28. Chapter 28

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The days passed, only three but Lee felt tired. He'd sent the messenger hawk the moment he woke on the first day then delved head first into learning how to care for Katsu in his...state. Now he knew for sure that Katsu's last Desire revolved around him, why else would Katsu be so quick to protect him at even the slightest instance. If someone just bumped against him on the street, Katsu would start growling like he was a feral animal. Lee had to keep a hand on him just to keep him from attacking.

That wasn't even mentioning the time he accidentally cut himself while lightly training with Katsu. He had been making sure that Katsu still knew how to fight despite his Desire not strictly rooted in anger. Only, while using the shuriken, nerves made him fumble and he cut his finger. At the sight of his blood, Katsu dropped everything and grabbed his hand. In that moment, Lee had a sinking yet fluttering feeling that he knew what Katsu was going to do. He'd been right because in the next second, Katsu knelt and licked the blood coming from his hand.

Those were only a few of the things Lee learned. Katsu also wouldn't shower or even bathe without Lee taking one with him. He wouldn't eat if Lee wasn't actively feeding him. He did _nothing_ for himself. Everything that Katsu _did_ do just revolved around himself.

Honestly, it was exhausting but at the same time, Lee felt selfishly happy. He wasn't happy that Katsu was Mindless but...he was happy someone cared that much for him. Someone _loved_ him enough to take on his madness. Then again, who else but one of the Seishin could do that? Maybe it wasn't actually fair to think such things.

-So far, the only bad part of his missing madness was that his shadow protectors were no longer there. There was no one speaking in his mind, no one talking to him when he got lonely. Only him. Kabuto wasn't there anymore either but...Lee would welcome Kabuto back if it meant that his shadows were back...he never even got to find out who one of them were-

Lee laughed humorlessly to himself, smiling at Katsu before scooping up the last of the rice and holding it up to the man's mouth. Then he ate the last of his own and stacked their bowls to toss later. He stood up and gently pulled Katsu up as well, "Let us go out for a walk." he said with a gentle smile.

As always, Katsu didn't say anything.

Lee led the man out of the Inn and onto the streets. The setting sun still cast warmth upon them and Lee sighed softly, feeling as content as he could. He looked back at Katsu who was just staring at him like always -Always since three days ago- and he squeezed the man's hand before looking forward again.

"I am thinking about having some dessert. What do you think?" Lee asked, not expecting any replies now, "Maybe some mochi? I cannot actually remember having any before but I know I like it."

"So you're still here." A rough voice came and Lee knew who it was immediately.

"Sasori-kun." Lee said, turning to the disguised puppet user, "What brings you here?"

"Leader sent me and I was curious as well." Sasori said, "I see that your friend has lost his mind but you are...healed?"

"Yes...Katsu saved me." Lee answered, his smile thankful but slightly strained, "He is not suited for missions anymore, at least...not without me it seems."

"Oh? You learned more about your clan?"

"Yes, Katsu showed me." Lee looked at the said man who just stared at him then looked back to Sasori, "I will not be sharing. I apologize."

Sasori chuckled, "You'll tell me one day, I can wait."

"Ah...when I become a puppet for you?" Lee asked, his smile now wry, "Puppet's cannot talk though, not unless they are like you."

"True. That's why you'll be my Doll."

"How endearing, I suppose I must take that as a compliment." Lee said with a slight laugh. Though his mind was clear of madness, his Mindless state had left its mark beyond the obviousness of his eyes, "Have I raised so far in worth?"

"You have always been worth much to me."

"Careful, you will make me fall for you with all those compliments, Sasori-kun." Lee said, chuckling humorlessly.

"That would make things easier." There was amusement in Sasori's altered voice and Lee smiled wryly again.

"Maybe...You would be an easy person to love, Sasori-san, but bad things happen when I love." He said and he heard actual curiosity as Sasori asked,

"Why do you say that?"

"Look at Katsu." Lee did just what he said and reached up, touching Katsu's pure white hair, "I had just decided to let myself fall for the man who already fell for me...and this happened."

That was only one example. He had loved...Sasuke too, not romantically, but they had been friends and that one betrayed him. He loved Itachi and that man _lied_ to him, breaking his heart. He had been scared to take a chance with Katsu but he thought that maybe it wouldn't be bad. He'd been wrong and now Katsu was a shell of his former self, reduced to his base emotions.

"I am a puppet, what 'bad' thing could happen to me?" Sasori said and traitorously, Lee's heart skipped a beat. It was like Sasori really was urging him to fall for the man. But...that couldn't be. Sasori just wanted him as a puppet- no, a doll.

What was the difference between a puppet and a doll? They were both toys, though Sasori used them as fighting units. Did being a doll for Sasori mean that Sasori wouldn't use him to fight?

It was confusing.

"I will think about it." Lee finally settled on saying, smiling fondly at the disguised puppet man.

Even without being able to see Sasori, Lee got the feeling that the man was smirking. Then Sasori spoke, "Leader wants you back as soon as possible. He sent me here to give you that information. You are due to report to him as soon as you get back."

"Understood."

"I will be seeing you again. I have another mission to complete." Sasori said, then his hulking puppet body turned and began moving away.

"...Be safe, Sasori-kun. I would be extremely sad if something were to happen to you." Lee said to his retreating back and there was a slight nod.

Lee stared for a while longer before a black hand suddenly covered his eyes. He gasped, his hands going up to Katsu's wrists but hovered instead of touching. There was a rough sound behind him, half like a whine and half like a growl.

"K-Katsu?" Lee stuttered in surprise, his heart jumping with hope. That hope faded as Katsu didn't say anything but Katsu pulled him back, keeping his eyes covered instead. Lee sighed and smiled helplessly.

"You do not like me looking?" Lee murmured with a little laugh, "Possessive man."

Lee shivered as he felt hot breath against his neck. The lack of sight made it...more and Lee felt torn between sadness and happiness. Katsu wasn't whole anymore, what use was it to hope?

Wasn't that a cynical though?

Ha...

Lee sighed.

Katsu made another noise then Lee yelped as he suddenly felt sharp pain on his neck. It sent a sharp shiver through his body that was oddly pleasurable. He yanked himself away, slapping his hand over his neck. His eyes were wide as he stared at Katsu and it registered that Katsu had _bitten_ him. He acted without thinking, reaching out and grabbing Katsu's face so he could look into those similar white eyes.

"Katsu? Are you there?" Lee asked, desperation hidden deep inside. It wasn't possible but hope was a dastardly thing and Lee _hoped_.

But Katsu never said a thing. His emotions came through as insane, angry, and _wanting,_ but Katsu didn't say _anything_.

The Mindless weren't capable of actual speech.

Tears pricked at his eyes but he didn't want to cry. He gave Katsu a helpless smile and pressed a soft kiss to the man's lips, his first kiss. A few tears slipped out and he shakily breathed against Katsu's lips. Katsu pressed back but Lee pulled away.

"Thank you." Lee said and his words stopped Katsu from continuing, "Thank you...for staying with me."

Lee gave him one last smile then took his hand and continued walking.

Katsu was silent...like always.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Two days later, Lee was taking Katsu around the town for another walk. He held Katsu's hand, both for comfort, to lead him, and to keep an eye on Katsu's emotions for even the slightest change. So far, Katsu only felt the 'usual' worship feeling towards him, inter-spaced with feelings of arousal. Lee was...getting used to it, getting used to someone actually wanting him in such a base way. It didn't matter that Katsu was Mindless because Lee knew Katsu felt that way even when not Mindless.

Lee sighed, walking a little closer to Katsu. He rested his head against Katsu's arm and squeezed the hand he held for some comfort.

"Should we get some food?" Lee asked without actually waiting for an answer, "I feel like having some rice, curry maybe."

Curry reminded him of Shikamaru now and his heart panged at his thought. He missed his shadows dearly. It was lonely, being by himself in his mind. Curry reminded him of Shikamaru, anything red reminded him of Gaara along with the link still pulsing softly in the back of his mind. The shadows of night reminded him of the one he never got to see. Sometimes, he thought that that one hurt the most.

"Let us go." Lee murmured, lightly tugging Katsu towards the food shop that carried the best curry in the town. It wasn't an actual shop but a outdoor stall. The scent of spices carried the closer they got and Lee settled Katsu at a small table when they got there.

"Stay here, I will get the food." Lee said, brushing the back of his hand against Katsu's cheek. He smiled a little as Katsu leaned into his touch then pulled away and went to the cook. He placed an order for two medium spice then stepped to the side. He leaned against a pole and closed his eyes, waiting. Warm wind blew again, swirling the spice and rice smell and Lee sighed. The sizzle of cooking food lulled him into relaxation.

Then he tensed completely.

"...Lee?" A familiar yet not voice came. Anger immediately raged inside him before suddenly fading like someone poured water on it.

"It seems this is the week where my past comes back to haunt me." Lee murmured before slowly opening his eyes.

In front of him was an older Uchiha Sasuke.

It was all too easy to remember the man responsible for everything. He took in all he could and noticed that besides growing taller and his features losing the childish quality of youth, Sasuke hadn't really changed. There was the odd outfit but Lee couldn't account for taste.

"You-...why-" Sasuke began but he couldn't think of where to begin. Why were his eyes different? What were those marks on his cheekbones? Why was he wearing an _Akatsuki cloak_?

Lee sighed, just feeling...tired. After Kabuto, what mattered? Oh, he was still furious with Sasuke but it mattered less now that Kabuto was dead. Lee rolled his neck then rubbed it, making himself relax as much as he could.

"I suppose you are lucky Katsu has not seen you." Lee murmured

"Katsu?" Sasuke repeated and there was something sharp in his tone that made Lee turn a sharp look onto him. Sasuke jerked slightly, his foot sliding an inch back before he stopped, confused at his reaction.

"Yes, Katsu. He is the only person left of my clan besides me." Lee said and Sasuke's eyes widened for a second before he nodded.

"That's...good." Sasuke said and he did sound like he meant it.

Why did he mean it? Why when he was the reason...

"...Why?" Lee finally asked, tired to the point that his limbs felt heavy.

"Why? You're not alone now-"

"No, I do not mean that." Lee said, shaking his head, slightly irritated, "Why did you..." he stopped and felt something cold drip into his stomach. He subconsciously curled his arms around himself, "You-...You are the reason..."

"Lee?" Sasuke said and he took a step closer. Lee jerked back, hitting the poll.

"Stay there!" Lee ordered, his voice harsh.

Sasuke blinked in surprise and confusion but he froze. "Lee?" He repeated, "What-... Didn't you say...?" He almost brought up the 'promise'. When Lee had said that he wouldn't hate him those few years ago.

"Say what? Go ahead, tell me!" Lee bit out, "Thanks to you-...I cannot even remember my own past! You-! You, you, you, you!"

Lee suddenly pushed himself from the poll, stomping towards Sasuke with fire in his eyes.

"Was it funny!? Did you laugh each time Kabuto came back!?" Lee hissed, "Did you enjoy hearing about what he did to me?!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. He stepped back with each step Lee took towards him. He wouldn't admit it out loud but the hatred in Lee's eyes hurt more than he could say. It felt like a cold hand was gripping his heart and throat, choking him.

"W-What? What are you talking about?!" Sasuke burst out.

"Do not joke with me!" Lee finally yelled, his expression twisted into fury. Then he grimaced, "Katsu! Stop!"

Sasuke jolted, turning his head to see a man behind him, arm outstretched. He hid a shudder at the madness clear in his white and grey eyes -the same as Lee's now that he looked-. Katsu stayed there like he was frozen then Lee sighed.

"Come here, Katsu." He said and lifted his hand. Lee still didn't know if Katsu could actually understand him or not but Katsu relaxed from his hostile pose and went to his side instead. Lee reached up and brushed the back of his hand against Katsu cheek again, getting a flash of the normal emotions plus a current of fury going through the man.

"Thank you, but for now, I just want to speak to him, okay? Stay by my side?" Lee asked and Katsu stayed there as Lee turned back to Sasuke. His anger had fled and left behind exhaustion instead. He rubbed his face and sighed.

"Do you truly not know...?" Lee asked, his voice quiet, "But...how could you not when-...when Kabuto used to always say that you were waiting for me?"

"Lee-" Sasuke's voice sounded strained, "...I don't know what you're talking about. What did Kabuto do to you? What are you talking about?"

Lee laughed into his hands; it sounded more like a sob. He took a deep breath and raised his head before looking straight into Sasuke's eyes and telling him everything.

 _Everything_.

He spared nothing, talking about how Orochimaru and Kabuto captured him -his earliest memory after everything hazy-. He told Sasuke about the experiments to see how long he could stay alive, what would happen if they cut out parts of his organs -or his whole organ- and feed it back to him. If he could regenerate limbs as long as he had someone to take from.

He even spoke about how Kabuto would talk to him while feeling his insides.

The queasy and horrified expression on Sasuke's face told him that Sasuke really hadn't known. That...That made him laugh at the end.

Sasuke hadn't _known_.

Lee had to leave. So he looked at Sasuke and said 'Goodbye.'. There was a shout from behind him but Lee didn't stop, he just took Katsu's hand and vanished from Sasuke's sight.

He should get back to the Akatsuki anyway. That was where he was safe.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	29. Chapter 29

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

A/N: This is the final chapter! The rest will be multiple endings! Lots of good endings and one that is really bad. It will take a while to get the first one up because my brother is getting married and I am in the wedding. So if the first ending is not posted on Friday, do not worry! It is because Dec 1st is the wedding day!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took days to get back to Ame and the hideout. Days of something festering in his chest. Lee wanted to scream and break something or just break down and cry. Yet he couldn't do either, he had to keep his emotions in check. Katsu needed him to be calm.

But it was so hard...

Still, he pushed it all down and kept his goal in mind. Number one: Keep Katsu safe. Number two: Reach the base. Number three: Report to Pein. Number four...he didn't know yet but he'd think of something. For now, he was just concentrated on getting Katsu to the base. The base was safer for Katsu anyhow.

They didn't even sleep. Lee took Katsu's exhaustion then gave both his and Katsu's to random people whenever they passed small towns and villages. It made the five day travel turn into two days instead, reaching Ame on the morning of the third day. The raindrops felt...soothing

"Almost there." Lee murmured, squeezing Katsu's hand and giving him a smile he didn't really feel.

They got to the secret entrance to the base and Lee undid the seal, ushering Katsu inside before putting the seal back up. He took a spare moment for himself, closing his eyes and breathing in deep before taking Katsu's wrist.

"Let us go." he murmured, too used to talking now, even if no one ever answered. He took Katsu to his room and led him inside. Then he set Katsu on the bed, "Stay here, okay? I must report back to Leader-sama. I will come back in a bit."

Lee gave Katsu another smile, making it the best he could even if he felt the furthest from smiling. Then he left the room, closing the door behind him. He walked further away from his room and as if leaving Katsu was the catalyst, Lee felt his eyes burn with tears. His throat tightened and he fell against the wall as he covered his eyes, desperately trying to control himself. He took a few shaky breaths, shuddering with emotion.

He still wanted to scream.

Just what did his torment happen for? Sasuke hadn't known...

"F- _fuck_." Lee cursed, the foul word stinging his tongue. Yet...irrationally, it made him feel better.

" _Lee-chan!_ " There was a gasp and Lee tensed up hard enough to hurt, "That's a naughty-...Lee?" The change in tone was rapid, going from happy-go-lucky to serious in a second.

Lee kept his back to Tobi.

"Tobi!" Lee said with false joy -he was happy that his friend was good and well but he didn't want anyone to see him like this-, "It has been a while. Did you have a mission while I was gone?" he asked as calmly as he could, injecting a laugh at the end.

Fake it until it was real. He was good at doing that...so why was his expression twisting? His lips thinned and his jaw trembled, threatening to warble his words. His brows pressed together, creating a furrow between them.

"I apologize; Leader-sama wanted me to report as soon as I got back." Lee said, needing to get away before he broke down, "You will share your stories after-"

Lee wasn't able to finish. Tobi -Obito- gripped his shoulder and forced him around. He couldn't see Tobi's eye but he could feel it boring into his face.

"Who hurt you." Tobi's voice took on a rough tone, demanding an answer.

Lee broke down and cried. Tears spilled down his pale cheeks and gasping sobs ripped from his throat. He covered his face again, ashamed by his lack of control.

Obito froze, staring at Lee's hunched form with some fear. He'd never been good with tears, never knew what to say to fix the problem. But that was years ago, back before he abandoned his real name and took on the identities of Uchiha Madara and Tobi. What was he supposed to do when Lee looked so small and fragile, like one touch would break him into pieces.

Then Lee made a sound like a tiny wounded animal and Obito moved without thinking.

Obito pulled Lee into his arms, holding him tight enough to hurt the small boy. But maybe if he held tight enough, Lee wouldn't break and Obito could keep Lee whole. Was it shameful that he liked the way Lee clung to him after? Lee pressed against him like he really was the only thing keeping him together and Obito never had anyone do that before.

-Obito himself forgot that he had just been a child when he gave his eye away to Kakashi, thinking that he was going to die. He was still a child, barely a teen when he witnessed the death of Rin by Kakashi's hand. He had no time to actually grow up, only train and train more.-

" _Who hurt you_." Obito repeated, the words like sandpaper against his throat and he felt so _angry_ that someone dared to make Lee cry. But Lee was shaking his head against his chest and clutching his clothes tighter.

"I- I am so- so _tired_." Lee whimpered, pressing closer and tugging until Tobi's cloak opened and it was covering him as well. Having Tobi's arms holding him so tightly helped, making him feel like he wasn't going to fall apart as easily and really...when was the last time someone held him like this?

"I just- I just want to sleep. Forever." Another sob choked him and he pleaded, "C-can I? Please?"

Something seized in Obito's chest and he swallowed hard, squeezing Lee even harder without a thought, just fear. "No." He said, the word barely making it out of his too tight throat, "Not forever, never!" he rasped but then he shuddered and said, "But...a while. You can sleep for a while and...I'll keep you safe until it's time to wake up."

Lee cried softly, little hiccups escaping him as he thought. Then he nodded, "O-okay, a wh-while then..."

Lee nuzzled Tobi's chest and only wrapped his arms around Tobi's neck when the man lifted him. He hid his face too, pressing it against Tobi's neck before sighing. His exhaustion crept even deeper into his mind and his aching eyes slowly closed.

"...Thank you..." Lee whispered and if Tobi had anything to say, it was lost to the embrace of sleep.

Obito stared at Lee's slumbering form, surprised at how quickly Lee had fallen asleep. Surprised at just how much Lee seemed to trust him. There was a warmth in his chest that felt familiar and almost hurt but in a good way. He shifted Lee closer to him and began walking to his personal room without giving it a thought. There was just a need to hide Lee away and keep him close.

-Obito had been so young and Lee made him feel things that he didn't think were possible again. It had been so long and only...only she had been able to make him feel in such a way. Was it so surprising that he wanted to keep this still budding feeling for himself and help it grow? Obito didn't know what to do, but he wanted. He wanted and just wanting hadn't been enough before, so he was going to do more than just want-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lee closed his eyes tighter as he slowly woke up, not wanting to leave his pleasantly absent dreams. He felt so warm and he was on something soft...reluctantly he blinked and opened his eyes. Orange was what he saw first, a swirling orange mask that he was surprised to see. That's when he noticed the soft pressure on his head.

"Morning, Lee-chan." Obito murmured, his fingers still tangled in Lee's now black hair.

Obito had spent the entire two hours that Lee was asleep just taking in every change. He had taken off his gloves and ran his fingers through Lee's thick hair about a thousand times. He had traced every feature on that lovely and soft looking face. He counted Lee's thick eyelashes, traced plump lips, trailed his fingertips down his long neck. Everything about Lee's slumbering entranced him in a way. Lee was different when he was asleep; quiet and soft, looking reminded him of the moon brought to earth. Yet when Lee woke, he was a sun all on his own, so bright that looking made you feel blind to everything else. Lee was wamth and sunshine smiles while awake.

"How long did I sleep?" Lee murmured, subconsciously shifting closer to Tobi, nudging his head more into Tobi's hand.

"About two hours." Obito answered, smiling under his mask as a new thing popped into his mind. Not just the Sun or the Moon; Lee was like a cat as well, nudging and nuzzling closer, demanding attention. He was more than willing to give Lee that attention.

Lee made a noise of discontent. He wanted to go back to sleep but he had to speak with Pein and Katsu was still waiting for him. He had things to _do_ even though he just wanted to curl into Tobi's side and go back to sleep. Still, he knew he couldn't so he just sighed and sat up.

He felt Tobi's hand slowly leave his hair and followed it for a moment until he was leaning against the man. He nuzzled Tobi's chest and said, "Thank you, Tobi. I feel a little better now."

"...Good." Obito said, resting his hands on Lee's curved waist, "You can sleep longer."

"I cannot, I have to report to Leader-sama..." Lee murmured, humming a soft purr as Tobi stroked his sides pleasantly.

"He can wait." Obito said, more than a little dazed by the pleased noises Lee made as he dug his fingers into Lee's back and dragged them down.

"Mmn..." Lee purred, pressing closer and feeling delightfully sleepy and warm as Tobi practically massaged his back.

When was the last time someone touched him like this? He really couldn't remember. He wanted more of it. But...

"He is Leader-sama...we cannot keep Leader-sama waiting." Lee said then forced himself to sit up again. He shivered as he still felt the feeling of Tobi's fingers dragging down his back though they weren't anymore. Then Lee smiled with sleepy warmth.

"Thank you, Tobi. You really did help me." He said and he didn't know why he did it but Lee leaned up and pressed a kiss to the swirling orange mask that Tobi always wore. He smiled brightly at the man then stood up from the bed and gathered his hair. He nimbly twisted the long locks and rapidly french braided it, using a spare wrapping to tie it off. He grabbed his lotus hair clip from the bedside table and clipped his bangs back then nodded to himself. He didn't quite feel ready to face anyone but he felt more so than before.

"Alright. I am ready." Lee said and gave Tobi another bright smile before he suddenly yelped.

Lee's eyes were wide as he stared at the orange of Tobi's mask, his legs were surprisingly steady despite the sudden curve Lee was forced in to. A curve that was growing as the pressure against his lips increased. Then he squeaked, his hands grasping Tobi's cloak as he felt the man bite his lip -almost too hard-. He trembled then gasped and pushed Tobi away, clutching his own mouth after stumbling back. He barely noticed soft looking lips pressing into a thin line, instead, Lee closed his eyes and shook his head.

"You cannot!" Lee practically shouted and when he opened his now glassy eyes, Tobi was wearing his mask right once again.

"Why not?" Obito asked, his voice rough as he fought not to shake, "Am I...did I ready the signs wrong? Do you not want me?"

There was something about his tone but Lee didn't pick up on it.

Lee jerked, his eyes widening again before he shook his head. Though if it was to tell Tobi that he was wrong, he didn't know, "That- I do not- It does not matter! If I like you in that way or not, it does not matter! Do you not know?! Those who care for me- those who I care for- bad things always happen!"

Obito took a step towards Lee, then another until he was brushing against the smaller boy. his hands hovered over Lee's shoulders before he gripped them, "I am strong enough to endure anything." He said, leaning down and Lee could see 'Tobi's' sharingan eye through the hole in 'Tobi's' mask.

"Does that change anything?" Obito asked, sounding calm though he felt like a wreck inside.

Lee stared, his heart racing. Strong...what was strong? Would Tobi really be strong enough? What was the limit? And...was he even willing to give it a chance?

"..Can...Can I think about it?" Lee asked, his voice small, "I am scared but..."

"Yes," Obito said, smiling under his mask, "I won't rush you..."

Lee sniffled then quickly wiped his face and smiled at Tobi, "Thank you." he said, "I am really lucky to be liked by you."

"Then choose me quickly!" Obito said and chuckled before nuzzling his mask against Lee's cheek, "Just kidding!"

Lee giggled then moved away, "I am going to be going now, I really do have to report to Leader-sama! I will see you soon, Tobi!"

"Be safe, Lee-chan. I'll be waiting."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Leader-sama?" Lee whispered as he peaked into Pein/Nagato's office. He smiled as he saw the orange haired man alone and slipped into the room, quickly closing the door behind him, "Nagato-sama!" he chirped, "I am extremely sorry that I am so late! I hope you had gotten my messenger bird in time! I also apologize for not coming back to the base as soon as possible!"

"Lee." Nagato said through Pein, "I forgive it, I heard that many things have happened. I want to hear it from you. What happened?"

Lee paused and shifted. He looked down at the ground the sighed and moved until he was beside Pein, sitting on the ground with his head against the man's leg, "I had just gotten the information you desired..." Lee began then he was telling Pein everything.

He told his leader that Katsu and he met Kabuto, his torturer, on accident, and how he had lost his mind. He said that he remembered suddenly coming to and finding out that Katsu had taken his madness away, his Mindlessness. After that, he knew he couldn't leave Katsu alone. Katsu was his only link to family, his last one, so he took Katsu to another town and sent the messenger bird to Pein when he could. The following days were just of him trying to figure out what was different about Katsu and what was the same.

"Katsu is still a good member for the Akatsuki!" Lee quickly said, lifting his head and staring up at Pein, "He can be my partner! He always fights to protect me, I swear!"

Pein lifted his hand and placed it on Lee's head. Lee quieted immediately and his eyelids lowered.

"Then he will be your partner if you go out to fight." Pein said, "Continue."

Lee nodded with a small smile and continued his tale with Pein's hand on his head. It helped when he spoke about meeting Sasuke -the reason for everything- after seeing Sasori. When he finally finished, he felt tired. Pein's hand moved from its stationary position on his head and he mewled softly without thinking, wanting to be pet and touched.

Pein's hand paused from lifting then slowly pet Lee's hair. Nagato watched through Pein's eyes as Lee sighed and nuzzled Pein's leg.

Nagato once again thought that Lee was too pure for...anything, especially this line of work. It was that thought that made him try again.

"Lee." He said and watched as Lee blinked sleepily and looked up at him with large doll-like eyes. "Lee..." He said again, "You...come to the town you met Nagato in. He will give you your next mission."

Lee blinked, a little confused, but nonetheless nodded. "Understood, Pein-sama" he said, -reluctantly- getting up from his comfy position, "I will leave immediately."

Pein nodded and watched Lee leave his office before looking out the large window that showed all of Ame and the rain that fell everywhere.

Lee closed the door behind him and rolled his head before making his way back to his room where Katsu should still be. He felt a little guilty for leaving the man alone for almost three hours. The number echoed in his head and he softly groaned as he rubbed his face.

He walked faster.

"Katsu?" Lee said as soon as he opened his door. Katsu immediately turned his head towards the door and stood from the bed. He didn't look like he had moved at all since Lee had left. Lee smiled a little helplessly and stepped into his room.

"I am leaving to receive another mission, do you wish to come with me?" Lee asked but Katsu didn't answer. Instead, he moved until he was standing right in front of Lee and just stared.

"I...will take that as a yes." Lee sighed softly and took Katsu's wrist.

"Lee..."

Lee jumped as he heard Itachi's voice and quickly turned, dropping Katsu's wrist as he did. "Itachi?" He said, surprised.

"You changed again." Itachi said, his gaze trailing over Lee before looking at Katsu for only a second then turning his eyes back to Lee, "As did he."

"...Yes, I am..." Lee paused, slightly biting his lip before saying, "I am no longer in danger of madness. I am very close to my original coloring...besides my eyes. I...I went mad and Katsu took my Mindless state into himself. Now he is gone and I am left with a eternal mark."

Itachi nodded, "You are still...stunning." he said, for once disregarding Katsu and speaking his true thoughts.

Lee jolted slightly and stared at Itachi, his cheeks lightly pink with warmth. He shyly looked away, "Th-thank you..." he murmured.

"What is keeping you from turning back to your original color?"

"I think it is my memory. I still cannot actually remember anything before my time in..." Lee paused then skipped over those words and said, "I only have flashes of specific people."

He had a feeling if he met his last shadow then he could remember but now he had nothing to go on. Only his voice which could easily fade from his memory and those eyes that he knew he wouldn't forget.

"I think I can help with that." Itachi said and Lee's breath caught.

"Wh-what?"

"I looked around and found someone you had been close to. I brought them to a specific place..." Itachi said, "I...I can show you." He had went and found the man for Lee, to try and make up for what he had done and the torment Lee suffered.

"Yes! Yes... I want to know, I want to- I want to remember." Lee said, his voice going tight with desperation. He was supposed to be going to that town he met Nagato in but he _needed_ his memories back.

Itachi nodded and turned, "Follow me."

Lee glanced at Katsu then nodded and followed after Itachi, Katsu right behind him.

They kept walking normally until they left Ame and the constant rain, then they took off. Itachi looked back once towards Lee then concentrated on the path in front of them. Lee on the other hand, kept his gaze on Itachi.

His mind was racing with so many different questions, some about Itachi and how he found someone from his past and if his memory really would come back. Others weren't even about what was going to happen but of how everything seemed to be happening so fast. The past few months had been a roller-coaster of feelings and revelations. Meeting Shikamaru, meeting Nagato who was the man behind Pein, meeting Katsu on accident, then meeting Tobi. His mind brought up how he met Gaara, finding out the relation between Itachi and Sasuke then finding out that Itachi considered him important -how important though, was it like how he felt?-. He found out Katsu had loved him, then meet Kabuto on a mission, understood that Sasori held him higher than even he thought. He met Sasuke and learned that he hadn't known -and now that he looked back, there was a sort of desperation in Sasuke's voice when he called out...-.

There were people who cared for him though. That was the best that he learned.

Shikamaru cared.

Gaara cared.

Itachi cared.

Sasori cared -in some way that was unique to him-.

Nagato seemed to care about him if the gentleness told him right.

Katsu loved him enough to forsake his mind.

Tobi...Tobi loved him. The man who had made him uneasy and slightly frightened before but now was a dear person.

He had people, he had friends, and if he had gotten his wish to die on that day he met Itachi two years ago... He would not have known any of this happiness. He had faced sorrow, anguish, happiness, anger, and overwhelming joy.

As he looked back...he was still glad Itachi had not let him die.

Now...now Itachi had made good on his promise of fixing and if this really did bring back his memories, he knew he could forgive Itachi in a heartbeat -most of him already had. What was the point when Kabuto was the true reason. Plus, Lee wanted to go back to how close he was with Itachi before-.

"We're here." Itachi's voice broke through his thoughts and brought Lee back.

Lee felt his heart jump and motioned Katsu to stay where he was. He was nervous, incredibly so, and reflexively gripped Itachi's cloak as they walked into the forest clearing. Itachi paused for only a split second, glancing at him. Lee felt his cheek warm and made to let go but Itachi covered his hand.

"We can wait as long as you need." Itachi whispered.

Lee looked up at Itachi then gave him a small smile, feeling...better, "No, I am okay. Thank you."

Itachi nodded, his eyes gentle though the rest of his face was blank. He lightly squeezed Lee's hand then let go and canceled the genjutsu hiding the man he'd taken.

Lee only got a glance of a black trench coat before his attention was taken by Itachi again. Itachi had lightly taken his chin and made him look at him.

"I will hide in the tree's so you may have an actual talk with the man. Do not be afraid, I will be right here if anything goes wrong." Itachi said and Lee swallowed nervously before nodding. Itachi stared into Lee's starkly inverted eyes then gave the surprisingly fragile boy a soft smile before vanishing into the tree's as he said he would.

There was a slight groan just a few feet away before it cut off and there was a rush of movement. Lee took in a shuddering breath and was almost too scared to turn.

Then...then he heard a very familiar voice speak.

"Lee?! What..."

It was the same as his unknown shadow.

Lee whipped around, his eyes wide as he frantically looked for the eyes he remembered the most. The man was tall, almost or maybe as tall as Kisame, he wore a long black trench coat that he suddenly remembered stealing often. As his gaze raised Lee remembered more and more. Words, actions, _days_. Then his eyes met sharp black ones and the block in his minds shattered.

Morino Ibiki, the man who became his beloved sensei after being taken out of Team Gai.

Lee cried out in pain, his legs crumbling under him as he clutched his pounding head. Memories poured into his brain, days, weeks, _years_ of memories he'd forgotten. From his childhood until that fateful day.

It hurt so much!

The pain -someone repeatedly slamming a kunai into his head with no death or unconsciousness in sight- distracted him and he could barely register someone grabbing him then running. He dug his fingers against his head, wanting the pain to stop but it felt like an eternity passed before the last of his memories trickled in and the pain finally dulled.

Lee gasped for what felt like the first time in more than it should have been and his greedy lungs finally stopped burning as well. He coughed and hacked, desperately inhaling. When he caught his breath, he began to cry but he wasn't ashamed, he was _happy_. He looked up and saw only Katsu and a different area instead of the clearing he'd been in.

"Katsu! Katsu, I remember!" Lee shouted joyfully, "I remember everything- everyone!"

Lee laughed brightly, lifting his pale hands to wipe away his tears. He grinned as he saw his clear skin and laughed again. Then a stay thought brought everything to a screeching halt.

"I-...I have to choose now." Lee whispered, his eyes too wide with some horror.

He remembered; he remembered Konoha which had Shikamaru, Ibiki, and the rest of his old team mates and friends.

He remembered his friendship with Gaara which made the link more noticeable in the back of his head.

But...the Akatsuki. He had so many people there now and...

Lee knew he couldn't have both.

"...I have to choose..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	30. Shikamaru Ending

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _I have to choose._ '

Lee shuddered and tried to think. He slowly wrapped his arms around himself as he stared at the ground. His mind raced but he felt panicked.

"Katsu?" Lee whispered, "Will...will you stay with me...no matter what I choose?" he asked but there was no answer and he smiled a little painfully.

He was scared; he wanted both but what he wanted most was to not be abandoned.

Lee took a deep breath and made himself calm. He let his mind wander and one name kept coming back like a beacon.

Nara Shikamaru.

Shikamaru...the name brought warmth to his still cold chest and he knew that his choice had been made. Shikamaru who always worried about him, who got mad on his behalf, who agonized over not knowing how to help him, who held him the moment he saw his memories, who always held him when he needed it. Who had wanted but never pushed.

Shikamaru who asked and tried to understand his insanity.

There was a snap of a twig breaking on purpose and Lee smiled a little sadly. He turned his head towards Itachi and said, "I remember now."

"That's good." Itachi said and his gaze was gentle again, "Are you feeling any pain?"

Lee shook his head. "Itachi?" He said, turning his gaze forward. The man didn't answer, so Lee continued, "I am going to go back to Konoha."

Itachi didn't speak, torn between pain and relief. But he'd always been the one to make sacrifices.

Lee felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up uncertainly. Itachi _smiled_ at him.

"Morino is still near, he will take you back. I will take care of everything else." Itachi said and Lee felt so thankful.

Lee stood up and hugged Itachi tightly, whispering "Thank you" into Itachi's chest, "I am... _so glad_ I got to meet you, Itachi. I will never regret knowing you." Lee said with a small sniffle. He felt arms wrap around him and hold him firmly but gently.

"I hope...I hope that we can still remain close, despite me being in Konoha." Lee murmured, sinking into Itachi's hold. Some part of him would always love Itachi but everything inside him was yelling at him, telling him that he needed to see Shikamaru again.

And he did, he wanted to see Shikamaru, to hear him speak, to be able to touch him and know that he was real, not a shadow figure in his head.

"If that's what you wish." Itachi said and his hold was a little tighter, "...I am glad as well."

Then Itachi let go and smiled at Lee. It was a small thing but it meant the world to Lee and Lee smiled widely back.

"Good bye- no. See you later, Itachi" Lee said then backed up. Suddenly he grinned, "I am keeping the cloak to remember all of you by!"

Then he turned and ran back, following where Itachi had come from. He took off his cloak while running and sealed it away, doing the same for Katsu. Lee searched around and felt a flare of worry when he didn't immediately see Ibiki anywhere but then the man suddenly dropped down in front of him as he got closer to the clearing they had been in. Lee's eyes widened and he came to aa sharp stop, staring up at the man.

"Rock Lee." Ibiki started, his eyes intent on the boy he taught, the boy who turned into a man without him looking, "By the order of the Hokage, you are to be taken back to Konoha on sight-"

Ibiki was cut off by Lee suddenly tackling him. He had been prepared to fight, knowing that Lee had memory problems, but the 'attack' Lee gave him was only a hug. He had Lee hugging him tightly, so much that he could almost feel his ribs creak. He felt nothing offensive from Lee and without his permission, he began to relax.

He put his hand on Lee's head.

"Will you obediently come back to Konoha?" Ibiki asked and at Lee's rapid nodding, he cracked a sharp looking smile, "Good choice brat."

Lee made a noise and hugged Ibiki tighter, sniffling with happiness. He finally pulled away then motioned Katsu over. Once Katsu was by his side, he began to tell Ibiki about his 'new' family member and his recovered memory.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Konoha looked the same. It was large, green, and filled with people. He could see it from the gate and suddenly, Lee felt nervous. He glanced at Ibiki and shifted.

"Ibiki-kun? Am I...Am I really welcome?"

"The order was to bring you back alive. No arrest unless you struggled. What do you think?" Ibiki answered and Lee smiled.

"Right." He said, "Thank you, Ibiki-kun."

"Let's go. You need to see the Hokage before anything else. We'll get this guy sorted out too." Ibiki glanced at Katsu who had been silent the whole time. But from what Lee informed him of, that was normal.

"Yosh!" Lee chirped and he took a step forward but then his inverted eyes caught sight of someone familiar and he froze again. Ibiki stopped after a few steps and looked back before following Lee's gaze. His eyes shuttered when he saw who it was and there was something sad about his sigh.

"I'll meet you at Hokage Tower. You have ten minutes." He said then he vanished.

Lee jerked in surprise, his gaze darting to where Ibiki had been before looking back to...

"Shikamaru..." Lee whispered and pressed his hands to his chest. The boy- no, the young man was standing there, he stared like the moment he blinked Lee would disappear. Lee's smile was a trembling thing and he somehow felt nauseous yet excited at the same time. His legs threatened to crumble so he did the only thing he could think to.

He ran.

"Shikamaru!" Lee called out and his heart fluttered as he saw a crooked smile curving Shikamaru's lips. The one he wanted to see the most, opened his arms and Lee threw himself into them. Shikamaru spun them around so they wouldn't fall then tightened his grip around Lee.

"Lee...welcome back." Shikamaru murmured into Lee's ear grinning softly as Lee made a happy sound.

His guess had been right. As soon as Shikamaru heard that Ibiki had been taken by an Akatsuki member, he had a gut feeling that Lee would remember and come back. They had been the ones to unlock parts of his memories after all. True, it was... _hard_ to wait. There were many times when he wanted to drop everything and go to Ame.

-Of course he found out where the Akatsuki base was. He wasn't about to let Lee go so easily. He kept tabs on his 'friend' and nothing would have stopped him from getting Lee back except for Lee himself. Shikamaru always remembered Lee's words before he did something 'rash'. He had to wait until Lee was no longer scared-

So he left his house and came to the gates to wait, sure that today would be the day.

"Shika, shika, shika!" Lee chanted, nuzzling his face into Shikamaru's shoulder, "I am so glad to see you! I wanted to see you so very badly!"

Shikamaru chuckled, his chest feeling warm. With Lee back, it felt like things were almost right again. He only had one thing to do, but before that...

"How's your mind? Your eyes are inverted, what does that mean?" Shikamaru asked and Lee practically purred.

"I am okay now, truly okay. I hit 100% before but-" Lee looked back at Katsu who was staring at them then back to Shikamaru, "Katsu took it from me. I...I do not know how to fix him without becoming Mindless again. My eyes just tell the world that I had been a Mindless one."

"We'll figure out how to fix him without hurting you." Shikamaru said and he felt special as Lee looked at him with a warm and completely trusting gaze.

"I knew you would say that..." Lee said, smiling softly and lovingly.

Shikamaru felt his heart thump in his chest.

Lee giggled then began to move away, "I need to go to Hokage Tower now. No one knows I am back besides you and Ibiki-kun."

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Shikamaru said but the moment Lee turned away, something tightened in his chest.

Lee was back and he knew he wasn't the only one who had been missing the boy in that certain way.

"Wait, Lee!" Shikamaru said, almost panicked as he held Lee's wrist to stop him from leaving. Those eyes turned back to him and his tongue felt swollen in his mouth. Shikamaru swallowed and soldiered on, "You'll find that a lot of people wanted you back and...there are some who think of you more than just a dear friend. Having you back in Konoha...they might take a chance to confess to you."

The thought unsettled Shikamaru and made him feel like he needed to pull Lee closer, keep him away from the likes of Gaara and even Ibiki. But Lee was staring at him with wide eyes and pink cheeks...he had to say it now before anyone else.

"Just...I want you to know...I'm one of them too." Shikamaru made his mouth form the words though it felt like his heart was going to beat out of his chest, "I'd been waiting for a good time to tell you before but then...everything happened. I don't want to wait to tell you anymore. Lee-"

"Lee, I love you." Shikamaru said, staring straight into Lee's eyes. Then he flinched as Lee started to cry. He had a moment of fierce panic before he suddenly found himself with an armful of Lee again.

"Shika!" Lee cried, trying to press himself closer until he was just wrapped around the young man with Shikamaru holding him up, "Shika, shika, shika! I love you! I love you too! You- I could not stop thinking about how much I needed to see you when I remembered, it is all I wanted to do! Now-" Lee broke off with a sob and smiled brightly at Shikamaru.

"You are the one who held my heart the tightest." Lee said and then he kissed Shikamaru.

Shikamaru's eyes widened then he closed them and held the back of Lee's head with one hand. He buried his fingers into thick black hair and kissed Lee back with everything he had. Lee made a noise that made him feel like he was loosing his mind and he kissed Lee harder, deeper, pouring more than two years worth of feelings into it.

When they separated, there was a string of saliva still connecting them. Lee looked like an erotic vision, eyes glazed over and his cheeks pink. Shikamaru could even see his pick tongue through the small opening of his mouth. It made him lean back in and lick into that soft mouth.

Lee moaned softly, trembling into Shikamaru's arms. This was his second kiss, but his first ever intimate one. He liked it and he liked it even more with Shikamaru.

They separated a second time and Lee blinked hazily.

"I...I really have to go now." Lee murmured but he didn't unravel himself from Shikamaru, neither did Shikamaru let him go.

"Yeah, Hokage Tower right?" Shikamaru said and Lee nodded. They continued to stay like that, staring at each other for a while longer before Lee started to giggle. It set Shikamaru off and he started to chuckle until they were both laughing.

"We are being very ridiculous, Shika." Lee said, grinning as he rested his head on Shikamaru's shoulder.

"Yeah, we really are." Shikamaru agreed then started walking, "Doesn't stop me though."

"Where are you taking me?" Lee asked, giggling again.

"Hokage Tower of course."

"Shika!" Lee laughed, hugging onto his love.

"What? Don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"I'm never taking my eyes off you again." Shikamaru said, turning his head to look straight into Lee's eyes. He watched Lee turn pink again then ducked his head and kissed him once more.

Lee hummed into the kiss and pressed back into it. Then he whispered against Shikamaru's lips, "You know what?"

"What?" Shikamaru whispered back

"I really do not mind that."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A month had passed since he came back to Konoha. A lot happened in the span of thirty days. He was now living with Shikamaru in the Nara compound. They had a house to themselves that Shikamaru claimed a few months before. Katsu lived with them and Shikamaru had been kind to the man the entire time.

It made Lee love Shikamaru even more.

He was working with Ibiki again but he also went out on missions with his original team. He was glad to connect with Neji, Tenten, and Gai-sensei again. It took a few sessions to ascertain his mental condition before he could but he was happy. He was dating Shikamaru, he was in Konoha again, and they were searching for a way to help Katsu.

Granted, there were times when he missed the Akatsuki. He missed Itachi, Kisame, Pein, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Kakuzu, Konan, and even Hidan. He had fun with them before. He connected with them in different ways and thay had become something like a family.

Sometimes, he'd see a crow staring at him from a tree and think of Itachi. He'd see a flash of orange and look for Pein. He'd hear the clank of puppet gears and think Sasori was near. He'd hear childish laughter and wonder where Tobi was. It drove him crazy at times but it was okay.

But he never expected to see any of them.

"...Tobi?" Lee murmured in surprise, staring at the man in the orange mask. He was half hidden by the night shadows and he wasn't wearing the Akatsuki cloak but Lee would always remember that mask.

"Lee..." Obito said, his voice deep, gentle, but also so very sad. It tugged on Lee's heart.

"What are you doing here? If you get recognized-" Lee stopped and pressed his hands to his stomach, nervous. He looked around for any shinobi's but their area was surprisingly empty.

Obito chuckled, it was quiet and amused and Lee could just imagine the slight smile that could be on his lips. Obito moved out of the shadows, coming closer to Lee.

"Lee...why did you leave?" Obito asked and Lee felt oddly hesitant.

Lee looked down and curled a lock of hair behind his ear. "I...I remembered everything and I wanted to be with..."

"Who." Obito asked, his voice becoming tight, "Who was the one who took you from me."

"He did not-!" Lee began but then stopped. He supposed that it was technically true. Shikamaru was the main reason he left the Akatsuki.

"I love him..." Lee whispered, "I am not sorry that I do, but I am sorry if it hurts you."

Obito stayed silent but Lee could see a slight tremble in his hands. Then the man was gripping him by his face and Lee could see the sharingan eye through the single hole in Obito's mask. It startled Lee but he waited, feeling the curve of the mask against his forehead.

"Are you happy?" Obito quietly asked, his eye slipping shut.

"I am. I really am." Lee answered with a soft smile.

Obito made a slight noise and they stood like that for a long moment before his eyes suddenly snapped open and Lee was caught.

"If I find out that you are even slightly unhappy. I will take you back and burn Konoha to the ground." He growled and a shiver ran up Lee's spine.

Then he was gone and Lee's legs crumpled under him. His heart was pounding and his emotions were clashing. Was he happy someone cared so much for him? Or was he scared?

All he wanted was Shikamaru.

Shikamaru...

Lee slowly stood up and headed back home, forgetting that he had left for a late night food run in the first place.

"Shika...?" Lee murmured as soon as he passed the front door and though he knew he had been too quiet, Shikamaru was there and Lee felt like a large weight had been lifted off him.

"Shika..." Lee repeated

"You met someone." Shikamaru said, his eyes reading Lee, "What happened? Did they hurt you?"

Shikamaru took those few steps towards Lee until he could pull Lee into his arms. He was a little alarmed with how Lee collapsed against him and he held Lee tightly. Shikamaru had noticed the slight redness on Lee's cheeks despite how pale he was, like someone had grabbed his face. The thought of anyone being that close made Shikamaru bristle and he lifted one hand to stroke Lee's cheek, removing the sensation of anyone else.

"I love you, Shika. I really am happy with you, so very happy." Lee whispered, "I do not want anyone else."

"...I love you too." Shikamaru whispered back, "You make me happy too."

"I am so glad." Lee buried his face into Shikamaru's neck.

Shikamaru felt his heart skip and though he hadn't planned to do it for a few more months, he asked "Lee...will you marry me?"

Lee froze, his eyes widening. Then his head shot up and he stared at Shikamaru, "Are you-, are you really asking me?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't being serious."

"Yes!" Lee burst out, "Yes, yes, yes! I want to!"

Shikamaru grinned and kissed Lee, slightly dipping him as he did so. Lee laughed against Shikamaru's mouth then kissed back, wrapping his arms around Shikamaru's shoulders.

Yes, he really was happy, and he would make sure to never let anyone think that he was sad. Lee didn't know if 'Tobi' had been joking or not -no, he knew Tobi hadn't been- but he never wanted Konoha to burn and Lee would shout to the world how in love and happy he was with Shikamaru.

Soon, he would be married to Shikamaru and after that, children.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **A little interesting fact. Thanks to Lee's ability, if he wanted to have children that were purely from him and Shikamaru, he could steal the womb and intimate parts from a woman. It would sinc up with his own body and Shikamaru and Lee would have Nara-Seishin babies.**

 **Review Please!**


	31. Obito Ending

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _I have to choose._ '

Lee shuddered and tried to think. He slowly wrapped his arms around himself as he stared at the ground. His mind raced but he felt panicked.

"Katsu?" Lee whispered, "Will...will you stay with me...no matter what I choose?" he asked but there was no answer and he smiled a little painfully.

He was scared; he wanted both but what he wanted most was to not be abandoned. Lee closed his eyes, feeling the burn tears forming in his eyes. He pressed his trembling lips together, wishing that he had someone to talk to him, to help him. He was-

He was so tired being alone with his thoughts.

"Tobi..." Lee whimpered and suddenly, there were black covered arms wrapping around him.

"Don't cry, Lee-chan." Obito said, his voice deep and comforting. It made Lee sob and he turned, hugging Obito tightly.

"Tobi! I am so scared! I do not know what to choose, I do not want to be alone!" Lee cried, his head still hurting and an aching loneliness in his chest. The ache lessened though, as Obito held him tighter.

"You're not alone, Lee-chan. You have me, you'll always have me." Obito whispered,

"Do you- do you promise?" Lee asked, his voice small and pleading.

"Yes, I promise. I'll never leave you alone," not even if Lee wanted him too, he couldn't, "and I'll never let you leave me." Obito finished and his heart thumped at the small but _happy_ smile Lee gave him.

There was a barely there sound of someone coming closer, Obito barely turned his head and saw Itachi there. Itachi who had been so close to Lee before. Itachi who represented danger to the budding bond between him and Lee. Obito saw Itachi opened his mouth and he knew he couldn't let Lee hear anything Itachi had to say.

So he pulled Lee closer and activated his Sharingan.

They vanished from the clearing.

Lee jerked in surprise as thye suddenly appeared in a room. He looked around, confused, then looked up at Tobi, "Tobi? What happened? Where are we?"

"I felt something bad coming so I took you to a secret room. This is my special room, no one knows where this it." Obito said, lifting a hand to touch Lee's hair. Only, he couldn't feel it. His gloves blocked the sensation from him.

He hated his gloves a lot more as Lee turned and pressed his cheek against his hand. His hand trembled and he pulled away, yanking his glove off with his teeth then quickly cupping Lee's soft cheek. The longing expression disappeared from Lee's face and he was smiling like a satisfied kitten, nuzzling his calloused hand.

"Tobi..." Lee murmured happily and Obito swallowed hard, then-

"Obito." He said, and he knew he shouldn't have but he _wanted_.

"Obito?" Lee repeated, looking up at him with curious eyes.

"Obito is my name, my real name. No one else knows."

Lee's eyes widened and he gasped quietly. He stared at Tobi- no, _Obito_. Lee didn't say anything as he stared at Obito's eye through his mask, then, he _smiled_ , "Obito..." he repeated again, affection clear in his tone.

Lee felt a tremble in Obito's hand and nuzzled it again before slowly reaching up. He gave Obito time to pull away, or push him away as he gripped the bottom of his orange mask.

"May I?" Lee asked and Obito was silent for a while before he nodded. Lee smiled again and slowly pulled the mask up until he let it drop to the ground. He stared at Obito's face, lined on one side -an old injury it looked like. In his eyes, it didn't detract from Obito at all- and clear on the other. He had one eye closed and Lee gently cupped Obito's face. Obito closed his eye, leaning in to his touch -making his heart flutter-. Information flooded his mind.

-Emotion: Wonder, affection, love, possessiveness, need, want, and a old low current of sadness

Injuries: Missing one eye and one half of his body wasn't his own

Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan-

"Beautiful..." Lee whispered and Obito chuckled, opening his eye to look at him again. There was a light tint of color on his cheeks and Lee knew at that moment that he couldn't make any other choice. Obito was the only route for him.

"Obito..." Lee murmured

"Lee..." Obito murmured back, his hand raising to touch Lee's hair. Lee giggled softly, his inverted eyes bright with emotion.

"Obito-koi." Lee said and Obito's breath hitched. Obito leaned down, his fingers curling in Lee's hair.

"Are you sure?" Obito asked as if Lee had a choice, as if he could let Lee say no -he wouldn't let Lee say no-.

"My koibito. _My_ Obito-koi." Lee said as an answer and then Obito was kissing him. Their lips pressed together almost too hard but Lee wouldn't have it any other way. He could still read Obito's emotions and he blushed as lust formed and quickly grew.

Obito pushed Lee onto his back but instead of continuing the kiss, he pressed his face against Lee's neck _hard_ , like he was trying to hide. Lee could suddenly feel Obito trembling and he made a concerned sound, holding Obito tightly.

"Don't- Don't leave me alone." Obito murmured, begging. Lee could feel each word against his skin and his heart hurt at the plea. Obito had the same fear as him. That made Lee even more sure.

"You are the one I want, Obito-koi. I will never leave you." Lee promised just like Obito had promised him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took a while before they left that room. Obito told him everything, about his plans, what was to happen and how he was the one Pein/Nagato answered to. Obito even told him about his other name.

Lee promised that he would 'close his eyes' when the time came and he would stay with Obito outside of the eternal peace he wanted to give everyone.

Things seemed perfect after that. Katsu was with him, though he was still Mindless, Lee didn't mind as much. When the plan was complete, Katsu would have happiness too. Itachi was a little different but Lee told him that he wasn't mad at him. But...Itachi still looked so guilty when he thought that he couldn't see.

There were a few differences though. Obito wouldn't let him take any more missions so he was 'confined' to the base. He didn't mind it though, there was always someone around. He got to talk with Kisame again -whom he missed very much- and Deidara too -who sometimes because a stuttering mess but Lee found it cute-. Hidan was still a foul mouthed man but Lee liked training with the immortal man. Kakazu still loved money more than anything, and Sasori-...Sasori said he still wanted him as a doll but said he could be patient when Lee told him that he couldn't.

Then Lee saw Pein again for the first time in weeks.

"I heard what happened..." Pein said, looking at Lee with grey ringed eyes that showed nothing. It made Lee want to hold his hand so he _would_ know. " _He_ has chosen you."

'He', Lee knew who Pein ws talking about. Tobi, 'Madara', the two names Obito went by. The thought of Obito made him smile, "Yes and I chose him too." Lee said

Pein stared then closed his eyes, staying eerily still -or it would be eerie if Lee didn't know that Pein was a 'puppet' Nagato controlled-. Then his eyes opened and he raised his hand, touching Lee's cheek.

"I wish you eternal happiness." Pein- Nagato said, "I will do all I can to guarantee it."

"You are still so kind to me." Lee said, his smile warm and thankful. He reached up and touched Pein's hand for only a second before Pein pulled his hand away...like he didn't want Lee to read him. But Lee did and he held back his surprise at what he'd found. He kept the smile on his face, like he 'saw' nothing and said, "I do not deserve your friendship, Nagato-sama."

"Yet you have it, and more." Pein said and there was a slight smile on his lips that Nagato allowed, "Should you need anything from me. You only have to ask."

"I understand, _thank you_."

Pein nodded and with a turn on his heel, he was gone. Lee stared at the area for a moment longer and closed his eyes. He hadn't known... He would have never guessed that Nagato cared for him like that. It made him feel guilty, but at the same time, not enough. He had chosen already and he was happy, Obito made him _happy_.

Nagato would find another to love, he was sure.

Lee turned and made his way back to the room he shared with his lover.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Obito-koi?" Lee called as he closed the door behind him. He took a few steps into the shared room and another door opened, revealing steam and a half naked Obito.

"Lee-chan!" Obito said, smiling widely then his smile turned into a grin as he spied Lee's blush. He pulled his second, smaller, towel from his hair to his shoulders and stalked over to his little lover. He leaned down, lightly caging Lee against the wall, "See something you like?" he rumbled.

"V-very." Lee stuttered lightly, his face feeling too warm. Then his blush darkened as Obito laughed. The only thing that made it better was that there was a light tint of color on Obito's cheeks as well. It made Lee smile though shyly.

Obito leaned closer, resting his forearms on the wall instead. He brushed their noses together and hummed lowly, "You're too cute, Lee-chan~. It makes me want to eat you up."

"I would not mind Obito-koi eating me but...I would be sad that I could not be with Obito-koi anymore." Lee said.

Obito blinked then burst out laughing. His body shook as he pressed his head to Lee's shoulder then he wrapped his arms around his little lover and kissed Lee hard. He enjoyed the way Lee immediately relaxed into the kiss, giving back as good as he got. Obito pushed his tongue into Lee's sweet mouth, kissing him like he was trying to steal the breath from Lee's lungs. Lee trembled in Obito's arms and tightly clutched Obito's hair. The grip had the older man groaning and then Lee found himself on his back on the bed.

Lee gasped, panting hard as he looked up at Obito's looming form. He blushed again, heat seeping through his veins and warming his body.

"Ne, Lee-chan..." Obito murmured, his voice low, rough. Lee made a noise, shivering softly as he could feel Obito's gaze trailing down his body.

"May I touch you...?" He asked, hooking his fingers into the wide collar of Lee's sweater and slowly pulling it down, "I want to touch you." Obito murmured, leaning down to trail kisses down Lee's neck to his soft chest. "I need to touch you." He nipped Lee's flesh then dragged his tongue over the mark "You just-...drive me so _crazy_."

Lee whimpered, his arms shaking as he wrapped them around Obito's head, pulling him closer. He spread his legs further, gasping as he felt Obito settle firmly between them. Lee swallowed hard then shakily nodded, "Please, t-ah! Touch me!"

Obito growled against Lee's skin, then there was a ripping sound and Lee was bare before him. His own body felt too hot but he was eager.

"Time to eat..." Obito purred.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	32. Gaara Ending

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _I have to choose._ '

Lee shuddered and tried to think. He slowly wrapped his arms around himself as he stared at the ground. His mind raced but he felt panicked.

"Katsu?" Lee whispered, "Will...will you stay with me...no matter what I choose?" he asked but there was no answer and he smiled a little painfully.

He was scared; he wanted both but what he wanted most was to not be abandoned.

The link in the back of his mind pulsed like a light and Gaara's image appeared in his mind's eye. He gasped softly and was almost overwhelmed with the need to see the man -the _Kazekage_ , he was so proud-. He was on his feet before he could think better of it but a twig snapping stopped him from running.

"...You're leaving, aren't you." Itachi's voice came and though it was blank _Lee_ could hear pain and relief at the same time.

"Yes." Lee said, tilting his head down, "I am going to Suna, to Gaara."

"Whom, by your hand, is no longer a Jinchuriki. So he is safe from the Akatsuki."

Lee's smile was a trembling thing. He whipped around and tackled Itachi in a tight hug. Firm arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly and Lee made a noise of happiness.

"I will miss you, Itachi." Lee said, "I-...I want to go, but I do not want you to cut me from your life."

"It would be better if we did, but I cannot bring myself to do that." Itachi said

"Thank you, Itachi..." Lee said then pulled back to look up at the man, "You know I am... _so glad_ that I got to meet you." and he knew that a large part of him would always love Itachi, but the rest of him kept tugging him towards Suna, towards Gaara and he couldn't deny that call.

He didn't want to.

"I am also glad. You-...you were a gift, Lee." Itachi said and he cupped Lee's cheek before slowly leaning down. He pressed their foreheads together and the look in his eyes were gentle.

"I will be keeping an eye on you to make sure you're safe. Always remember that."

Lee _smiled_ , "I will leave out notes then and welcome every crow I see."

Itachi huffed a sound similar to a chuckle but it was quiet. Lee beamed at the sound. Then they were separating and Lee looked at Itachi once last time before turning on his heel and running. Katsu followed him.

Lee knew Itachi would help him, knew that Itachi would do his best to keep the others from knowing where he was.

He would miss the others, the friends he made in the Akatsuki but his heart yearned to see Gaara, to hear his voice again. Lee could still remember the version of Gaara in his head, telling him over and over again.

 _"I will protect you."_

He remembered Gaara asking him if he depended on him for touch alone. Looking back, he now knew what Gaara meant. Gaara wanted to possess him, had even tried to take him back to Suna after saying those words. But...Gaara had the chance to keep him again and he didn't. He didn't try to force him to stay and kept true to his promise of protection instead.

It made Lee feel giddy, thinking back on it. Gaara cared, he still cared. Now-...Now all Lee wanted was-

"We will stay in Suna from now on, Katsu!" Lee said, looking back at his companion, "But do not worry, no matter what, I will not abandon you."

Lee smiled though Katsu didn't speak a word. Then he concentrated on their path.

It took two straight days of constant running before they arrived at the entry point into Suna. The sun beat down on them and Lee finally removed their Akatsuki cloaks, feeling slightly nervous.

The last time he was in Suna, he'd been with Tobi and Katsu. Now, though he had Katsu with him, he was technically alone. It was intimidating.

It made him wonder if he was right in thinking that Gaara wanted him.

"Let- Let us go." Lee murmured, hands trembling as he walked the long path into Suna.

The streets were filled with people and chatter. It was a bit overwhelming but reminded him of Konoha, minus the green of the tree's. Everything in Suna was tan or darker, matching the desert the village was in. Still, Lee thought that Gaara was doing great if the people were going on like they had no cares.

It made Lee smile.

Then he breathed in a nervous breath, "Come on, Katsu. Let's find where the Kazekage Tower is." he said.

The said tower was easy to find, it being the tallest sand building in Suna. It was entering that was the problem. They looked different from the civilians of Suna and they weren't Suna Shinobi either, both of them wore no hiate-ate of any village actually. Lee was nervous, not knowing if he should enter and see if he could get an appointment with 'the Kazekage' like he didn't know who Gaara was.

Would he even be welcome?

Oh kami, he was terrified that Gaara would reject him. Gaara was _in_ that building, he could feel it. The string binding them glowed within his mind and it told him that Gaara was high above him. When he touched the bond, it shimmered and sent him information.

Calm, collected, and healthy; Gaara was safe were he was and that did make Lee feel more relaxed. There was curiosity too though Lee didn't know what it was towards. Still, it all made Lee think; maybe he wasn't actually needed there. He _wanted_ to be up there with Gaara but...he wouldn't be needed, not really.

Gaara said that he'd protect him and those words rang so sweetly in his mind each time he remembered but Gaara was the Kazekage. Gaara had more important things around him and it...it wasn't right of him that he came to Gaara to only add himself to it as well.

Lee shifted and looked at Katsu. The Mindless man just stared at him and Lee smiled wryly.

"Do you think I should show myself?" Lee asked without expecting an answer. He looked back up at the building then shook his head, "No, we should become civilian's of Suna instead. I would...I would be content with that. Watching him from afar...that would be nice."

Lonely but nice.

He still wanted to hear Gaara though, still wanted to see him and- no...he shouldn't have been selfish. This whole thing was selfish and did Gaara even feel the same as he had before? Lee knew he should have went back to Konoha instead of coming to Suna but he hadn't been able to turn away- still couldn't. He should but he didn't want to, he wanted to stay in Suna where he knew Gaara was.

Lee smiled, a sad turn of his lips, then he went into the tower to start the process to become a citizen of Suna, Katsu right behind him. It took hours, being told the rules and going through the process. He wouldn't be a citizen right away but it was like a trial.

He put both himself and Katsu under the Seishin name.

Had he- no, he didn't think he ever told Gaara what his 'real' name was.

The lady took the paper Lee signed and thanked them before formally welcoming them to Suna. Lee smiled, feeling happy and a little hopeful again. Then he took Katsu's hand and left.

Their new life would begin now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His new life only lasted for a full day. Lee had found an apartment for himself and Katsu to live in before going around looking for a job. He was lucky to find a little cafe that needed help and didn't mind his eyes or markings -he hadn't even known that they'd be a problem until the first place he tried. His inverted eyes were a tad terrifying apparently and his Angel Branches unnerving-. He was already scheduled to come in the next day which was now today.

Lee told Katsu to stay home and that he would come back during break and lunch to check on him and eat too. Then he left for work.

Working as a civilian was...interesting. He liked it in some way, it wasn't like being a shinobi but it was calming. He met new people and though some were unnerved by him, it never seemed to stick when he began talking to them. He followed around his 'superior', learning the 'ropes' of being a waiter. A girl even complimented his flower clip which made him very happy.

When lunch came around, he went back to his new home with Katsu and ate lunch with him, making sure that Katsu was okay. It still hurt to see Katsu like that, Mindless, but he would fix Katsu one day...one day, no matter what.

He went back to work after eating, thinking that his afternoon would be the same as his morning but...it wasn't.

Lee was standing beside Haru whom he was 'shadowing' when the bell rang, signalling a new customer. He turned with Haru, bowing as he mimicked her saying "Welcome!" he stayed bowing longer than her or maybe she just looked while bowing because Haru gasped.

"Kazekage-sama!" She said and Lee froze in his low bow, staring wide eyed at the ground. Haru continued to speak but Lee couldn't hear a word of it, it all sounded like white noise.

Kazekage? Gaara? Why was- no, Gaara was allowed to go anywhere, but the coincidence was astounding. Would- would Gaara recognize him? Ah, of course he would! Gaara had known him since before his colors distorted, it had only been himself who had forgotten. Ah! Should he stand? He didn't know! He felt too nervous, he'd been bowing for too long right? maybe he could sneak away? Surely Gaara-

Why was it so quiet?

"Lee..." Gaara said, his voice that familiar deep rasp that Lee couldn't forget again.

Lee twitched and he shot up from his bow, feeling flustered and off-center, "G-Gaara-ku- Ah! I-I mean, Kazekage-sama!" Lee felt his cheeks starting to burn and his heart skipped in his chest.

Ah, Gaara was in front of him, talking to him. It was- it was-

Lee felt his eyes begin to burn with tears and he couldn't stop himself from smiling so wide. He wanted to keep talking to Gaara, to hear him more but he was working.

"You're...why are you crying?" Gaara asked, and he stepped closer to him. Lee felt his blush darken at how close they were and quickly brushed away the tears clinging to his lashes.

"I apologize, these- these are happy tears, Kazekage-sama." Lee said, smiling again, "I am so very happy to see you."

His smile only began to fade when he noticed how tense Gaara looked. It wasn't obvious, of course it wasn't, but with Lee's still fresh memories, he knew. It made him nervous and he shifted. He was about to excuse himself with an apology but Gaara spoke first.

"Come with me." He said and Lee jolted.

"C-come? but-" Lee looked back at Haru and her expression suddenly turned frantic. She put her hands on Lee's shoulders and pushed him towards Gaara.

"Your shift is over, come back same time tomorrow!" She said, almost stumbling over her words in her rush to get them out.

Lee made a noise of surprise then yelped as he was pushed. He stumbled over his own feet but thankfully didn't fall. He flushed with color and looked away from his old friend, taking off his waist apron and giving it to Haru before following Gaara. He stayed a step behind, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Close your eyes." Gaara suddenly said and Lee did so without thinking. He heard the rushing sound of sand and felt the grains on him before it was suddenly gone. He kept holding his breath until the feeling went away and slowly opened his eyes to see that he was in an office.

The Kazekage's office.

Lee swallowed nervously.

"Lee." Gaara said and Lee jerked, standing straighter like he was in front of his own Hokage.

"Lee..." Gaara repeated and Lee could hear the sound of something- of sand shifting, like how it used to when Gaara felt more than usual.

"Yes, Kazeka-"

"Don't." Gaara interrupted, looking tense again. Lee felt something drop in his stomach and his immediate thought was that Gaara hated him, that Gaara was going to tell him to leave and never return.

"..." Gaara stared at Lee with an intense gaze, like he was trying to see into him, then he said, "You're in Suna...do you have another mission?"

"No, I am not with the Akatsuki anymore." Lee answered.

"Then...why?"

Lee didn't answer, couldn't. His cheeks felt warm again and how could he tell Gaara that it was because he wanted to see the man. Lee looked away and towards the side wall.

"...Do you remember anything from before?" Gaara asked after a long stretch of silence and Lee felt thankful yet disappointment at the same time.

"Yes, I remember everything."

"Does Konoha know?"

"I-...No." Lee answered, "Or, if they do, it was not because I told them."

"But you are here..." Gaara said and he slowly stepped closer to Lee. Lee who looked like he used to yet not. His skin and hair were back to before but his eyes were inverted and he had markings on his cheekbones. The white made his charcoal lashes stand out each time he blinked and Gaara couldn't stop staring. Lee looked- Lee looked-.

Gaara swallowed, feelings he thought he stamped down rising up more dangerous than before.

"Why?" Gaara asked, his voice deeper than before, "I saw your application to stay in Suna."

Lee bit his lip and pressed his hands to his stomach, scared, "I-...Is that bad? Do you-...do you not want me in Suna?"

"You want to stay?"

Lee nodded quickly, closing his eyes tightly, as if that would hide him from Gaara saying no.

"Tell me why." Gaara's tone was more of a command now and Lee trembled.

This was it, Gaara was going to hate him. Gaara couldn't feel anything for him anymore so his answer was going to make Gaara feel disgusted and he'd send him away. Kami- why did he even think that he had a chance?!

"Lee."

"I-!" Lee twitched, hearing Gaara's voice closer than before. But he couldn't open his eyes, "I-!" he was starting to tremble again, so he rushed it out, like ripping off a bandage, "I wanted to see you!"

"I am sorry! I just- when I remembered, I wanted to see you so badly, I wanted to hear you speaking to me again and I wanted- I just wanted so much! I know I should not have- you are Kazekage now and you cannot focus on me like that anymore, you cannot protect me- keep me, but I was selfish enough to still want it!"

Lee was slightly panting by the end of it and he was tense, like he was waiting for Gaara to be mad at him, to send him away.

"...You want me to keep you?" Gaara slowly spoke and Lee gasped, his eyes snapping open.

He'd felt Gaara's breath brushing over his lips and Gaara was so very close. His heart lept into his throat and Lee couldn't help but to stumble backwards. _Gaara followed_. Lee's heart felt like it was beating out of his chest and he almost felt dizzy from how hot his face was. His back touched the wall and Gaara's arms slowly caged him there.

"You want me to keep you." Gaara repeated and Lee swallowed hard.

"Y-Yes..." Lee said as he finally met Gaara's gaze. His breath caught and Lee clutched the glowing bond in his mind, desperate to know that what he was seeing wasn't just his imagination. Gaara's information flooded him and Lee trembled for a different reason now.

Want. There was so much _want_ coming from Gaara that it made his mouth dry. Want, need, lust, love, it was _there_.

"G- _Gaara_..." Lee's voice was a breathy whine and the want Gaara felt seemed to bolden within his mind.

"Lee-" Gaara's own voice was rougher than before, playing on Lee's nerves like it had the right and making Lee's body turn warm, "There is something you must understand."

"I've always wanted to keep you. The want to take you away and keep you for myself...these feelings were mine this entire time. The want to have you only depend on me. The want to have your body only know me. There was nothing demonic influencing my desires, just you." Gaara paused for just a moment, hands clenching into fists on the wall as he watched Lee's pink tongue wet his lips.

"I said I would protect you. That includes being protected from myself, so think on it clearly." Gaara locked his gaze with Lee's, "Do you really want me to keep you?"

" _Yes_."

A low growl rumbled from Gaara's chest then Lee was being kissed like he was air for a drowning man. Lee clutched Gaara's shirt, his legs threatening to give out on him. There was a hand tangling in his hair, pulling his head back, and another gripping his waist. A tongue pressed past his lips and Lee was weak to it. He moaned, pulling Gaara closer or maybe it was Gaara pulling him but he didn't care, he just wanted more.

There was a tug and Lee was suddenly in the air, his legs wrapping around Gaara's waist so he wouldn't fall back down. Then, he was on his back, on Gaara's _desk_ with the said man looming over him. Lee's face was flushed with color and his body throbbed with want as he stared. Sand was blocking the windows and the door, like Gaara really was caging him, keeping him. It made Lee shiver and a keening whimper left him. Gaara's eyes darkened.

"I will experience your body." Gaara said, a fact he wouldn't let Lee turn away from, "Then you will be mine forever. I won't let you turn away."

"I do not want to turn from you." Lee whispered, slightly out of breath, "Shackle me to you, I do not want even the chance to run."

Teeth bit into his neck and Lee cried out. It was a good hurt, coupled with how tightly Gaara was pressing their bodies together. Lee could feel Gaara's desire pressing against him and he swallowed hard, wanting it even more. Lee barely registered the low growled sound of Gaara saying 'mine' and he said it back. Then his clothes were gone and Lee was lost in the pleasure Gaara made him feel.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A month had passed and Lee felt different yet the same. He always felt the ache of good love in his back and hips, the way Gaara took him so roughly in the throws of passion leaving their marks on his body. Lee didn't mind, in fact, he clung to those aches. And when they started to fade, he demanded that Gaara renew each one.

Lee was well loved and it showed. It was there in the way he walked, in the way his smile curled his lips, in the way that he seemed to glow and how his gaze held a little secret that was all for himself.

But right now, it was late at night. Katsu was asleep in his room, Gaara was at the office thanks to paperwork -which he promised Lee that he would make up for with a date. Just the two of them. Lee could hardly wait-, and Lee was on the cliff overlooking the entirety of Suna. The moon was almost completely full and the air was cold but Lee was bundled in his favorite blanket.

Lee looked away from Suna and glanced down at the newest letter a crow had given him. He slowly smiled, wide and warm as he read Itachi's words. The Akatsuki members seemed to miss him which made him happy. Maybe he would visit them while they traveled? He would like to see them again.

There was a sound and the letter was safely hidden again. Lee turned his head then his eyes slightly widened with surprise before another slow smile curled his lips.

"Tobi..." Lee murmured warmly, "How lovely to see you again."

The man in the orange mask seemed to stare at him before moving closer. Lee tilted his head back, his hair falling over his shoulders as he kept his eyes on his 'old friend'. Tobi came to a stop, standing right behind him before slowly kneeling down.

"Lee..." Obito murmured, his voice low and smooth compared to his usual childish tone.

"It is cold tonight, would you like to share my blanket?" Lee asked, shifting his blanket open, not paying any mind to how close 'Tobi' was to him.

A noise left the man and 'Tobi' suddenly asked, "Are you teasing me?" his hands clenching in the dirt. His voice was a bit rough then and Lee tilted his head to the side.

"Teasing? No..." Lee said then he turned so he was facing Tobi. He gave the man another smile and offered his hand, "Will you let me understand?"

There was silence then Obito slowly removed his glove. He took Lee's bare hand in his own and shivered. The want was still there, to yank Lee close and steal him away. It echoed in his mind 'Lee, Lee, Lee, take, steal, mine' but he was still better than that, he was- he was _trying_ to be better than that.

Lee breathed at the flood of information then hummed. He shifted closer and opened his blanket before pulling Tobi in, hugging him.

"Thank you Tobi, for still caring for someone like me." Lee murmured, not minding the arms squeezing him too tightly, "I love you, I do, but..." Lee sighed and rested his head on Tobi's broad shoulder, "The bond was there and all I could think of was him."

Obito's arms tightened even more around Lee's small body. Emotions tore at him, the want to take Lee with him anyway, the need to keep Lee with him, the happiness that filled him at hearing Lee say that he loved him, the agony that Lee wasn't with him instead. He knew he shouldn't, he was just torturing himself but he shifted his mask and pressed his lips to Lee's neck. He felt the pulse of Lee's heart against his lips and it was intimate in a way that made him want more.

"...Are you happy?" Obito forced himself to ask.

"Very happy." Lee murmured, smiling. He brushed his fingers through Tobi's hair and hummed softly.

"I hate it." Obito said, jaw clenching and his teeth pressed against Lee's skin. He wanted to bite, he held himself back, "You should be with the Akatsuki- with _me_."

"Tobi..." Lee murmured sweetly, holding Tobi closer, "I do apologize, but I am so happy here. I do not want to leave."

Obito grunted and they were silent for a long moment before, "If I find that you are unhappy, I _will_ take you away. I'll save you from it and keep you happy forever!"

"Oh Tobi...You are so sweet to me. _Thank you_." Lee said with a smile. He lifted his head from Tobi's shoulder and pulled back enough to press a kiss to Tobi's cheek. He heard the hitch in Tobi's breath and mentally smiled.

Maybe in another life he would have stayed but Gaara was the only one for him and he knew Tobi could never take him away. Gaara wouldn't let him be unhappy and even if he was, Lee wouldn't let Tobi take him away. Lee loved Gaara so much...

"You should go before you get caught, Tobi." Lee murmured, pulling away. Suddenly, there was pressure against his mouth. Lee froze then the pressure was gone and so was Tobi.

Lee stared at the empty space in front of him then shook his head, somehow amused. He touched his slightly tingling lips then wrapped his blanket back around his body and looked back up at the moon.

He would let Tobi have that, but he wouldn't allow it again. His lips belonged to Gaara only, no one else.

There was the sound of sand rustling and Lee knew it was his beloved. He smiled widely and waited. A hand slipped into his hair, pulling his head back so gently before lips slipped over him own. Lee hummed in delight and raised his hand, cupping Gaara's cheek as they kissed like they had all the time in the world. Then Gaara was with him in the blanket, holding him from behind.

Lee sighed, content, and cuddled further into Gaara's hold.

"I love you, Gaara." Lee murmured, his head settling perfectly under Gaara's.

"And my love belongs to you." Gaara rumbled and Lee's smile grew.

Yes, he was so very happy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	33. Itachi Ending

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _I have to choose._ '

Lee shuddered and tried to think. He slowly wrapped his arms around himself as he stared at the ground. His mind raced but he felt panicked.

"Katsu?" Lee whispered, "Will...will you stay with me...no matter what I choose?" he asked but there was no answer and he smiled a little painfully.

He was scared; he wanted both but what he wanted most was to not be abandoned.

Lee trembled at the thought then flinched as he heard a twig snap. He lifted his head and stared at Itachi, hearing him say his name.

"I-Itachi...What should I do?" Lee whispered, "My- my head hurts so much and-"

Lee cut himself off, pressing his lip together. Itachi stared then moved, walking closer until he was just a step away. Then he fell to his knees and pulled Lee into his arms. Lee gasped softly then sobbed and clung to Itachi like he'd die if he let go.

"Ita-Itachi! I do not- I do not want to be alone! I do not-" Lee cried. Inside, he knew Itachi would help him, Itachi would make it right. No matter what, he believed that. Itachi always made things better and he could trust that, he could trust Itachi to not abandon him.

"It is so quiet in my head and it is so quiet-" Lee started but then stopped. He couldn't talk about Katsu's silence, it felt wrong. Then Itachi held him tighter and it felt like the man was pushing his pieces back in to place. He sighed and pressed his face against Itachi's chest.

"Itachi..." Lee whispered then stopped, hesitant.

"Tell me." Itachi said, his voice slightly hoarse. It made Lee tremble.

"May I- May I stay with you? Can I?" Yes, yes...that sounded right- _felt_ right. Staying with Itachi, just the thought of it made him feel such relief that he knew there was no other option. If Itachi denied him, he might as well give his sanity to Katsu and become Mindless again. There would be nothing left for him.

Itachi twitched then Lee felt heat against his head. Itachi breathed into his hair and swallowed audibly.

"I want you _safe_." Itachi whispered, his voice filled with emotion he never showed before- never allowed himself to show, "I should tell you no. It would be better for you to go back to Konoha. You would be safer there..."

Lee's breath caught and he didn't dare to move. His heart was speeding in his chest, anxious as to what Itachi was going to say next. Would he be sent away?

The thought hurt so bad, Lee felt like he was dying.

"..." Itachi held Lee even closer, to the point it even hurt him but he couldn't stop himself, "I tried to stay away, tried to keep you safer that way but-...I never stopped thinking about you. You stole my thoughts until you were the only thing on my mind."

"D-Does that mean-" Lee began, stuttering. Then he stopped as he felt Itachi sigh into his hair. He shivered and closed his eyes. He whispered so quietly, "Can I stay with you?"

"Yes." Itachi suddenly said and Lee gasped. He looked up at Itachi to see if Itachi really was telling the truth but there was softness on his lips and Lee's eyes fluttered shut.

The kiss was slow and so gentle that Lee felt cherished. Itachi's hands were on his cheeks, stroking them like he was precious. It made his heart tremble. Lee whimpered softly and held onto Itachi's cloak tightly. When they pulled away, Lee felt dazed and breathless.

"Forgive me, I don't think I can let you go." Itachi whispered.

"Please, I do not want you to let me go. Keep me by your side, it is all I want." Lee pleaded and Itachi's exhaled, his eyes shutting for a moment.

"Then-...we have much to discuss." Itachi said, feeling guilty, but it wasn't enough to make him stop anymore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Itachi told Lee everything, from the real reason the Uchiha clan died, to who 'Tobi' really was. The information surprised Lee but in the end, he didn't truly care -if Itachi really had killed his clan by himself and for power, he would still be with the man. He needed Itachi too much-. When he heard what Itachi had planned to do -the man had planned to let Sasuke _kill_ him, so he could be a _hero_ to Konoha-, Lee immediately forbid it. Itachi had given him a fond look and Lee bristled, saying that he would never let Itachi die, especially not without him.

Itachi only chuckled and lightly kissed his forehead before turning his head up and giving him a soft kiss to his lips. Only after that he said that he could no longer die like that, he didn't want to leave him alone.

Lee did all he could not to cry and kissed Itachi hard -it was the first time their kisses had been anything more than soft and chaste-.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been a month since Lee chose Itachi. A month since he came back to the Akatsuki. Part of Lee felt guilty, he was now spying on the group that had treated him so well, but it was for Itachi. He wanted to stay with Itachi and make it so that Itachi would never want to be without him.

It felt difficult though...

He had gone to the town he first met Nagato, for the mission Pein sent him on. It wasn't a mission but an offer to stay. He would stay by Nagato's side instead of in the Akatsuki base and it made Lee realize just how much Nagato cared.

Lee felt guilty, but not guilty enough. He wanted to stay by Itachi's side, from now until forever. So Lee gently rejected and told Nagato that he felt like he was more useful doing mission's and that he didn't think he could bare leaving Itachi's side again.

Nagato seemed to gracefully accept his decision but there was a new sadness to him.

Lee also formally told 'Tobi' that they couldn't be together. He still remembered it clearly, the man had been silent for a long moment before accurately saying "It is because of Itachi, isn't it?".

The guilt had hit Lee hard because though he knew the truth, he still held 'Madara' fondly in his heart. So he had given the man a soft smile and said "Yes, but know that I will always hold you in my heart. Should you need me for anything...If I am able, I will do my best to give you what you desire."

Maybe it was wrong for him to promise that, considering what 'Tobi/Madara' could ask but it felt like the least he could do. Then the man had touched his cheek so gently before walking away.

Somehow...Lee didn't think that would be the end of it.

But all that didn't matter at this moment. Not when Itachi was holding him so gently even as he felt the heat against his back.

"Lee..." Itachi whispered into Lee's ear, his voice low and slightly husky. It made Lee shiver and subconsciously tilt his head. Itachi chuckled and kissed the offered skin, making Lee mewl. He hummed and nipped the pale skin, leaving a little mark.

"Ita-koi, you- you are teasing me!" Lee whimpered, trembling as he wanted to turn and attack Itachi. No, no, he had to hold back!

"Am I? I apologize." He said, his lips moving against Lee's neck. He flicked his tongue out to taste skin and swallowed hard. Itachi wanted, of course he did; he wanted to push Lee down and take him but he held himself back.

Lee made a noise and finally turned, wrapping his arms around Itachi's shoulders and kissing him. Itachi immediately kissed him back, slightly bending Lee backwards. Itachi kept him bent even as he let Lee breathe again. Lee giggled, feeling a bit drunk off Itachi's kisses.

"Ita-koi...?" Lee murmured, his finger's playing with Itachi's hair. Itachi hummed in answer, his eyes slowly closing at the gentle touch. Lee laughed softly at the content look on Itachi's face and peppered kisses all over it. Itachi gave a fake growl and lifted Lee into his arms. He felt Lee's legs wrap firmly around his waist and closed his eyes again to enjoy Lee's lips against his face.

Lee was good at making him feel like an animal but he also loved how gentle and soft Lee was. Lee was too soft, he couldn't just push Lee down like he wanted to, Lee deserved something soft like he was. He deserved more.

"Ita-koi~" Lee murmured again, a secret smile on his lips as Itachi made another noise, his eyes still closed. Lee giggled and twisted his hips, throwing Itachi off balance. Itachi's eyes snapped open and he held Lee closer as they fell. He grunted in surprise as he felt the bed under his back and looked up at Lee who was now straddling him. Heat flared within him at the naughty smile on Lee's lips and he swallowed hard.

"You make it hard to restrain myself." Itachi admitted, his voice lower than normal. He watched as delight flashed in Lee's eyes and then he moved sharply. Immediately, he got Lee on his back instead and he was settled between Lee's legs, their bodies pressed together. He groaned, pleasure racing up his spine as he pressed his 'desire' a little harder against Lee. He took a breath and said, "You deserve something softer than what I want to do...but do you want it?"

"No, I want you, only you. Please, give me all of your desire." Lee said, his heart racing even as he made himself act calm. His cheeks were flushed and all he wanted was for Itachi to take him. He'd been waiting for so long-

"As you wish." Itachi said, a roguish smile slowly curling his lips.

Lee's heart thumped and he rushed up, capturing those lips. Itachi turned the kiss hard, pushing his tongue into Lee's mouth to claim it again. His hands slipped under Lee's clothes, taking them off quickly and he only pulled back once to remove Lee's shirt. He leaned back, a rumble in his chest as he looked at Lee's bare body.

"Beautiful..." Itachi husked. And it was all his, Lee was his.

Itachi would be selfish and keep Lee all for himself.

"Mine." Itachi rumbled, finally leaning down to claim Lee completely.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	34. Ibiki Ending

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _I have to choose._ '

Lee shuddered and tried to think. He slowly wrapped his arms around himself as he stared at the ground. His mind raced but he felt panicked. His head throbbed from his new memories and he whined in pain. He took a few breaths before making himself calm down, even if it was just slightly.

"Katsu?" Lee whispered, "Will...will you stay with me...no matter what I choose?" he asked but there was no answer and he smiled a little painfully.

He was scared; he wanted both but what he wanted most was to not be abandoned.

Lee trembled at the thought then flinched as he heard a twig snap. He lifted his head and stared at- at Morino Ibiki.

"I-Ibiki-san?" Lee said, his eyes wide for a moment before his expression twisted into pain and fear, "Ibiki-san, what should I do?"

"Isn't that an obvious choice?" Ibiki said and his voice was soothing in its familiarity. Lee made a noise and shook his head. There were just too many memories in his head, his loyalties were being torn and he couldn't think!

Ibiki walked towards Lee until he was right in front of the boy. Then without any other word, he lifted Lee up from the ground and onto his shoulder. Lee squeaked and flailed for a moment before quickly holding onto Ibiki.

"A-Ah! I-Ibiki-san-"

"What's wrong with your head now? You've never called me 'san'."

"W-Wha-? No- no, there is- nothing is wrong now! Just- I- well...I did not think you wanted me to call you so familiarly."

Ibiki made a 'tch' sound then looked back, "Who is he." he said instead and Lee pushed his hands against Ibiki's back to look up.

"O-oh, you mean Katsu? He is family, a Seishin like me." Lee answered, waving his hand to Katsu who had automatically followed. He hadn't attacked either, which was strange but maybe it meant that Katsu was getting better on his own? Oh, he hoped so! "He does not really talk anymore."

Lee let himself back down then glanced at the back of Ibiki's head, "Um, Ibiki-sa-" Ibiki suddenly made a noise like he was irritated and Lee paused. Slowly, he began to smile and he felt warm inside, "Ibiki-kun..." he said instead and this time Ibiki grunted in acknowledgment. It made Lee smile a little wider.

"Ibiki-kun, what are you going to do with me?" Lee softly asked.

"First, I'm going to take you to the Hokage to get you your hiate-ate back. Then, we're going to have a long chat about realizing when there are shinobi after you and not the client. After that, I'm taking you back home and I'm not going to let you out of my damn sight for the next ten years."

Lee's eyes widened then he began to smile again. He didn't mind the scolding. What he loved the most was that Ibiki still cared for him. He hadn't messed up, he hadn't made his true Leader angry. Ibiki, Ibiki, Ibiki...

He was so _happy_.

Yes, this was what he was supposed to do. Lee had always meant to be beside his Leader, his Ibiki.

Lee began to giggle, a weak sound but he was smiling so widely it was starting to hurt. He left himself fall back down, clutching the back of Ibiki's coat and pressing his face against it.

"Okay," Lee whispered, then nodded and repeated, "Okay."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Besides for discarding their Akatsuki cloaks, Ibiki hadn't let him down even when they finally got into Konoha. In fact, he didn't let him down until they were in front of the Hokage Tower. There was a slight head rush and Lee felt a little wobbly when he got to his feet but even when it faded, he didn't let go of Ibiki's coat. He looked back at Katsu who had followed the entire way -silently, of course...always silent...-. He gave his family member a smile and offered his hand. Katsu understood that and took his hand in an almost too tight grip. Then Lee looked up at Ibiki.

"You will stay...will you not?" Lee asked, a little worried that Ibiki would leave him alone. It was dumb to worry about considering they were now in Konoha but Lee didn't want to be away from Ibiki.

"I told you, I'm not letting you out of my sight." Ibiki said and Lee smiled so happily that he had to look away. He put his hand on Lee's head then said, "Come on, brat. Lady Hokage is calling us in."

She was so Lee nodded but his smile didn't fade at all. He stood up straight backed and walked in with Ibiki and Katsu on either side of him.

"So you're finally back." Tsunade said leaning forward and resting her hands on her desk, "I have to admit, I didn't think you'd bring back our stray when you disappeared."

"I would say it was a coincidence but it seems that I was taken with the express purpose of meeting my subordinate again." Ibiki said and Lee looked down for a moment, his smile turning soft.

Yes, that was-...He could see Itachi doing that. His Itachi-kun had always looked out for him before. Of course his dear -friend, savior, almost lover- one would make it up to him by returning the rest of his lost memories.

"Is that right, Lee?" Tsunade asked, bringing Lee out of his thoughts and back to the conversation, "Do you remember everything now?"

"Yes, my memories have returned fully." Lee answered

"And what are your plans now?" She asked him, steepling her fingers together. Lee looked at Katsu, gently squeezed hand, then looked at Ibiki.

Hah, as if he could do anything else.

"I want to work with Ibiki-kun again, if it is possible. Though, as a side project, I want to return Katsu's sanity without sacrificing my own." Lee said.

"That's what I was waiting for." Tsunade grinned, "Since Ibiki has vouched for you, I'll give you a new hiate-ate. Just go visit that idiot Naruto today." She said, opening one of her drawers and taking out a hiate-ate before throwing it at Lee.

Lee caught it, letting go of Katsu's hannd to do so. He stared at it with wide eyes then gave Tsunade and glowing smile, "Yes Lady Hokage! Thank you very much for your kindness!" he said, bowing to her.

"Yeah yeah, go on now. I've got work to do." She said, waving her hand, but she had a slight smile on her lips.

Lee looked up at Ibiki with bright eyes and the man chuckled before leading Lee out of the room. They kept walking until they exited the building. It was then that they stopped and Lee looked down at his new hiate-ate. It was slightly sad that he didn't have his old one but that one had been lost more than two years ago. So he took this one and wrapped it around his waist just like he used to.

"Now that's the brat I remember." Ibiki said and Lee couldn't help but to laugh.

"Ibiki-kun, I do not look at all like I used to!"

"Details."

"You said our work was in the details!" Lee laughed again then squealed as Ibiki grabbed his head and messed up his hair.

"Once a brat, always a brat! Is that how you speak to your superior?" Ibiki said, his voice rough like normal but he was starting to grin and that just made Lee even happier.

"Nope! That is how I speak to someone very dear to me." Lee said, reaching up. He touched Ibiki's gloved hand, curling his fingers around it and bringing it down to hold. He smiled at Ibiki but then a thought occurred to him.

"Ibiki-kun? I know you are going to scold me next, but after that, you said that you will take me home. I have been gone for so long, I do not think I have my room next to yours anymore..." Lee said, his smile falling at the thought. He subconsciously squeezed Ibiki's hand, slowly starting to feel depressed.

"What part of 'I'm not letting you out of my sight' don't you understand?" Ibiki said and suddenly, Lee was in the air again.

Lee squeaked and quickly held on to Ibiki's shoulders as the man held him up with just one arm. He stuttered Ibiki's name but then realized what his true Leader said and his heart skipped in his chest. His cheeks flushed with color as Ibiki jumped onto a roof and made his way to what would be their home. He stared at Ibiki's face for a long moment then slowly rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"Ibiki-kun...?" Lee quietly murmured, "I..." he stopped, suddenly nervous and with good reason.

"Just say it."

"M-may I-" Lee began to tremble, his heart racing in his chest. He closed his eyes and made himself continue, "May I-...May I stay with you...l-longer than ten years? Please?"

Lee waited for some sort of answer, whether it would be accepting or rejecting but there was nothing. Instead, he felt Ibiki stop and there was a sound of a door being unlocked. Ibiki gave an order to Katsu to stay at the door then brought Lee inside and shut the door. He quickly made his way into the kitchen where he set Lee onto the counters and caged him there with his arms.

"Now what did you mean by that." Ibiki asked, his sharp gaze right on Lee.

Lee's breath caught and his mouth suddenly felt too dry. He swallowed hard, silent as he stared back. Ibiki's eyes narrowed but then he sighed and slowly, he raised his hand and held Lee's face.

"Lee." Ibiki said, "Answer me."

Lee opened his mouth but no sound came. He subconsciously held onto Ibiki's wrist and he wanted to read Ibiki but the man was covered so he was running blind. He already asked so he couldn't backtrack, he knew Ibiki wouldn't let him.

"I-" Lee started, then closed his eyes, unwilling to stare into that sharp, consuming gaze, "I just-...I want to- I want to be with you, Ibiki-kun. F-Forever. I do not want to- to be without you again."

Gosh, his heart was beating so fast. He didn't realize that he was shaking as he waited, hardly breathing. The hand on his cheek shifted to his chin and he felt Ibiki raise his head but still didn't open his tightly closed eyes.

"Is that a confession, brat."

Lee's eyes shot open and he stared at Ibiki with wide eyes. His heart suddenly skipped and he didn't even think of that his words could be thought of like that but...but it didn't make it any less true. A confession, it-...it was. He was confessing and- and-

Lee's face flushed red and he tried to hide his face behind his hands but Ibiki grabbed them and pressed them onto the counter. Lee pressed his lips together, his face heating up more as Ibiki kept staring at him.

"Lee." Ibiki said and Lee jerked before quickly nodding. Ibiki suddenly chuckled which made Lee freeze and his heart skipped as Ibiki said one thing.

"I'm never letting go of you now."

Then there were lips against his own and Lee whimpered before falling into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Ibiki's shoulders, digging his fingers into the man's back. He felt more than heard the growl against his lips and he was suddenly in the air again. Lee gasped, quickly wrapping his legs around Ibiki's waist, then shivered as he felt Ibiki's hand cup his backside to hold him up. Lee tightened his legs and took a chance, biting at Ibiki's lips. Ibiki grinned against him and that was his only warning before a tongue pushed its way into his mouth.

Lee moaned, unable to help himself. Instinct had him sucking on the muscle in his mouth and he felt a flare of pleasure as Ibiki groaned. Suddenly, there was a hand in his hair, gripping it and pulling. Lee gasped the prick of pain exciting him in a way he'd never felt before. His cheeks flushed with color again as he felt himself reacting. His fingers dug into Ibiki's back again, creating welts even through the cloth.

"You like pushing my button's, Hellcat." Ibiki said and his voice was rougher than normal. It played on his nerves and made him squirm.

"S-Should I apologize?" Lee stuttered lightly, now trembling for a different reason. He hadn't felt so hot in a long time and even then, it was never this type of heat.

Ibiki chuckled and nipped at Lee's neck, making the boy whine sweetly. How could he deny that sound? Ibiki bit Lee's neck again, leaving his mark on the milky white skin.

"Not unless you don't plan to follow through." Ibiki finally answered and Lee's breath hitched.

Lee swallowed, instinctively tilting his head back further to bare more of his neck to the older man. His eyelids fluttered as he stared at Ibiki -and _oh_ , the man looked _hungry_. It made him shiver again and he _wanted_ -. Lee licked his lips and asked, "May I?"

Ibiki pulled him closer, "May you what?"

"May I offer you my body?" Lee asked and he pulled himself up until he was inches away from Ibiki's lips, "You have my heart, I want to give you my body too. Will you accept me, Ibiki-koi?"

Ibiki growled lowly and suddenly, they were moving. Ibiki continued to carry him all the way into the bedroom then dropped him onto the bed. Lee barely had the time to gasped before Ibiki was looming over him, caging him between his strong arms again.

"You better be prepared then, kitten." Ibiki said, "We have a lot of time to make up for."

"Yosh, I am ready and willing!" Lee said, a smile on his lips and a blush coating his cheeks.

Then Lee pulled Ibiki down and kissed the man hard.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took a little less than a month to feel settled in Konoha again. He had habits that were hard to break, like going off without telling anyone -he half expected Itachi to suddenly step beside him like how he used to or for Tobi to pop up out of no where, calling his name before hugging onto him-, or talking out loud to himself because he was used to just being with Katsu.

His friends were a huge help though. Naruto -who was so very happy to see him- visited him every chance possible, bringing metaphorical sunshine with him. It made him want to do something for his loving friend -maybe he could find Sasuke for both Naruto and Sakura? Sasuke owed him so much, so forcing him to come back was okay-. He got to see his old team again and Neji actually hugged him -so very tightly- when Lee said that he was back. Gai cried tears of happiness and Tenten hugged him as well -but when compared to Neji's hug, everything else shocked him less-. He met with Shikamaru too...

Shikamaru who always asked how he was feeling, who asked what was going on in his mind and tried to understand. Shikamaru who promised to help him with bringing Katsu out of his Mindless state. Shikamaru who...who told him that he loved him but said that all he wanted was for Lee to be happy, and if his happiness was with someone else then he'd cheer Lee on.

-How was he so lucky to have Shikamaru in his life? He could turn into a saint and still not be worthy of his dear friend-

Now and again, he saw crows. It wouldn't be anything strange, usually but the crows were always staring at him; it made him think of Itachi and he knew that the man was watching over him. It made Lee feel like everything just might be okay. Then one night, on the way back from grabbing dinner, Lee felt still familiar arms wrap around him.

"Why did you leave..." A voice murmured into his ear and Lee gasped softly.

"Tobi..." Lee began, he could feel that Obito wasn't wearing his mask and feeling Obito breath against his ear felt intimate in a way Lee shouldn't feel. He swallowed and opened his mouth but couldn't bring himself to answer.

" **Why**." Obito repeated, his voice rougher now as he tightened his hold.

Obito sounded wrecked and Lee felt _guilty_. He slowly dropped the bag he'd been holding, placed his hands on Obito's arms and leaned back against the man. He heard Obito's breath hitch then felt it come out like a shudder against his ear.

" _Lee..._ "

"Tobi-" Lee started, lightly interrupting the man, "Tobi, I belong in Konoha."

"No! You belong with me!" Obito said and though his wasn't shouting, his voice was filled with emotion, "Lee, I need you. I need you, I need you, I need you..."

Lee felt his heart skip and he closed his eyes. He'd always been week to those who claimed to need him...but he wasn't lying when he said that he belonged in Konoha. Konoha was where Ibiki was and Ibiki was the one who held his heart, who he gave everything to. He felt Ibiki inside his body, gave him his innocence, and Lee knew that he would stay with Ibiki forever.

"Oh Tobi..." Lee sighed then slowly began to turn. Obito let him, barely loosening his grip so Lee could face him and Lee could _see_ Obito. He took in the pale and half damaged skin. Only one side was smooth but he kept that eye closed, while his damaged side held the Sharingan. Still, Lee thought he looked beautiful. He reached up and cupped Obito's face, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs. He got an influx of Obito's information and it was as he thought.

Desperation, need, love that pulsed more than Lee thought possible.

Lee bit the inside of his cheek then slowly tilted Obito's head down and kissed the man's forehead.

"Tobi, I need to stay in Konoha." Lee said, "But you know, if there is anything you need me for, I will do what I can to help you."

"It's because of _that man_ , isn't it." Obito said, his arms trembling slightly as he held Lee tighter, "The one with the scars, Morino Ibiki. You _live_ with him, you-" he couldn't continue.

"Yes, I do, and _yes_ , _I do_." Lee said, answering Obito's unasked question.

"I don't want you to!" Obito said and he wrapped his arms around Lee completely, until it was hard for Lee to breathe. He buried his face into Lee's neck, "I _hate_ it. You're happy but I hate it! Can't you be happy with me?"

Lee sighed again and held Obito as well, "I could, but Tobi, I gave myself to Ibiki. My heart will always be with him."

"What if he hurts you?! If he hurts you-" Obito abruptly stopped and growled lowly. He lifted his head and his Sharingan eye was spinning as he said, "If he hurts you, I'll take you away and burn this place to the ground."

Lee's breath caught and he stared into the spinning eye. Everything suddenly felt distant and Obito was smiling at him even as darkness curled at the edges of his vision.

"Sleep, Lee...Sleep and dream of me." Obito whispered and Lee's eyes fluttered shut under the spell.

Obito held Lee's limp body and smiled down at him. Delicate but so strong, merciful but determined, Lee was the one he needed and he didn't mind waiting for Lee to realize that he needed him too. Obito pressed a soft kiss to Lee's lips then gently laid him down on a bench.

"I love you, Lee. I'll keep an eye on you and watch over you forever." He whispered, "...When the time comes, I'll bring you back to my side and we'll be so happy together."

Then Obito vanished only seconds before Ibiki dashed around the corner. His eyes immediately landed on Lee and he ran to his little lover. When he'd gotten the alert that his guards had been taken out, he thought that Lee wouldn't be here anymore.

"Dammit..." Ibiki muttered, his expression tense even as his hands gently ran over Lee's body for any injuries, "You're gonna give me a heart attack, kitten. Come on...wake up already." he softly tapped Lee's cheek but the boy only murmured sleepily and turned into his hand.

Ibiki sighed, something finally relaxing inside him. Just knocked out, okay. Ibiki gently picked Lee up and held him close.

"Fine, keep sleeping, I'll be here when you wake." Ibiki murmured, only this gentle when no one else was around. He made his way to the hospital, not willing to take the chance, but he didn't lie. He wasn't letting Lee out of his sight until the boy woke.

Then-...well, he'd think of that later. Now, he just wanted to make sure his little lover was okay.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	35. Katsu Ending

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _I have to choose._ '

Lee shuddered and tried to think. He slowly wrapped his arms around himself as he stared at the ground. His mind raced but he felt panicked.

"Katsu?" Lee whispered, "Will...will you stay with me...no matter what I choose?" he asked but there was no answer. It felt _painful_ , more so than any other time he waited for Katsu to answer him.

"Please...answer me... _please_." Lee begged. He was scared; he wanted both but what he wanted most was to not be abandoned. He raised his eyes to Katsu and pressed his lips together in agony at the mindless expression on Katsu's face.

Lee couldn't handle it anymore.

Lee scrambled forward on his knees and gripped Katsu's hand tightly. His mind focused on how much he wanted to hear Katsu's voice again, feel the man hug him. How much he wanted to see _life_ in those eyes. Then, he took what was meant to be his anyway.

And he sunk into a mindless haze.

What happened next, not even Lee could accurately describe. The closest he could get was liking it to the moments when you are dreaming while knowing you're awake, or maybe the opposite. Waking when you know you're in a dream. Heavy and a constant push and pull to drag you back into sleep but yanking you out as well. But then something broke, many things broke and Lee was suddenly staring at Katsu, fully conscious.

" _Lee..._ " The man breathed, conscious as well and staring at Lee with desperate eyes.

Lee's lips stretched into a too wide grin and he suddenly launched himself at the man. Katsu caught him, falling backwards but that didn't matter. All that mattered was that his Angel was in his arms again. He didn't know how he had his mind again, or how Lee had his but that mattered even less.

He certainly didn't care. Not about their matching inverted eyes, nor about their matching white hair.

"Katsu! Katsu, Katsu, Katsu!" Lee cheered, hugging onto his Katsu even tighter, "You are back! You are _talking_!" Lee suddenly sat up, looking down at Katsu with bright eyes that couldn't even try to hide the madness within. His happiness made him look as if he were glowing and Katsu knew he'd never seen a more beautiful sight.

His Angel, his Savior, his Pure One...His Beautiful Lee.

Suddenly, all that brightness darkened and Lee's happiness turned to rage, " _Never_ do that _again_." Lee hissed, gripping Katsu's face, "You are not allowed to leave me again!"

Gods, even angry, his Angel was beautiful.

Katsu slowly smiled -and it was too wide, creating something truly disturbing when paired with his deranged and hot gaze-. He reached up and cupped Lee's so soft cheek, his smile delirious as he said, "I would burn this world to the ground before I ever leave you, Angel."

The rage immediately left Lee's gaze and his eyes softened as he nuzzled into Katsu's hand. He made a little content sound as his cheeks pinked softly. He _smiled_ again and said, "Such sweet words. You always knew just what to say to make me smile."

"Your happiness is all I desire." Katsu murmured, slowly leaning up, "Angel, my Angel, my Lee..." He couldn't stop himself, wouldn't even if he could. He wanted too much, always wanted when it came to his Angel. Like a mantra in his head, a prayer he lived by, Lee was _everything_ and he wanted to be with Lee in _every_ way.

" _My_ Lee." Katsu repeated then slipped his mouth over Lee's, kissing those sinful looking lips that tormented him endlessly.

Lee twitched, somehow surprised, but then sunk into the kiss. He hummed lightly, laying completely on Katsu. Their kiss was soft and chaste but he still shivered, feeling the madness right under the gentle touch. He wondered what Katsu would do if he licked him a little, or touched him?

What would he di if- Lee twitched and mewled, feeling Katsu's hand shift into his hair and tug at it. It was an accident, he knew because Katsu wouldn't willingly hurt him without knowing if he liked it. Katsu froze then slowly pulled back so he could stare at his Angel. Lee's brows began to furrow, a little mad that Katsu moved away before he was satisfied, but then Katsu tugged at his hair again but harder. Lee moaned, the pain making his skin tingle pleasantly and he shivered, wanting more.

Katsu swallowed hard, feeling himself pulse with desire. His hand free hand shook as he gripped Lee's hip. He pulled Lee's hair, slowly making his Angel bare his neck to him. Lee made a delicate, breathy sound and it broke at Katsu's fragile control. He lunged forward, forcing Lee to the ground and biting at the white expanse of his neck. He tasted blood and drank it like his was desperate, pressing his hardness against his Angel. Lee gave a soft cry, curling his arms around Katsu and gripping his hair. Lee pushed Katsu's head harder against his neck and wrapped his legs around Katsu as well, wanting him closer, wanting to feel Katsu's desire.

"K-Katsu!" Lee mewled, "Katsu, please!"

Katsu ground against Lee; his Angel's begs tormenting him so sweetly. He shifted his hand out of Lee's hair and gripped his hips instead, his hands covering Lee's plump backside. He stood, lifting Lee up and making the small boy gasp and cling to him. It sent shivers down his spine and Katsu took off towards a cave he knew was nearby.

He would have taken Lee right there in the clearing if his possessiveness didn't scream at him that only he could see his Angel like this. No one else could, not even the animals. Lee's expressions, Lee's body, Lee's sounds, it was all his, just his.

 _Only his_.

The second they reached the cave, Katsu placed a genjutsu over the entrance to divert anyone away from it. Then he turned all of his attention onto his Angel.

" _Angel..._ " Katsu rumbled lowly, looming over Lee.

Lee gasped softly, shivering. There was white noise in his head as Katsu caged him to the ground. It tingled somehow and Lee giggled madly. It made Katsu grin a too wide grin and Lee giggled harder before reaching up and cupping Katsu's face.

"My demon..." Lee coo'd, "Are you going to take me? Purify yourself with my body?"

"Please..." Katsu groaned, eyelids fluttering shut as he pressed against Lee's hands, "Make me pure."

"Then do it, purify yourself with me. Make me feel your taint." Lee purred

"Angel!" Katsu groaned and kissed Lee hard, his hands gripping Lee's coat and ripping it open, tearing his shirt as well. Lee gasped and Katsu plunged his tongue into Lee's mouth, claiming it completely. He felt Lee twitch underneath him and cling. It _tortured_ him.

He trailed his hands over Lee's sinful body then gripped his backside again before pulling Lee hard against him. He choked, throbbing almost painfully at feeling Lee. He rutted them together, pleasure zapping up his spine with every soft cry of pleasure Lee gave.

"Mine, mine, mine, mine, mine..." Katsu mindlessly growled, pressing Lee harder against the ground. Lee gasped and squeaked, shivering at the heat curling in his stomach. He wrapped his arms around Katsu's shoulders, clinging to him even tighter.

"M-mine?" Lee asked, breathless and panting. Katsu froze, practically crushing Lee. He stared at his Angel, breathing hard.

" _Yours_." Katsu said then pulled back and gently turned Lee over. He kissed down Lee's spine, pulling down Lee's pants, "Always yours, forever yours."

Lee trembled, biting his hand as he was exposed. His cheeks were flushed with color and his heart skipped at Katsu's sweet promise. He nodded, "Me too, forever. Together. Always." he said haltingly then cried out, arching as he felt Katsu's tongue _there_ , eager and forceful.

"Katsu! G-gods, Katsu!" Lee sobbed, slightly trying to pull away. He was yanked back and all he could do was claw at the ground, crying in pleasure.

" _My_ Lee; _**mine.**_ "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They spent an entire day in that cave and would have spent even longer if Lee's stomach hadn't rumbled first. Katsu had immediately dressed them both and carried Lee the entire way to the closest town. It was only after they ate that they settled down to talk about what they would do now.

Lee had said that they could do anything. His feelings were scrambled despite his returned memories. All that mattered was Katsu, all he wanted was Katsu, and the feeling was shared.

Katsu didn't want to return to the Akatsuki, didn't want to go to Konoha. He didn't want to share his Angel with anyone. At hearing that, Lee had laughed and said that they could just be missing-nin's together then.

Katsu fell in love with the idea and took Lee to an Inn to show him his love again.

They didn't leave the Inn for a full week.

-Lee was honestly surprised Katsu didn't get tired of his body but happy at the same time. He felt addicted to the pleasure Katsu made him feel. He didn't know that Katsu had already been addicted to him since the first day they met, this just added to his madness-

The only reason why they left was because Katsu didn't want anyone to find them. So they began their journey for just the two of them. They stayed away from Konoha and Ame for obvious reasons, but they also stayed away from Suna. Other than those three places, no other town or village was avoided. They went everywhere they could.

-They made love whenever they wanted and Lee was quickly used to the feel of Katsu moving inside him. He grew to crave the feeling, the closeness that it brought and within four months, he contemplated stealing the womb of a woman to have a child. Besides having a family to love, it would bring back the Seishin clan. He would ask after six months and Katsu would personally choose a healthy woman to steal from before taking Lee to an inn and not letting him leave the bed for another week-

There were times when Lee saw those familiar red clouds and they would immediately leave the town they were in. But there was only one time when Lee physically met one of the members. Maybe it was a good thing that Katsu wasn't there with him.

Lee sat on the bed they rented at the Inn in a small town in the Tea country. He rubbed his stomach, feeling hungry and a little eager for Katsu to come back with the food. Then he heard a click at the window. There was a kunai in his hand but when he saw who it was, he set it down and smiled.

"Itachi-kun..." He murmured then giggled, "How delightful to see you! What brings you to my side? I thought you would be to busy spying."

For a long moment, Itachi didn't say anything. He stared at Lee with a look in his eyes that Lee recognized and Lee giggled.

"Did you really miss me so much?" Lee asked, tilting his head almost coyly. Itachi's eyes closed for a moment then he sighed.

"Tobi is looking for you." Itachi said, "I've been... _trying_ to keep him from finding you but he's getting close."

Lee stared at Itachi now, thinking about Tobi. Tobi had confessed to him, kissed him and said that he'd wait for his answer. Funny, he might have went with Tobi if it weren't for Katsu. But he was not all right in his head again...and being mad like he was, well...

All he wanted was Katsu. Out of all the men he could have ended up with -and with his madness, he now understood that he'd been wanted in such a way by many more than he realized. Even Itachi wanted him but Itachi was the type to protect even if he couldn't have the one he wanted and that was why the man was there-, his broken mind was fixated on Katsu and he wanted to stay with the man forever.

If Katsu tried to leave him...he'd sooner kill the man, so it was a good thing that Katsu was just as cracked as him.

In fact...Katsu would probably try to kill him if he ever tried to leave too. Or maybe lock him up.

How... _funny_.

Lee giggled, the sound high-pitched and off. Itachi made a noise and Lee was reminded that the man was there. He hummed and said, "Thank you, Ita-kun. You have always tried to help me...but why do you look so afraid of Tobi?"

Itachi twitched and slightly pressed his lips together before coming closer and placing his hand over Lee's, "Tobi isn't who he says he is. He's..." Itachi paused and Lee knew it was slightly mean but he turned his hand over and held Itachi's hand. He looked up at Itachi with large concerned eyes and whispered,

"What? Are you in danger, Ita-kun?" A part of him really was worried but it was tormented by the bigger broken part that just wanted to know just who Tobi was.

"No, I'm useful." Itachi said, his eyes going gentle. He squeezed Lee's hand then sighed, "His name is Madara- _that_ Madara."

"You mean-?"

"Yes, the same one." Itachi said with a nod, "And you've...you've captured his attention. He _wants_ you and he's mad that you're not with us anymore."

"And you have been keeping him away." Lee murmured then smiled. He reached up and cupped Itachi's cheek, " _Thank you,_ Ita-kun."

Itachi's eyelids closed for a moment and Lee let him enjoy the touch before saying, "I do not want to go back, I am happy traveling. So I will be more careful...will you continue to help me?"

"Yes...as long as you're happy."

"I am. I feel _free_ , it is all I have ever wanted."

"Then I'll help you. I'll protect you from him."

Lee smiled again and softly kissed Itachi's cheek, "Thank you, Ita-kun..."

Itachi sighed and it sounded like longing. It was longing, Lee could feel it through their touching hands. Itachi really did love him and that made him want to laugh and cry at the same time. Instead, he kissed Itachi's other cheek and whispered that he should go before anyone found him. Itachi nodded and after one last look, left.

Not five minutes later, Katsu came back into the room with food. He looked up and stared at Lee with insane eyes before asking if there was anything wrong.

Lee burst out laughing, unable to stop himself. He laughed until he cried but then smiled too widely.

"I missed you~" Lee said and there was an ache in him, "Come to bed?"

Katsu laughed and crawled into their shared bed, kissing Lee before feeling him. He whispered his love to Lee and Lee slowly began to giggle sweetly.

"Oh Katsu, I love you..."

"I love _you._ "

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	36. Nagato-Pein Ending

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Thanks to me starting school again, I will not be uploading new chapters every Friday anymore. Instead, it will be every Monday! Sorry for the wait!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _I have to choose._ '

Lee shuddered and tried to think. He slowly wrapped his arms around himself as he stared at the ground. His mind raced but he felt panicked.

"Katsu?" Lee whispered, "Will...will you stay with me...no matter what I choose?" he asked but there was no answer and he smiled a little painfully.

He was scared; he wanted both but what he wanted most was to not be abandoned.

Lee closed his eyes, trembling, but then a stray thought came to his mind like a lifeline.

"My mission." Lee breathed and he made himself stand. Yes, his mission, the one that Nagato will give him. That was- that was something he could focus one. He could choose later, for now, he had his mission.

"Come on, Katsu." Lee said, staring into the distance with too wide eyes, "Leader-sama gave me a mission. I must complete it."

Then, he was running. Katsu followed diligently as always and Lee knew he was running away from the choice but he couldn't help it. It was too much for him, his loyalties were torn because he remembered his love for Konoha- no, his love for its people and his friends, but he loved the Akatsuki too. They had given him so much and-

Those thoughts could be pushed for another time. For now, he had to meet with Nagato.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took only a day with how hard Lee pushed them with running. He fixed their exhaustion and pain by taking Katsu's pain, adding it to his own, then lightly bumping in to different civilians. He gave away all the exhaustion and pain until his hands were clear again. He quietly told Katsu to keep close, motioning him closer too because he knew Katsu reacted to either tone or movement the most. Katsu came too close but Lee didn't bother to motion the man away. Instead, he kept his eyes open for Nagato.

Nagato had told him to go to the town he first met him, did that mean the exact place too? If so...

Lee turned and headed to the grove of trees where he officially met the man for the first time.

For some reason, Lee felt...eager. He wanted to see Nagato for more than just receiving a mission. Maybe...maybe Nagato would let him rest for a moment too. He wasn't physically tired but mentally...emotionally...he was. He really was. He almost wanted to go back to Tobi and ask if he could sleep again but Nagato, Pein, his Leader was more important.

-And his thoughts flashed back to Konoha, to Shikamaru, to Ibiki, but he didn't want to think about the one who actually asked or his Leader from before-

Lee spotted red hair and something inside him suddenly relaxed. He almost stumbled but quickly regained his footing and opened his mouth to call out only to pause. Could he call out? Was he allowed?

Nagato looked up and those grey-ringed eyes focused on him. Lee's breath caught in his chest and he started running without even thinking about it. Nagato's eyes widened a fraction and he shifted, reflexively opening his arms. He caught Lee and his heart stuttered slightly as he felt Lee trembling in his arms.

"Lee...?" Nagato murmured, slowly -so slowly- wrapping his arms around the small boy.

Lee made a noise but didn't actually say anything. He clung to Nagato like a lifeline, burying his face in the man's chest. He didn't know how much he needed this until it was happening. He heard his leader say his name again and made another noise like a kitten wanting to relax. Nagato went silent for a moment, then there was weight on the top of his head and Lee sighed.

"Sorry, Nagato-sama...I am very tired..." Lee murmured and he thought that he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself, "May I sleep for a while before my new mission? I would very much like to sleep..."

"...You were fine before you left." Nagato said and it was so different listening to the real him instead of Pein. Lee could hear the tones in Nagato's voice instead of the monotone -and he sounded like he was worried no matter how subtle it was-. If he looked, he knew he would see the difference's too and he wanted to.

"I-...I regained my memories, Nagato-sama." Lee whispered, "My heart hurts and all I could think of was coming to you. I do not know what I should do..."

Nagato's hands twitched and he gripped Lee's sides a little tightly, "What do you mean?"

"My memories...that tell me that I should return to Konoha, but all I want to do is stay beside you." Lee admitted, keeping his face pressed against Nagato's chest. That was the reason he felt Nagato's heart do something funny. It...skipped. Was that...was that a good thing?

"..." Nagato stayed silent for a long moment, his body still besides his slightly fast heart beat. Lee didn't know what was going on in the man's head and couldn't read his emotions since he wasn't touching bare skin. Lee really wished that he knew. What could his Leader be thinking? Was he debating on sending him away?

Lee hoped not.

Gods he hoped not.

"Lee."

"Yes?" Lee answered immediately, his heart leaping to his throat. He had a feeling that whatever Nagato said could make or break him.

"Your mission is to stay here by my side." Nagato said and Lee's eyes widened, "You will be my assistant and you are forbidden to leave my side."

Lee's eyes burned with tears and he bit his lips hard as to not sob out loud. He nodded furiously, closing his eyes and clinging to Nagato even harder.

"Y-Yes sir!" Lee said, his voice slightly cracking. But he was glad, so very glad. Nagato wanted him to stay. He had a reason to stay. He had- he had-

He had his Leader and that was all he needed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

True to the 'mission', Lee stayed in that town with his Leader. There was even a house which Nagato lived in. Lee learned just how much Nagato did, he found out about the other 'paths' and how many ways Nagato's attention was diverted yet the man always seemed to have time for him.

That...was it okay that that had made him feel so very special?

Lee loved that feeling and he wanted to keep it. He wanted to be special to Nagato. So he did all he could to make sure Nagato had a reason to keep him. Lee stayed be the man's side almost all hours of the day and even at night too. He didn't sleep in the same bed of course! That was...that required more courage than he had, so he just made himself a bed on the floor, under the window. That way, if anyone tried to come in, he'd know immediately.

Katsu had a room all to himself which made him admire Nagato even more.

That admiration was turning into love and Lee couldn't stop himself from falling...

It didn't matter that Nagato wouldn't love him in that way, he was happy just being by the man's side.

Lee was setting up his bed again for the night when Nagato's voice made him pause.

"Lee."

"Yes, Nagato-sama?" Lee immediately stopped what he was doing and stood up straight, all of his attention of his Leader.

"It is getting colder. You should take the bed." The man said and Lee's eyes widened.

"I-I could never!" Lee said, horrified by the thought of taking the bed from his leader.

Nagato looked at him and he seemed both amused and irritated at the same time. Lee didn't know how to take that. He didn't want his Leader mad at him...

"Consider it an order. Take the bed, Lee." The older man said, about to stand from where he'd been siting on said bed.

"I could only if you did too!" Lee burst out then slapped his hands over his mouth in horror. He hadn't meant to say that out loud! How could he dare suggest _sharing_ a _bed_ with his beloved Leader?! Oh, it was a thing only to happen in his dreams, but he foolishly said it out loud and now his Leader was going to look at him like he was dirt.

"..." Nagato stared at Lee with surprised eyes. He took in Lee's scared expression and the way his cheeks flushed with color. It was obvious that the boy hadn't meant to say that but Nagato felt a little bit of pride at the condition.

"Fine." He said, making Lee jerk out of his thoughts.

"H-huh?" Lee made a noise of confusion and Nagato rested back on the bed.

"We share. That is your condition, isn't it?" Nagato said, slightly raising his brow, "It wouldn't do for my assistant to get sick."

The flush on Lee's cheeks darkened but he couldn't bring himself to reject Nagato's words. He...he really wanted to share. So Lee took the blanket and pillow he'd been using and brought it with him to the bed. The bed looked like it could hold them both, but only if they were close. It made Lee's heart race in his chest and he swallowed nervously, slightly too excited. Nagato said his name and Lee jumped before quickly throwing his blanket over the bed and setting down his pillow. He was already dressed for bed so he crawled under the blankets, trying to make himself as small as possible.

Nagato got in as well, far more 'relaxed'. Lee could already feel the heat coming off of Nagato's body, so much more than when he 'played' as Pein. Then skin brushed his arm and Lee made a slightly wounded sound. Nagato paused.

"Lee?" He said and Lee trembled.

He couldn't do it.

"I am sorry, Nagato-sama! I cannot share!" Lee burst out, trying to get out of the bed at once. Almost immediately, he felt an arm like a steel band hook around his waist and pull him back down. Lee gasped and froze, all of his senses on the limb around him. His leader was touching him.

"Lee, what is the matter." Nagato said, his tone more of a demand for an answer than an ask, yet his voice was gentle too, coaxing.

"I am sorry, I am so sorry." Lee said, covering his face in shame.

"What are you sorry about." For a split second, Nagato wondered if Lee betrayed him in some way but...he doubted it. Anyone else, he could see it but not Lee. Lee was...Lee was too soft to betray.

"I want to touch you." Lee said though he knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't stop himself from confessing, "I cannot sleep beside you when all I want to do is-" he forced himself to stop, biting his tongue painfully.

"What do you want to do?" Nagato asked, his voice lower than before and slightly rough. Lee didn't notice besides the shiver it subconsciously caused. Nagato felt that his mouth was too dry and swallowed hard. Could it...? Did Lee...?

"I want to hug you and I want to be held by you." Lee said, starting to cry, "I am so sorry, I know I should not but I do! I want to feel you touch me, feel your hands against my cheeks and-" Lee's words caught in his throat as he suddenly felt a large hand against his cheek, turning his head. His own hands fell from his eyes and he stared at Nagato with wide eyes.

"And?" Nagato gently urged Lee to continue, shifting so that he was beginning to loom over the small boy.

"A-and...and I-...I want to-" Lee stuttered quietly, his thoughts running away from him. He couldn't think when Nagato was looking at him. Those grey ringed eyes always seemed to stared right into him. It made him feel warm. Lee blushed hotly, "I want to k-kiss..."

Nagato _smiled_ , "You are...so pure." he said, stroking Lee's cheek with his thumb before slowly lowering his head. He kissed Lee softly, not wanting to scare the boy off. He felt Lee's lips tremble under his own before slowly pressing back. It delighted him and how could he hold back after that?

Nagato slipped his tongue between Lee's lips, licking the line of white teeth that blocked him from his prize. Lee made a surprised noise, his mouth opening slightly and Nagato took advantage of that, pressing his tongue into Lee's mouth. He groaned as he tasted how sweet Lee was. His body turned hot and only burned hotter as Lee clung to him, making noises like he'd never been kissed before and he wanted more. Nagato gripped Lee's hips, pulling him closer.

Lee jerked and mewled, tearing at Nagato's already fragile control.

"N-Nagato-sama?" Lee whimpered, barely turning his head to breathe. Nagato allowed it and dipped his head down further to Lee's neck, sucking on the pale skin, making red marks like a claim.

Lee trembled harder, his body twitching at the flashes of pleasure running through him. A noise forced its way from his throat and he moaned as Nagato found a sensitive spot. He tilted his head further, slightly tugging Nagato closer. He wanted. He wanted so much more but he didn't know exactly want he wanted.

Or, he wouldn't know if it wasn't for the hardness pressing against his hip.

 _He_ created that? _He_ made his beloved Leader hard with want?

Lee swallowed hard and shifted his hand to touch bare skin so he'd know for sure. What he felt knocked his breath out of his lungs. His beloved Leader, _his_ Nagato... _loved_ him. Lust and love swirled in his mind through the link like a drug and Lee didn't even know he was begging ' _Please, please, please_ ' until Nagato yanked himself away and tore away his bed clothes.

But then Nagato paused and Lee whimpered like it hurt.

"Are you sure you want this?" Nagato asked and Lee loved him more for it, "If we continue, I...I will never be able to let you go."

Lee's heart skipped and he wrapped his arms around Nagato's neck, gently pulling him down to press a slow kiss to those wonderful lips. "Please, Nagato-sama...make me yours." he murmured against those lips.

Nagato growled lightly and showed Lee just how much pleasure a human could have.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tangled in Nagato's arms, Lee didn't know what was happening in the outside world. For the entire time he'd been with his Leader, he didn't know the lie Pein-Nagato had told Obito to keep the man from finding Lee. He didn't know that Obito was still trying to find him and slowly going madder madder as more time passed without him. He didn't know that those from Konoha -Shikamaru, Ibiki, Team Gai, and even Naruto- were still looking for him. He didn't know that Itachi was searching tirelessly for him, needing to know that he was safe and hoping that nothing was happening to him. He didn't know that Gaara was still sending out Suna's ANBU to find him and bring him to Suna -and Gaara would send him back to Konoha if that was his wish no matter how much he still wanted to keep Lee-

He didn't know and because he didn't, he was happy in Nagato's arms, sweaty and sated in a way he'd never been before.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	37. Sasori Ending

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _I have to choose._ '

Lee shuddered and tried to think. He slowly wrapped his arms around himself as he stared at the ground. His mind raced but he felt panicked.

"Katsu?" Lee whispered, "Will...will you stay with me...no matter what I choose?" he asked but there was no answer and he smiled a little painfully.

He was scared; he wanted both but what he wanted most was to not be abandoned.

Lee slowly stood up, needing to move. Or maybe he was running away now. Either way, he started walking, further and further away from where Itachi was, from Ibiki, from everything.

He heard the barely there footsteps of Katsu following him and closed his eyes for just a moment. He thought of simpler times, traumatic but simple. The time when he'd just been freed and knew nothing of himself. When he just walked, seeking nothing but thinking of death. When he found Itachi and felt at peace in taking his illness, thinking that he was going to die.

He hadn't died, Itachi had been too kind.

But look at where he was now.

He wanted to disappear. He wanted to just vanish into thin air like he'd never existed in the first place. If he couldn't have affection, someone who could love him without-

Lee stopped.

He remembered.

There was one person. They said it first after all. What 'bad' thing could happen to a puppet?

Becoming a doll...didn't sound so bad.

"Katsu..." Lee murmured, starting to walk again, "Would you still follow me even if I destroyed myself? If I became a...doll?"

As always, there was no answer but Katsu kept following. It finally made him smile.

"I will take that as a yes." He said then turned towards Ame, towards the base. Sasori wasn't there but maybe he could get a hint to where he'd been sent.

-He knew he was supposed to meet with Nagato but if things went the way he thought they would, Lee wouldn't be a person anymore anyway-

'Destiny' seemed to be on his side and Lee met up with Sasori and Deidara half way back.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Sasori-kun." Lee breathed when he saw the disguised puppet user. He forced his eyes to continue and said Deidara's name as well, greeting him. Deidara blinked in surprise then grinned.

"Lee, un! I haven't seen you in a long time, un." Deidara said, seeming to be honestly happy at the sight of him. It made Lee smile. Deidara was a good person.

"Many things had happened. I apologize for not being able to greet you sooner." Lee said, but there was an urgency itching up his back. He just wanted to talk to Sasori, to say that he accepted. It felt wrong to do it in front of Deidara though.

"Sasori-kun. I have a message for you. May I speak with you alone?" Lee said, not lying. He did have a message but it was a message from him, not Pein as he made it sound.

For once, Sasori didn't say anything. He merely nodded and followed Lee some distance away. Then he spoke.

"You don't have a message from Leader, do you." He said

"No." Lee answered, then stepped closer, "Will you let me in?"

As an answer, the back of the puppet opened, its insides dark. Still, Lee jumped, slipping into Hiruko. He settled in the small space and felt his cheeks warm as an arm wrapped around him, arranging him so that they could see each other face to face. Even if that meant that he was under the puppet like the time before.

"Now what was your message for me, Doll?" Sasori asked and though his expression hadn't changed, there was amusement in his tone.

Lee suddenly felt strangely shy and he swallowed, "It is...about that." he said and somehow, he could see the interest flaring in Sasori's eyes.

"Oh?" Sasori murmured, leaning down. Closer and closer until Lee's breath was ricocheting off Sasori's face and back over his own lips. "Have you accepted?"

"Yes."

Sasori paused and Lee slowly reached out, cupping Sasori's face. He got Sasori's information and shivered. There was surprise, then a growing joy. Lee smiled at that, feeling happy at that.

"Make me your doll." Lee said, "I accept. I accept it all." Lee's smile slowly grew wider and he leaned close enough that their noses were touching and said in a dangerous tone, "You said nothing bad would happen to a puppet. Prove that to me. Stay with me until the end of our days. Use me for battle, use me however you want. Just never leave me."

Sasori began to chuckle, low and almost dark. Then there was a hand in his hair and Lee gasped, following the motion. He could see red hair moving but there was no breath to tell him where Sasori was. It made him swallow again, his body tingling with nerves.

"You'll be my personal doll." Sasori said and Lee shivered, "Always by my side."

Oh, Lee felt hot with the promise. A whimper threatened to escape but he bit his lips, muffling it. Sasori chuckled again. Sasori could have been laughing at him but Lee wouldn't have cared. He felt so light and happy, he had to share it. So he pulled against the grip in his hair and pulled Sasori's head up. Then he fit their lips together in a kiss.

He knew Sasori wouldn't be able to physically feel it, so he shared the feeling instead. Light, happy, content, warm, it was all there and Sasori stilled. The grip in his hair tightened again and Lee accidentally sent the pleasure it caused too. Lee abruptly heard the sound of joints rattling then there were teeth sinking into his lower lip. Lee yelped, pain and pleasure mixing. It stormed over the connection before Lee quickly pulled away.

"S-Sasori-kun!" Lee stuttered, out of breath and in shock.

"You..." Sasori murmured and though Lee couldn't read his emotions anymore, it felt like Sasori was stared at him with new eyes, like-...like...like he was a treasure the puppet hadn't expected.

"You gave me pleasure." Sasori said and Lee felt like his gaze was burning him. Lee swallowed hard.

"Y-yes, I am sorry. I did not...mean to..." Lee slowly said, staring at Sasori with wide eyes.

"Show me more." Sasori said gripping Lee's hand before kissing him hard. Lee's eyes widened further then moaned as Sasori pulled his hair with his other hand again. It jump-started him and his power rushed over the connection, sending the pleasure he felt.

Sasori groaned, his chakra vibrating like he had a real voice box. The pleasure Lee sent to him wasn't centered on one air but his entire body. It distracted him and made him want more. It made him need more. He lived without feeling such things for more than thirty years and having it back made him feel more than a little crazy.

Sasori bit Lee's lip again and more of that pleasure tinted with pain raced along his chakra nerves. He pressed his tongue into Lee's mouth, Lee's own saliva making it slippery. The need in him grew, echoed by Lee's but his own was so much more.

He pushed Lee down harder against Hiruko's stomach, his mind racing with what other pleasure he could give and get from Lee. What would make Lee scream? He _needed_ to _know_.

Sasori released Lee's hair and twitched his fingers. Hiruko's back closed but there was enough light for him to still see Lee's body and his expressions... _delightful_. He ducked his head down and bit at Lee's elegant neck, breaking the milky color with dark red marks.

"My _living_ doll." Sasori murmured, his voice rough, "Forever by my side. When we get back, I'll experience your body completely. For now, stay quiet."

Oh, why did Sasori sound so devious? Lee whimpered but clamped his lips shut.

"Good doll." Sasori rumbled, "Just feel pleasure while I get us back. I want to watch you."

Lee's face burned and he squeaked, trying to close his legs out of embarrassment but Sasori was between them. He opened his mouth to refuse or maybe-

"I'm waiting..." Sasori said, his tone hinting at his deviousness.

Lee blushed hotter but slowly started moving his hands. He felt himself up, slowly pushing up his shirt until it bunched up above his chest. He bit his lip, glancing at Sasori shyly before pinching his nipple. The sensation made him whimper again but he tried not to make a sound.

Sasori slowly started to smirk, watching Lee even as he moved Hiruko.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasori made good on his promise as soon as they were back at the base and in his work room that still had a bed. Lee wasn't allowed to leave the bed or even sleep until three days later. The only time Lee was allowed a break was to eat as to regain strength. Then Sasori went back to-

 _Gods_ , Lee couldn't walk after.

Living doll indeed. While inside the base, Sasori didn't let him leave the room. The redhead brought him food and even accommodated Katsu in the next room as Lee's one request. When Sasori was given a mission, Lee came along. He was never seen, always inside Hiruko with Sasori, but he didn't mind that. He had more than he was expecting. He wasn't turned into an actual doll or puppet, instead, he was cared for like one instead. One that was human and had needs.

Having Sasori experience his body so intimately wasn't a downfall either. He knew more pleasure than he ever thought possible and Sasori was more possessive than he expected.

Also, the puppet never slept so he would 'attack' Lee whenever he wanted to see Lee in pleasure and feel it through the bond he had Lee create.

Lee lived like that for three months before something changed. And it changed with the door opening but it wasn't Sasori within the door-frame.

Lee blinked and slowly sat up, uncaring of his nude form -he was always nude in Sasori's room-.

"Tobi...?" Lee murmured, yawning softly as he stretched, "What are you doing here?"

There was a strangled noise that came from the masked man. He took a step into the room, abruptly stopped, then rushed forward.

"Lee!" He said, his voice deep and not childish, "You- what has he done to you!?" Tobi gripped Lee's bare arm, his eye taking all the love marks and bruising on Lee's body.

Then he swallowed. No matter how angry the sight made him, Lee looked different, decadent, _sensual_. He forced his gaze back up then tugged Lee's arm.

"Come on, I'm taking you away." He said.

Lee blinked, then his brows furrowed in confusion. He gently removed Tobi's hand and held it in his own, smiling.

"Tobi...when did I say that I wanted to leave?" Lee asked

"What? But-"

"Shhh," Lee gently shushed the older man, tapping a finger against his mask where his lips would be, "I chose this Tobi, and I am actually getting more than I thought I would. I want to stay and be Sasori's living doll."

"How could you?! A- A Living doll, you're giving away your freedom!" Tobi said, biting out the words.

"Yep!" Lee giggled, "And that is exactly what I wanted."

Tobi twitched violently before gripping Lee's hand, "Then- Then I could do that. Come with me and I'll do that for you. I'll be your everything!"

"Oh Tobi..." Lee murmured and boldly slipped his fingers under Tobi's mask to stroke his cheek. He didn't move the mask though, not wanting to make Tobi reveal what his face looked like. "I already gave myself to Sasori. I am not the type of person to leave the one I am with."

Even if he was, he wouldn't. He'd fallen hard for the puppet, and he knew Sasori had fallen for him. He felt it each time he reached for the bond. Sasori _loved_ him. The thought made Lee _smile_.

"It is so sweet, that you care for me Tobi. And I love you for that, but I am _in love_ with Sasori and I cannot change that."

Tobi's jaw trembled under Lee's touch and Lee thought that it might be for defeat. He didn't know what true thoughts were going through the man's head. Then, Tobi suddenly covered his eyes and there were lips against his own. Lee gasped in surprise and Tobi took advantage of that, tasting the inside of Lee's mouth before quickly moving away.

"I'm not giving up." Tobi said, and it sounded like a warning.

Then he was gone and Lee was left staring at the now closed door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Review Please!**


	38. Bad End

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Title: **Angel or Devil**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

' _I have to choose._ '

Lee shuddered and tried to think. He slowly wrapped his arms around himself as he stared at the ground. His mind raced but he felt panicked.

"Katsu?" Lee whispered, "Will...will you stay with me...no matter what I choose?" he asked but there was no answer and he smiled a little painfully.

He was scared; he wanted both but what he wanted most was to not be abandoned.

Lee curled into a tiny ball, hiding his face in his knees. He shuddered, hiding his tears against his knees so Katsu wouldn't know. Then, he heard a slight thump.

Lee wiped his face on his knees before looking up and immediately, he regretted _everything_.

"KATSU!" Lee screamed in pure horror. He jerked forward as if he could save the man -which he _could_ but- but-

"Y-you, b-but I-" Lee harshly stuttered, fear filling every inch of his body and mind. He'd already been Mindless once, he couldn't fall back into it so easily again and now he was just _scared_.

"Miss me?" _Kabuto_ asked, standing there with Katsu decapitated at his feet. He looked at Lee, grinning like a demon straight from hell.

Lee couldn't- he just _couldn't_. He scrambled backwards, trying to run. Then he was forced to the ground, a heavy and warm weight on his back. He saw silver hair mixing with his black and opened his mouth to scream. Fingers pressed his tongue down and covered his mouth. His heart felt like it was trying to come out of his chest and he was already crying, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I've _missed_ you _Lee-chan_ ~." Kabuto whispered into Lee's ear, pressing Lee down harder as he felt him struggle, "It wasn't nice of you to leave me like that. You saw my heart and everything!"

He sounded as if it was a joke or metaphorical. Lee felt sick and _why hadn't he died!?_

Lee tried to breathe but the fingers in his mouth choked him. He bit down on them and gagged at the taste of Kabuto's blood. Pressure at the inner corners of his jaw forced his mouth back open.

"Ngh! Hah...Now, now, Lee-chan. I know you want me inside you but there are much more pleasant ways." Kabuto said and Lee gagged again, a new terror filling him.

It had always been hints before, subtle things that Lee had never caught until after he'd been free. It wasn't like this and Lee cried harder, not wanting to be where he was. He wished that he never collapsed. He wished that Katsu -oh gods, _Katsu_. He had to hurry, he had to- hadn't taken him away.

He wished that someone was here to save him. It didn't matter how pathetic it was, wishing to be saved- just please _someone, anyone_.

Lee sobbed, his face a mess with tears pouring down his cheeks and saliva dripping out of his mouth because he couldn't close it. Kabuto chuckled into his ear and he sobbed harder, still struggling to get free and _away_.

"I know you're eager..." Kabuto whispered, "Don't worry. When you wake, you'll be in your new room."

There was a sharp prick against his neck and Lee felt _cold_. His eyesight turned blurry almost immediately and there was a whining sound that he absently realized was coming from him. Then-

s

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kabuto smiled to himself as he gathered food to take to his pet. His eyes crinkled under his glasses and he hummed to himself. He was happy, actually _happy_. He could barely remember the last time he felt that emotion for real. Maybe it was- no, he didn't want to think of before.

He'd think of his pet instead, that was much better.

His pet made the best sounds and his expressions...it was adorable. Especially that time when he thought that he'd been free again before he caught the younger boy. The sheer defeat...it was exquisite.

His pet hadn't made another attempt in five months.

Kabuto chuckled in front of the door and knocked in false kindness before opening the door.

"Lee-chan~?" Kabuto called out and his smile came back when he saw Lee strapped to the _bed_ , just as he'd left him hours ago.

"Good morning." Kabuto murmured, setting the food on the table beside the bed before sitting by Lee, "Don't you think you've had enough sleep?" He asked, "Lazy boy, where did all that energy go?"

He watched Lee's eyes slowly open but they were steadily staring at a point on the ceiling, dead. Kabuto's smile grew and he leaned over Lee, making the boy look at him.

"You must be so hungry." Kabuto said, "The only question is...for what?"

He slowly lowered and licked Lee's lips before kissing him deeply. The slack lips trembled minutely and it only delighted him further. He licked into Lee's mouth and took his time before finally pulling away.

"So sweet..." Kabuto murmured lowly, "Do you want _this_?" he shifted and his arousal pressed against Lee's leg. The boy jerked very slightly, an automatic response, he knew, but he still said, "Oh? This is really what you want? So needy, aren't you. I suppose we can wait for the real food, if you're so desperate."

There was a glassy sheen forming over Lee's eyes and Kabuto licked his lips, feeling himself throb.

He wondered if he could get Lee to cry this time. Ever since he told Lee how much his tears got him going, the boy had done everything he could to stop. Kabuto was a little disappointed but he admitted that he should have expected it.

Even like this, Lee had a defiant streak.

That just made everything interesting and victory would be all that sweeter when he remade Lee into everything that he wanted.

With that thought, Kabuto leaned down again to enjoy Lee's body.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Later, Kabuto grabbed the plate of now cold meat and pulled it over. He settled Lee where he wanted him, shivering as he felt Lee slightly tighten around him. Kabuto laughed.

"Can you recognize who this is?" Kabuto asked, gripping a bloody piece with his sticks.

"Come now, Lee-chan. You need your energy..." Kabuto coo'd, gliding the meat over Lee's lips before slipping the piece past slack lips.

"She was an annoyance but I knew you were missing your old home. I can tell you that she'd gotten even better in her quest for weapon mastery. She had many more weapons than she did in the exams..."

Kabuto's smile turned into a too wide grin and he leaned down, licking up the tears that streamed down too pale cheeks.

"I knew you'd love it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **(Demented, yes? lol. Oh, reason why Kabuto is a choice is because it would be possible that he didn't die. Kabuto is practically impossible to kill thanks to his self-healing trick.)**

 **Review Please!**


End file.
